The Cat and the Onigiri Story Part I
by oohmyangiie
Summary: In this world, the Zodiacs and mortals fight one another, disgusted by their differences. Nothing can stop these two sides from destroying until one is completely vanquished. But what happens when a cat meets an onigiri? [Revising..slowly XD][Part II out]
1. Progolue

Yes yes. Okay, now let me explain everything before I get piled on with questions. I received a review not too long ago explaining how poor my first chapters for **"The Cat and the Onigiri Story Part I"** was, and I knew that she was correct because I know my writing style has change... A LOT.So I have given myself a goal that I should revise it now. Nothing is going to change don't worry, but I'm going to write it in the style that I have developed today. But if you still want to read it, please go ahead. It's still the same idea and nothing more. Well, if you are new to reading this, then please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

The world we humans live in today is a living nightmare; a disgraceful hellish place. It's so strange that God would actually 'bless' us with the definition of existing in a place where the only things people fight for are survival, power, and domination. We each have some kind of goal within ourselves; minor or major changes throughout the world. But we each make a difference no matter how different we are from others. The living things around us don't matter like they use to and the joy and freedom, given to us by the big man and nature, is actually holding us back.

But other than that, the world can be a serene and harmless place when people push their inner essence into their dreams. Having a good life and living it to its best, but everything could change so rapidly in a blink of an eye.

In this world, only a few people know about the strange "Zodiac Curse" that laid ensnared to the Sohma Family for it was kept a secret for good causes. As we know, when one of the cursed family members hug or become hugged by the opposite sex of their gender, they turn into their Zodiac animal they were destined to be. Loosing tremendous strength can lead to the same consequence as well. But as so much for keeping a secret, rumors spread and strange myths suddenly became facts around the world, and soon there were no more secrets to hide.

Besides being 'amazed' or 'awed' by this strange curse, the 'normal ones'—as others would call themselves—became disgusted by the strange family who can somehow turn into animals. Curses were too hard to believe. They weren't dark curses at all, heavens no. There was something wrong with the family. They weren't normal at all. Even their appearances irritated others. How could they possess such strange delicate features and yet turn into animals? Devil's gifts. They were devil's gifts.

And devil's gifts shouldn't exist in God's land.

Everything happened so fast there was no time to calculate how many minds screamed in terror. How was it that in less then five single years, the world had changed so radically some came to believe that a new era has formed? We were civilized people living in fantastic buildings that descend towards the sky and bustling streets filled with zooming cars. The lights, the automobiles, everything modern technology related started to disappear. People quit unnecessary jobs and gave themselves to the weapons and destruction.

This strange Sohma Family had gone too far for now they were actually committing strange killings for no apparent reason. Sure they were a mere family who had power to change into animals that can actually kill if they knew how to cope with their strange creature's skills. The normal ones have started to see that the Sohma Family who possessed the strange ability changed into animals that were part of the Zodiac Legend. Facts weren't possible to hand out, and only killing thirteen Zodiacs—including the cat—couldn't be that hard, could it?

Heavens no. This was no an easy task. How was it possible that suddenly thousands of Zodiac humans roamed the land? No one could remember how they all came to actually live upon the Earth. Everyone thought it was only the Sohma Family. But one by one, different people from members of families became immune to transforming into Zodiac animals. Too many started becoming these creatures in fact. It could have been part of the devil's gifts, or possibly the Sohma Family had something else up their sleeves. But it didn't matter anymore. An answer wouldn't possibly solve anything, for now this only led to war.

Yes, it is going over board with declaring war. War isn't something one can handle so easily. But five years… Mere five damn years and already the world has altered into a racist territory. Humans and Zodiacs were separating themselves literally with the huge boundaries of water. No one knows how to make boats anymore since weapons were the main ideas. It was kind of silly that no one remembered how to make transportation subjects. And it was an awful ridiculous blunder to make as well. Combats would crash every so often, but each battle did make a difference no matter what the outcome was.

Dozens and thousands and possibly more Zodiacs rule an entire side. No one knows how they were able to accomplish this since there were indeed more mortals then Zodiacs. But now all Zodiacs fight for their rights. However those rights were unbearable to accept. The mind of the Zodiacs was very…bizarre. Thousands transformed into dogs, thousands altered into tigers, thousands changed into snakes; it was a never ending cycle of Zodiacs. And they would all use their animal abilities to fight for their rights.

This strange war has existed ever since God knows when, but fights and deaths still happen every day on each side. And still counting, no side will ever give up or retreat until one does those exact things. But this will never happen if things keep going at the same pace. And possibly an entire wipe out may occur.

A strange yet mysterious leader known as Lord Akito Sohma ruled the Zodiac side. Not that many Sohma's exist anymore, but very few remain within this war. No one has actually managed to take a pure long glance at his face for he was always gone. Yes, he was extremely cruel as others known. Even the mortals have come to know about this. But he did know his battle tac-tics, that was for sure. Being the ruler as he is, he was wise enough to let one single Zodiac control an entire army who possessed the same animal spirit as they did. He would call them 'leaders' of course, but whichever spirit laid trapped inside of them would be the other part of the name. The rat leader ruled all the rat Zodiacs; that simple.

On the mortal's side, a close dignified man name Yishanu Honda ruled the mortal's side. Even though he lacks of age since he's reaching a high thirties, he had the attractiveness women would surely crave for. Only if he wasn't the King of the castle, they wouldn't mind playing with him. Though him being King wasn't all that bad, no women has dared played with Yishanu. His wife and two sons were murdered by the Zodiacs. It's not hard to figure out why women leave him alone. They did have respect for his being. He was strong enough to hide the visible scar stabbed deep within his heart, and now he is out for full revenge.

He did, however, have one child left under his care. She was a young small petite girl who didn't shed a single tear when living as a baby. The daughter always held curiosity in her bright sapphire eyes. When she was a child, inquisitiveness was practically her middle name and she was always out on the verge to discover things. Now she was an elegant sixteen year old girl who was considered princess of the castle. Innocence was her ideal attractiveness with her long silky chocolate brown hair and bright sky blue eyes. She was always optimistic, cheerful, and the next thing next to a true seraph.

However she was not the daughter of his loins. Coming back from a battle while barely escaping—with a few men by his side—the site of the small baby came across his eyes. She was sleeping silently while he held the girl in his arms, though a strange vibe went through him. But he didn't take consideration. She didn't have the 'uniqueness' of what other Zodiacs have, so without a moment hesitation she became the girl who was now known as Tohru Honda.

Tohru Honda was considered the "Healing Goddess" or "Princess of Life," but this was only because of her special powers. Yes, she did have powers. Though she wasn't born with them, Yishanu had some kind of feeling that she should learn some kind of technique dealing with the powers of inner strength. He didn't exactly understand the concept, but some of his close friends knew much about it. And soon, Tohru Honda was healing people in a blink of an eye. She was very helpful when it came to healing injured warriors and Yishanu couldn't be happier enough to know that someone was able to accomplish something such as that.

But with both sides dealing with things that aren't even part of the war, it still goes on everyday as it was destined to be. No one could bring war to an end until one side falls completely. Not even the strongest man could. Not even the strongest magic could complete this. No. No one powerful could do this at all…

Except for a cat…and a mere onigiri…

* * *

Godammit I didn't know it would go this long. Well anyway, I have a feeling that making this a prologue would be better instead of a chapter. So I hope that all of the new readers reading this (and readers who have been with me for so long) enjoyed this new version! I hope it satisfied your needs! I tried my best (actually it only took me about thirty minutes XD).

**DarkKyo**


	2. Battle Games

Okay everyone here is chapter 2 right here! Took me a while to write this because I was working on the other story and all… Well, hope you enjoy it! Both new and old readers! (Though I doubt the old readers are going to read this since it's basically the same thing…)

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Battle Games"**

"Princess Tohru Honda!" A casual servant dressed in mostly in plain matte white garments peered through the slightly opened wooden door. "You're father and his army will be heading out now soon." He pointed behind himself quickly. "Miss Hanajima told me to report it to you."

The Princess of Mortal Castle, Tohru Honda, looked up from her hands at the servant as she remained seated on her bed. "Oh, please tell her thank you! And, thank you too!"

The servant made a little blush and bowed politely as he then closed the door softly. Tohru heard his footsteps leave her area quite slowly. Taking a huge intake of breath, she hopped onto both of her feet and scurried over to the balcony attached to her room. Opening the door and closing it behind herself, she only took a few strides before resting her forearms against the railing of the balcony that surrounded the whole lanai. The view was absolutely perfect with everything clear and the sky blue as ever. Not a single cloud traced through the atmosphere and directly below her, green meadows and trees and bushes were easily spotted. However looking straight out into the open was a complete wasteland.

Tucking some strands of long delicate chocolate brown hair behind her ears, she slightly leaned over the balcony to see hundreds of heads starting to line up in a fashionably order row; all dress in bright shades of black and bright gold. There were a few warriors scattered around the place and a couple of servants rushing back and forth through the castle doors, but mostly it was like a complicated maze going around the entrance of Mortal Castle (as others would usually call it). She really had to be somewhat grateful that she had a balcony that searched out to the gate of the castle.

One man stood out from everyone else since he was literally the only one sitting elegantly on a grayish stallion that calmly remained matured while there were other warriors surrounding it. Too much attention might have caused a horse to become uncomfortable, causing it to go crazy. But it was under good control. Even though the rider wore black just like the warriors who were still lining up, the long sword equipped by his side and the extra garments attached to his outfit made him stand out. Hidden under the helmet were beautiful brown eyes that gazed his environment. A long loose dark brown ponytail hung over his shoulder as he started tightening his black gloves.

Tohru made a slight smile at the man, but no matter what depression somehow overwhelmed her inside emotions. He was, after all, King Yishanu, Princess Tohru Honda's father.

…Adoptive father to be precise.

"Tohru-kun?" Tohru quickly turned around to see a curious boy peering through the open balcony doors. His bright blondish bangs covered his innocent yet playful bronze eyes. "Can I come outside with you?"

A bright cheery smile formed across her face. "Of course! Please feel free don't ask me!"

The boy's face brightened while he stepped onto the balcony. He closed the door behind himself and jumped straight by Tohru's side, clenching the railing and stepping onto the tip of his shoes, peering below to see all the warriors and servants moving around. He looked to his side to see Tohru gazing down at everyone as well.

"They're leaving?"

"Yes." She made a soft grin but still held the cheer. "They're leaving again. But they have to you know?"

"Yeah," replied the boy, but immediately his face became filled with curio. "You think they might bring a Zodiac with them?"

Tohru's smile showed more warmth then it did before. "Another Zodiac would be amazing!" She paused. "…You must feel lonely without them."

Momiji linked his arms with Tohru's as he snuggled his cheek against her shoulder, his hair becoming tangled with small knots. "Of course I'm not lonely Tohru-kun! I have you and Uo and Hana and Ghan! It's fun!"

Tohru's eyes remained out into the distance, sometimes traveling her orbs around the warriors who remained in black gold. Standing besides the grayish stallion who her 'father' sat upon with great elegance, a figure stood efficiently. The helmet hid the person's face, but the pure angry midnight black eyes stood out from the uniform and the armor that was securely tightened around the figure's body. If someone took a very close look at those eyes, someone would have thought that the person was a woman.

But that was because that person _was _in fact a woman. A very powerful woman. Kaxa Mori.

Momiji glanced up at Tohru for a moment before his face brightened. "Throw one of those flying images out Tohru-kun! Please?"

"Wha-what?"

He released Tohru and made a huge arm gesture that blew Tohru's mind away. It almost looked as if he were trying to fly like some kind of bird… A bird who wasn't supposed to fly at all. More like a penguin. "You know! Remember what you did for Uotani's birthday? Those images! It'll be awesome!"

"Momiji-kun I-." But those bright hazel eyes just got the better out of her as her face brightened as well. "Okay! But…" She made a nervous laugh as an innocent uncertainty developed through her appearance. "I don't know if I can do one, but I'll try my best!"

"Try your best!"

Gaining some determination with Momiji's happiness and words, she slightly combined her palms together, making it seem as though she were holding some kind of invisible object that only she could see. Momiji leaned towards so that the tip of his nose was only a few centimeters away from her fingertips, but that's when he immediately backed away as a bright emerald glow circulated around her hands. It was only faint in the beginning, but it started to form into a sphere that seemed like a bouncy ball.

It continued growing larger as then she started taking slow steps towards the head of the balcony, getting a perfect stance where it faced the edge of the world with the warriors and others below. Momiji took a step behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking over it.

"Is it ready? Is it ready?" Momiji started to jump like a cute little bunny, causing Tohru to somewhat lose her balance.

"I really don't know." She started laughing until the glow grew larger unexpectedly. _"This could be some kind of blessing since I didn't say anything to Yishanu-san or Kaxa-san. Maybe a gift for them! Or a gift to all the warriors. Or everyone!"_

"I think I got it!" She separated her hands gradually at a snails pace as the glow started to stretch out along with her movements. A wavy like image was seen through them as Momiji took amazement in the sight; resting his chin upon Tohru's shoulder while her long strand of chocolate hair brushed against his cheeks.

Once her hands were vertical with her hips, carefully Tohru leaned forward and gently blew against the strange glow. It started to separate into different shapes just like a bubble, except it started to combine again as suddenly a strange shape was formed. Once the glow lost control with the owner, the shape instantaneously formed into a giant green butterfly; a faint yellow outline as it started to form lighter from the outside all the way into the inside; a yellow 'tail' at the end of each wing. But it wasn't a mere small butterfly that could fit into anyone's hands.

The massive butterfly grew larger and larger while descending out into the sky; flapping it's delicate wings with a rhythm. The clouds were easily seen through the butterfly. The warriors below caught the strange glimpse of green as they gazed up towards the sky, watching the butterfly move slowly through the skies. Awes were heard as excited muttering escaped the lips of the warriors. Everyone ignored the battle tactics and weapons that lay on the grass. Some even removed their helmets just to get a better view of a sight that wouldn't last forever.

Tohru looked down on the ground once she was sure the butterfly was out on its own, and that's where she caught her father gazing up at her with his warm brown orbs that were shaped in a puppy dog style. His somewhat bushy brows formed a simple line as a small grin appeared. Tohru smiled happily as she saw Kaxa staring at the butterfly with contentment.

Momiji started clapping proudly with pleasure as embarrassment ruled Tohru, her face turning into a somewhat apple. She made a quick glance down at the garden, but her father was looking back up at the butterfly.

"That was _so _cool!" Momiji started jumping up and down once again. "Can you do another one?"

Tohru rubbed her temple lightly. "I don't think I can. But I will when they come back!"

Momiji planted his feet onto the ground. "I'm sorry if I made you tired."

"Oh, no I'm not tired at all!" Tohru exclaimed. "It was fun!"

They both rested their forearms against the railing of the balcony as Momiji leaned his head against Tohru's shoulder once again, watching the butterfly disappearing within the clouds. Group by group the warriors started going back to their customary jobs as orders started being commanded once again. Soon enough the butterfly was all but forgotten. However it left a peaceful blessing as Tohru imagined it.

"Let's go to the garden!" Momiji offered his hand with gratification. "Let's get lost in the maze again and make Uotani look for us!"

"I-I don't want to make Uo-chan mad!"

"Tohru-kun I'm joking!" Momiji started laughing as he secured his fingers through Tohru's friendly like. "Let's go!"

Momiji didn't take the time to hesitate with Tohru's comment as he dragged her through her bedroom; passing by the few drawers and her bed that remained in the middle of the room, leaving the balcony door wide open for the sun to shine inside. Momiji grasped the polished oak knob and swung it wide open, backing away as he came an inch close from bumping into Tohru. He dashed out with Tohru behind him. Tohru was quick enough to grasp the door and close it as they both scuttled down the stairs quickly; going in a spiral kind of trail. The location of Tohru's room wasn't a hallway; it was a mere tower that only consisted of two rooms with one single bathroom. King Yishanu's idea for 'royalties' children.

This was the tower where his two sons use to sleep in. But Tohru wasn't aware of that.

The stairs did go down a long way, but servants did take time to travel up to them and clean the princess's room. Decent high railings were planted on each side of the stairs, but only a mere stone wall stood in the middle of the swirling stairs. The 'taps' off the stairs from Momiji's and Tohru's quick sprint made a fine beat. The wooden walls on the outside of the stairs were made of the same material as Tohru's bedroom; fine oak wood that had a rich color. Windows were built in so that the sun could reflect through; giving the passageway light. Attached to the stone walls were implanted torches, probably used at night time.

Finally ending their journey through the spiral staircase, Momiji's agitated was still free as a wild animal as he sprinted straight through the hallways with Tohru right behind him, though she really didn't have any choice since Momiji still grasped her hand. Servants roamed the nearby hallways; some holding trays empty or full with dishes and others emptied handed. All dressed somewhat similar; mostly the color of crème and pale white; servant clothing. Not a single person in the place wore similar clothing to Momiji or Tohru. Momiji was mostly the true definition of an 'actual rainbow' as Tohru had the sophisticated style. But her face didn't quite fit classiness. She seemed more of a playful casual type, but not like Momiji.

One certain servant caught both of their eyes; carrying a tray with some nice goodies in a small dish. But instead of wearing all crème or white, she was drenched down with black. A tight flared black skirt and blouse with a grayish apron around her waist. Her black eyes gave off a strange vibe with a midnight braid dangling over her left shoulder. No sight of emotions appeared.

"Hana-chan!" gasped Tohru finally as Momiji stopped right in front of the girl.

Creating a warm smile, Hanajima shifted her body, giving her full attention to the two figures in front of her. "Hello Princess Tohru." Her voice was darkening yet soothing. "How are you today?"

"Ha-Hana-chan…" Tohru started to blush as Momiji stared transfixed on the meal set upon Hanajima's tray; imaginary drooling dangling off the edge of his lips. "Please, you don't have to call me 'Princess'."

"But it's so nice saying it," spoke Hanajima, ignoring the fact that Momiji held the kind of position that he was going to attack the treats. "Makes me feel special to refer you in that kind of way. But since you are uncomfortable with that, I will surely call you Tohru-kun. I suppose others won't mind."

Tohru cocked a head confused, but still smiled. "Are you busy today? Momiji-kun and I were planning on going to the garden!"

"To get lost!" added Momiji quickly.

"For your services I am most certain that my schedules are open for the whole entire day." Hanajima merely grabbed a treat and took a small nibble of out it. "Let me give this to some of the kids and I'll meet you two there." Her eyes traveled over to Momiji. "You want one?"

And of course, Momiji helped himself like there was no tomorrow.

After Momiji had his nice galore of treats, he started to sprint around the castle as Tohru tried to keep her pace up with him; the ruffles of her dress tickling her legs with every step. So many sets of stairs slowed them down since they came from the top of the castle practically. Some servants would eye them curiously, but none of them would give out a disgust way with their kind of behavior; running around the castle like a bunch of clueless children. Being carefree was something to treasure as all of them believed.

Besides, the castle was enormous. Would one take time to walk from the top all the way to the bottom if they had energy like a cheetah?

The back garden gate came visible to them; a black gate with outside vines sticking out. The large circular marble floor captured the entrance as some kind of magical world, but only a couple of paces away and the magical feeling would disappear with being back into reality. They ran across the red carpet until the soothing steps against the marble floor was heard. Momiji grasp the gate's bar and pushed it open, this time slowing his pace while letting Tohru enter first. She was breathing so hard as though she ran a marathon.

Well, it was like a marathon.

As Momiji entered and shut the gut closed, they looked out to see four entrances. Two out in front of them that each went into a somewhat different angle; going farther as the entrances would separate. And then there were two entrances on each side. There was nothing entrenched in the middle of the entrance garden except clean green lavish grass. The bushes separated each pathway; almost as if it were a nature hallway. But since it remained quiet, the sound of water trickling like a garden's pond was easily heard from each direction.

Before the two of them could speak another word, the sound of an empty bucket hitting against something came through their ears. Coming out from one of the entrances in front of them was a slightly taller woman; dirty blond hair tied in a low ponytail with a thin towel strapped around her shoulders and breasts. She was mumbling something under her breath, but once revealing her hazel eyes to Tohru and Momiji, a grin appeared.

"Uo-chan!" This time it was Uotani who came up to the both of them. "Did you finish clipping the bushes?" She remained silent for a moment. Or…something." She started to blush.

"Yep." Uotani swung the bucket over her shoulder, nearly missing Momiji by a single strand of hair. "Ghan's trimming some leftovers back there. He'll be coming out soon. You plan'n on doing something?"

"Oh yes!" replied Tohru. "The maze!"

Uotani raised a brow before leaning forward to face the princess directly. "…You're not planning on getting lost and making me search for you again, are you?"

"We're not going to get lost on purpose!" whined Momiji enthusiastically. "Honest!"

"You hasty kid," snarled Uotani, locking Momiji securely in her arm and shriveling up his hair with a hard clenched fist. Of course, she was careful not to hug him.

"Waaaaaaah let go of me!"

Tohru nervously smiled. "…Uo-chan…?"

"Princess Tohru…do you want me to do something about that?"

Tohru changed her view to the same entrance Uotani came out of. He was a built man that was for sure. Not exactly muscular yet not frail; average toned boy with a very good tan. He had his white shirt tucked into his brown leather belt with a white towel draped around his neck as he carried a rusty gray watering can, a pair of clippers inside. There were a few grass stains on his extremely dark blue pants, but overall he was spotless with garden related things. Swiping is short brown bangs away from his chocolate eyes that matched Tohru's hair, he grabbed the towel around his neck and rubbed his forehead vigilantly.

"I-I don't think so," Tohru said uncertain. "They're playing…I think."

"Oh yeah." Uotani stopped her teasing while looking up at Tohru curiously. "King Yishanu left already, huh? I was busy at North Garden." Seeing a nod coming from the princess, she added, "Hell I should be a warrior! I'm tough enough! But here I am snapping clippers at bushes that grow out faster!"

"But then we couldn't see each other," said Tohru. "And it would be depressing if you always left."

"It's just a thought, nothing more." Uotani released Momiji as he shook his head, fixing his messed up hair. But that only seemed to make it worst. "Did he tell you who he was battling with by any chance?"

"The cat and the tiger!" cried out Momiji delighted, acting as though it were the best thing in the world.

"That should be amusing," muttered Ghanjan to himself, lifting the watering can. "I'm going to put this away. I'll be right back."

Ghanjan gave a quick bow to Tohru before strolling off towards the equipment room that wasn't quite far from where they were.

"Break time!" Uotani announced as she took one last intake of breath before falling back onto the grass; arms and legs spread out. "Nothing better then lying on the grass on a warm sunny day, huh?"

"Yes!" Tohru plopped down besides Uotani, of course after making sure her dress was tucked under her buttocks. Momiji lay on his stomach besides Uotani, kicking his legs up and down one at a time. They all looked up at the sky as though something caught their attention, but only passing clouds was visible. But they were absolutely fascinating. There really was nothing better then lying under clouds. It was a very nice feeling.

The rustling of people walking on the grass caught their attention as they looked over at Hanajima and Ghanjan striding over towards them. Ghanjan sat on his bottom next to the princess with both legs spread out slightly, using his hands to support his body to stay up as Hanajima knelt besides him slowly. Uotani gave a quick 'yo' to Hanajima as she returned it with a nod, but then she went back to looking up at the sky.

Who ever knew the sky had such an impact against people?

"Looking at the sky again Princess Tohru?" questioned Ghanjan with a warm smile.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," answered Uotani, giving Tohru a boyish kind of smile and a pat on the back. "She enjoys looking at it."

"_That's not what I meant," _thought Ghanjan. "It does match with her eyes. It's probably entrancing her or something."

"It is captivating," said Tohru, squinting her eyes from the shining sun. It was kind of surprising that she didn't blush by his comment. "But I guess it's kind of weird that I always look up at it."

"Nothing is weird," assured Ghanjan with a smile. Tohru returned it as Momiji started picking the grass for some apparent reason.

"_Today is one of those regular days," _thought Tohru, looking at Uotani and Hanajima alternately. _"Yishanu-san and the warriors are out, but some don't return. Wonderful people lose their life." _She felt like breaking out in tears for that single thought, but those thoughts were true reality and it was hard to actually handle being in the middle of that kind of situation. But she held it. She didn't want to worry anyone. _"Momiji-kun is a Zodiac and yet he is considered mostly one of us. Why can't Zodiacs and us people get along like Momiji-kun and the rest of us?"_

"Is there something wrong Princess Tohru?" questioned Ghanjan, oddity within his brown eyes. "You look very deep in thought. _It doesn't exactly suit you._"

"I'm absolutely fine!" replied Tohru confidently, trying to hide what she was thinking. "But please call me Tohru! You're my friend!"

Ghanjan just smiled and returned to looking up at the blue image.

"_Maybe Momiji-kun isn't enough." _Tohru started to hear a silent yet amusing argument between Uotani and Momiji. She just grinned pleasantly. _"Maybe they need more proof about a Zodiac. If I could meet another Zodiac and prove they are just like us, then that could somehow change something! Still, that's asking for a lot…"_

**Zodiac Territory **

Tiny rock pebbles were being kicked around the dry wasteland as the whole brood of black and gold warriors sauntered away from their territory, at least a three hour journey by foot. Mortals would never stay near their enemy, but these mortals were the ones who had to protect. The Zodiacs were grateful enough to do the same with their kind, yet again why wouldn't they? The stern collected faces of the men—ignoring the woman who was in fact the only female in the horde—made it easy to see that they were familiar with this kind of job. More importantly, the matter of getting lost was far beyond their heads. Though the dry depths of the ground manipulated the men into thinking they were in some kind of desert, the wasteland started to become in a strange rock color of a faint red. Almost making the ground seemed as though it were pure soil.

Something hard and white was sticking out from the ground. More of a white-yellowish color.

King Yishanu, sitting silently on his stallion, didn't have the fear to produce the lightest act of panic. He gently clenched the reins attached to the horse as the heels of his feet patted flippantly against the horse's outer abdomen. This was not unusual for him. The last time he was in this kind of position had to be at least two weeks ago. Battles went as though conversations were being held. The Zodiacs understood that they wanted to end this their own way, but they were so frantic for annihilating mortals they would dare send out one of their kind in their animal form and report the next combat.

He had only spotted a dragon once. An actual, pure dragon that was somehow able to alter into a human. Zodiac.

King Yishanu could never fully understand the battles that happened. He figured that the Zodiacs would do surprise attacks or possibly a sneak in fight, knowing very clearly of animal's who had the aptitude to sneak in silently. But it stunned Yishanu that they wanted to handle it the way… He always admitted it, but they acted like mortals when it came to skirmishes. Except for the fact that they changed into their Zodiac form whenever they pleased. If Yishanu remembered correctly, Zodiacs weren't able to convert unless they were hugged by someone of the opposite sex or if they were weak. How they came to learn that they were able to transform willingly; that was something no one was able to comprehend. Not even the Zodiacs… At least that's what he thinks.

And now after two weeks of healing and resting, he himself and his fellow warriors, only yesterday morning Yishanu received notice from a snake that was spotted by one of the guards. Even though it may sound imprudent and most likely silly, King Yishanu always informed his guards that whenever a courier came, obliterate it immediately. However no one was able to accomplish the task. Yishanu was both disappointed yet content, for killing a messenger would make him seem desperate and most likely irresponsible when dealing with war.

What kind of war was this suppose to be anyway? "Kaxa-san, do you sense any kind of trap near us?" Yishanu eyed the woman who marched slowly by his side.

The assistance scanned the area with her midnight eyes, but coolly she responded, "No. Everything is fine." She didn't even look up at him.

Still, the King kept his guard up. Never underestimate a Zodiac no matter how much you loathed them. Believing in emotions and such had no room dealing with battles and strategies. He came to know this ideal fact in person, and Yishanu surely did not want to go back to that time. He wasn't going to make the same mistake. If Yishanu knew better, then his fellow warriors would have known the same. But only given words by the King, he couldn't give them the full in depth feeling of relying on sensibilities and such.

Yishanu's guard rose when another army of warriors approached his eyes. Warriors who were his enemies. He noticed some soldiers in his clan pause within their steps, but in a heartbeat they went back to marching at the same pace. Some stifled as they tried to find their weapon around their waist or back (or wherever they put their weapons at) while keeping their eyes ahead of them. A tint of humiliation countered his eyes—only to his reputation. The Zodiacs surely could not see every single face in his army—as he wondered about his armed forces. Some of them were wedded, some of them had children, some of them were lacking of age.

Some of them just joined the army.

But that wouldn't stop him. He knew that as the days went by, no matter what the Zodiacs did, Yishanu's kind wouldn't fall. The Zodiacs were decreasing; he knew that for a fact. His studies from him, his studies from his father, and father's father, and even his father's father's mother, calculated the population for each kind of Zodiac, separating them into their Zodiac groups. Reading the first recording, they were low since the war was practically beginning. Throughout the years, the population rose rapidly that it completely threw him off. But finally arriving at the seventh ruler of the Mortal Castle, the population for some Zodiac groups decreased. King Yishanu, being the ninth ruler, still obtained all of this information, and by studies the Zodiacs were dropping. Other Zodiacs who didn't fight would be easily captured and executed or used for other such things—Yishanu really had no idea what would happen once they would win. More importantly he had no idea what would happen to the innocent Zodiacs who were forcefully thrown into the business.

The approach of the Zodiacs seemed as though it had taken hours, but Yishanu refocused his eyes as he found the Zodiacs standing at least a minimum of fifty feet. Though Yishanu's army was neatly categorized by placing them in rows, their enemy was surprisingly separated into two groups. It almost made the picture seem as though three groups were fighting against each other. No mortal would ever mistake a Zodiac for their kind, even if they weren't in their Zodiac form. Their appearances were far too…_unique _to disregard.

The rider of the stallion became accustomed as to which Zodiacs they were fighting. In the past, he was still clueless as to who they were actually fighting. But it lay right before his eyes as he grew more mature.

Colors signified them. And today, they were battling against the tiger and the cat. Felines. Pesky little creatures.

One person from each of the Zodiacs group came to the front, standing before their army. This didn't seem unusual for Yishanu either; two leaders for the Zodiacs. King Yishanu literally was the ruler of all the mortal soldiers; however the Zodiac custom was quite different. Every battle, he would always see numerous faces that claim to be the leader. This perplexed him in the beginning, but he came down to a conclusion on why the Zodiacs did this.

One of the Zodiacs standing in front of one of the groups was the tiger leader. And the other Zodiac was the cat leader. To put it more bluntly, each group of Zodiacs had their own leader that contained the same animal they possessed.

In front of the tiger group was a fairly gaunt woman, sharp shoulder blades even through the tight black one suit, only that to be covered by an orange cover garment; cut off at the shoulders. The collar—supposedly it was meant to be buttoned together—was flared out, revealing the collar bone easily. Tight around the waist, the garment only covered the front of her body and the back of her body; entirely displaying the side of her hips and legs that were skinnier then an average size. The tight black pants just made her look even frailer. She wore small dark gray ankle boots; one boot having a strange lump against the side. The tiger leader wore no simple armor, but a mere sword was secured by her right waist. She was obviously a left hander.

Yishanu remembered this woman. He met her before in previous battles. He was even close to laying a scratch on her subtle face. Yes, he had to confess. The tiger leader was eye-catching in all certain areas. Though all the women Zodiacs were stunning, no doubt about it.

"_She becomes skinner and skinnier as the days go by," _thought Yishanu with a silent chuckle. _"Soon she's going to be nothing by a single chop stick." _

Casting the remark away from his mind, he studied the cat leader who wore a fairly comparable outfit just like the tiger leader. Yishanu wouldn't necessarily toss him into the category of 'muscular,' and yet just by gazing at his stance, he wasn't a nice guy either. The collar he wore was flared out as well, though the cat leader's tight black one suit came with a turtle neck, completely capturing the middle of his neck without leaving a single gap. Nothing much was different except that the slacks were vaguely flared out, not precisely wrapping itself around his legs as it did to the tiger leader. As for the cover up garment, instead of being orange it was the color of soft dark blue. The cat leader wore rusty yet comforting russet leather boots, almost making it appear to be some kind of rider's boots with a small amount of mini buckles to secure the fitting. He, on the other hand, had no weapons to defend or to fight with.

Even though it was a small accessory, the King couldn't discount the black and white bracelet that hung loosely on the cat leader's left wrist.

Yishanu silently made his way through the crowd until he advanced to the front of his people, eyeing only the leaders. Different shades of eyes were lingering around him and his little 'companion' he was riding on. Some of the Zodiacs narrowed their brows into a v-shape. Some plainly stared at him in repugnance. The leaders, however, kept their faces poker like style, though the cat leader seemed to be showing a bit of more zeal then one might imagine.

They weren't staring at Yishanu in that despicable way just because he was a mortal and for the fact that he and all other mortals wanted to destroy the Zodiacs. What gave them the idea to act that way was the grayish stallion. A well-groomed horse with blazing chestnut eyes; bits of faint cloudy white spots around the neck. The King understood what was rattling through the Zodiacs mind. So what if he was riding a horse? What if the horse was in fact part of the Zodiacs? This horse wasn't one of them. But him riding the horse probably gave some kind of hint to the Zodiacs that the King had already declared that he could control the Zodiacs. That was something not to be proud of.

For some reason, it was always up to Yishanu to start the battle. Whether or not the Zodiacs felt as though the weakest should strike first, or if it was some other type of intentions, never before had a Zodiac committed the first movement. So without backing further, Yishanu swiftly reached for the handle of his bugei tachi until it was completely gleaming with the razes of the sun. He slowly brought it straight into the air, the tip of the weapon pointing towards the heavens.

Yishanu's warriors immediately brought out the weapons they were assigned. A plenty handful of them held katanas, bugei tachis such as Yishanu did, some equipped their tantos in hidden places incase of an emergency attack, bows and a full pack of arrows, juttes and tessens and wakizashis. The King's army was well prepared just like any other battle. Nothing out of the ordinary.

However, right when Yishanu pulled his weapon out, a strange vibe was sent through his spine, causing him to pause for a moment. It was odd because it felt as though he were freezing cold. His thoughts seemed to shut off for a moment as well while his bugei remained pointing in the air. No one eyed Yishanu who was somewhat gazing around the place, not exactly taking deliberation about what they were dealing with. If one knew him well enough, one would have suspected that he was deep in thought. Or possibly drunk… Now that was just rude. Making out their King to be some kind of drunkaholic.

His eyes went towards the cat leader who was staring sternly at Yishanu; however he somehow showed a lazy vibe within the glare. How could one look so serious yet indolent at the same time? The cat leader; supposedly the third strongest Zodiac leader in Zodiac form. However, he was the second strongest when he was in his 'disguise' form as a human. Yishanu knew that the cat leader wasn't high in age like he himself or the tiger leader. The woman seemed around his age, and yet the cat leader only appeared as some kind of teen. Possibly around his daughter's age. God knows. Looks were deceiving.

The cat leader was too much of a gift to destroy or abandon. That bunny boy was no help at all. And with such high ranking and reputation as the cat leader…

Yishanu spotted the fragile tiger leader lift an arm into the sky quite formally, keeping her glassy pale almond eyes upon the King. The warriors behind her started bringing out weapons that were somewhat similar to the ones Yishanu's warriors possessed. Though some merely stood in their same position; no weapons near their bodies. But at the same moment random 'poofs' appeared throughout the tiger clan, completely fogging up the whole group. Everybody remained silent during this strange occurrence, but once hearing a soft yet stern growl, there were tons of tigers unsheathing their claws and digging them into the ground. The tiger leader merely brought out her T'ai Chi sword. It was the right weapon for the tiger leader. She appeared so weak and a light weapon such as that was suitable.

While the tiger leader was preparing herself, the cat leader held up his left arm into the air as he held his bracelet gently with the other hand, rubbing the beads smoothly between his thumb and index finger. Plenty of others started doing the same, though they didn't really raise their arm in the air, which proved that the cat leader was merely signifying them to prepare. Others who also wore the bracelet (and some weren't red and brown) brought out similar weapons just like the tiger leader and the King.

Yishanu took a steady gulp as he notice the cat leader inhale a heavy breath, but without delay he flung the bracelet off of his wrist as others who were holding weapons prepared themselves to catch them. Other cat Zodiacs without the weapons copied the cat leader's movements as they tossed their accessory into the air, knowing that one of the guarded cats would capture it. Heavy whimpers were heard for a moment as some fell to the ground, clenching the ground with their fingers. A rotting stench filled the air but none of the Zodiacs wrinkled their noses. One by one, a strange sound of flesh being ripped filled the ears of everyone. Smoky clouds erupted throughout certain areas of the cluster.

The King kept his eyes on the cat leader, curious about how a youngster such as him would take this strange transformation. Just by watching, Yishanu imagined the alteration to be painful. But that was the punishment for disguising their true hideous self with a human body. He was quite stunned that the cat leader only took a knee, wrapping his arms around himself, though his fingers weren't compressing his arms fiercely. He wasn't even shivering at all. The smoke swallowed the leader as then a huge grotesque creature emerged; a beast no person could ever imagine. The tight rib cage with large arms and massive claws; legs shape as a cat with long point extended ears. With piercing teeth and bloody eyes, one would have screamed and run away. But Yishanu had seen this before. He was use to it. His warriors, hopefully, were used to it.

But no matter what he would feel disgusted. Such a nauseating creature.

There were others who appeared in the same formation; each of them looking exactly alike. But the cat leader's eyes were far more deep and sinful then the others. Others had the glazing gray eyes. But on the other hand, his were stunning violet eyes; purple as a blooming iris. Yishanu took another sturdy gap of air as he took in the sight of these strange creatures. Why in the world did God put creatures in his home? The world he created? Why did he give these creatures the ability to disguise their true form into humans?

Was there even a God to begin with? Because today wasn't something God would easily let go.

If Yishanu didn't make a move, his warriors would most likely start to chill up with fear against attacking these strange creatures. But the warriors had to know that they were skillful with combat. They always managed to somehow succeed with one typical goal. Even with these cats' forms, they somehow managed to kill them; even if some lives were taken. It was a sign that they weren't in an unfair battle; that was for sure.

Yishanu leaned towards his assistance that remained still by his side. He eyed the cat leader again, remembering that strange tingling feeling when he brought out his weapon. It happened again whenever he gazed at the cat leader. "Kaxa-san… You… If you can…" His chocolate eyes went back to the cat leader. "Catch him. Catch the cat leader if you can. It would help us."

Kaxa was looking at the same person as well. "All right."

Yishanu lowered his sword until it pointed straight at the Zodiacs. Everyone behind the King started to charge pass Yishanu as they headed straight towards the enemy; weapons held confidently with determined faces. Only giving the mortals a free head start, all the Zodiacs started dashing at the same time, running towards the middle where the huge collision would take place. It was a mix between mortals and Zodiacs and tigers and the cat's true form.

This was one hell of a war.

* * *

AH! There it is chapter 1! Sorry it took me so long I was hooked on this one show and I couldn't get away from it. And of course I had other stories to do and all… And I was busy because of my birthday and then I had to do community service. Of course, I finished thank GOD! Oh yeah. I do believe in God by the way XD. Because you know in the story I wrote, "Was there even a God to begin with?" and I didn't want people to think that I don't believe in it. Even if I'm half Asian and half white, I still believe in God so don't worry. Praise the Lord! WOO HOO! (Yeah I'm a bad example for believing XD). So until next time… And sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. I was in a rush and I wanted to update it…

**DarkKyo**


	3. Prisoner

Here is chapter 3 of my rewrite! I swear I had about 15 pages done with this chapter, and then (if you read part II of chapter 9) you would have read that I had to change drives on my laptop, meaning all of my work was gone! It took me a while to get back on track and get over the fact that by sitting around I wasn't going to get anything done. So here I am eating some ruffle chips since a reviewer from long ago told me that eating your favorite snack can help you write (ruffles aren't my favorite…they don't taste good anymore..ew…I'm gonna go get me some grapes.). So thank you whoever told me that. Yep. I still remember haha. Well for all the new readers (which I'm still surprise to say that this story is still being read?) Here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 2 "Prisoner"**

An endless battle had started right in front of everyone's' eyes. With the distant shots coming from the rifles, one by one ferocious tigers slid onto the ground, their wound becoming more and more noticeable for the naked eyes to gaze upon. Still, hundreds of remainders paid no heed towards the weapons the mortals had as they continued onwards towards their enemy. The cat's true form reflected the bullets almost as if their skin were made by numerous sheets of metal and steel. The remaining Zodiacs who were still in their human form stayed close behind their transformed comrades, using them as shields.

King Yishanu quickly raised his sword while taking the lead in front of his men who lowered their rifles, understanding that the beginning attack was completed. Once he was certain that each one of his warriors understood the next plan, Yishanu looked ahead, noticing the tiger leader and the cat leader quickly making their way to the front. Already two years have gone by and yet not a single person was able to kill a Zodiac leader. There _was_, however, a single wipeout of an entire Zodiac species, but that only meant twelve more to go.

He had to get someone. Just for today.

The King sharpened his eyes as he noticed the gap between his men and the Zodiacs closing in.

**Garden**

The proper Hanajima made her way back inside the castle to prepare some mini snacks as the rest of the gang—Tohru, Momiji, Uotani and Ghanjan—remained sitting outside, pleasantly enjoying the slight breeze. Things were immediately disturbed when the chipper rabbit stood his ground, continuously speaking his mind out in an annoying matter as Uotani tried her best to quiet down the youngster. Obviously it was noticeable that she still considered the Zodiac an irritating being, but since Momiji was friends with Tohru, it was only reasonable to at least try and put up with a person like him.

Suddenly Momiji didn't seem to care as he made his way inside the maze, teasing the irritated Uotani with a big smile. Uotani quickly stood up and almost tumbled to the ground before shouting, "Aye! Get back here!" Momiji's presence was gone as the Yankee followed, barking, "I just finished working in there!"

Ghanjan watched the scene as Tohru was the first to react, also standing her ground. The maze was awfully huge and technically _no one _knew the ways of the maze. "Uo-chan, wait!"

It was almost as if people were taking turns racing one another as Ghanjan, the last of the group, finally pulled himself together. "Princess Tohru-kun! You don't know your way around the maze!"

The once occupied field was now left empty, the distant voices of the kids disappearing inside the maze. Only after a while, a black coated figure found herself alone in that same field, holding a tray of delights and sugary sweets. Hanajima looked around curiously yet almost as if she were uninterested, her black orbs taking in her sight.

"I hope they don't take too long…" She sat on the ground, not bothering but to savor all the delicacies to herself. "I guess I'll have to wait by myself."

**Maze**

After a moment of hesitation and perplexity, Ghanjan was able to make out the long brown headed figure as he rushed up to her, making his way by Tohru's side as she shouted out Uotani's name once again.

"I hate this maze," muttered Ghanjan to himself, making sure that Tohru was besides him the whole entire time. "It's too complicated to figure out the exit."

"But that's what makes it fun, right?" Tohru smiled pleasingly at the gardener, still peeking around the hidden corners and such. "It is difficult, but if you don't try then you're not gonna get anywhere!

"Get back here you damn rabbit!" Uotani's voice echoed off into the distant. "Argh! Look what you just did!"

Immediately the princess and the gardener's head searched frantically around their surroundings, fastening their pace. They continued to follow the shouting of Uotani, but she was nowhere to be seen. The tall bush like walls blocked out everything except for the glassy sky above them.

"Uo-chan!" called out Tohru once again as Ghanjan did the same. The longer they remained in this maze, the more work Ghanjan would have to do later on this week probably. Both the mortals continued to follow wherever the maze led them, leading them on to some dead ends and twisty turns that completely made no sense at all.

"If we keep going at this rate, it'll be nighttime before we even find them," spoke Tohru to herself. She waited for an answer or some kind of mutter from Ghanjan, but she was only left with silence. "Ghanjan-kun?"

She looked over her shoulder, and to her surprise, the brown headed boy was gone.

"Ghanjan-kun?" Again; silence. "Where did he go?"

"Hey!" The boy's head popped out through the side bushes as he ruffled out the dead leaves burrowed in his hair. He dug his hand through the wall and grasped Tohru's hand. "It'll be faster this way."

"But tha—!" She didn't even have a say as she was flung through the bushes, making her way onto the other side. For a few moments they were running on free land, but momentarily they would cross through the bushes once again. "You're not suppose to cross the other side by going _through _the maze Ghanjan-kun!"

"Princess Tohru-kun, no one is here to make the rules," he replied with a loud sigh. "It'll be faster this way _And less work for me_.

At that moment, the silent sound of water dancing entered the ears of the princess as they approached a large, white marble fountain. There was a statue of a tall sword standing up straight in the center of the whole fountain, water gushing out through the tip of the weapon and the sides of the handles. Miniature swords were coated around the large one and were also inside the circular part of the fountain, squirting out water that only reached to about an inch or so. This was West Fountain.

For a moment Tohru was pretty much lost with the sight. "I haven't been here since…I don't remember." She laughed, " A long time ago."

Straight away a blond headed boy shot his way through the West Fountain entrance, noticing Tohru and dashing up to her. Soon enough Uotani joined the company, only to be swaying with difficulty as her face was beaten red; fury all over her. She gazed at the fountain for a moment before jogging crazily up to it, only to find herself crashing inside the fountain as a large amount of water flew everywhere. Uotani started blowing out bubbles from the fountain without a single care.

"…Uo-chan?" questioned Tohru, a bit unsure of whether Uotani was in good hands.

Uotani sat up and looked at Momiji with evil, hawk shape eyes.

"Your eye color changed you know…" Ghanjan commented, sitting by Tohru's side against the coating of the fountain.

Uotani splashed some water at Ghanjan and Momiji as they responded by doing the same actions. Water was flying everywhere, but it only seemed that Uotani was the serious one since Momiji and Ghanjan were smiling the whole time. Unfortunately a huge amount of water traveled straight towards Tohru as everyone hushed and stopped. Only Momiji was the one who continued to have his way with the water as he merely continued to flush it back at Uotani. However she only ignored the boy's actions, letting herself get wet.

Only to expect the worst, Tohru insisted on carrying out the deal as Ghanjan was suddenly attacked by an enormous wave, causing everyone to return to their own little battle.

But water fights were nothing. They couldn't necessarily inflict pain or cause misery. Not even close to that matter.

**Zodiac Territory**

The tigers gracefully pounced on top of the humans without a second thought, tearing the living flesh out of them as though they were carving a mere animal. The reek of blood filled the atmosphere as sweat conjured all over the ground, mixing with the red liquid. The cat's true form didn't bother but to hurl everyone away from its sight. One of them managed to toss a warrior way into the sky, only to let a cat Zodiac who was not transformed chuck a sturdy sphere straight at the target.

King Yishanu remained close to the back with Kaxa by his side, watching the battle unfold as he concentrated on his surroundings; making sure no trespassers hid their way pass him. As of now, he would have charged straight at the Zodiacs and joined his army with the fight, however he scanned his eyes around the numerous heads, searching for a specific Zodiac.

Two years since a death of a leader. It had been _that _long and until today, it seemed like it was going to be the same as always. It couldn't go on like this forever. Something had to be changed in order to make a difference with future battles to come. His people were losing their lives right this second and all Yishanu could do was just watch without a plan?

His eyes fell onto the cat leader, the monstrous, foul creature who took no mercy from anyone around him. His dark violet eyes were surely on the lookout for any mortal nearby. He was, after all, the only cat Zodiac who transformed with violet eyes. The almighty cat leader; a wonderful yet deadly specimen to the eyes of Yishanu. He is said to be the second strongest Zodiac when in transformation and when in human form. And with only a body of a seventeen, eighteen, whatever age he was—Yishanu clearly had no idea since all the Zodiacs, to be truthful, contained such beautiful appearances—the wonders he could do by playing with his mind. Possibly toying with his mind was possible…

King Yishanu looked down at one of his warriors, their eyes watching the battle view. The warrior had no visible weapons whatsoever.

"Kaxa."

The warrior responded by looking up at the King, her black orbs showing no emotion. Hidden beneath her helmet was a delicate yet strong, rough face with a strong jaw. Her black bangs incessantly swept pass her eyes as she waited for Yishanu's command without a single word.

Yishanu gazed out at the scene in front of him once again. "If you can, try to catch the cat leader." Pause. "Alive."

Kaxa gave an understanding nod as she swiftly fled within the crowd, her body disappearing into the crowd as a terrifying scream blurted out. Yishanu remained where he was with his horse, deciding whether or not charging the horse straight into the battle field would affect the Zodiacs minds. Would they attack Yishanu, or would they hold back, assuming that they might hurt the horse as well?

Using animals as defense; it was wonderful to be a mortal.

"_It's a good idea…"_

Something roared angrily as a few hisses erupted from the crowd. A few mortals froze before brushing off the interruption as they went back to their killing spree. Yishanu swiftly kicked the sides against his horse, commanding it to run straight into the crowd with his sword held securely in his hands. Whatever that loud roar was, obviously it meant that something had happened.

"You damn bastard!"

King Yishanu quickly swung is head towards the sound of voice and noticed the cat leader, his dark orbs glaring thousands of spheres at him. His large, deformed body was kneeling besides a bloody, naked woman. There was a dagger stabbed against her shoulder with dozens of arrows straight near the abdomen and thighs. Her delicate ginger hair was being coated with red as she laid still.

The tiger leader was…down?

The cat leader paid no heed as he made his way through the crowd, swiping away his enemies as he only kept his violet orbs at the King. For a moment, Yishanu flinched as he tightened his grip on his sword and the rein attached to the horse. It seemed that everything else around him was gone; no one came to attack him except for the cat leader. It seemed that everybody was too afraid to injure the king's horse; a delicate, precious symbol from the Zodiacs.

Suddenly the cat leader was trapped in a running position, unable to move any muscle as a soft yet powerful green aura surrounded him, vibrating violently like a heart pulsing. Only the leader's eyes were able to move as he hysterically tried to figure out what was going on, however it continuously landed on the King. Yishanu took a steady breath as he placed up his usual, calm mask. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that plenty of the Zodiacs started to retreat, seeing their frightened yet unsure eyes staring at him, the dead tiger leader, the frozen cat leader, and the mortal warriors who were still ready to continue their battle.

Yishanu fought the urge to grin proudly to himself, commanding his horse to stroll towards the captured Zodiac as a loud growl echoed deep within the cat leader's throat. Joining him was Kaxa, a steady, strong arm pointed at the cat leader. With her palm held straight at him, the emerald aura around the cat leader was darker and fuller within Kaxa's hand.

The cat leader forcefully opened his jaws, his whole body shaking with frustration and panic. "…Wha…" He growled once again. "What—."

"I paralyzed you," spat Kaxa. She smiled too sweetly as slowly she started to clench her fingers together. "You repulsive Zodiac."

The cat leader recoiled violently as it tried moving towards Kaxa. The King swiftly got off his horse and sauntered over to the magical woman, standing by her side as he watched the cat leader slowly cringing towards the ground, huddling himself with his large, clawed arms. The mortal warriors joined the sight, watching the powerful cat leader becoming defeated. Right now they could all slaughter the terrifying monster…

"Knock him out for now and we'll take him back with us," ordered Yishanu quite quickly, eyeing the monster before turning his back against the Zodiac. A warrior approached the King, holding out a black and white bracelet. "One of the Zodiacs kept guarding the cat leader holding this."

Yishanu took the accessory easily. "The cat leader's bracelet I see…"

Kaxa paused for a moment, watching the cat leader and King Yishanu's back. The other warriors around them stared at the black eyed woman, studying her actions and such. Finally, Kaxa shook her head and looked at the cat leader one more time before raising her other free hand.

And with a snap, the cat leader was down.

**Maze**

After what seemed like endless hours of fun, the group of four finally made their way back, completely drenched as though it had been raining at West Fountain. Tohru's brown hair shimmered and glistened with perfection. No matter what conditions she had, she still always remained perfect. Was a princess born to do that or something? They all noticed Hanajima still sitting on the grass, an empty silver tray by her side with crumbs of what seemed to be…kidnapped delicacies.

Ghanjan took off his shirt and squeezed the hell out of it. "How long have you been out here?" he pestered.

"Not that long." Hanajima's subtle soothing face caught Tohru and instantly she smiled. "Looks like you had fun Princess Tohru-kun."

Tohru couldn't hide her blush of embarrassment. "It was!"

"You're okay with the fact that you're drenched?" questioned Ghanjan surprised, flapping out his damped shirt. A large scar was visible near his left shoulder blade.

Tohru nodded, trying to squeeze the wetness out of her hair. She spoke with a smile, "It's not like if one thing happens to me the whole world ends."

"Princess Tohru-kun," interrupted Hanajima. She was silent for a moment, but then she carried on. "I sense King Yishanu heading this way."

Tohru's eyes brightened with relief. "Really?" From there she had completely forgotten the fact that she was still wet as a fish in an ocean. However, the tone in her voice sounded very uncertain. "And Kaxa-san too?"

"Plenty of people," replied Hanajima with an honest grin, seeing that Tohru had brightened up once again. She stood up, ignoring the empty tray since somehow Momiji was vacuuming the remaining crumbs off the plate.

"Well let's not just stand here," spoke Uotani, taking the lead towards the entrance door leading inside the castle. "Let's go find them!"

**Mortal Castle**

"Release the gates! The warriors have returned! Release! The! Gates!"

The sound of the gate being freed from its captivity echoed around the surroundings as slowly the mortals below it carefully softened their grip against the rope, gradually bringing down the gate. As soon as the gate was brought towards the ground, King Yishanu, Kaxa, and the remaining warriors sauntered behind it as they were all heard talking among themselves, a few with conceited faces from the success they had earlier.

Yishanu fastened his pace, the warriors behind him following. However, his idea about escaping the eyes of the servants and other mortals didn't go so well when he heard a servant mutter, "What's in that blanket?"

Yishanu took a quick glance over his shoulder, noticing a huge lump wrapped up in a worn out blanket. A few warriors were carrying it, taking precautions. It almost looked as if they were standing _away _from the item that occupied their hands.

"_Don't make it so obvious," _thought Yishanu, furrowing his brows in annoyance.

"Maybe a remainder," Yishanu heard another person say. "I can never remember anyone in this castle."

"Dammit," murmered Yishanu to himself quietly, jumping off his stallion. More of his people were fleeing out of the castle. He couldn't risk everyone knowing about the cat leader being under the blanket. At least, not yet. "Everyone return to whatever you were doing!"

The mortals did not listen. They just stared at him with uttermost confusion. Did they not understand?

"I said return!" he shouted loudly, his eyes widening.

Nobody replied as they shuffled away, most of the mortals running back inside the castle. A few mutters were heard here and there, but King Yishanu didn't give a damn as he brushed his hand through his brown hair. He bit his lip, turning back around and looking at the bundle that the warriors held. Now to get everything started…

"Kaxa." The woman removed her helmet, shaking out her short, spiky black hair as she took stand in front of the King. "Call up the councils in our castle, not the ones beyond the ocean waters. Tell them I want to meet them in the fourth floor lobby as soon as possible." Yishanu turned his gaze at the cat leader once again, and then to the warriors who held the Zodiac. "Take it to the cellars. I'll deal with it later."

The warriors who had possession of the Zodiac muttered agreeing responses as they made their way pass the King, making their way through the back of the castle hastily.

Kaxa chuckled to herself. "They're afraid that the cat leader might wake up in any second," she whispered, not wanting other people to overhear.

"I'm quite afraid myself," mumbled King Yishanu, handing Kaxa the reign of his horse. "Take him back to the stable and meet me at the lobby."

With her midnight helmet against her side, she proceeded with the King's order.

**Lobby**

It was actually a fairly small room, only occupied by a large, rectangular table filled with different faces; the council. Most of them appeared to be way over the hill with their visible grayish and white hair and wrinkly faces. The council, made of seven, wore dark, warm colors that covered each part of their skin except for their necks and face. King Yishanu stood at the end of the table with his assistant, Kaxa, by his side. A few mutters only escaped the councilors' lips.

Yishanu was quiet for a second, staring at his reflection from the desk. Finally, he looked up, catching everyone's attention. "I suppose it's better to get to the point without prolonging this meeting."

The council was second in charge when running this castle. They were barely called upon for, but King Yishanu would always have run ins with them to discuss important matters that he would want to wish for. Most of them time they would travel beneath the underground tunnel that lead to the mortal side; the land in which King Yishanu and the rest of his warriors protected. Beyond this castle laid a mighty ocean that one could never pass by foot. When the second King ruled the mortal land, it had taken almost five years just to finish the channel.

However, not only was it used for the councilors transportation, but it was also created for fleeing. To escape, just incase anything went wrong…

Which probably wouldn't happen…

"With the safe arrival of our warriors, I assume you have come to the conclusion that our battle was successful?"

A few members of the council nodded in agreement.

"But we are more than successful with another victory," continued King Yishanu. He looked into the faces of the councilors. They were all very much dead; sitting in those comfy chairs with a long frown. Unfortunately, the all reminded him of horses having long faces. What a funny thought. Finally, he sighed and looked at the ceiling, pouting out his cheeks. "As we speak now…the cellars are being occupied by the cat leader."

Almost the entire council flew their chairs back, staring at the King with fear and foolishness. King Yishanu caught Kaxa fastening herself, almost as if she were about to attack the councilors herself. "The cat leader is in our territory?" one cried out, his whole body shaking. "Out of all people, the _cat leader_?"

Yishanu glared sternly at the council, making quick glances at the door that remained close. "Don't make a commotion," he snapped, sighing with frustration. He knew that the councilors would react like this. "I did not do this just because of revenge. Just like you said Adem…" The King looked at one of the councils; the one who was the only one who spoke out his question. Always a chatterbox he was…

"He is the cat leader," prolonged Yishanu. "And we all know pretty much the basic facts of that creature, but do we know all of it? Of course we don't." He started to pace around the room, making sure everyone was listening and watching him. "And the only way to grasp those unattained facts? Simply by asking the cat leader himself!"

Yishanu stopped when he heard someone snickering. Some old geezer with horrible pimple scars. "And you think the cat leader would easily answer our questions? He's a Zodiac incase you have forgotten."

"And when did I ever ask you to interrupt me?" questioned Yishanu, not bothering but to invade the man's space with a curious face. Nobody said a word as he grinned, turning away. "Now, that rabbit Zodiac we have wandering around our castle; he's no use for us except for serving. If we managed to earn that little boy's trust, possibly the cat leader might? Of course—." He held out a hand to pause everyone from speaking their mind out. "—that's an issue that's pretty much impossible to accomplish, right? So if that rabbit could somehow obtain the answers we need from the cat leader since they are both part of the same clan, then we're pretty much settled. It's as if we're using some dog to fetch us a bone for all I know. Think of how much we could accomplish because of this little plan?"

"Think of all the things he could destroy!" Many of the councils nodded in agreement, muttering a few words here and there. Such poor, negative souls… "The people in this castle! King Yishanu, with all due respect, this is too risky to get everyone in the castle involved. You have the cat leader in _our territory_! He's an out of control Zodiac! I've listened to many stories about the cat leader from our warriors and with what I've heard, I don't even want him near our people."

Yishanu merely wrapped a strong arm around Kaxa, petting her shoulder. "This is why we have Kaxa to assist us. Without her, we wouldn't have caught the Zodiac." He grinned. "And not only Kaxa-san, but we have—."

The door busted open as Yishanu raised his brows with curiosity, wondering who in the world would be entering the door. What he also wondered was whether some mortal was eavesdropping on them. Hopefully not…

"Kaxa-san!" cried out the princess with a few gasps, the blond headed boy behind her as he managed to make a quick wave. The councils all turned their eyes on the princess, giving a very small bow. Tohru stared at the king with a bit of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry Yishanu-san! It's just I wanted to see Kaxa-san and you. Um…" She gave another bow at the council and also a bright smile at Kaxa. The woman returned the gratitude. "I'll leave now. I'm _very _sorry about—."

"Tohru-kun," blurted out the King, gesturing for her to come towards him. Without waiting she listened and move toward her father. "Perfect timing. I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh?" Momiji was still remaining by the door, his usual chipper self getting the best out of him.

"We have a guest in the cellars," spoke Yishanu. Immediately all eyes in the room—ignoring Yishanu, the princess and Momiji—flared into massive flames. "If you would be so kind, could you escort him into the room across from yours?"

"King Yishanu!" shouted Adem, storming up to the King with his head held up high. "Do you think this is a game? What are you thinking! Having someone like _him _in…in such close contact with your daughter!"

"Him?" queried Tohru, oblivious to the conversation.

"With what I was about to say before, not only do we have Kaxa-san to control him, but we have Tohru-kun to aid us as well." Yishanu patted Tohru's head lightly. "I never doubted her before and I will trust her with our guest. She can protect herself, right Tohru-kun?"

Tohru felt as though she were the center of attention as her face flushed with redness. "Um…I'm not sure…"

"You're a strong girl Tohru-kun." Yishanu smiled at his daughter, gently pushing her away as he shooed her. "Now go along and complete my favor please. Once he's inside, immediately lock the doors and place a barrier around it; including the balcony door and windows. Come back to me once you've accomplished everything, all right?"

Still uncertain about what was happening, Tohru had no choice but to nod in agreement as she rushed over to Momiji.

"Uh…" Yishanu rubbed his eyes with nuisance. He pointed at Momiji with a perplexed face. "Rabbit Zodiac, stay here with me for now. I need to talk to you about something."

"King Yishanu what has gotten into you?" ordered a councilor. He caught Tohru's eyes as she waited by the door, Momiji whispering something to the princess before he left her side.

"What has gotten into me?" asked the King, pointing at himself. "Why, a new plan of course." He gazed over to his daughter. "You can go on Tohru-kun. Don't worry about a thing."

The princess gave him a slow nod before gradually leaving the lobby, closing the door behind her.

Kaxa leaned towards Yishanu since the whole council was yelling and criticizing the whole idea. "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany her?"

"No. You are still needed," muttered Yishanu, muting out the council. Momiji was a few feet away from the King, nothing but an innocent smile plastered on his face. Talking to a Zodiac like him with the whole council in uproar was impossible. Yishanu jerked a bit before bellowing out, "Be quiet!"

Right away the councils shushed, but their maddening faces were still strong as ever.

The King looked back at Momiji, trying to calm his face down. How in the world could a boy like him be a ferocious Zodiac? "I need to ask you something boy."

All Momiji could do was cock a head.

"Are you familiar with the cat leader?"

**Cellar**

Unlocking the doors to the cellars didn't take a strong person to achieve. After making her way through the underground halls and the main entrance to the cellars, here was Tohru; absolutely having no idea as to what she was doing. All the King had told her was to fetch a 'guest' and escort him to the room across from hers. The council had an angry aura surrounding them, so not much information was given out. But why the room across from Tohru's room? What was so special about this guest?

What was so special about letting this guest stay in King Yishanu's son's room? His…deceased son?

"_I haven't been down here since releasing Momiji from this place," _thought Tohru, the room starting to overwhelm in pure darkness. "_This place still gives me the creeps!" _She settled out a hand and a small, sphere like green orb circulated above her palm, floating pleasantly.

Tohru recognized the next door in front of her; the entrance to where all the cellars laid. This place was used for disobeying mortals, such as taking the sides of the Zodiacs or anything related to that matter. Sometimes it was used especially for Zodiacs, though Momiji had been one of the only Zodiacs to ever occupy a cellar. Tohru had heard rumors long, long ago about another Zodiac who used to be locked up down here, but no one has mentioned it in such a long time.

Opening the door, Tohru sauntered inside very leisurely, glancing around her surroundings. For some reason, Tohru kept imagining that some wild beast would just pop out and strike her. Or possibly some 'devilized' ghost would come and kidnap her soul for eternity. Such disturbing thoughts for the likes of her…

Looking besides her, she noticed a ring of keys set upon a hook. "_Oh…stop Tohru! There's nothing down here but a mere guest." _She held her breath as she went deeper into the room. There was only one, long steady hallway with rusty doors on each side of them, a small window at the head of the door. "_Yishanu-san never told me which cellar the guest was in…"_

One by one, Tohru gazed through each small window, trying her best to get a good glimpse inside the room to make sure that it was either empty or that the guest was sitting inside, waiting for her arrival. With every room she went into, there wasn't a single figure visible. All left inside was the pitch blackness; no windows were in the cellars.

"_I wonder how Momiji-kun must have felt being left down here," _thought Tohru, a strong conscious of pity taking over.

She stood in front of the last cellar, hoping that the guest would be inside. If not, than obviously she had missed him when searching, which would also mean that she would have to search all over again. Tohru peered through the window, trying her best to make out _some _kind of figure. Was this all some joke or something? Maybe there was a mistake…

The guest couldn't have possibly broken out, could he? And would that be bad?

Before she could misjudge Yishanu-san, Tohru noticed a faint movement coming from inside the cellar. Tohru's heart raced, grateful that she had found the person she had been assigned to find. "I found him!" she whispered to herself. Fumbling with the keys, she inserted it inside the key whole and turned the knob, opening it as she peeked her head inside. All was dark once again. She brought a single hand inside the cellar, letting the green light she produced help her see. "Hello?"

Sitting way in the corner was some boy, his back hunched as a single knee was brought up to his chest; the other one laid out unconsciously. Both arms were laid by his sides; dead with no movement whatsoever. Even his breathing seemed…gone. His dark colored…orange hair…dangled in front of his face. But the position that the guest was in didn't even _matter _to Tohru. What bothered and worried her the most was that…

…he was naked.

"My…_my goodness!" _Tohru was in panic as she tried not to look at the boy. With fast thinking, she dashed out of the cellar in search of something to cover the boy with. It wasn't for the fact that he was just naked, but because the cellars were freezing cold! There was no sense of warmth around the place. How could King Yishanu do this to a guest? What in the world?

Tohru barely even left the cellar when she found an old, worn out blanket that seemed to be used earlier. But that wasn't the point. Tohru gathered it up as quickly as possible and went back inside the room, controlling her eyes as much as possible as she carefully approached the boy, struggling to just place the blanket around his body. Tohru successfully draped it around him without startling either him or herself.

But the boy was quiet; not moving. Only a very, very soft breath escaped his lips; dry, visible breath floating with the atmosphere.

"_Poor boy." _Tohru, with hesitance, placed a shaky hand on the boy's shoulder. She softly asked, "Are you okay?"

Everything happened too fast. Tohru's heart skipped a beat as the boy's head shot up, his piercing crimson eyes intensifying Tohru through his wet, orange hair. His movements were swift and almost impossible to make out as the blanket somehow fought against his will. In less than five seconds, Tohru found herself pinned to the ground, the boy crawled over her as the worn out blanket laid effortlessly on top of Tohru. The green light Tohru had once created had disappeared.

The only thing that was visible to her was the boy's crimson eyes; livid. He held her wrists fiercely by her sides. Something icy and…smooth rubbed against her hand. Almost like a bracelet…"Who the hell are you?" the boy snarled viciously. "What do you want?"

Tohru was too stunned to even respond; to even _move_. How had the boy reacted so…quickly? Had Tohru gravely given him a terrible fright? Though she couldn't quite make out his face, the boy's eyes were maddening like a raging bull ready to attack anything he saw red. And with his red eyes, possibly anything to him was red. If he remained in this condition any longer…

"I'm…I'm here to take you…" She felt a huge lump in her throat. "Take you to your room."

The boy's face lowered towards her at once. "What do you mean my room? I don't belong here!"

"Please," begged the princess quietly. With the way the boy was struggling to keep up, his arms shaking by his side and his raspy breathing, he was in terrible condition. "You must be weak right now…"

"Weak?" shouted the boy, his eyes widening with anger. "I'm never weak! What I need you to do is to…dammit…if you don't…I need to…" His staggering breath suddenly tightened as his weight merely fell on top of Tohru, surprising her as she released a light gasp. However she couldn't roll the boy over since he still had a strong grip against her wrists. Tohru could tell that he was fighting to push himself up by the way his body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are—are you okay?" cried out Tohru, her voice unstable. "_He needs help!"_

Before she could call out to anyone, hopefully, in this dark, empty cellar, a strange smoke appeared right in front of her as she covered her eyes, the smoke managing to dig into Tohru's throat as she coughed. The heavy weight that was once on her suddenly disappeared as she heard a soft 'lump' besides her.

"_Did he faint?" _Tohru sat up quickly, preparing to drape the blanket around the boy once again. She created her circular jade orb once again as the room lit up. "I'll go call for—!" She had thought that she would see the naked boy once again, this time lying cataleptic; a boy with orange hair and crimson eyes that were covered by his eyelids.

Only instead, she was left staring at a mere, orange, cat.

"…A cat?" thought Tohru. The boy had just disappeared…but why… "Oh my!"

Tohru staggered to stand up and instantly ran towards the door, running outside and slamming it closed. She rested her back against the door, heaving heavily as she tried her hardest to control her breathing. Tohru's messy bundles of hair got the worst out of her. Terrified yet somehow curious, she slowly forced herself to turn around and stare inside the window, seeing again that orange cat. There was pure fear inside of her. A _cat_. A living, breathing cat. She had never seen an actual cat before until now…

"_He's a Zodiac!" _She watched the nonmoving cat, laying on the cold stone floor. It wasn't that Tohru was completely…_scared_ of the Zodiac. She was only surprised. After meeting Momiji, she had always wanted to meet other Zodiacs and get to know them. Of course, Tohru was the princess, and conceited as it may sound, she was pretty sure that being friendly with Zodiacs wouldn't cost her a sentence in the cellars. But…

"_Why a Zodiac? Why is there suddenly a Zodiac here?"_

The longer she stared at the cat, the more she felt the urge to run inside and save him. Not only was he a cat, but he was…a person like her.

"_I guess…I can't refuse." _Tohru, only this time more slowly, opened the door and carefully sauntered over to the cat. "It's okay…" spoke the princess. The cat's ears twitched slightly, but it made no sign of attacking. Tohru grasped the blanket and, delicately, she picked up the cat, struggling herself not to tremble too much to startle the creature. The cat was so soft…

After wrapping him up securely with the blanket, she stood up and walked out the door.

**Top Tower**

Tohru stood in front of the room; the room where she had placed the boy in. It had been so awkward; strolling the hallways with a huge bundle blanket. Throughout her small journey towards where her bedroom laid at, every single person was eyeing not her, but the bundle she was carrying. Obviously, supposedly some of them had seen a similar thing before. Did the people know that there were not only one but _two _Zodiacs now under the castle's roof? Was anyone aware of it?

Yishanu could have at least mentioned this tiny, little fact to her. But possibly the councils got in the way…

But now the Zodiac was safely inside the room in its cat form.

She then remembered what Yishanu had told her earlier. "Place a barrier around the door…now I understand why."

Tohru didn't even struggle with the act as she held the knob, a strong, green aura escaping her hand like waves dancing around the doors; traveling around the whole entrance like vines. It was coloring the door. Once each and every brown spot was filled, the green aura all met at the center before blasting off once again, this time a huge bubble like coating around the entrance.

Tohru brought her hand back to her own possession. "So…I guess I go back to see King Yishanu," spoke Tohru to herself. With a final look at the barrier she had created, she scurried down the stairs. "_Why is there a Zodiac here?"_

* * *

The room was dark, but this time it wasn't freezing cold. It was breezy. And instead of _pure _darkness, a small trance of luminescence light landed on the wooden ground, creating soft shadows based off of the furniture inside. 

The cat leader immediately opened his stunning ruby eyes, his breath escaping out of him as though he had almost died from drowning. His body felt empty and weightless; he had no clothes on. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled loudly, clearing his dry voice as he forced himself to sit up. He looked down at his left wrist; he had his bracelet on. His surroundings weren't familiar to his eyes. Where was he?

Wherever he was, he had to get out. He noticed his dirty, muddy, torn clothes laying on a chair besides his bed. He made a 'feh' mutter as he placed them on, not bothering to put his boots on. As of now, there was only on priority.

Escape.

He ran towards the door and grasped the knob, only to feel an electrifying sting on his palm as he released the suicidal door, backing away leisurely, his back slightly hunched as though he were going to pounce at the door. He took a moment to stare at the door before finally realizing that there was a strange green aura circulating around it. Almost like some blockade to…prevent him from fleeing?

A quick flash raced through the cat leader's mind as he saw a girl with bright sapphire eyes peering through her soft, dark brown hair; a green light reflecting against her face.

The cat leader was brought back to reality as he cursed silently at himself. He cocked his head over towards another set of doors, but before even celebrating, he noticed the same green glassy smoke around it.

"…Smart girl." For a moment, the cat leader merely stood at the center of the room, scanning through his thoughts. He continued to glare at the door. Oh, he just wanted to run straight through it and get the hell out of here before everyone woke up again. Was he…seriously in Mortal Castle? Was he really trapped?

"I'm the cat leader." The orange head glanced at the windows besides the other door, seeing another set of green auras. He hissed silently. "_Whoever she was, she's going to regret ever meeting me."_

* * *

I hope you all like that new rewrite of chapter 3! There were actually a lot of changes in here incase you didn't know, but they all led to the same ending. Haha. How awesome is that? And for the new readers, be glad that you are reading THIS chapter instead of my other one. Lets just say…three years ago (me being 12 years old) I wasn't necessarily the…greatest writer on Fanfiction. Not that I'm saying that I AM the greatest, because I am NOT the greatest author lemme tell you. There are other wonderful authors out there and such. So…now I'm going to work on part II chapter 10, and then I'll start revising chapter 3 for this story! Thank you for reading you guys! Read, write, review! 


	4. The Cat Leader

Hello again this is me! I had a great birthday party and now I'm 13! YAY! Well now I'm going to work on this story because I think it's going to be great…but now it sounds like I'm just bragging ha ha ha. I just hope I get more reviews because a certain FANFICTION wouldn't except chapter 2 for other reviews! Hmmmmm I wonder who I'm talking about……..HMMMMMMM! Okay enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 3 "The Cat Leader"**

Tohru walked downstairs prepared to tell Yishanu that her job was completed. But, while thinking on what to say, she thought about the boy she had now locked up in Yishanu's son's room.

"_That boy…" _thought Tohru passing some servants. _"He doesn't look anything like Momiji-san. It's so strange. To me, he seems too beautiful to be real. But I just can't believe he is a Zodiac…what is so great about this boy that Yishanu would actually let him stay in his son's room?"_

She continued walking down the hallway passing some rooms and a couple of kitchens. She spotted Ghanjan exiting out of the kitchen. She waved at him and he waved back. She knew that he was too busy and Tohru didn't want to cause him any trouble, so she continued heading her way to the lobby where she knew Yishanu and Momiji were. Kaxa however was probably out somewhere else with the remaining soldiers.

As she approached the door, she noticed it open and Tohru took a step back quickly. She noticed Momiji eating some kind of cracker while walking out when he noticed Tohru in front of her.

"Tohru!" shouted Momiji excited.

"Is Yishanu in there Momiji-san?" questioned Tohru as she tried to look inside the room.

"Nope!" said Momiji somewhat happy. "He wanted me to tell you that he and the remaining soldiers from earlier went back to the Zodiac's ground to collect all their dead soldiers blood...I think…"

"_He wants to recreate their DNA…" _thought Tohru as she watched the happy Momiji chewing up his cracker.

"So is that prisoner gone?" questioned Momiji as he licked his fingers, trying to get the remaining pieces of crackers.

"Well…sort of I suppose," said Tohru. "The prisoner is actually a Zodiac just like you Momiji-san."

"REALLY?" shouted Momiji excited. "WHAT'S THE PRISONER'S NAME TOHRU-KUN?"

"…Well…I didn't really get to ask his name…" said Tohru depressed. "I thought it would be fun to be friends with another Zodiac, but it seemed that he doesn't like me."

"Then let's go see him!" blurted out Momiji. "I probably know who he is if I see him face to face!"

"Momiji-san," said Tohru softly as she tried to calm him down. "I don't think we should go see him until Yishanu comes back. It's probably the wisest thing to do at this time. And Yishanu will probably become irritated if I de-spell the barrier."

"Awww," sighed Momiji. "But promise when King Yishanu comes back, we go see him! Promise?"

"…All right," answered Tohru.

"You promise?" asked Momiji one more time.

"Yes yes Momiji-san," answered Tohru once again. "Did Yishanu ever tell you when he will return?"

"Mm-mm, he just said that he will return soon," said Momiji.

"Oh," said Tohru as she looked at the stairs.

**Zodiac Castle **

The Zodiac servants were rushing down the halls around the castle near the leader Akito's office scurrying away from a gray figure who walked slowly through the halls, ignoring everyone from his sight. The servants were all scared of this figure, and for some reason caused a huge silence.

The door leading inside to Akito's office was suddenly smashed open, and the gray figure stormed in and clamped his hands on his desk, creating a serious expression on his face.

The all lord leader Akito didn't bother to look up at him, but instead kept his eyes on the work and documents he was working on.

"Good day," said Akito suddenly still continuing writing down reports on his sheet of paper. "I see your as down mood as always. Have you ever thought that maybe you could knock before entering? And I thought that pesky cat was worst then you."

"Good day to you too," muttered Yuki stupidly to his leader. "Guess what happened during the battle?"

Akito kept quiet, continuing working while the moody Yuki still stood at the head of the desk.

"Those mortals defeated us," said Yuki. "The cat army and the tiger army have all fallen. Only very few of them are still alive right now."

The silence from Akito continued, but this didn't make Yuki angry.

"Continue," said Akito filing up his papers.

"Apparently…" started Yuki. "None of the warriors who are alive right now do not remember anything, making it hard to report any other damages or maybe future attacks."

Taking his eyes off from his documents finally, Akito gave Yuki a blank look.

"Is that so?" questioned Akito. "So now we have very few cats and tigers…the dragons haven't completed transforming yet…and those damn rabbits won't do a single thing…do you think we're in trouble, Yuki?"

A figure suddenly walked inside the door, wearing a green uniform with a black collar around his neck. Green was most suitable for a dog, and the collar really explained everything about their form.

"Have I sent any invitations for anyone to come inside my office without permission?" said Akito stupidly taking his eyes back to his paper work.

"I heard from some of the other warriors that only half of the cats are all right," reported Shigure taking a seat. "But only few tigers are still going."

"Is the tiger leader…dead?" questioned Yuki, as he stood straight.

"Yeah," said Shigure sadly. "Jekami-kun was a beauty and a powerful woman. Too bad she isn't here right now…have you heard about kitty by any chance?"

"No," said Yuki. "He's probably off somewhere getting chase by Kagura."

"That's true," answered Shigure as he looked out the window. He suddenly spotted Yishanu's army around the dead soldiers. Even though it was a blur, Shigure could tell it was him.

"Something bothering you?" questioned Akito still not taking his eyes off the paper work.

"That Yishanu guy is over there at the battle field," said Shigure.

"Should we do a surprise attack?" questioned Yuki as he looked at Akito sharply.

The silence was kept between the three of them. Of course, knowing about Akito's strange behavior, no wonder why it's quiet. Only the rustling of the papers were heard around the room. Some servants ran pass the door, rushing around the castle to complete their task.

"…Let them be," said Akito. "Seems I have given them a chance for today."

"Have you gone insane?" snapped Yuki. "Right now we can defeat them! With that damn Yishanu out of the picture, there will be a better chance of us succeeding!"

"The last time I had notice," said Akito looking at Yuki sharply. "It was I, Lord Akito, who was leader of the Zodiac Lands, who controlled the lands and all the Zodiacs and therefore, I don't think I have gone insane, and you should not consider yourself to question me, and more importantly, you should instead merely agree to my order."

Shigure looked at Akito with a blank look, but as for Yuki, he knew that Akito has gone insane. Akito would always make plans on ways to kill the mortals, and here, right now at the bottom of their noses, was the perfect chance. What was Akito thinking?

"LORD AKITO!" shouted a figure that ran inside wearing a dark brown suit with a short black skirt. She took a breath and tried to calm herself down.

"What do you need?" questioned Akito.

"…Ky, Kyo…" Kagura panted still trying to catch her breath.

"Cat Leader," said Akito unexpectedly. "Refer him to that, or Lord Kyo."

"…Right," said Kagura as she calmed herself down. "Lord Akito! One of the soldiers in battle remembers everything about the attack!"

"Is that so?" questioned Akito looking down at his work. "Hurray for him."

"But, Lord Akito!" blurted Kagura as a tear fell from her eye. "LORD KYO WAS TAKEN BY THE MORTALS!"

It was then silence in the office. Akito looked up at Kagura with his ever image of total calmness, but with a more deadly glare in his dark eyes. Shigure stood up quickly as he and Yuki looked over at Kagura shocked. This was very important now. Losing a Zodiac could mean losing the whole battle, knowing that they know everything.

Akito's eyes were narrowed, and the depress Kagura fell onto the ground crying continuously as the Lord approached her, staring at her while Yuki and Shigure watched Akito. He suddenly just walked right pass her and went out of the door, leaving the crying Kagura and the two shocked Zodiacs behind.

"_The Cat Leader has been captured?" _thought Shigure and Yuki as they walked over to Kagura and tried to calm her down.

**Mortal Side Castle **

Momiji decided to help out the servants and wait for the arrival of Yishanu. The servants around the castle were too nervous and scared about the "new prisoner" and now the castle was just a rampaging show. Some servants ran up to Hanajima and started asking ridiculous questions about the prisoner while she merely stated that there was nothing to be afraid of. The servants however didn't believe her and continued to worry.

Tohru however was in her room, standing at the porch waiting for Yishanu to return. Only when he returns, they, that means Tohru and Momiji, might get permission to see the prisoner that was now across Tohru's room. Only a door away was a Zodiac, a pure Zodiac that was only a door away.

"_Only a door away…" _thought Tohru staring out into the plain lands. She didn't spot Yishanu or any warriors anywhere, and she knew that this was going to take a long time.

She left the porch and closed the door while looking at the entrance of her bedroom door. She stared at it, wondering if she should go towards it. Tohru walked very slowly up to her bedroom door and opened it, and right in front of her was now the prisoner's room. She could see the barrier easily, and it was still as powerful as ever.

"_Should I…" _thought Tohru as she closed her bedroom door. _"I told Momiji-san that I would go in when Yishanu comes back. But…"_

She looked around, checking if any servants or warriors were coming. It seemed that she had the whole tower to herself.

"_I just want to get to know him," _thought Tohru. _"That's all. It's not like I'm setting him free or anything."_

She walked up to the door and started despelling the spell she had set on the door. As soon as she knew that the door was slightly low on its barrier, she turned the doorknob very slowly and opened it, making the door creek a little.

She took a peep inside, checking if the prisoner was still sleeping, and to her surprise, he was. But instead he was back to his human form with clothes on.

"_Did he wake up earlier?" _thought Tohru as she closed the door very slowly. She looked at the chair next to her where she placed his clothes, and now it was on the boy. She took a step forward, checking if the boy was surely asleep.

And asleep he was.

She continued with this process until she finally approach the snoozing boy on the bed. She kneeled down to see a better picture of him since the cellar was just too dark.

He had orange hair just like she saw in the cellar, but still couldn't see his eyes. And just like always, he had that same expression on his face; anger and hatred.

"His hair color is so strange," whispered Tohru to herself. She suddenly started hearing voice coming closer to the door, and recognized that it was Hanajima and Ghanjan.

"_Oh no!" _thought Tohru as she rushed over to the front door. She didn't want to leave the room, for if she did, then surely Ghanjan or Hanajima would tell Yishanu that Tohru was in the prisoner's room. It was against the mortal code to tell everything to Yishanu, even if you are close friends.

She then realized that they entered Tohru's bedroom, and she then started hearing voices again.

"Princess Tohru?" questioned Ghanjan as Tohru heard.

"I don't detect her waves in here," said Hanajima.

Tohru then started waiting, wondering what they were going to say.

"…I sense Tohru in…that room," Hanajima said calmly.

"_Which room?" _thought Tohru as she started panicking.

"That's the prisoner's room that I heard," said Ghanjan suddenly. "She wouldn't be in there. She put a barrier around it."

"But it seems so clear," said Hanajima.

"Don't be sure of yourself," said Ghanjan as his voice started fading away. "Let's go find Momiji. She might be with him."

Tohru then started hearing the two voices fading away from the tower as she tried to calm herself down.

"And I thought they would come in here," said Tohru to herself. "Knowing I weakened the barrier."

"Then why did _you_ come in?" questioned a voice behind Tohru.

Tohru suddenly turned around and caught a glimpse of a certain orange head. She then founded herself pinned against the door with the prisoner's hand clenched over her right wrist and neck.

"Why the hell am I in here mortal?" questioned the prisoner.

Tohru couldn't speak at all, with the prisoner's hand practically crushing her neck. She tried to answer, but couldn't. She even almost couldn't breathe with this person's strength. She averted her gaze at the doorknob where here free hand was. She touched it and her hand started glowing green.

The prisoner noticed Tohru's move, than suddenly released her, not knowing what she was doing. Tohru fell onto the ground while the prisoner just stood in front of her with his glaring eyes.

"What did you do?" snapped the prisoner.

"…I created the barrier…" gasped Tohru trying to catch her breath. "You can't get out if I place up the barrier."

"Wow," said the prisoner stupidly. "I'm locked in from some silly mortal."

He walked over to the bed and sat on it, placing his hands on his face from so much embarrassment. Tohru stood up and watched the prisoner who seemed to be pissed. But this was her idea in the first place. She was the one who wanted to see the prisoner, and she shall. She walked over to him and kneeled down, trying to see his face through his hands.

"I know it must be hard staying here," said Tohru calmly. "But you have to. I really want to set you free so you could run back home, but I'm not allowed to. Please understand."

The prisoner still didn't remove his face from his hands, which made Tohru pretty depress.

"…How long am I going to stay in this hellhole?" snapped the prisoner as he looked at her sharply.

Tohru looked at the prisoner, and noticed his sharp orange eyes. It looked so strange; she never saw anything like this. Next to Momiji who had blond hair and purple eyes, but still, Tohru was very interested.

"What are you looking at?" snapped the prisoner sharply.

"Oh I'm sorry!" blurted Tohru as she apologized. "I was just never saw anyone with orange hair and orange eyes."

"Is there a problem with that?" shouted the prisoner at Tohru as she fell back.

"Um no!" blurted out Tohru. "Theirs is nothing wrong with it honestly! It's just so interesting. Please accept my apology!"

She bowed down to him, not wanting to look at him. The prisoner, however, remain calm.

"You're an idiot," muttered the prisoner.

Tohru looked up and noticed the prisoner looking at Tohru angrily; yet, it seemed that she was safe for now.

"Did I ask you to bow down to me?" snapped the prisoner as he looked away.

"Oh I'm sorry!" blurted Tohru as she stood up quickly.

She looked at the prisoner with worried eyes as he looked away. At first, Tohru thought that this Zodiac would be kind and fun to hang around with just like Momiji, but it seemed that her imagination was shattered from this orange head that was now sitting in front of her.

"Ah I forgot!" blurted out Tohru as she made a little bow. "I haven't introduce myself yet! I'm Tohru!"

"…And you're glad?" snapped the prisoner. "Are you special or someth'n?"

"Well…" stuttered Tohru trying not to make him mad. "I'm sort of a Princess here I suppose."

"Wow a princess," muttered the prisoner stupidly. "…Wait, are you Yishanu's daughter!"

"No no!" stuttered Tohru, as she looked at him scared. "Actually, not exactly, I'm sort of adopted from him so I'm really not related!"

The prisoner ignored her, pissed that she wasn't Yishanu's daughter. If he could kill Yishanu's kids, than that would defiantly make him mad.

"Does he have any kids?" snapped the prisoner.

"…The Zodiacs killed them," said Tohru sadly. "Didn't you know that?"

"Damn it," muttered the prisoner.

"Um, if you don't mind, what is your name?" questioned Tohru happily as she looked at the prisoner.

There was a long silence between them. Sounds of the other servants were heard downstairs who were going through the castle, panicking where Yishanu was, for since they were low class, they don't have the right to know many things. No one entered the tower where Tohru and the prisoner were, and that was okay for she was not allowed inside the prisoner's room in the first place.

"Lord Kyo," muttered the prisoner.

"…Your name is Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru.

"That's Lord Kyo," snapped Kyo.

"Well, its very nice to meet you Lord Kyo!" greeted Tohru as she held her hand out. Kyo, however, ignored it. Tohru pulled her hand back and looked at the moody Kyo.

"KING YISHANU HAS RETURNED!" shouted a servant from downstairs.

Tohru and Kyo looked over at the door when they started hearing more shouts about Yishanu's return.

"Um, I have to go now," said Tohru as she rushed over to the door. She looked behind her to see if Kyo would follow, but instead he just sat on the bed. "…I-I'll bring you some food later, okay?"

Kyo just ignored her as Tohru destroyed the barrier. She walked out of it quickly and closed the door, placing the barrier around it again. She looked at the door for a while, but realized that she should be going downstairs to report that her job was completed.

She ran downstairs, passing some worry servants who bumped into her, but Tohru ignored it all. She didn't see any of her friends around either. They were probably in search of her as well. She suddenly ran through the exit and approached Yishanu and Kaxa with the other four warriors who were holding little glasses of blood from every soldier.

"Yishanu!" shouted Tohru as she rushed up to him.

"Oh hello dear," greeted Yishanu. "How is the prisoner?"

"…The prisoner is locked up," said Tohru. "Why didn't you tell me it was a Zodiac?"

"I thought you would figure it out on your own," said Yishanu as he and Kaxa walked away from her. "And it seemed you did."

As Yishanu strode away, Tohru turned around and stared at Yishanu angrily. He could of put her in a lot of danger for all she knew. But, she tried to ignore that when she suddenly saw Hanajima, Uotani, and Momiji running up to her.

"There you are!" shouted Uotani as she hugged Tohru. "We were so worried!"

"Um, Hana-chan?" questioned Tohru as she tried to look over Uotani's "extreme" hug. "Could you make dinner for three?"

"Yes Tohru-kun," said Hanajima as she walked away. Uotani followed after saying goodbye to Tohru while Momiji stood where he was.

"Are you going to ask if we can see the prisoner?" questioned Momiji excited as he jumped up and down.

"Yes," said Tohru. "Come on we have to catch up with him!"

Tohru and Momiji ran inside the castle, trying to catch up with Yishanu. They saw him surrounded by other servants who were asking him so many questions. But Yishanu simply ignored each one of them. Tohru grabbed Momiji's hand and started pulling him between the huge crowd until Yishanu noticed her.

"Yishanu!" shouted Tohru so her voice would power over everyone else's. "May Momiji-san and I see Lord Ky, I mean, the prisoner?"

"Now Tohru," said Yishanu as he continued looking ahead of him. "This prisoner is very dangerous. Even though you manage to lock him up, that doesn't mean that you're stronger then him. So I forbid you to see him."

"But Yishanu!" blurted Tohru still holding Momiji's hand.

"Now why don't you and bunny boy go somewhere else?" questioned Yishanu. "I'm very busy right now and I don't have time to talk."

The crowd suddenly covered Tohru and Momiji and they were now left behind the crowd. They watched them leave while Momiji looked at Tohru depress.

"We can't see the prisoner," sighed Momiji. "…Let's go play now!"

"We're going to see him," said Tohru as she rushed inside the kitchen where Hanajima cooks. Momiji followed Tohru, wondering if it was a good idea. As soon as they saw the kitchen, they noticed Hanajima walking out with a tray with three bowls of chicken salad.

"Hana-chan!" shouted Tohru as she ran up to her.

"Here are your lunches," said Hanajima softly. "Would you like me to carry it to your room?"

"Oh no its okay Hana-chan," said Tohru as she took the plate. "But thank you for asking!"

Tohru and Momiji started running upstairs while Hanajima looked at the both of them with calm eyes. She didn't run after them, but merely went back inside the kitchen where Ghanjan was at as well.

**Stairs to the Tower **

Tohru and Momiji continued rushing up the tower. Tohru tried to keep up with Momiji, for she was holding the tray, and it was pretty heavy. They passed some servants who ran downstairs. One female servant almost hit Momiji, but he manages to run behind Tohru and not turn into a rabbit.

The finally arrived at the top of the tower where she spotted the barrier still glowing as bright as ever.

"Wow Tohru did you create that?" questioned Momiji excited.

"Momiji-san may you hold this tray?" questioned Tohru as she showed Momiji the tray.

"Sure!" answered Momiji excited as he took the tray. He walked sideways a little from the weight of the tray but managed to keep his balance.

As Tohru started breaking the barrier, Momiji watched in awe until Tohru opened the door. They both walked in as Tohru closed the door. She turned around and noticed that Kyo wasn't anywhere.

"Where is he?" questioned Tohru worried as Momiji placed the tray on the bed.

The porch door suddenly opened and walked in Kyo who looked at Tohru and Momiji surprised.

"CAT LEADER!" shouted Momiji excited as he ran up to Kyo. He started hugging him while Kyo tried to break free.

"_Cat leader?" _thought Tohru surprised. _"What does that mean?"_

"LET GO OF ME!" shouted Kyo as he pushed Momiji away. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Nope!" replied Momiji excited. "I was taken in as a prisoner! But now I'm with the mortal side!"

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" snapped Kyo. "YOU ABANDED YOUR OWN SIDE FOR THIS SILLY PLACE?"

"Yep!" answered Momiji.

"Um, could the two of you calm down?" questioned Tohru worried that someone might hear them. "Momiji-san, what do you mean by, "cat leader?"

"I'm sorry Tohru-kun," replied Momiji as he rushed up to Tohru. "Kyo is the cat leader!"

Tohru looked at Momiji confused while Kyo looked at them stupidly.

"Each animal has a leader," said Momiji excited. "Like for me, I'm the bunny! Our leader who controls all of the bunnies is Seigo-san! And for Kyo, he's the leader who controls all the cats! That makes him the cat leader!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" questioned Tohru surprised. "Wow, controlling the whole cats…Lord Kyo you seem so important!"

Kyo just ignored them; thinking that this was stupid that she was so surprised that he was a leader.

"Tohru-chan your hair is messy," said Momiji suddenly.

"A princess shouldn't go around with a messy hair," muttered Kyo as he leaned against a wall.

"How do you know she's a princess cat leader?" questioned Momiji.

"…Um, I kind of went inside here to greet him," said Tohru as she released her hair tie. Her hair then fell into its rightful form, letting it hang down. "Please don't be mad at me. I just wanted to see another Zodiac."

"I forgive you Tohru-chan!" said Momiji happily.

Tohru smiled at Momiji while Kyo looked at the both of them like they were some kind of hillbillies from the west.

"Oh!" said Tohru suddenly as she ignored her hair. "We brought lunch Lord Kyo!"

Kyo looked over at the bed where he saw the trays of chicken salad. Tohru and Momiji walked over to it and started eating their bowl while Kyo's still remained on the tray. He didn't move an inch and that made Tohru worried.

"Are you not hungry?" questioned Tohru.

Kyo didn't reply and just walked outside to the porch. Even though he was a prisoner, even he wouldn't just escape. That would be to lame. Maybe he could stay here for a little while and observe the castle. Who knows, he may find some hidden passages and secrets to help his side win the battle.

"Is Lord Kyo always sad?" questioned Tohru as she looked at Momiji.

"That's how he is," said Momiji as he ate a piece of chicken. "He hates everyone, but don't worry, I think he likes you. Everyone he meets he always has to do something horrible to them. But I don't think he's done anything bad to you, did he?"

Tohru continued eating, wondering why Kyo would hate everyone.

"_I'm going to earn the trust of these silly mortals just like that damn rabbit," _thought Kyo as he looked outside. _"And when they finally do, then this place will become the Zodiacs."_


	5. Strange Yet Concern Cat

This is chapter 4 and there will be more ha ha ha. Um…I really don't have anything so say except enjoy the story! Oh and I'm still sick by the way so don't blame me if the story sounds kind of odd. I'm sort of "off" right now ha ha ha.

**Chapter 4 "Strange Yet Concern Cat"**

Kyo remained outside on the porch, staring out into the mortal lands. It was now pitch black outside. No stars or moon, just the darkness around the castle. Tohru and Momiji have already left his room, leaving his bowl of chicken salad on the tray on top of his bed.

This wasn't accurate. Keeping someone different a prisoner, what's the deal with that? Right now Kyo just wants to give up the ghost and get away from this revolting place. The stench or disgusting humans circulate around the entire castle, and this made the cat leader very unwelcome.

He turned around and walked back inside his room, seeing if anyone was still inside it.

"Princess Girl and bunny boy are gone," said Kyo to himself as he closed the porch door. "Finally."

He spotted the bowl of chicken salad lying on his bed. He approached it and looked inside of it, wondering what to do.

"_Does she expect me to eat this?" _thought Kyo as he picked up the bowl. He suddenly threw it against the door and sat on the bed, looking at the now shattered pieces and salad around the front door.

But still, the rumors were correct about this place. Story says that the mortal castle was very friendly and cheerful when not battling, and Kyo could see that very easily. But another tale he was told about was the daughter of Yishanu's, Princess Tohru. Her beauty and grace, her kindness, just everything a perfect girl would have.

Even though the all mighty Lord Kyo would never admit this, the story was true. Princess Tohru was very beautiful. Her long silky brown hair with bright gleaming brown eyes that sparkled everywhere. But one thing that truly surprised the cat leader was her smile. She would always smile everywhere she went. Even when he pinned her to the wall, she smiled.

"_Why the hell would she smile at me?" _thought Kyo as he lay on his bed, knocking the tray off.

**Tohru's Bedroom **

Tohru was merely sleeping her way, trying to get through another night of endless war. It was just simply quiet around her room. Almost everyone went to bed now depending on the time. Nothing went through the princess's mind, just dreams about freedom and peace.

Her bedroom door suddenly opened and entered a figure. Tohru tossed to her left and noticed the figure looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up, noticing the figure who now sat on her bed.

"Tohru dear," said Yishanu who was still wide awake.

"It's so late Yishanu," replied Tohru still rubbing her eyes.

"I have another request for you," continued Yishanu. "See, you know how these Zodiac people are; hideous, trustworthy, you get the idea. So, how did the cat leader react when you brought him out of the cellar?"

"…He, he just followed…" answered Tohru becoming curious. "Nothing went wrong or anything Yishanu."

"Oh really?" questioned Yishanu surprised. "Still, I have a task for you to do."

Tohru sat up and waited for Yishanu's request, wondering what the job was.

"Tohru, darling," stated Yishanu. "I need you to cast one of your spells on the cat leader."

"A spell?" questioned Tohru surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Having a Zodiac, actually, one of the strongest Zodiac's living with us can be quite dangerous," started Yishanu. "And we cannot trust their every move. So I want you to place a spell on the cat leader so he cannot escape."

"…What kind of spell?" questioned Tohru, hoping it won't cause her any trouble.

**Next Day **

Tohru woke up very early the next day. She looked out through her window and noticed the sun rising up just like she was. She stood up and went into her closet, picking out her usual green dress she was ordered to wear. Even though the code was for women to tie their hair into a bun, Tohru simply tied it into a ponytail. It was good enough.

She walked out of her bedroom door and looked at Kyo's door. The barrier was still powerful as usual, and inside is kept a powerful Zodiac who could merely kill anyone here.

"_I merely just ask for one favor," _thought Tohru as she closed the barrier around Kyo's door.

She walked inside and closed the door very silently, not wanting to wake up the Lord Kyo who was lying on his bed. She took a step forward, wondering if it made a sound. But it seemed the floor was okay for nothing to be heard of. As she took another step, she suddenly heard the voice of the cat leader.

"What do you want?" growled Kyo as he sat up.

"_He wasn't suppose to be awake!" _thought Tohru as she tried to act casual. She walked up to him and smiled. "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping? It's still quite early."

"This Kyo doesn't need sleep," snapped Kyo. "What do you want with me?"

A knock on the door was suddenly heard, and Tohru looked over at it.

"Who's there?" questioned Tohru.

"Warrior Kaxa," replied the voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" shouted Tohru as the door opened.

Kaxa walked inside, wearing her armor and all. She closed the door and walked over to Tohru, looking at Kyo with sharp eyes.

"_Kaxa-san will help you," _thought Tohru as he watched the both of them.

"Cat Leader Kyo," Kaxa stated suddenly. "One of the strongest leaders captured by us mortals. Must be proud."

"You place some kind of stupid spell on me you silly mortal," snapped Kyo.

"I thought you would have been strong enough to back it down," muttered Kaxa.

"_Kaxa-san will help you," _thought Tohru again. _"You will find out when your job is needed."_

"Feh, at least we killed almost your entire army," chuckled Kyo. "Half of us Zodiac's are probably still alive."

"We have a little something something to change that," replied Kaxa as she stuck her hands into her pocket.

"So what are you both weaklings doing in here?" snapped Kyo.

"_I already ordered Kaxa-san to do something," _thought Tohru as she remembered the conversation last night. _"I will not tell you, but you will find out soon enough. Once her job is done, it is your job to place the spell upon him."_

Kaxa suddenly brought out a dagger and stuck it in Kyo's shoulder as he fell back on his bed. Kaxa held him down while Tohru stood up shocked. Kyo tried to break free from Kaxa's strength, but he was still too weak from the last battle.

"Tohru-kun now!" shouted Kaxa as she tried to keep the cat leader down.

"_Is this what Yishanu was talking about?" _thought Tohru in horror. _"This is how Kaxa-san will help me?"_

"Tohru-kun!" snapped Kaxa.

Tohru struggled to calm her horror, but she managed to get a grip. She placed her hand on Kyo's forehead and a green glow appeared through her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" shouted Kyo as he tried to take his bracelet off.

Tohru continued with the process while Kaxa still held down Kyo, trying her best to keep him still.

Kyo suddenly started to calm down. He stopped shouting and closed his eyes halfway. Everything became all blurry, and he couldn't hear that well. His sight was just a blur and he couldn't move. It seemed he was paralyzed by this girls "spell." Tohru suddenly released her hand from his forehead while Kaxa free her grasp from Kyo.

They both stood up and watched the paralyzed Kyo, lying on his bed. Right now he seemed so calm. Tohru watched him disappointed that she had to do something horrible like this as Kaxa fix her hair.

"Did you complete your task?" questioned Kaxa.

"…Yes," replied Tohru. "I completed the order Yishanu has given me. But…but I don't feel comfortable with it."

"There's nothing to be disappointed of," said Kaxa. "He's just like all those other Zodiacs. Cold hearted and violent."

Tohru looked back at the weakened boy who eyes were halfway closed.

"Come on her should tell King Yishanu that we have completed our job," Kaxa said suddenly as she walked over to her door.

"…But, but what about the dagger?" cried Tohru worried it might affect him.

"It's just one little dagger," said Kaxa. "He can live through it. Now come on."

Tohru nodded and rushed over to Kaxa. She walked out of the door as Tohru followed. She looked at the Lord Kyo who was still lying on his bed, but she closed it immediately, upset about her own actions.

"_I never want to do something like that again," _thought Tohru. _"It's just unfair."_

**Dining Room **

Yishanu was eating breakfast while servants went around the castle. It seemed that everything was calm now that almost the whole castle understood the "capture" of the cat leader. Kaxa and Tohru entered the dining room as a couple of servants greeted them. Yishanu looked up at the both of them and placed his chopsticks down.

"Well?" Yishanu said suddenly.

"We've completed the task you have given us," replied Kaxa.

Tohru kept quiet and looked down at her hands.

"Good job," answered Yishanu. "You may eat if you would like to."

"I'm quite busy at the moment," said Kaxa. "Other warriors and I need to train the new warriors."

"Oh that's right," said Yishanu. "Please do a good job. We need the best we can receive all right?"

"Yes," replied Kaxa as she walked out of the dining room.

"Tohru?" questioned Yishanu. "Do you wish to eat?"

"Oh um, not thanks Yishanu," replied Tohru as she bowed. "I'm not hungry at the moment.

She rushed out of the dining room as Yishanu watched her in surprised. But he just merely continued eating.

**Zodiac Castle **

Akito was no where in sight after Kagura's report. Every servant looked around for him, but he was no where to be seen. Yuki and Shigure managed to calm down the crying boar after about ten minutes or so. Now after the mortal castle went up in rage, now the Zodiac Castle was up with shouts and orders.

Yuki sat in his office, reviewing some files and reports from the past. Servants ran by his office, but he easily ignored them all. Every time he thought about the cat leader being capture, he would always smile, yet, for some reason, feel worry.

A knock was abruptly heard on Yuki's door, but he kept quiet, waiting for someone to speak. The door then opened and in came a tall figure. He wore a black leather suit with a white "somewhat" dress over him. Pendants were over his neck and there were three wrist bands on his left arm while he had a ring on each right finger.

"So Yuki," Hatsuharu said suddenly. "Kyo's gone huh?"

"Yeah," replied Yuki. "Now I have more time to concentrate on my work thank god."

"You know the castle is not going to be the same without him," muttered Hatsuharu as he took a seat on a chair. "Everyone around the castle has gone hay wired and Lord Akito is no where to be seen."

"Shigure and I did see him earlier," said Yuki as he started reading a document. "But when Kagura reported that Kyo was captured, he just walked out the door."

"So like him," said Hatsuharu as he leaned against his chair. "That guy is just a mystery huh."

Yuki didn't respond to Hatsuharu. He continued reading the document that was in his hand as Hatsuharu watched, still leaning back against his chair.

"Is there going to be a battle today?" questioned Hatsuharu.

"…Not that I know of," replied Yuki. "But it appears that seeing as Kyo is gone; no combat will be apprehended at the moment."

"I see," said Hatsuharu.

A silver and purple figure suddenly barged inside Yuki's office, screaming at the top of his lungs. Hatsuharu fell back while Yuki looked up.

"Kyonkichi is gone!" cried out Ayame as he slammed the door. Piles of papers on top of Yuki's desk fell onto the ground as Hatsuharu stood up, irritated about Ayame's entrance.

"We already know that," muttered Yuki as he collected the papers.

"What shall we do?" cried Ayame as he rushed in front of Yuki.

"We wait," muttered Hatsuharu. "They wouldn't kill him."

Ayame sat in Yuki's chair as he continued stacking the papers that Ayame "accidentally" dropped.

"I also heard some whereabouts of Akito," Ayame said suddenly.

Yuki and Hatsuharu looked over at the "sharp" Ayame who started braiding his hair. He was wearing the same uniform as Hatsuharu, except the "somewhat" dress was purple.

"They said he's at his base," said Ayame. "You know, where no one is allowed at."

"No wonder why we can't find him," said Hatsuharu. "Probably shocked that one of his toughest leaders has been captured. He's probably curious about us getting captured as well."

"I doubt it," said Yuki.

"Should we send someone to check on Kyo?" questioned Hatsuharu. "Like, a spy or something?"

"Too dangerous," said Yuki. "They might take them as a prisoner. We will just have to wait until we get orders from Akito. Until then, just make sure everyone is clear that there is nothing to be worry about. Now then…could you two please get out?"

"Aw come on," pleaded Ayame. "You need some company!"

"We'll just stay quiet and watch," said Hatsuharu. "We have no business or anything at the moment."

"Fine," muttered Yuki as he started writing down reports while standing up.

It was dead silence in Yuki's office. Hatsuharu continued leaning back against his chair as Ayame carried on with braiding his hair. Nothing exciting happened; it was just stillness around the room.

"…I'm going," said Hatsuharu as he stood up. He left the room while Ayame continued braiding his hair.

"…Ayame," muttered Yuki. "I have a task for you."

"You finally need my help," said Ayame happily. "What does my dear younger brother wish?"

"Your "dear younger brother," wish you so call it, wishes that you would keep and eye out for Akito," ordered Yuki. "When you find him, tell him to find me. I have a favor to ask him."

"All right!" answered Ayame as he stood up. "Anything to make my Yuki pleased!"

He rushed out the room and slammed the door, knocking down the stack of papers again.

"God dammit," muttered Yuki as he ignored the fallen documents.

**Mortal Castle **

"Is it really true that the cat leader is in our castle?" questioned Uotani surprised.

"Yes!" replied Momiji excited. "At first he thought I was dead!"

Today was merely a regular bright day. Uotani and Ghanjan had the day off, but Hanajima had to watch the new warriors incase one of them became injured during training.

Of course, they were all out in the garden, enjoying a relaxing day.

"That's surprising," Ghanjan said suddenly. "I heard that the cat leader was one of the strongest leaders. Him being captured by us…"

"It shows that our warriors are becoming stronger and stronger each day," said Uotani proudly. "This demonstrates that we actually might succeed soon!"

Tohru simply looked outside at the sky while some birds flew by. A few servants walked through the gardens as some guards stood around the garden as well.

Tohru then noticed a servant talking to one of the guards. This wasn't any guard though. This was a guard who was slaughter in the battle yesterday. It seems that Yishanu has recreated the entire DNA of every murdered warrior again. Even though the guard looked the same, their personality completely changes, which makes them different then before.

"Is something wrong Princess Tohru?" questioned Ghanjan worried.

"Oh no it's nothing," Tohru replied as she smiled. "I was just looking at that guard. I saw him lining up yesterday with the other warriors."

"So does that mean he was a warrior?" questioned Uotani. "And he died?"

"Yes," answered Tohru. "Yishanu copied all the dead warriors DNA and now he's back alive. But you know that their personality changes right?"

"Yeah," answered Uotani.

Ghanjan looked somewhere else as Tohru looked at Ghanjan worried. She knew talking about the DNA bank made him uncomfortable, so she merely tried to change the subject.

"So, Ghanjan-kun," started Tohru. "…Have you, have you ever met Lord Kyo before?"

"…No," replied Ghanjan. "I only saw the tiger leader and the monkey leader. That's all."

"Oh," replied Tohru.

**Night **

It was becoming pretty late, around ten or so, and everyone started heading to bed. Tohru waved goodnight to Momiji as he followed Ghanjan. Tohru walked upstairs, passing some servants who worked at nighttime. Some waved hello, or some said goodnight, and she would always answer them.

Right when she was about to approach her bedroom door, she realized that the barrier around Kyo's door was gone.

"_I forgot to put up the barrier when I left!" _thought Tohru worried.

Even though Kyo was permanently paralyzed, she still wasn't sure if he had escape or not. She opened the door and looked inside, and noticed Kyo still lying on the bed.

"_Thank goodness," _thought Tohru.

As she was about to turn around, she noticed that the dagger was still in Kyo's shoulder. He seemed okay, and it seemed that the cat leader didn't feel any pain, but still, she felt uncomfortable with seeing a dagger inside someone.

She closed the door and rushed up to Kyo. She looked at the dagger and saw some blood stains on his chest. He seemed perfectly okay, but she noticed that he was still awake.

His eyes were opened, but he was still paralyzed.

"…Who's there?" snapped Kyo who's sight was still a blur.

"…Um, it's, it's me, Tohru," replied Tohru as she sat down on his bed slowly.

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" questioned Kyo. "I can't see a god damn thing."

"…Yishanu ordered me to put a spell on you," said Tohru softly. "I really didn't want to do it."

Kyo kept quiet and continued to keep his eyes closed. Tohru looked at the saddened boy who lay on his bed, completely blind and paralyzed. What a horrible thing Tohru has done.

"Even though…even though I'm not allowed to," Tohru said quietly as she placed her hand on his forehead.

A green glow suddenly appeared from her hand. Kyo felt Tohru's soft hands touch his forehead, but he had no idea what she was doing. He suddenly could feel his arms and legs again, and he could finally see everything. He saw Tohru smiling at him as she continued freeing the spell.

As what Tohru thought, Kyo would suddenly start shouting and probably harming her. But instead, he simply continued lying on the bed as Tohru continued with the process. As she finished, she watched Kyo who opened.

"…Lord Kyo?" questioned Tohru.

"How did you do that?" questioned Kyo trying not to sound interested.

"Well, I guess I'm sort of born with these powers," said Tohru. "I try to use them for healing, but sometimes Yishanu orders me to do things that I'm not familiar with. That's why I erased the spell I put on you. I wasn't familiar with it, and it wasn't like me. Please forgive me."

"…Just get out," muttered Kyo.

Tohru stayed quiet, sitting on his bed looking at him. Kyo looked back at her, keeping a blank expression on his face.

"Are you done staring at me?" snapped Kyo stupidly.

"Oh, um I'm sorry," Tohru said surprised. "It's just that I never saw a boy with orange eyes before."

"Yeah I already heard that," muttered Kyo stupidly.

She suddenly adjusts her eyes at the dagger that was pierced in Kyo's shoulder. Kyo noticed Tohru's eyes moving, and he followed until he noticed the dagger as well.

"I uh, I just came here to remove the dagger," said Tohru quietly as she continued looking at it.

"I don't need help from a silly mortal," snapped Kyo.

"…You do need help," said Tohru as she reached for the dagger. _"I just want to help."_

Before Tohru could remove the dagger, everything just became a blur to her. Things went too fast, and the next thing she knew she was face to face with Kyo.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm and twisted it, making her scream a little. He then grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the bed, looking at her sharp.

"I said I don't need help from a silly mortal," shouted Kyo.

"…I just wanted to help," replied Tohru. "…But I guess you have no use for it I suppose."

Kyo continued looking at her angrily as Tohru simply smiled at him. Kyo widened his eyes and suddenly released Tohru. He sat at the edge of the bed while Tohru shook her arm, for she felt pain from Kyo's grasp.

"I'll leave you to go to bed," replied Tohru as she continued smiling. "Goodnight Lord Kyo."

"…You can stop the Lord you know," muttered Kyo stupidly.

Tohru looked at Kyo confused, wondering what he meant.

"I mean that you should stop calling me Lord," snapped Kyo ticked. "You aren't a Zodiac, so you shouldn't call me Lord. So stop it okay?"

Tohru gaze as Kyo with a blank look as Kyo continued with the angry expression. Tohru then made a happy smile as Kyo looked away.

"Goodnight, Kyo-kun!" replied Tohru as she smiled from saying his name yet again.

She walked out the door and closed it very quietly. Even though she now had a little trust for Kyo, she still couldn't let his door be free. She created the barrier again, and inside the room, Kyo could see the barrier forming.

"_Looks like I haven't earned her trust yet," _thought Kyo.

He looked back at his shoulder, glaring at the dagger that was now in his shoulder. He pulled it out swiftly and looked at the mark on him, wondering if there were any scars. But it seemed it would heal in no time. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about that smile that just won't come out of his mind.

As soon as Tohru completed the barrier, she walked back inside her bedroom and closed the door quietly, happy that she finally spoke a "decent" conversation with another Zodiac.

When Tohru entered her bedroom, Ghanjan walked out from behind the stair wall. He noticed Tohru entering and exiting out of the prisoner's bedroom, and this made him extremely worried and annoyed. But it was too late to talk now, so he simply walked back downstairs to his room.

**Tohru's Bedroom **

Tohru jumped on her bed and smiled, wondering if she and Kyo could become good friends just like her and Momiji. Zodiacs are just so interesting to Tohru. They have so many qualities and differences from others, unlike mortals. Almost all mortals are alike, but Zodiacs just have this feature that changes them from everyone.

"_I hope Yishanu doesn't find out about tonight," _thought Tohru as she closed her eyes.


	6. The Meeting

It's chapter 5! Ha I was about to say its chapter 4. I'm dilly daylily ha ha ha. Well…is there anything I should say…um, ah! Thank you for writing reviews for this story! Ah…I think that's it…yep that's it. I'm off writing now so ja ne! (Don't worry Hanyougirl I'm not copying you. Just fun to say that's all.)

**  
Chapter 5 "The Meeting"**

It was early in the morning as Tohru awoke from her peaceful sleep. Stretching her arms and feeling the warmth of the sun. Another day as always. Dressing up in her green dress, combing her hair and doing her daily morning routine. She suddenly then walked out of her room and looked around, hoping that most of the servants were asleep. And it seemed that they were.

She rushed down the stairs, keeping check that she wouldn't trip over herself. Soon as she arrived at the end of the stairs, she noticed Hanajima, waiting by the door with two bowls of rice and natto. She quickly walked over to her and smiled, thanking her so much for waking up early and making breakfast. Hanajima simply said a usual, "Your Welcome," but Tohru continued with her thankful sayings.

Tohru then rushed up the stairs, hoping that no servants would be awake yet. As Princess of the mortal clan, the higher ranks must reach good hours of sleep. She never knew what the consequences were, but she really didn't want to know. She finally saw her green barrier through the stairs, and this time she merely sprinted her way up. Soon as she approached Kyo's bedroom door, she weakened the barrier and walked inside, checking if the cat leader was awake.

He wasn't in his room, and from what Tohru thought, probably out at the porch. She placed the food on his bed and rushed over to the porch door. As she opened it, she noticed Kyo looking outside. She smiled and rushed up to him.

"Kyo-kun I brought breakfast!" said Tohru happily. "Are you hungry?"

"…No thanks," muttered Kyo as he continued looking outside.

"Oh, well, okay then," replied Tohru as she looked at him.

"Don't you think you should be treating me as a prisoner?" snapped Kyo. "I mean, what the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Tohru confused.

"Prisoners usually stay in some kind of cellar or a locked up room," said Kyo. "Forced to sleep in the cold while starving for days. And look what I get? Some delicate room with a weak _princess _whoserves me food every single day? This kind of captive is just bull shit."

"Um, we don't think we should treat people like that," said Tohru quietly. "Everyone of us are equal from what I think. We don't believe that prisoners should stay inside some cellar and starve to death…is, do the Zodiacs do that to their prisoners?"

"We usually torture them once their captured," said Kyo somewhat glad. "But they're usually dead within twenty-four hours or so."

"That's horrible!" cried Tohru. "How can you do such a thing?"

"That is what prisoners are," snapped Kyo. "Prisoners are somewhat useless and must be vaporized."

Tohru wanted to explain more about how wrong that was, but she quietly looked outside as Kyo did the same, grinning about how worried he must have gotten the princess. Life was just great.

"…Look," said Kyo suddenly as he pointed near the garden.

Tohru looked over at the garden, but didn't see anything until she spotted a figure walking.

"…That's Kaxa-san," said Tohru.

"That damn bitch who pinned me to the bed?" snapped Kyo. "One day I'm going to kill her."

Kaxa suddenly stood still as she held out her arms. Tohru watched her amazed yet confused as Kyo wondered what she was doing.

Out of no where a huge barrier suddenly surrounded the whole castle. Tohru looked at it amazed, knowing she couldn't do something like that.

"Seems they want to keep me in," said Kyo stupidly. "Pretty smart for a change."

"…Why didn't you escape when you had the chance?" questioned Tohru curious.

"…That would be a pretty lame escape," said Kyo. "But I'm still planning on how to find a way out…I thought you were the only ones with those weird powers."

"Oh no!" replied Tohru happily. "I was actually trained by her! She trained Yishanu's other children as well. Kaxa-san is much more powerful than me."

Kyo didn't answer Tohru but simply watched Kaxa with his orange eyes. Tohru watched Kaxa walking away, who was keeping a straight face as some servants walked pass her. Tohru then turned around and started walking towards the porch door, wanting to eat breakfast when Kyo suddenly placed his hand on top of Tohru's shoulder.

"I want to speak to your father," ordered Kyo.

"…Yishanu?" questioned Tohru. "I'm not sure if you can."

"I want to speak to your father, _princess,_" ordered Kyo again.

"…Just let me ask him and I'll see what he says," replied Tohru. "Now please unhand me."

Kyo let go of Tohru as she opened the door, walking inside his room. She sat on his bed and started eating her bowl of rice and natto as Kyo continued staring outside.

"_He just seems so strange," _thought Tohru. _"He's beautiful on the outside but I see so much ugliness on the inside."_

Tohru suddenly heard a knock on Kyo's door. She got up quickly, not wanting to answer for she was not allowed inside Kyo's room.

"Princess Tohru!" said a voice. "Are you in there? It's me, Ghanjan!"

Tohru rushed over to the door and opened it slowly. She took a peek out the door and saw Ghanjan's face.

"Ghanjan-kun what are you doing he-," started Tohru until Ghanjan pushed the door wide opened. He stormed inside as he kicked the door closed, glaring at Tohru.

"Princess Tohru what the hell are you doing in here?" questioned Ghanjan. "You are not allow in the cat leader's room!"

"I was just serving him food," Tohru said surprised.

"We servants could do that!" snapped Ghanjan as he shoved her to the bed. Tohru fell back and looked at the angry yet worried Ghanjan. "You being in here could cost your life!""

"Ghanjan-kun let me explain," said Tohru quietly.

"That damn cat is nothing but a blood thirsty Zodiac!" shouted Ghanjan suddenly. "If you keep going in here you might be his next victim! And if he does anything to you, I'm going to kill him!"

"You killing me?" questioned Kyo as he walked inside his room. He saw Tohru on the bed and Ghanjan staring angrily at him. Lord Kyo started walking towards the two of them as Ghanjan took his fighting stance.

"_You are not going to harm Princess Tohru!" _thought Ghanjan to himself as he looked at the orange eyes. _"…But please get a different color contact!"_

Kyo approached the two of them and looked at the frightened Tohru, wondering what happened.

"Did he do something to you?" questioned Kyo to Tohru.

Ghanjan suddenly calmed down, but still kept sharp on attacking Kyo.

"No, no he didn't do anything," said Tohru as she smiled. "Don't worry!"

He suddenly glared at Ghanjan who looked at him scared.

"Since when are you allowed inside my room?" questioned Kyo stupidly.

"…I, I can go in here whenever I want!" shouted Ghanjan. "…Answer me this! Why, why is Princess Tohru in here?"

"Uh, I, I was just-," stuttered Tohru not trying to cause a fight between the two of them.

"She was just serving me food," stated Kyo as he looked at Ghanjan calmly. "…Got a problem with that?"

"Er, YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU ZODIAC!" shouted Ghanjan as he grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on we're getting out of here."

"Ghanjan-kun, wait!" shouted Tohru trying to free her hand.

Kyo suddenly appeared right in front of Ghanjan as he stopped pulling her. As he was about to hit Kyo, the all mighty cat leader grabbed his arm and twisted it, hearing a crack around the room. Tohru looked at Ghanjan and Kyo surprised, panicking that they have started somewhat a fight.

"Is this how you treat a princess?" questioned Kyo as he still twisted Ghanjan's arm.

Ghanjan didn't answer at all. He tried hard not to scream from the pain, but it seemed that Kyo was making it worst.

"Kyo-kun please let go of him!" shouted Tohru worried.

Kyo simply tossed Ghanjan to the ground and folded his arm, looking at him stupid. Tohru rushed up to him and placed her hands on his arm, healing it as Ghanjan glared at Kyo.

"Weak mortal," muttered Kyo.

As soon as Tohru was finished healing Ghanjan's arm, she helped him up.

"Please Ghanjan-kun don't start a fight," pleaded Tohru. "I don't like them."

"Then stay away from this Zodiac," snapped Ghanjan as he stormed towards the door. Tohru rushed after him, trying to calm him down, but the door suddenly blocked her.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" questioned Kyo as he picked up his bowl of rice and natto.

"He's not comfortable around Zodiacs," said Tohru calmly as she looked at the door. "Please forgive him. He was just worried."

"I have no interest in killing him," said Kyo as he started eating the rice. "But I will probably continue torturing him. It's quite fun."

Tohru turned around and sighed; hoping that Ghanjan wouldn't act over-protected again. It caused too much trouble. As she was about to grab her bowl of rice and natto, she suddenly stared shock at Kyo.

Kyo continued eating until he noticed Tohru looking at him.

"…You're staring at me…" snapped Kyo as he continued eating.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Tohru as she blushed. "But it's just that you're finally eating our food. I'm just surprise that's all."

"Get use to it," muttered Kyo. "I haven't eaten in two days you know."

Tohru smiled at the powerful Lord Kyo as he continued eating.

**Zodiac Land **

Yuki walked around the castle, hands behind his back and his mind in an empty world. Today servants weren't that much too of a rampage, but still, it was pretty loud. Warriors walked pass Yuki, bowing and greeting to him. He simply ignored them and continued concentrating in his mind. A little girl started to follow him, and he knew that right when he sensed her. He turned around and looked down, noticing a cute yellow haired girl, dressed in a very tight black leather suit with orange stripes around her left leg and her right arm, wearing a little orange mini skirt as well. This was very similar to the tiger leader's uniform, but not likely.

"Lord Yuki where is Jekami-san?" questioned the little girl as she tugged his silver somewhat dress. (Everyone is wearing mostly the same uniform, its just different colors. Yuki's uniform is like Ayame, except that he has the black tight leather suit with a silver somewhat dress…NO! He's not a Raiders fan…)

Yuki kneeled down and petted the girl's head softly.

"She's not here with us now Kisa-san," said Yuki quietly. "But don't worry, there is going to be a new leader soon."

"Jekami-san isn't here?" questioned Kisa confused. "Where has she gone?"

Yuki kept quiet and continued to pet Kisa's head. He didn't want to talk about her right now. Too many things were rushing through his head.

"Rat leader!" shouted a servant as he rushed up to him. He took a bow in front of him as Yuki waited for his message. "The snake leader wants to talk to you!"

"What the hell does he want?" questioned Yuki to himself stupidly. "Um, thank you."

The servant stood up and transformed into a ram, running through the hallways to complete his work faster. Yuki walked slowly around the castle, searching for Ayame while leaving the innocent tiger behind.

"_He could have at least told me where he is," _thought Yuki to himself as he sighed.

He suddenly noticed Hatsuharu looking at him, but then he made a gesture that he should come over there. Yuki sighed once again and walked up to him, wondering what he wanted.

"Hey Ayame-san is in a meeting right now," said Hatsuharu. "So he told me to give you his message."

"And?" questioned Yuki.

"Lord Akito is in your office," said Hatsuharu. "You wanted to speak with him?"

Yuki looked up at Hatsuharu surprised. Akito is in his office? Sorry, Lord Akito, in his office? Even though he was allowed anywhere around the castle, he still has no right to just barge inside _his _office. But still, Yuki did ran inside Lord Akito's office one time…

Yuki walked away as Hatsuharu watched him, grinning a little bit. He suddenly spotted Kisa walking around, searching for Yuki, desperate to find out where Jekami was. She looked over at Hatsuharu and rushed up to him as he kneeled down.

"Haru-san," said Kisa softly. "Where is Jekami-san?"

"…She's dead," Hatsuharu answered quietly.

Kisa looked down, but even though she should be crying, instead she kept a straight face. Hatsuharu watched her, waiting for her to start crying again. He looked up at the sky, and stared at it for a moment.

"…Three…two…, one," counted Hatsuharu until he finally heard Kisa crying. He hugged her gently, trying to calm her down as he sighed.

"_There is no reason not to cry," _thought Hatsuharu. _"Everyone has a soft spot for each person. Let it all out."_

**Yuki's Office **

Akito sat in his chair, looking through some of his paper work. He tossed some behind him and rummaged through his desk. He suddenly heard servants greeting Yuki until the door opened. Yuki stared at Akito stupidly and walked up to his desk.

"Why are you in my office?" questioned Yuki.

"Why aren't you in your office?" questioned Akito as he glared at him. "So, snake leader said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes," Yuki said trying to calm himself down. "I was just wondering if you have any ideas to retrieve the cat leader."

"Any ideas…" said Akito to himself as he leaned back against his chair. "Do I have any ideas…well if you give me more time, I think I'll be happy to answer your question."

He glared at Yuki as he kept a straight face, not wanting to say anything.

"Is that all you need?" questioned Akito.

"…Yes," answered Yuki.

"Than I'll be leaving now," said Akito. "I'm on a short schedule."

He stood up very slowly and walked pass Yuki, harshly bumping into him. He continued to glare at him while leaving Yuki's office as he sat on his chair. He watched Akito close the door, and when it was finally shut, Yuki sighed and stuck his middle finger up at the door.

"That damn Akito," muttered Yuki.

**Zodiac Battlefield **

All the remaining tiger Zodiacs and the entire boar Zodiacs were out in the battlefield, collecting all the dead bodies from the land. They left the mortals lying on the ground, for after collecting all their own kinds bodies, they would set the land on fire to burn down the dead mortals.

Transformed tigers and boars went back and forth through the castle. For the ones who weren't transformed kept track of making sure each Zodiac was collected and that no mortals were mistaken as them. Kagura, the leader of the boars, kneeled down at a dead mortal who had a dagger stabbed in his head. She didn't make any emotion in her face, but simply stared at it.

"Lady Kagura is there something wrong?" questioned a boar Zodiac carrying some dead Zodiac bodies.

"Oh no its nothing," replied Kagura. "I'm just looking at this human. Please continue with your work."

The boar walked away as Kagura stood up. She continued glancing at the dead mortal standing in front of her. He looked just like them, except, he wasn't a Zodiac. Kagura suddenly felt someone behind her, and as she turned around quickly, she spotted a white figure in front of her.

"Is there something wrong Iyza-san?" questioned Kagura.

Iyza was just a warrior from the tiger clan. But she looked more of a ram then a tiger. Her hair was pure white as her eyes stayed sharp electric blue.

"Lord Akito has sentence me to be the tiger leader," said Iyza calmly.

"He has already chosen a tiger leader?" questioned Kagura surprised. "But that's so sudden!"

"He wants to attack soon," Iyza said looking at the dead mortal. "…Why are you staring at this mortal?"

"He just seems interesting that's all," replied Kagura. "It's a shame that he has to die."

"Get over it," Iyza spoke calmly as she started walking away. "You better hurry up. We're going to burn the land soon."

"All right," answered Kagura as she continued looking at the mortal.

The land started to become free from dead Zodiacs and covered with dead mortals. Few of the last Zodiacs ran inside the castle as one of the tiger warriors rushed up to Kagura.

"Boar leader we're about to set the land in flames," ordered the tiger warrior. "Please hurry inside."

Kagura nodded and followed the tiger warrior. She looked around and only saw dead mortal bodies in their territory. No sight of any Zodiacs in front of her eyes. When she approach the gate, she turned around and looked at the land, gazing at the puddles of blood.

"_Lord Kyo," _thought Kagura as she walked inside.

**Mortal Castle **

Tohru and Momiji were walking down the stairs carrying the tray with empty bowls. No servants walked up the stairs so it was merely free for Momiji to hop around the steps.

"What are we going to do today Tohru?" questioned Momiji happily.

"Well, Kyo-kun asked me to do a favor," replied Tohru. "…Actually, it was more of an ordered."

"That's how he is," Momiji answered. "He's always strict like that. So what's the favor?"

"He wants to speak with Yishanu," said Tohru. "I don't know what he wants. I'm just afraid he might go attacking him or something."

"You can always put a barrier around King Yishanu right?" corrected Momiji. "That way Lord Kyo could never attack him."

"I know but still," sighed Tohru. "…Oh come on lets hurry up. I promised Hanajima that I would bring the dishes to her as soon as possible. She's really busy today."

Her and Momiji rushed down the stairs and suddenly ran into many servants. But they made their way through them and entered the kitchen where she spotted Hanajima cooking something. Tohru handed the tray to her and merely thanked her once again. Momiji waited by the door as Tohru walked over to him while Hanajima simply waved goodbye.

"Where is King Yishanu?" questioned Momiji.

"He's probably watching the new warriors," said Tohru as she started walking away with Momiji behind her. "If he isn't there, than maybe his office. But I want to say hi to Kaxa-san anyway so I might as well check the training field first…you don't have to come Momiji-san."

"Oh its okay Tohru!" replied Momiji happily. "I want to be around you!"

She simply smiled at the happy bunny as she continued making her way through the castle. Momiji still followed right behind her as she approached the back door. Opening it, she spotted guards blocking the entrance to the battlefield for safety.

"Is Yishanu in here?" questioned Tohru to the guards. "I would like to speak with him for one moment please."

One guard nodded and opened the gate, letting Tohru and Momiji walk in. She spotted probably hundreds of new warriors in different groups, each training a different skill. Everywhere she looked there were different faces. Some of them looked just like earlier warriors, probably the ones who were recreated.

She noticed Kaxa with a group of new-trained warriors. She was dressed in her armor like she was suppose to and her face looked really serious. Tohru rushed up to her as Momiji stood where he was, amazed at all the soldiers around him.

"Kaxa-san!" Tohru yelled happily as she approached her and her warriors.

"Tohru-kun what are you doing here?" questioned Kaxa surprised. "I'm busy right now."

"Um, I was just wondering," said Tohru as she thought about earlier. "Were you the only one who created that barrier around the castle this morning?"

"You noticed the barrier?" questioned Kaxa. "Then it seems I trained you well, but yes, I was the only one who put up the barrier."

"It's so powerful," said Tohru amazed. "…Did you happened to put the barrier around the castle to, to keep Kyo-k, the cat leader from escaping?"

"King Yishanu gave me the orders," replied Kaxa. "But it is right to do so incase he does try to escape."

Tohru nodded her head and continued watching Kaxa's group train their routine. They seemed very skilled from what Tohru thought. Well, of course they should be skilled, that is what they are trained for and there wasn't that much time to prepare, so they must work as hard as they could.

"Tohru," said a voice behind Tohru that sounded surprised.

She and Kaxa turned around and spotted King Yishanu in front of them with a boy next to him. He had somewhat green eyes with yellow pupils, a very odd eye color with short dark brown hair. He was holding his right arm while shaking a little, breathing in and out hard a little.

"King Yishanu I'm sorry for forgetting about my work," said Kaxa as she bowed. "I'll get back working."

"Yishanu the cat le-," started Tohru until Yishanu interrupted her.

"This new warrior needs healing," said Yishanu. "He has a broken arm. Do you think you can heal it?"

"But Yishanu I-," started Tohru again.

"Please heal this young man's arm," said Yishanu once again.

Tohru pouted at her stepfather, but shook her head. She walked up to the boy and look straight at him. His eyes were just so strange, much stranger then Kyo's eyes. But she tried to ignore it. She placed her hands over the young mans arm as he flinched a little from the pain.

"Don't worry," said Tohru calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy looked at Tohru with curious eyes as Tohru closed her eyes, concentrating on healing the boy's arm. A green glow circulated around his arm as the boy watched amazed. The glow started fading away as Tohru released his arm.

"There you go," said Tohru happily. "Does it feel all right?"

The boy moved his arm up and down very slowly, wondering if he would feel any pain.

"…It's okay," answered the boy softly as he looked at Tohru surprised.

She smiled until she noticed Yishanu walking away.

"Yishanu wait!" shouted Tohru as she rushed up to him. "I need to ask you something!"

"Can it wait?" questioned Yishanu. "I need to see which warriors will go out into battle this week."

"It's just one question," begged Tohru. "Just a minute that's all."

"Fine what is it?" questioned Yishanu as he looked at each group of warriors who were training.

"The cat leader would like to speak with you," said Tohru as the boy with the green eyes looked at her and Yishanu. "Is there a time when you can?"

"Yeah yeah," said Yishanu. "Um, tonight during dinner."

"…During dinner?" questioned Tohru surprised. "Do you mean you want him to eat with us?"

"Uh, sure whatever," replied Yishanu. "Could you go now I'm busy."

"All right," answered Tohru as she bowed. She turned around and started to rush away when she suddenly ran into the boy she just earlier healed.

"Um, is there something wrong?" questioned Tohru curious.

"…Thank you," replied the young man softly.

Tohru continued to look at him curious when she suddenly heard the shout of her stepfather.

"Jekou!" shouted Yishanu. "Get over here you're suppose to be training!"

Jekou looked over at Tohru as she looked back. He bowed quickly and walked over to Yishanu as Tohru stared at him confused.

"_So his name is Jekou-san," _thought Tohru. _"I never saw him before…"_

She shook her head and ran to the gateway where she met Momiji who was still staring at all the warriors in awe. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as the guards closed the door.

Kaxa, who had heard the conversation earlier, left her group and walked over to Yishanu, wondering if Yishanu _didn't _know something.

"King Yishanu," questioned Kaxa. "You _did _know what Tohru-kun asked you, right?"

"…What?" questioned Yishanu as he continued watching the warriors.

"You're going to have a meeting with the cat leader," said Kaxa stupidly. "Too busy watching the soldiers huh."

"…Yeah, um…just go back to your…I'M GOING TO HAVE A MEETING WITH THE CAT LEADER?" shouted Yishanu surprised.

All the warriors stopped what they were doing and looked over at the stupid Kaxa and the surprised Yishanu who was now furious. Yishanu suddenly looked over at all the warriors as they continued back to their training.

"You should pay attention to your own daughter," muttered Kaxa as she walked away.

Yishanu stood in the middle of the grounds, thinking about what the cat leader wanted. But still…maybe he should pay more attention to his daughter like a father should…and if he did than this meeting would have never happened!

**Around Dinner Time **

Momiji decided to help Hanajima and the other cookers with the meal as Uotani and the other gardeners cleaned up the training field, preparing it for the next training. Tohru waited until around dinnertime to tell Kyo that his request…well… "order" was accepted and that he would be able to speak with the king.

She weakened the barrier and walked inside the door, seeing Kyo lying on the bed.

"Kyo-kun," said Tohru. "Are you awake?"

"…Did you ask?" questioned Kyo as he kept his eyes away from her.

"Oh, um yes!" Tohru said surprised. "He said that he wants to speak with you during dinner and its about time to eat…so I'm going to take you downstairs to him."

"He's feeding me as well?" questioned Kyo as he stood up.

"I suppose," answered Tohru.

"Wow, I feel _so _special," muttered Kyo stupidly as he walked towards the door. Before he could even walk out, Tohru covered the door with the barrier once again.

"Kyo-kun…" said Tohru quietly.

Kyo stayed quiet and stared at the barrier with his own two orange eyes.

"…You're not, you're not going to do anything…_violent _to him, right?" questioned Tohru. "You're just going to talk with him, right?"

"…Yeah," answered Kyo stupidly. "Now could you let me out?"

Tohru sighed and weakened the barrier once again as Kyo and her walked out. She walked in front of Kyo as he followed, keeping a sharp eye on her. She started walking down the stairs as the Lord Kyo looked around, checking if there were any trap doors on the sides of the walls.

Servants walked by and looked at Kyo surprised, wondering what he was doing out of his room. But once they spotted Tohru in front of him, minding her own business, they could control themselves a little. Some servants who walked by just couldn't ignore this strange being among them, and when Kyo noticed this, he would give them an evil glare that would scare them off.

It was silence between the two of them. Tohru continued making her way through the stairs as quietly as she can, afraid of upsetting the cat leader in anyway. Kyo still looked sharp at Tohru as he continued looking around as well.

She noticed Hanajima and Momiji walking out of the kitchen carrying dinner for some wounded warriors as a couple of cooks walked out as well. Tohru rushed up very quickly to them while Kyo kept his pace.

"Hanajima-san did you already serve Yishanu?" questioned Tohru.

"Yes," replied Hanajima as she looked over at Kyo calmly. "Is that suppose to be the cat leader?"

She nodded as Kyo glared at Hanajima. Momiji however started becoming excited from seeing his own kind in front of him.

"I don't see what's so great about him," muttered Hanajima. "Come on lets go."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" snapped Kyo.

Hanajima and Momiji left while the other cooks looked at Kyo frightened. They suddenly all ran up to Hanajima, carrying trays for the wounded warriors as Kyo looked at the strange dark figure walking away.

"She has some nerve saying that," muttered Kyo as he looked away. "Could we hurry up?"

"I'm sorry," said Tohru nervously as she continued her way.

Again they passed some working servants, and of course, Kyo received the strange eye treatment. But by glaring at them and scaring them away, he seemed the have everything under control.

Tohru suddenly stopped in front of a door and opened it, looking behind herself to see if Kyo was preparing anything. It looked that he was perfectly free handed and didn't have anything up his sleeve, so she opened the door wider and noticed some warriors, servants, Kaxa and Yishanu inside. Yishanu looked up at Tohru, but then suddenly noticed Lord Kyo behind her.

She walked inside as Kyo followed, staring at everyone around his sight. He spotted Kaxa sitting next to Yishanu and he gave her an evil glare from what happened yesterday. She simply ignored him and continued eating as Tohru walked over next to Kaxa where her plate was placed with Kyo's next to hers. Tohru and Kyo both sat on the ground as Yishanu kept his eye on Kyo, making sure he wasn't going to do anything.

"Tohru has told me that you wanted to speak with me?" questioned Yishanu.

"…That's correct," responded Kyo.

The front door suddenly opened as he turned around to see who walked in. She was a very elegant lady that was for sure. She had long pure dark blue hair with purple eyes that sparkled. Her clothes were most exquisite and her face was just as white as the first drop of snow. She walked inside and sat next to Yishanu where the last plate was set.

"Um, good evening miss?" questioned Tohru surprised. "…Um, who are you?"

"I'm sorry Tohru," replied Yishanu. "She is the mother of the boy you healed earlier."

"Jekou-san?" questioned Tohru.

"Yes," replied the elegant lady. "I was the wife to one of the warriors that fought a couple of days ago, and he died. Dear Yishanu couldn't find any sight of him so we weren't able to copy him."

"_Copy him?" _thought Kyo surprised as he started getting irritated. _"…This woman…she looks familiar…feh never mind about that."_

"…Dear?" questioned Tohru.

"Seems him and I take fond of each other," said the elegant lady as she smiled. "Hasn't he told you yet?"

"…No," replied Tohru surprised. _"I never knew Yishanu has a girlfriend…but what about revenge for his family's death? And his wife?"_

"Soon I might be queen of this place," said the elegant lady very calmly as she smiled. "…Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Zeknui Gyte."

Kyo suddenly looked over at Zeknui quickly as she still looked at Tohru with her clam face.

"And you must be Yishanu's daughter Tohru Honda-san correct?" questioned Zeknui.

"Uh, that's correct!" responded Tohru as she bowed her head. "Its, um, very nice to meet you!"

"Now," Zeknui said softly as she looked over at Kyo. "Are you the cat leader I heard about?"

Kyo glared at the woman as she simply smiled at his face.

"I thought you were a prisoner?" questioned Zeknui. "You look too charming to be a prisoner, but what are you doing down here?"

"He wanted to speak with King Yishanu," spoke Kaxa as she continued eating.

"Er, that's right," said Yishanu nervously. "All right cat leader. I accepted your wish, so what do you want?"

"Yishanu, dear, may I offer him something first?" questioned Zeknui calmly. "Please? I would love to offer the all mighty cat leader something."

"…All right," replied Yishanu as he sighed

"Oh thank you," responded Zeknui as she looked over at Kyo. "We non-Zodiacs are warm hearted people. Even though Yishanu did order you to be locked up in your room, I demand that you shall be treated here as a royal guest. You may be free around the castle, but of course you cannot leave since Kaxa-san has set up the barrier."

Yishanu didn't interrupted Zeknui's orders. Just like she said, they both were fond over each other, and he didn't want to break that bond.

"Thank you," replied Kyo as Tohru looked at him surprised. "Now then, sir, what are you planning to do with me? Are there going to be any tasks or requirements for me to do?"

"…Only if I think of one," responded Yishanu surprised. "Is that all?"

"Only one more question," Kyo said calmly. "Have you thought of when you will release me?"

"…You will have to wait until I can figure that out," answered Yishanu.

"Now since that is over, please," interrupted Zeknui. "Please enjoy dinner with us."

"It would be an honor," answered Kyo as he began eating.

Tohru sighed as she also continued eating. But the whole conversation, everything was just so surprising. Tohru has never heard or met this Zeknui woman until now, and more importantly she might even be her stepmother! But why did she give all of these strange orders to Kyo. Doesn't she know that he's a Zodiac? A Zodiac that could actually kill her?

It's strange that she can act so calm around him and let him wonder off around the castle. But Yishanu didn't say anything, so she might as well stick with it. But still, maybe if Yishanu and Zeknui weren't close, he might have said something to abandon him from being free around his territory.

But what was with the act Kyo put up? He didn't sound like himself at all. Maybe it was just some way to get Yishanu's trust. That could probably be the reason. Or maybe when Zeknui gave him all of those outraging orders is what made him more concern about his whereabouts. Everything was getting so confusing now.

It seems that now Kyo could wonder anywhere around the castle. Tohru didn't have to put up the barrier around his door anymore, and she was pretty glad for that. Putting up barriers did make her tired for she uses all of her energy, but still, the safety of the castle could be a problem now. She still doesn't know what kind of person the Lord Kyo is. He could go killing everyone he sees if he wants to. She would just have to wait further through the days.


	7. Unexpected Release

I have really nothing much to say really…except that I'm not sick anymore so that's important! Oh yeah I'm going back to school in two more days so that means I'm not going to be updating stories as fast as I use to. Sorry everyone. Well, I just hope that at least you will accept an update at least once or twice every month…yeah I know it sounds sad. But I have to study. I'll just start the story so I can get on with chapter 7.

**Chapter 6 "Unexpected Release"**

Tohru and Kyo were walking upstairs after dinner was served. Even though Tohru talked to Kyo about him being free throughout the castle, his mind was on a whole other subject.

"_What the hell is Zeknui doing here?" _thought Kyo. _"And her son as well…they are just going to ruin everything. What is her idea anyway? Letting me be free around the castle…is she planning something that I don't know?"_

"Kyo-kun is everything okay?" questioned Tohru curious.

Kyo looked down at Tohru with sharp eyes as she continued to smile her way.

"…It's nothing," muttered Kyo as he walked faster.

"Um, Kyo-kun!" shouted Tohru as she rushed up to him. "Since your now all free to roam around the castle, would you like me to give you a tour?"

"Hell n-," shouted Kyo until something struck his mind. _"Wait a minute! If she shows me around, I might be able to find some hidden passages and escape routes…even if this damn barrier is keeping me in, once I earn these mortal's trust I can get my damn ass out of here."_

"Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru confused. "You do not wish for me to tour you around the castle?"

"Fine," snapped Kyo.

"Oh that's great!" thought Tohru excited. "It's going to be so much fun! I'll invite Momiji-san and Uo-chan and Hana-chan…"

"_I never said you can invite a whole party…" _thought Kyo as he sighed.

He approached his door and opened it as Tohru headed towards her room.

"_I finally don't have to put up another barrier," _thought Tohru as she smiled.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and as she turned around, she spotted Kyo looking down at her.

"Is, is something wrong Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru confused.

"Your not inviting that damn Ghanjan are you?" questioned Kyo stupidly. "He gave me a hard damn time today."

"_So he really doesn't like Ghanjan-kun," _thought Tohru as she continued looking up at the cat leader.

"Well?" questioned Kyo. "If he is then I'm not going on your silly tour."

"Oh um," started Tohru. "I, I suppose he can't come…but if we run into him and if he does want to come, could you please let him? I promise he won't bother you, but please don't get into a fight with him. Please?"

"Fine," snapped Kyo as he turned around.

"Goodnight Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she made a little wave.

Kyo merely ignored her and walked inside his room as Tohru did the same. Tohru went inside the shower and started washing her hair as Kyo went onto the balcony, staring at the green barrier that lit up the castle. He sighed as he spotted some guards out on the field.

"Wow what a life," muttered Kyo as he leaned against a wall.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door but stayed where he was.

"What do you want princess?" snapped the cat leader stupidly.

The balcony door opened very slowly as Kyo continued looking out into the barrier, glaring at its presence.

"I think you should refer me as queen," said a calm voice closing the balcony door.

Kyo looked over at the door and noticed an elegant lady closing the door. She turned around and simply smiled at him.

"Hello, Lord Kyo," greeted Zeknui as she walked over to the balcony. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Kyo continuing looking at the barrier.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" questioned Zeknui in an innocent voice. "I'm only here to see my lovely Yishanu."

Kyo kept quiet as Zeknui maintained with her calm smile. She looked out at the barrier Kyo was looking at and sighed.

"You want that barrier down," said Zeknui. "So do I, but still, this is a good chance for you to explore around the castle since I gave you permission."

"Why couldn't _you_ do that?" questioned Kyo.

"Oh I'm too busy with Lord Yishanu," Zeknui explained happily. "I have to keep an eye on him, that is, if you know what I mean."

"I get the point," snapped Kyo as he sighed. "But why is your son here?"

"I'd be kind of lonely," said Zeknui. "Besides, I thought it would be a good idea if he tried to manipulate that Tohru girl…it could give us a better chance you know."

Kyo nodded as he looked over at the calm Zeknui.

"I heard about this tour your going to with princess girl," Zeknui said suddenly. "Make it worth it. It might be the only time where the guards will allow you to enter places your mind dreams of if you're with her."

"I know I know," snapped Kyo. "Just get the fuck out."

"Lady Kagura is probably worried about you," said Zeknui. "Poor girl, waiting for her love to return."

"Kami don't remind me of her," muttered Kyo stupidly. "She's worst then that Ghanjan guy."

"Ghanjan?" questioned Zeknui. "Who is this Ghanjan you speak of?"

Kyo kept quiet as Zeknui started making a light smile.

"I'll just leave you staring into outer space," Zeknui said suddenly as she walked over to the balcony door. She opened it and walked out as Kyo listened to every noise.

"Just don't go doing anything that might make Lord Akito curious," muttered Zeknui as she closed the balcony door.

Kyo merely sighed and continued staring out into the barrier with his two orange eyes. Even though it was true that he was stuck in here, he will find a way to get out of this place. Even if that means killing everyone he sees.

**Zodiac Side **

Lord Akito has called in all the Zodiac leaders into his office for a simple yet surprising conversation. Yuki, the rat leader, Shigure, the dog leader, and Hatori the dragon leader (See, in this story, there are two types of dragons. The fully-grown dragon and the seahorse. Dragon Zodiacs who pass their own strength can become an actual dragon while beginners or rookies stay as a seahorse.) All entered inside his office as they waited for the other leaders to arrive.

"The tiger leader won't be able to make it," said Hatori calmly. "She's quite busy now."

"She isn't important to speak about right now," said Akito. "She's just a rookie leader nothing important."

Kagura, the boar leader, Ayame, the snake leader, and Weive, the bunny leader all entered inside Akito's office, taking a seat wherever one was open. Shigure started greeting everyone with joy as Ayame returned it. Weive however started talking to Hatori immediately, curious about his group of dragons.

Then entered Hatsuharu, the ox leader, and Takeshi, the ram leader who were both chatting their way as they both took a seat as well. Akito simply sat where he was, waiting for everyone to shut up. The room started to calm down as Akito sighed, disappointed about everyone's rude behavior.

"Now that everyone is quiet…" muttered Akito as he stood up. "As everyone knows, Lord Kyo has been captured by the mortal side which is very surprising. The castle has been going up in rage ever since the news spread out and now everybody is confused and worried."

Everyone stayed quiet as Akito looked around the room, curious if anyone wasn't paying attention.

"So I'm curious if any of you have a plan," said Akito suddenly.

"A plan?" said everyone inquisitive.

"Correct," sighed Akito stupidly.

It was all quiet between all of them. Seemed that no one had an idea.

"If you're the leader shouldn't you make a plan?" questioned Yuki stupidly.

Akito simply glared over at Yuki as everyone looked back between the both of them. Mostly the only leaders who would talk back to the Lord Akito were Yuki, Kyo and Hatori. But still, Akito was never happy with it.

"Well since you say that," muttered Akito. "Why don't you be a spy and go over to the Mortal Castle?"

Yuki glared at Akito surprised as everyone gasped.

"You would actually send one of our strongest leaders over there?" questioned Shigure surprised. "Do you know how much damage it would cost us if he were to be captured?"

"Yes," replied Akito. "I do, actually. But still, you did say he is the strongest leader of all of you, and that might give us a chance to bring the cat leader back. It's hard chances to risk, yes, but if he pays attention around his surrounding, we might have a better chance of succeeding."

"_But you have to send me?" _thought Yuki stupidly as he sighed.

"Well Lord Yuki, are you going to go?" questioned Akito curious.

"…Even though I don't want to," muttered Yuki. "I can't deny an order from the Lord."

"That settles it," said Akito as he glared a little.

"Lord Akito would you like me to accompany Lord Yuki?" questioned Ayame. "What would happen if poor little Lord Yuki would be capture by those filthy humans?"

"Then he would stay capture," said Akito. "If you were to get capture then our warriors would be going crazy around the place. You're staying here."

Akito suddenly walked out the door leaving everyone in his office. Everyone looked over at Yuki who was staring anywhere to ignore the other eyes looking at him.

"Lord Yuki," spoke Kagura surprised. "You're not going to speak with Lord Akito?"

"It's better if I accept his orders then deny them," muttered Yuki as he stood up. "As long as it will help our land, I'll go to the other side."

"Ah, may I come Lord Yuki!" cried out Kagura.

"You should stay here Lady Kagura," spoke Weive softly. "You will surely get capture by them for your animal. Lord Yuki is small enough to go around the castle without being noticed. He'll bring Lord Kyo back don't worry."

Kagura looked at Weive with saddened eyes, but nodded very slowly agreeing with his order.

Yuki walked into his office and closed the door taking a seat in his chair. He looked through his papers as he heard the rest of the leaders walking past his door. He suddenly spotted his office door open up, seeing Hatsuharu walking in. He took a seat near the door and kept quiet as Yuki continued looking at his work.

Even though Hatsuharu wanted to speak with Yuki, he dared not too and continued watching Yuki with his paperwork. He wouldn't leave immediately, but probably in less then a week or two, so now Yuki needs to make a plan on how to travel around the castle.

**Mortal Castle **

Tohru woke up early today, bright as ever. She dressed quickly as she brushed out her hair, making sure she looked awake then sleepy. Tohru opened her bedroom door and looked at Kyo's room that was still closed.

It was too early to see him, so she simply rushed over to the stair and dash down the stairs, saying hello to some servants. As soon as she was off the stairs, she quickly went over to the kitchen where she knew one of her friends might be in there.

As she entered, she spotted cooks already preparing breakfast for everyone around the castle. Some bakers walked by greeting the princess happily as she returned it. She suddenly spotted a black haired girl walking around the kitchen, and this is when she knew that the person was Hanajima.

"Hana-chan!" shouted Tohru as she tried to make her way pass the servants.

Hanajima stopped where she was and looked over at Tohru, smiling at her calmly from her appearance. Tohru approached her and looked at her with happiness.

"Don't you think it's kind of early Tohru-kun?" questioned Hanajima as a cooker past her.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," said Tohru. "You know that Kyo-ku, I mean, Lord Ky-."

"You can call him Kyo-kun if you're comfortable with it," interrupted Hanajima knowing what Tohru was thinking. Tohru laughed a little yet embarrass.

"Well, you know that Kyo-kun is free to roam around the castle so I was just wondering if you-," started Tohru until she noticed Hanajima's eyes widened a bit.

"The cat leader is allowed to go around the castle?" questioned Hanajima.

"…Didn't you know that?" questioned Tohru surprised.

She shook her head as Tohru looked at her a bit surprised. Maybe Yishanu never told her yet.

"Oh, please continue Tohru-kun," said Hanajima. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you."

"I offer to show Kyo-kun around the castle and he said that he would like to!" said Tohru happily. "So I was just curious if you would want to come…I hope you aren't busy with anything."

"Not to break it to you but I'm very busy with the new warriors again," sighed Hanajima. "I don't think I'll have time…but I could maybe spend time with you and the cat leader later?"

"…That's okay!" answered Tohru. "I'm going to go search for Uo-chan and the others. Have a great day!"

She rushed off as Hanajima waved a little goodbye, continuing preparing breakfast for some warriors around the castle.

Tohru sighed as she walked quickly around the castle. If Hanajima was busy with work, then Uotani probably was as well. But what about Momiji…she hasn't heard from him in a while…wonder what he was up to right now.

"KING YISHANU!" shouted a messenger rushing up the hallway. Tohru looked up and noticed that the messenger looked over at Tohru and approached her, breathing quickly but still stood standing straight.

"Have you seen your father Princess Tohru?" questioned the messenger.

"…Not yet," replied Tohru. "…Is, is there something wrong sir?"

"Well since you're the Princess…" sighed the messenger. "I have receive a message from the Zodiac side just earlier this morning as some guards discovered our message board beeping."

"A message from the Zodiac?" questioned Tohru surprised. "What kind of message is it?"

"They're going to come here and attack us in two days!" shouted the messenger as he made a somewhat dramatic pose. "So urgent yet frightening…another war to come upon us…well I must go and search for your father."

He bowed down to Tohru as she looked at him surprised.

"Please have a good day Princess Tohru," said the messenger as he suddenly dashed off.

Tohru watched the messenger leaving quickly as some servants stared at him confused.

"_There is going to be a battle?" _thought Tohru surprised as she stood where she was. _"Yishanu told me there has never been a battle here in our territory for almost twenty years…why does two days make a difference."_

She suddenly felt a presence behind her, and as she quickly turned around, she noticed Jekou looking at her with curious eyes. Those green eyes with the yellow pupil…such an amazing sight to see.

"Jekou-kun how are you doing?" questioned Tohru happily as she smiled.

He stayed quiet and continued looking at her eyes still lost in his own mind as the curious Tohru looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned Tohru confused.

"…I-I um…don't you think…it's kind of, early," said Jekou quietly.

"Oh!" answered Tohru. "I had to see a friend for a minute…um, you know that Kyo-kun is free around the castle right?"

He nodded slowly as Tohru smiled, glad that someone wasn't going to be surprise as Hanajima.

"I'm going to go freshen up a little bit," said Tohru as she smiled once again. "I'll see you later Jekou-kun!"

She rushed off and waved at him as he stood where he was, still keeping his eyes calm.

"_Why the hell couldn't I talk to her?" _thought Jekou to himself as he suddenly held his sword. He didn't release he sword out, but held the sheathe, shaking his hand a little. _"If I can't even talk to her like a normal person, the plan isn't going to work!"_

**Kyo's Room **

Kyo lay on his bed; eyes closed with quietness around him. He wasn't asleep though. He has been up at least for an hour already. Everything that had already happened to him, who can sleep so calmly without worrying? Even some of the strongest people have their times.

"_What the hell am I doing here anyway?" _thought Kyo to himself as he stood up. _"The queen-to-be allowed me to travel around the castle correct?"_

He walked over to the door, reaching for the door slowly, curious. Even though he couldn't see the barrier, he didn't know what kind of things that princess could do. He touched it, but he didn't feel a shock around himself, and this is where he grinned. As he turned it, something hit his mind.

"…_Wasn't I suppose to do someth'n today?" _thought Kyo to himself. _"…Ah hell it doesn't matter."_

He opened the door and merely walked out, slamming the door close and causing some pictures on the walls to fall. No servants were around him to clean up the mess, but that didn't bother him one bit. He walked slowly around, checking the walls while keeping his face straight, not causing a commotion. Anything around him could be some kind of trap door or secret passage. Just like he thought, he had to find one.

As he started walking down the stairs, he noticed servants staring at him with widened eyes, shaking the trays they were holding. They stood still at the step for the stairs as Kyo simply walked pass them, ignoring them.

He saw a group of servants talking to each other until they spotted Kyo walking down the stairs. The group suddenly screamed in their heads but started talking about him quietly to each other as Kyo continued with his "journey." As he walked pass the servants, he started hearing snickering and whispering around himself. He suddenly turned around and glared at the servants as they reacted to his face.

They all started rushing away from him as Kyo snickered to himself, proud to be who he is. Everywhere he went, the servants would always stay away from him, having a good chance to explore.

"_These mortals are just complete idiots," _thought Kyo as he walked straight, looking around with his eyes. _"How pathetic can these people become?"_

He stopped and suddenly grabbed the sheathe of his sword, staring down at it with a sharp face.

"_Leaving my own weapon with me," _thought Kyo. _"It's going to be a piece of cake killing everyone." _

He continued walking his way as he noticed some cookers peeking through their rooms, but Kyo just ignored them, thinking they were a waste of time. He suddenly approached the garden gate, and something caught his interest.

"_I could probably get a good view of the barrier that bitch Kaxa put up," _thought Kyo as he grinned to himself. He opened the gate and went inside it as all the cookers and servants watched curious yet worried.

**South Fountain of Garden **

Tohru walked through the garden passage quickly; knowing that Uotani would be at the South Fountain of the Garden. Of course, today was her schedule to cut the bushes there anyway. Once Tohru spotted the fountain, she saw Uotani near a tall bush with Ghanjan as well.

"Uo-chan!" shouted Tohru happily as she quickly ran up to her.

Uotani stopped what she was doing and looked over at Tohru, glad that at least someone she knows was here. Ghanjan however continued with his work.

"Uo-chan," whispered Tohru. "Are you free today?"

"Um, sorry Tohru-kun but I'm busy today," answered Uotani as she sighed. Today is going to be a hot day and after all the days I skipped, today I have to make it up…but why don't you ask Ghanjan-kun? He hasn't took a break yet."

"No it's okay!" answered Tohru as she smiled. "That's all right. I'll see you later okay?"

"CATCH HIM!" shouted a guard suddenly.

Tohru, Uotani and Ghanjan looked over at the entrance to the South Fountain until they noticed a guard running pass it.

"I'm going to see what happened," said Tohru as she rushed off.

"Wait for me Tohru-kun!" shouted Uotani as she caught up to Tohru. Ghanjan however stayed where he was and continued with his work quietly.

**Front Entrance of Garden **

Tohru and Uotani continued following guards that were running through the garden. Since they were guards around the castle, they were _forced_ to memorize the WHOLE entire garden, so Tohru and Uotani didn't have to worry about getting lost.

"CAPTURE HIM!" shouted another voice.

As soon as Tohru and Uotani approached the front entrance garden, they suddenly stood where they were surprise. There was a huge…what should I say…"dog pile" of guards at the middle of the garden entrance. There had to be at least fifty of them, which surprised everyone. And who was the person who did this all?

"This is just a waste of time," muttered Kyo as he threw one guard on top of the dog pile.

"KYO-KUN!" shouted Tohru suddenly as she rushed up to him. "What are you doing to the guards?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing?" questioned Kyo. "What are _they _doing?"

"What are they doing?" questioned Tohru surprised as all the guards around them stood where they were, watching the both of them. "You're the one who created the guard pile!"

"THEY STARTED ATTACKING ME YOU IDIOT!" shouted Kyo stupidly.

"He called the Princess and idiot!" shouted a guard. "ATTACK!" (How stupid…)

All the guards suddenly charged at Kyo until Tohru held out her hands.

"Do not attack!" ordered Tohru out loud as all the guards stood where they were. Kyo looked at all the guards curious as Tohru placed her hands down.

"I don't remember ordering any of you to attack the cat leader!" yelled Tohru to everyone. "Who gave you order to attack the cat leader?"

"But Princess Tohru," explained a guard. "Isn't he our prisoner? He must be escaping correct?"

"Ky…Lord Kyo has now been set free around the castle!" ordered Tohru. "He is allow to roam around the castle as long as he desires. So there will be no confusion between you and him…but didn't Yishanu tell all of you this?"

All the guards shook their head slowly as Kyo looked down at Tohru.

"I'll speak with him," said Tohru. "But until then, please don't cause a huge commotion."

"Yes Princess Tohru," replied all the guards as they bowed.

The guard pile suddenly collapse, landing with a thump. All the guards got up very slowly, each of them apologizing to the cat leader and the princess. Uotani hurried up to Tohru surprised yet confused.

"_The guards are alive?" _thought Tohru surprised. _"I thought that they would be dead…"_

"He's free to go around the castle?" questioned Uotani. "When did that happen?"

"Last night," sighed Tohru as she forgot about the guard pile. "I guess Yishanu never told anyone around the castle about it…that's unusual…anyway, I'm going to search for him and ask."

"I have to be going back to work or else my guard will find me not working," said Uotani as she rushed back inside the maze. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye Uo-chan!" waved Tohru happily.

"_Even though princess girl acts like a total fool…" _thought Kyo as he looked at her. _"All of these guards would obey every order from her?"_

"I'm going to go search for Yishanu," said Tohru. "Would you like to come?"

"_Wasn't I suppose to go on some kind of tour with her?" _thought Kyo to himself as he looked at Tohru. _"Ah who cares about that I can go anywhere… as long as the servants are afraid of me."_

He kept quiet and started walking away through the guards as they stood where they were. Tohru however made a quiet sigh and went back inside the castle, looking for Yishanu.

**Twenty Minutes **

"Attention!" shouted the speaker on the monitor. "Attention everyone."

Kyo who was now somewhere inside the garden maze stopped where he was and listened to the monitor, wondering what all the news was.

"King Yishanu has created a new rule!" shouted the announcer. "Today from now on until future noticed, the cat leader is now free around the castle. Anyone who has been confused about the sights of him earlier, we apologize incase anyone was afraid. So no one mistake him as some kind of escaper. That will be all for now."

Kyo chuckled to himself, knowing that princess girl found her father. He closed his eyes for a minute, thinking about things for a while until he suddenly spoken.

"What do you want, dragon 172?" questioned Kyo as he turned around. He spotted Jekou standing behind him, and instead of having calm eyes, they seemed to be showing fear.

"So you are alive," answered Jekou as he bowed. "It's good to see you again Lord Kyo."

"What are you doing?" questioned Kyo. "You should be with the training warriors right?"

"Skipped out today," answered Jekou as he stood back up. "Just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Your mom tells me you're here to earn that princess's trust?" questioned Kyo curious.

"…Yeah," muttered Jekou. "She said that if I earn her trust that would make us closer to the mortals…but for some reason…I can't even speak a god damn word to her!"

"Your probably just not use to getting along with mortals," said Kyo. "Instead you want to kill them huh."

He nodded as Kyo chuckled to himself.

"Just think of them as us," answered Kyo. "But without the hugging part. Now just go wherever you want and leave me alone."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" questioned Jekou.

"Didn't you hear the damn recorder?" questioned Kyo. "I'm free around the castle if you haven't noticed."

He started walking away as Jekou stood where he was, watching him leave while shaking his fist.

"_Damn I just want to go back to Zodiac territory," _thought Jekou.


	8. Soft Heart

Hi ho derrio! (I don't know my friend sometimes say that…) here is chapter…7 I think! …Yeah it's seven! Sorry it's only ten till nine p.m. but I'm dead tired. Of course I've been working part time at Jamba Juice for some money and oh I'm getting rich! Ha ha ha. But I just do it so I could spend time with my brother. This really isn't important to any of you huh so I'm going to start. Oh, people also told me where the romance is. Well hey hold up a second? I'm the author here! I get to decide when to and when not to. You just have to let me think for a while all right? Geesh…here you go!

**Chapter 7 "Soft Heart"**

It was only about nine thirty back at the mortal castle where everyone was about to head to sleep. The sun has finally come down and the moon has shined in its place. Kyo, having a very strange yet rough day was in his room now, waiting until every single person went to sleep. Tohru was in the kitchen making some dinner for Kyo, knowing he didn't eat yet.

"_It feels so strange serving Kyo-kun," _thought Tohru to herself as she placed some sausages on top of the rice. _"All the servants are too afraid to serve him, knowing about his strength and power. But still he can't starve."_

As soon as she completed preparing the meal, she grabbed the tray and walked slowly upstairs. It was pretty dark and most of the lights were off, but still Tohru was able to see where she was going, not having to use her powers. Some maids walked by and greeted Tohru by bowing down. Tohru bowed her head and continued heading her way upstairs, tired.

She opened Kyo's bedroom door and looked inside, checking to make sure he was somewhere in his room. It seemed that he wasn't in his room, and that only meant one thing; the balcony. She placed the tray on top of his bed, still hot and ready to eat. Rushing over to the door, she opened it very slowly and of course, saw Kyo staring outside at the barrier. The moon reflected on him that Tohru could see his sharp yet interesting face.

"What are you doing here princess?" questioned Kyo stupidly, continuing looking outside.

"I uh, I brought you some food!" answered Tohru happily as she stood next to him. "I thought that you didn't eat yet and that the servants were too scared to serve you…so I, so I thought I would fetch you something…if that's okay."

"…Thanks, but not hungry," muttered Kyo quietly.

Tohru looked up at Kyo who was still glaring over at the barrier with his two pure orange eyes. She would have never thought he would say thanks, or at least have manners.

"_Looks like the thanks shocked her," _thought Kyo to himself. _"This is going to be a snap receiving her trust."_

"Well…if you do become hungry…" said Tohru quietly. "…Your dinner is on top of your bed…why do you always stare at that barrier Kyo-kun?"

"…It catches my attention," muttered Kyo. "And besides that's the thing that's keeping me locked in here."

"I know you're going to go home soon," said Tohru as she stared at the barrier with gleeful eyes. "A person like you shouldn't stay lock up from us. You're a very brave and powerful person and the world should get to know that, don't you think?"

Kyo merely looked down at the happy Tohru who continued staring at the barrier. He never met a mortal who would talk to him so…calmly.

"Is it fun being a Zodiac?" questioned Tohru excited as she looked up at him.

Kyo flinched a little but turned his head back to the barrier, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"…Sometimes," answered Kyo. "Sometimes I have fun being a Zodiac…tearing and ripping the flesh of mortals."

"You know…" said Tohru as she fidgeted with her nails. "There could be more to life then killing and blood."

"What the hell do you mean?" questioned Kyo as he looked down at Tohru.

"If you think about it…" said Tohru. "If your side and my side didn't battle against one another, I think we could all live a decent life. I don't see what the difference is between us except that you can change into your Zodiac animal, but everything else is pretty much the same."

"Look you," snapped Kyo as he grabbed her arm harshly. He tugged her towards him and glared at her evilly. "I am nothing like you or any of those mortals at all, got that?"

"…We both can feel pain," said Tohru quietly as she squinted from Kyo's grasp.

"Hell do you want yourself to be ki-," snapped Kyo until he noticed Tohru smiling suddenly.

"Oh look at the moon!" cried out Tohru happily as she put up a huge joyful smile. Kyo, still holding on to Tohru's arm, looked over at the moon and noticed the clouds floating away from the moon's view, letting it shine on top of Tohru and Kyo.

"It's so beautiful!" said Tohru excited.

Kyo looked back at the happy princess who was gladly staring at the moon with interest and excitement. He let go of her and returned to looking at the green barrier. Tohru started healing her arm, still feeling pain inside it. Kyo took a little peek at her, and then suddenly sighed.

"…Sorry," muttered Kyo. "…But still, do not refer me as one of you."

"Okay!" answered Tohru happily as Kyo yet again sighed by her strange behavior.

"Are you always happy?" snapped Kyo stupidly.

"It's something that I can never erase," said Tohru as she finished healing her arm. "I love being happy because it makes everyone happy. I suppose a jolly heart can bring an exciting personality."

"Feh, I don't need that," muttered Kyo stupidly.

Tohru suddenly stood still as Kyo took a peek at her. He thought that she would say something else stupid about the moon, or about the word "kindness" but instead she stood completely still, eyes wide open.

"Hey princess?" questioned Kyo curious. He still looked at her, but she continued to stay wide eye. "Hey what's wrong?"

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly, still seeing those two huge blue eyes opened. Her body suddenly started to feel like ice, and this really started making Kyo worried.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Kyo still shaking Tohru lightly.

Tohru then closed her eyes as Kyo stopped shaking her. She then fell to the ground as Kyo stood back, not wanting her to fall on top of him. She started breathing hard as she laid on the ground, somehow tired. Kyo kneeled down and turned her over so she was facing him, wondering if she was okay.

She opened her eyes very slowly where she met the cat leader's face, looking at her with a strange yet curious face. She calmed herself down and placed her hand over her eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" questioned Kyo as he looked at the tired Tohru.

"…I…your father…" said Tohru quietly.

"What do you mean by my father?" questioned Kyo surprised.

"…I-I saw him," answered Tohru as she closed her eyes. "…He…he was…dead."

Besides being gifted with powers, she was also gifted with the power to see into the future or to see in the past. But mostly the only thing she would see in her visions were always about death, cruelty, violence, and much more related to that.

"If you haven't noticed you damn princess!" shouted Kyo as he stood up. Tohru sat up slowly, breathing in and out slowly. "Your father is the one who killed my father!"

"Yishanu never did!" shouted Tohru suddenly as Kyo looked at her with angry eyes. "We never killed your father!"

"How the hell would you know?" questioned Kyo. "You're not a warrior like me! A silly girl like you wouldn't identify any of these things!"

"But we never slaughtered your father!" shouted Tohru as she closed her eyes. She suddenly opened them once again and looked up at him. "A man with black hair and purple eyes killed him!"

"Wow do you think that will help me?" snapped Kyo as he punched a hole into the wall. "Besides, you're just lying so you can defend your father."

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" cried out Tohru as Kyo looked at her surprised.

"I HATE being his daughter!" shouted Tohru as she suddenly started crying. "He doesn't treat me like his daughter but only as some kind of weapon! I hate being alive and I just want to die right now!"

"Want me to do that?" questioned Kyo as he brought out his claws. (Yep! I gave him claws! Hey he's a cat and cats have claws. So it works for him!)

Tohru looked up at Kyo surprised as he stood where he was, still leaving his claws out as the moon reflected on it. Tohru glanced her eyes over to the sharp claws as Kyo followed her eyes.

"If that will send me away from this place," said Tohru as she lowered her head. "Please do so."

Kyo looked at her surprised, but still, he couldn't resist the screaming and blood. It gave him so much pleasure in hearing and seeing these things. He grinned and raised his arm in the air as Tohru watched the shadow of him. As she squinted her eyes, she suddenly noticed Kyo putting his arm down very slowly.

"You are a complete idiot," said Kyo stupidly. "…I'm not going to waste my time on you."

Tohru looked up at Kyo who was staring down at her with an actual calm face. Tohru started blushing as he continued with his expression. She stood straight up as some dangles of her hair stayed in front of her face.

"…You better sleep," muttered Kyo suddenly. "It's getting pretty late."

"All right," said Tohru as she looked back at the moon. "Can I come back here tomorrow?"

"…Fine," snapped Kyo. "But don't get me piss got that?"

Tohru nodded happily as her hair finally stood back in place. Kyo however made a soft sigh and walked towards the balcony door. He opened it as he and Tohru walked back inside the room. He noticed the meal still on his bed, hot and fresh as Tohru walked over to the front door.

"Hey Tohru bring that damn bunny in here tomorrow," said Kyo as he sat on his bed tired. "I want to talk to him."

Tohru stood quiet and looked over at Kyo with a shock expression. He however, noticed her actions, but simply closed his eyes.

"You're staring again…" snapped Kyo as he picked up the tray.

"Oh I'm sorry!" answered Tohru as she bowed down quickly, creating a huge smile. "It's just that was the first time you ever called me by my first name."

"_I did?" _thought Kyo surprised. He shook his head and started eating. "Bring bunny in here tomorrow got that?"

"Yep!" answered Tohru happily. "Goodnight Kyo-kun!"

She walked out the door and closed it very quietly as he continued eating his meal. The balcony door was still opened, letting the moon shine inside his room. He suddenly grinned as he looked outside.

"_I'm starting to earn her trust…" _thought Kyo. _"But still…somehow the plan seems to be different from my perspective…hell I must be tired or something."_

**Zodiac Side **

Yuki fell asleep in his office, sitting in his chair as he laid his face on top of his desk. Papers were all around him as the window was left wide opened, the moon shining inside. No noise of servants walked by or the shouts of anyone. Just peace around the castle finally.

There was a quiet knock against Yuki's door, but he didn't even flinch. The knock then became louder, but still no answer. Yuki's office door then opened as the figure walked inside. Yuki, still sleeping, twitched his eye browns a little, but still kept quiet.

Kagura kneeled down and started picking up the papers that were on the ground. She placed them lightly on top of his desk, keeping quiet hoping he wouldn't wake up. She reached for a pen that was also on the ground and merely grabbed and piece of paper.

"_Lord Yuki is sleeping," _thought Kagura as she smiled very lightly to herself. _"This is going to be prefect. Now let's see…"_

She started writing down on the paper very quickly as Yuki once again twitched his eye browns.

"_Lord Yuki I can't bear to stay here and let you go to Lord Kyo when I'm the one who loves him," _thought Kagura to herself as she wrote it down on the paper. _"I'm heading towards the mortal castle right now to search for him and bring him back to us. Please don't tell Lord Akito or anyone about this because I really would like to-."_

"What the hell are you doing?" questioned Yuki as he opened one eye.

Kagura gasped and dropped her pen on the ground, falling back from the shock. Yuki sat up and scratched his head as he took the piece of paper Kagura was writing on. He started reading it as Kagura stood up quickly, fixing her uniform she was still wearing.

"…Planning to go on ahead to mortal castle and bring Lord Kyo back?" questioned Yuki as he looked up at Kagura. "…Lady Kagura…you know I can't let you leave."

"BUT I HAVE TO!" shouted Kagura, her voice sounding desperate. "I HAVE to see Lord Kyo and make sure he is in perfect hands! I can't just stay here and worry everyday wondering if he is dead or not!"

"Lady Kagura I can tell how you feel," sighed Yuki as he placed the paper on top of his desk. "But it's too dangerous to let you go. If he couldn't manage to come back without being captured, don't you think you'll be captured?"

"But then I'll be prisoners with Kyo!" shouted Kagura as she slammed her hands on Yuki's desk. "I'll do anything to be with my Kyo!"

"Lady Kagura," snapped Yuki suddenly. "No matter what I'm not going to let you go there. If you do become captured they will probably torture you for answers about us and we cannot let that happened. Only I'm going there in two days and I'm going to bring him back okay?"

"YOU PROMISE?" shouted Kagura as a tear dripped from her eyes. Yuki sighed as looked up at her.

"…Promise," answered Yuki. "Now you need to rest up for your going to be battling in two days. You remember the plan correct?"

She nodded slowly as she took a quick bow.

"Remember your promise!" reminded Kagura as she walked out the room, closing the door quietly.

Even though the Zodiacs did send a message saying they would come and attack, they never said which Zodiacs would battle, which would make everything harder for the mortals to figure out. This time the boars and the oxen were going to attack the mortals, seeing that they were one of the largest Zodiacs. Yuki however was small, making it very easy to escape into the mortal castle, knowing the warriors would concentrate at the boars and the oxen.

"_Lady Kagura…" _thought Yuki as he rest his hands on his face. _"I can't be positive if that promise will survive."_

**Mortal Castle Next Day **

"Momiji-kun!" shouted Tohru as she rushed downstairs. Just like Kyo said, he wanted to speak with Momiji, and Tohru would find him. "Momiji-kun!"

Warriors walked by as they bowed to her. She bowed her head quickly, but continued roaming around the castle. She suddenly spotted Ghanjan walking out of his room, scratching his head without wearing a shirt.

"Ghanjan-kun!" panicked Tohru as she rushed up to him. "Have you seen Momiji-kun by any chance?"

"He's still in my room sleeping," answered Ghanjan as he yawned. (Ghanjan and Momiji are roommates) "Why do you need him for?"

"Ky…I just want to speak with him that's all," answered Tohru as she smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Just going to take a shower," replied Ghanjan scratching his head.

"Why don't we spend time together today!" shouted Tohru suddenly as her face started filling up with glee. Ghanjan however looked at her confused.

"We haven't hanged out in a long!" said Tohru happily. "You're always busy with work so I never got the chance to talk to you that much. _He's still mad about Kyo-kun. So this might be a way to make him happy. _So what do you say? One o'clock at the garden?"

"…Sure," answered Ghanjan. "…You're not bringing cat boy with us…are you?"

"Eh…I-I can't be sure about that…" answered Tohru quietly. "Since he is now free around the castle…I can't be sure if we'll run into him. But…but still please…if he does come along please don't fight with him!"

"Fine," muttered Ghanjan as he started walking away.

"_I don't know why Ghanjan-kun hates Kyo-kun so much," _thought Tohru as she went inside his room. _"It doesn't make any sense at all…they just met."_

She noticed Momiji snuggle up in his bed, sleeping soundly and quietly. She smiled, trying to hide the laughter of his silliness sleeping. She walked up to his bed and tapped him on the head very lightly.

"Momiji-kun," whispered Tohru. "Momiji-kun it's morning…I think you should wake up."

Momiji's eyes shot wide opened as he gleamed at Tohru.

"Tohru-kun!" shouted Momiji excited as he sat up. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too Momiji-kun!" greeted Tohru as she beamed happily. "It sounds like you had a goodnight sleep."

"Oh not at all," sighed Momiji. "I didn't get to sleep as much as I hope I would."

"Why not?" questioned Tohru. "To me last night seemed so peaceful."

"Being roommates with Ghanjan-kun is so difficult," whined Momiji as he fell back on his bed. "He kept saying your name in his sleep all last night. I even tossed a pillow at him but he wouldn't keep quiet."

"_Kept saying my name?" _questioned Tohru surprised. "That's all he said? My name?"

"Well…" said Momiji as he sat back up. "…I think he did say something about Lord Kyo…but nothing much really."

"Oh that's right!" said Tohru suddenly. "Kyo-kun wants to speak with you."

"The Lord Kyo wants to speak with me?" questioned Momiji excited as he stood up. He ran into his closet and started getting dress as Tohru turned around, giving him the respectful privacy. As soon as he was done, he suddenly ran out the door as Tohru followed, closing his bedroom door.

They both went upstairs quickly as some servants walked by. Soon they approached Kyo's bedroom door, and as Tohru opened it, she spotted Kyo in front of her face.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" greeted Tohru happily. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"…Yeah," answered Kyo as he noticed Momiji behind her.

"Lord Kyo!" shouted Momiji excited as he hugged him. "Tohru-kun said you wanted to talk to me!"

"Let go of me!" shouted Kyo as he pushed him away. "Hey Tohru could you get some breakfast?"

"Sure!" answered Tohru happily as she left downstairs.

Kyo walked back inside his room as Momiji followed happily. He sat on his bed as Momiji sat on the floor, admiring around the room.

"How long have you been staying here?" questioned Kyo suddenly.

"Hm…" muttered Momiji as he looked up at the ceiling. "I think about…two to three years?"

"Good enough," said Kyo. "I have a question for you."

"Oh a question!" shouted Momiji excited. "I get a question!"

"Don't get too excited," snapped Kyo. "Now…what do you know about the castle?"

**Kitchen **

Hanajima and some other cooks prepared breakfast for Tohru, Kyo and Momiji just like Tohru asked for. They handed her the tray as she thanked them with happiness. She waved goodbye at everyone as they continued with their job.

Tohru went upstairs very slowly, greeting servants that went by. All of the sudden she spotted Kaxa walking downstairs, this time wearing a simple dress.

"Good morning Kaxa-san!" greeted Tohru happily. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Who's the meal for?" questioned Kaxa. "The cat leader?"

"All the other servants are too afraid to serve him so I offered to do so," answered Tohru happily. "But it's all right by me! It's fun actually!"

"Don't get any ideas with him," muttered Kaxa.

"_Any ideas?" _thought Tohru confused.

"Oh and King Yishanu wants you and Lord Kyo to come to dinner tonight," said Kaxa. "Have some quality time together."

"All right!" answered Tohru. "I'll see you tonight!"

Kaxa smiled and went downstairs as Tohru continued upstairs. She opened Kyo's door and noticed Kyo sitting on his bed as Momiji stopped talking.

"What were you two talking about?" questioned Tohru curious as she walked inside, closing the door.

"Oh Lord Kyo wanted to know about the ca-," started Momiji excited as Kyo covered his mouth.

"I was just telling him how Zodiac castle was," answered Kyo. "…Is that breakfast?"

"Yep!" answered Tohru as she placed it next to him. "Eat up!"

Everyone started eating as Momiji and Tohru started talking. Kyo stayed quiet as he ignored the both of them.

"_Seems Momiji was big help today," _thought Kyo as he grinned to himself.

"What are you smiling about Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru.

"Ah, um it's just good that's all," answered Kyo. "The food…it's good."

"Hana-chan made it!" answered Tohru. "She's a very good cook! Oh that reminds me! Yishanu wants you and me to join him for dinner tonight. Will you come?"

"…I suppose," answered Kyo. "Does he need to speak with me or something?"

"No," answered Tohru. "I just think he wants to know you better."

"He's going to be wasting his time," muttered Kyo.

"_Lord Kyo doesn't sound like his usual self," _thought Momiji as he slurped up some noodles. _"He sounds different around Tohru-kun…even though its hard to point out."_

**Later that Day **

"Ghanjan-kun!" shouted Tohru happily as she spotted him in the garden.

He looked over at her and waved as she smiled.

"You have no work today right?" questioned Tohru as she looked around, noticing a lot of gardeners outside.

"Took the day off so I could spend some time with you," answered Ghanjan as he smiled. "…Did you even plan anything today?"

Tohru suddenly stood quiet as she heard the clippers of the gardener shears. Ghanjan stood quiet as he looked at the quiet Tohru, waiting for an answer.

"…I never thought about that…" answered Tohru happily as she blushed.

She suddenly noticed Jekou looking at her from behind a bush. She started waving happily as Ghanjan looked at her confused. Jekou stared at Tohru shocked for a moment, but he suddenly sighed and walked slowly over to them.

"Ghanjan-kun this is my friend Jekou-kun!" said Tohru as she made a huge smile.

Jekou and Ghanjan looked at each other for a while as Tohru stood in the middle of them, looking back and forth between them. No one spoke a word, but still, for some reason Tohru wasn't happy now.

"So…um Jekou-kun are you busy today?" questioned Tohru.

Jekou shook his head slowly as Ghanjan continued staring at him.

"…I-I'm done with my…training," answered Jekou.

"That's great!" answered Tohru delightful. "Now we can all hang out today!"

"_Just think of her as us," _thought Jekou as he remembered what Kyo told him. _"But without the hugging part."_

"What…what are you planning to do today anyway?" questioned Jekou calmly.

"Little Miss Princess doesn't have any plans," teased Ghanjan as he sighed. "How do you expect to be queen if you can't even think of a simple plan?"

"Hey!" shouted Tohru as she blushed.

Ghanjan started laughing hysterically as Tohru pouted. Jekou however watched the both of them as he continued remembering what Kyo told him.

"_Just think of her as us," _thought Jekou. "Heh heh, I don't think you'll ever become queen acting like that."

"Not you too!" pouted Tohru as Jekou started laughing a little.

Ghanjan and Jekou then both started laughing out loud as Tohru stood where she was, pouting her way as some gardeners looked at them. As Tohru looked at the two faces, she suddenly relaxed herself and joined them as well.

"_Just think of her as us," _thought Jekou as he looked at the laughing Tohru. He stopped laughing and smiled at her as she did the same.

**Dinner Time **

Kyo and Tohru walked inside the dining room and sat down in their original spots as some councilors came inside. Kaxa entered with Jekou and Zeknui as well. Jekou sat next to Tohru as she greeted him happily. Zeknui and Kaxa both sat next to Yishanu as everyone then started eating.

No one really talked as what Tohru thought. Yishanu did ask Kyo questions about his training, but he would simply ignore him, or sometimes give him yeses and no's. Jekou and Tohru talked to each other a few times, and it seemed that Jekou was starting to get use to being with a mortal. Kyo noticed this, but tried to ignore it.

When dinner was finally completed, everyone stood up and said their goodbyes as they headed off to bed. Tohru waved goodbye to everyone as her and Kyo walked upstairs, full and tired.

"Mm that was yummy!" said Tohru happily. "Did you enjoy the meal Kyo-kun?"

"You're getting along with dra…Jekou eh?" questioned Kyo as they both continued walking upstairs.

"At first I thought he was afraid of me," said Tohru. "Or at least he just didn't want to talk to me. But now I think we're good friends!"

Kyo and Tohru finally approached to their rooms. As Tohru was about to open her bedroom door, she suddenly heard Kyo's voice.

"Don't get too close to Jekou," snapped Kyo as he opened his bedroom door.

Tohru let go of the doorknob and looked at Kyo who was about to enter inside her room.

"What do you mean?" questioned Tohru confused.

"Just don't become friends with Jekou," said Kyo. "Now goodnight."

"Kyo-kun why can't I become friends with Jekou-kun?" questioned Tohru. "There's nothing wrong with making a friend."

"He's not the person you should be hanging around with," snapped Kyo as he looked at her. "You don't know what kind of person he is."

"But the only way I can know what kind of person Jekou is…" said Tohru her voice becoming stronger. "…Is if I become friends with him."

"You don't need to know him!" shouted Kyo as he slammed his door closed. He glared at Tohru as she looked up at him with curious yet mad eyes. "Just stay away from him, got that?"

"When did you decide who I become friends with?" questioned Tohru as he voice started sounding angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Kyo. "Just stay away from him!"

"Why don't you want me around him?" questioned Tohru suddenly.

Kyo suddenly calmed down and looked away, not wanting to look at Tohru's face. She continued staring at him, waiting for a respond. They suddenly spotted a figure heading there way, and the person that stood in front of them was Kaxa.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" questioned Kaxa.

"Shut up," muttered Kyo. "You don't have any rights to tell me what to do."

"_You're the one to speak of…" _thought Tohru as she wondered what Kaxa was doing up here.

"Tohru-kun I need to speak with you," said Kaxa suddenly.

"Speak with me?" questioned Tohru. "Speak with me about what?"

"About that cat," muttered Kaxa as she gave him an evil glare.

"What about me?" questioned Kyo as he returned his evil glare at Kaxa.

"A weak person like you shouldn't need to know," answered Kaxa. "At first I thought you were the all mighty Lord Kyo, head leader of the cat army of the Zodiac Land. But I was wrong…your just a regular Zodiac like all the others."

"What did you say?" snapped Kyo.

"How can you lose against a person like me?" questioned Kaxa as she sighed. "I'm just a silly mortal as you say. A silly mortal defeating the cat leader…how impressive."

"You better shut up!" shouted Kyo.

"You don't want me to paralyze you again now do you?" questioned Kaxa as she grinned. "Or maybe I can put you back into your sleep?"

Kyo suddenly lost it. He brought his claws out and in a quick second he grabbed Kaxa's neck and started piercing inside of it. She gasp for air as Tohru stared at the both of them shocked.

"Kyo-kun stop!" shouted Tohru worried.

But still…even though Tohru wanted him to stop so badly, his pride was badly hurt. She couldn't blame him for not stopping. The pride that laid inside of him was damaged by the woman's saying, and if Tohru felt something like this, she would probably feel the same way…but she wouldn't do the same thing as Kyo did.

"Kyo-kun please stop!" shouted Tohru as she held his arm.

Kyo continued staring at Kaxa as she gasp for air. Blood started rushing down against Kyo's fingers as Tohru still begged him to stop. He looked down at the desperate Tohru as she shook his arm. He then released Kaxa as she dropped to the ground, panting for air.

He turned around and walked inside his room, closing it without anything to say. Tohru looked at his door, wondering if he was going to be okay. She suddenly shook her head and kneeled down in front of Kaxa. She placed her hand over her neck and started healing it as Kaxa watched.

"Kaxa-san I don't think you should say things like that," said Tohru. "He's dangerous you know."

"That's what I want to tell you," said Kaxa. "If you spend too much time with him your life is going to be in the grasp of danger."

Tohru kept quiet as Kaxa stood up, wiping the hair away from her face.

"Stay away from him if you don't want the devil to enter inside of you," said Kaxa as she started walking back downstairs.

Tohru stood where she was, waiting for Kaxa's appearance to go out of sight. As soon as she was gone, Tohru stared back at Kyo's door. She was very worried about him, wondering if he was okay. She opened it very slowly and noticed him sitting on his bed, quiet. She walked inside and closed the door silently as Kyo ignored her.

Tohru walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. He still stayed quiet as Tohru looked at the porch door that was open.

"Kaxa-san hurt your pride…didn't she," said Tohru softly.

"How dare she talk to me like that," snapped Kyo as he looked at the porch door. "She just uses powers to defeat me, and there she is bragging about herself. If she didn't have those damn powers I could slaughter her."

"You really despise mortals…don't you," Tohru spoke suddenly.

Kyo looked at her for a moment, but then continued staring outside. The room was dark, for there was no moon tonight. Tomorrow would be the battle…a battle which no one will know who will win.

Tohru suddenly rested her head on Kyo's shoulder as he quickly looked at her. Before he could start yelling at her, Tohru started talking peacefully.

"You can deride mortals," said Tohru as she closed her eyes. She was very tired right now, but still she tried hard to stay awake. "I'm not going to stop you from hating mortals…but still…I don't think I'm ever going to hate Zodiacs."

Kyo continued gazing at the sleepy Tohru who continued resting her head against Kyo's shoulder. Instead of yelling at her, he continued looking out at the porch door, blushing a little.

The night went on, no moon and no stars. The green barrier reflected on the castle as the air stood still. Everyone was now asleep, except for Kyo, who stayed awake the whole night with Tohru on his shoulder.

"_I'm finding a way out," _thought Kyo as he looked down at Tohru. _"…But…I'm not sure if I want to…"_


	9. A Strange Battle

Koniichi wa Akina Mikazuko back in action with chapter 8! While I was working on Zodiac Girl, I started becoming confused because I thought, "Damn this story is getting B-O-R-I-N-G!" And really it is. The strange part is that when I first wrote that story, I never thought of an ending…oh but don't worry I made an ending for this story. Ha ha ha. And my other stories as well don't worry. Let's start now shall we?

**Chapter 8 "A Strange Battle"**

It was only about three early in the morning, but a figure walked very slowly up to Tohru's bedroom door. The sound of knocking on the door was heard, but her bedroom door never opened.

"Must be sound asleep," muttered the figure as it walked back downstairs.

**Kyo's Bedroom **

Tohru slept on Kyo's bed as he went back to the porch, staring at that green barrier that would always catch his attention. He noticed the night guards standing in their positions out into the garden, and as soon as they finally noticed Kyo staring at them, they flinched and continued looking straight to their position.

"_Stupid mortals," _muttered Kyo to himself.

As he continued looking out the door, there was a light knock against Kyo's front door. He walked inside his room, noticing Tohru sleeping soundly on his bed. He ignored her and walked over to the door, not saying a word.

"…Lord Kyo," said a voice. "It's me dragon 172."

Kyo opened the door as Jekou walked inside. As he closed the door, he looked at Jekou who was staring at Tohru.

"She's sleeping on your bed?" questioned Jekou as he looked at Kyo.

"We were just talking until she felt tired," muttered Kyo. "What are you doing in here?"

"Zeknui-san managed to contact Lord Akito yesterday," said Jekou as he looked back at Tohru. "He told her about the battle that's going to be played tomorrow."

"Anything important?" questioned Kyo curious.

"…Well there is one thing," said Jekou. "…The battle is mostly a plan to bring you back to Zodiac Castle."

"Bring me back?" questioned Kyo surprised as he looked back at Tohru.

"Well that's the reason why Zeknui and I are here," said Jekou stupidly. "…What you don't want to go back?"

He kept quiet as Jekou looked at him with curiosity. He suddenly started walking over to the porch door and Jekou followed, still wondering if he was ever going to answer him or not.

"What, have you taken fond of these mortals?" questioned Jekou as he grinned.

"Shut up," snapped Kyo. "Besides how the hell are they going to bring me back with this barrier? It's too powerful that even I can't break though it."

"But Lord Yuki can," said Jekou softly. Kyo looked quickly at Jekou who was staring back at him.

"You mean he's the one coming?" questioned Kyo surprised. "That damn rat is the one who's bringing me back?"

"It could have Lady Kagura," muttered Jekou. "Anyway…didn't you say it was my job to earn the princess's trust?"

Kyo kept quiet and continued looking out at the barrier as Jekou did the same.

"Forget about your job and just go back home," snapped Kyo. "You and your mom get out of here."

"Hey trust me I've been trying to get out of here," said Jekou. "I can't stay in this place any longer."

"But it seems your getting along with To…princess girl," muttered Kyo as he grinned.

"When you say it's my job…" said Jekou stupidly. "…Than I have to do _my _job. What about you? Your attitude has been changing somehow. What happened with the all mighty Lord Kyo I use to know? He would at least knock me out right now."

"Get out," snapped Kyo. "And when I say get out, I mean _get out_."

"Whatever you say," answered Jekou as he left his room quietly.

As he closed the door, Jekou sighed to himself and looked at Tohru's bedroom door.

"_So that was the reason why she never answered her door," _thought Jekou as he suddenly kept a calm face. _"She was in his room."_

**Next Day Zodiac Territory **

Yuki walked down the hallways, wearing his same uniform with a belt around his waist. He had two long daggers on each side of his waist and a dagger hidden on the side of his shoe. Some servants, who knew about the battle plan bowed down to him without speaking to him, knowing how scared the Lord Yuki might actually be.

He saw Kisa and Hiro walking towards him, and as they approached him they both kept quiet.

"You're bringing Lord Kyo back right?" questioned Kisa as Hiro sighed to himself.

"I'm going to try," said Yuki as he made a light smile. "Now you should stay away from the front gates and near any outside doors."

They both nodded as Yuki continued his way through the hallways. He then noticed Hatsuharu leaving his bedroom door, and as he saw Yuki, he made an absolute zero smile.

They both entered the main room where warriors were about to leave in and out of their territory. There were thousands of people inside the room, each being an ox or a boar. Hatsuharu made a light wave and walked over to his group of army who were stretching their body and adjusting their weapon.

As he looked over at the boar army, he noticed that Kagura wasn't seen. But he tried to ignore it. He knew she would come in a minute or two. He sat away from everyone as everyone else started discussing the plan, or at least were. He noticed some talking about things non-related to their matter, but still, not matter what; it wasn't Yuki's business.

He noticed one warrior from the ox army walking up to him. He looked up at her and noticed how worried her face was. She had bright short blue hair with white tips and black eyes.

"Are you scared Lord Yuki?" questioned the ox warrior as she noticed his weapons.

"…I wouldn't say scared ox 872," answered Yuki as he continued looking over at the boar army. "More of a…worried emotion."

"Worried?" questioned the ox warrior confused. "What do you mean by worried? Worried that Lord Kyo might be already dead."

"Something like that," answered Yuki as he made a tiny grin.

"Ox 872!" shouted Hatsuharu. "You're prepared right?"

"Yes!" shouted the ox warrior as she stood up. "Bye Lord Yuki and good luck!"

She rushed over to the ox army as Yuki sighed; wishing the day would be over. But it seemed that every second was a hundred years to him. Soon enough the huge thirty feet doors opened, letting the light shine inside the room. Everyone squinted their eyes for the room they were in was pretty dark. Yuki stood up as he noticed Kagura running inside the room, catching up with her group.

"_Looks like it's almost time to go," _thought Yuki as he looked at the Zodiac warriors, eyes begging for murdering.

**Mortal Side **

Tohru still slept on Kyo's bed, peacefully and dreaming of a world that will most likely never happened. She opened her eyes very slowly; gazing outside for the balcony door was opened. As she gazed at it, she suddenly gasped and fell off the bed.

"What time is it?" shouted Tohru to herself surprised. "And how did I fall asleep in here?"

She suddenly noticed Kyo and Jekou walking inside her room, the two people she would never imagine coming together to see her. Jekou placed the tray of food on the table near the door as Kyo closed it, glaring over at Jekou a bit.

"You're finally awake?" questioned Jekou.

"You two know each other?" questioned Tohru surprised.

"Someth'n like that," muttered Kyo. "Now hurry up and eat before the army leaves."

Tohru suddenly gasped and rushed out to the balcony door, hair messy and all. She noticed all the guards surrounding the garden, and for the first time the barrier was actually down.

"…Kyo-kun you know the barrier is down," said Tohru as she walked back inside the room.

"So?" questioned Kyo as he sat on his bed.

"You could escape right now!" said Tohru as though she were excited. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Mm…nah," answered Kyo as he yawned. "I don't feel like it."

Tohru stared at him with a confuse and surprised face. All this time he has been complaining that he wanted to escape from this place, and right now was the perfect chance! But he's just sitting there, absolutely ignoring everything that mattered to him.

"You better eat," said Jekou as he brought the tray over to Tohru. "Breakfast is important."

"Um, thank you," said Tohru as she picked up the plate with bread. "…Jekou-kun shouldn't you be going battling against the Zodiacs?"

"…I…I have to train a little bit more," answered Jekou.

"Really?" questioned Tohru surprised. "I saw you training out in the garden and to me you seem strong."

"I suppose I'm not that strong," sighed Jekou as Kyo looked at him. "Besides after you healed my arm your father got mad at me."

"Oh he did?" said Tohru worried. "Please ignore his madness. He's just like that. But still I plan on telling him about it so other warriors won't become too offended about it."

"So _now_ you have a plan," muttered Jekou as he started laughing.

"Hey!" pouted Tohru as she looked away.

Jekou continued laughing as Kyo glared over at Jekou. Tohru sighed and didn't care about it anymore, so then she started laughing as well.

**Front Gate of Mortal Castle **

There were thousands and thousands of mortal soldiers all around the front gate of the mortal castle. Some where inside the castle territory while others were outside. Yishanu came out with his white stallion as Kaxa followed, riding a brown stallion.

"After two years the Zodiac have managed to show their faces at our territory!" shouted Yishanu as all the warriors looked over at him and Kaxa. "We're not sure why they have decided to make it this day, but we know how the battle is going to end; us in victory! So all of you warriors give it your all and don't lose your guard!"

Everyone started cheering as Kaxa rolled her eyes. Zeknui stood at the castle front door, grinning at Yishanu who seemed proud at himself. She looked at all the warriors who seemed proud about who they were, and she simply snickered.

"_They have no idea what's about to approach them," _thought Zeknui as she went back inside.

**Zodiac Territory **

Akito suddenly walked in front of the thirty feet gate door as all the Zodiacs kneeled. The leaders stood where they were as the sun reflected against Akito's back.

"We all know the plan correct?" questioned Akito out loud. Everyone nodded as Yuki and Kagura kept a straight face.

"Good," answered Akito. "Try hard not to lose any Zodiacs. If we do, they were used for good use. Now… Lord Yuki."

Everyone looked up at the serious Yuki who kept still, glaring over at Lord Akito who made a little grin.

"We wish you luck," lied Akito as he left. Yuki sneered at him and ignored him as all the warriors continued staring at him.

"All right!" shouted Yuki. "Leaders prepare your army and head out!"

Hatsuharu nodded and rose his arms in the air. All of the ox warriors started lining up, fifty warriors in each line and starting a next one. They each had a regular samurai sword that seemed to be sharpened more. Hatsuharu however held a huge thick sword that looked like it needed ten men to hold it up. But he held it with just one arm like it was as light as a feather.

Kagura, instead of preparing her army, rushed up to Yuki who was staring at her confused. She wore a somewhat kimono…but not exactly like one. Only the collar, waist side and the sleeves were the kimono. It was all the color brown as she wore a short black skirt with black stockings. She equipped a long skinny sword with her that had a blue feather attached to the end of the handle.

She reached inside her sleeve and brought out a piece of folded light brown paper. She looked at it for a moment but then handed it to Yuki.

"If you see Lord Kyo please give this to him," said Kagura quietly as some of her army warriors waited for her orders. All the oxen Zodiacs were reading to head out.

Yuki sighed, but knew how important it was for Kagura, so he took the note and stuck it in his belt.

"You should go prepare your army now," said Yuki. "We need to be heading out now."

She nodded and rushed over to her army group. She held her left hand to the side of her as all the warriors started to react. Just like the oxen Zodiac, they all lined up evenly, fifty in one line and starting the next. As soon as everyone was in their places, Kagura held her hand down and turned around.

She looked over at Hatsuharu as he nodded, and the both started walking towards the exit as their army followed, taking even steps like some kind of marching band. As soon as Kagura and Hatsuharu were lined up evenly with Yuki, the three of them started walking out of the building as some Zodiac servants watched from the windows.

Shigure and Ayame looked through the top tower window, hoping to get a perfectly good view of the whole army. They soon saw Yuki, Kagura and Hatsuharu walking out evenly as the boar Zodiac army and the oxen Zodiac army all followed behind. Even though it was a stupid time to think about it, the form and balance made everything so cool and interesting to watch.

"Is that what we look like when we leave for a battle?" questioned Shigure. "I must have looked cool then!"

"You're such a klutz Gure-san," said Ayame as he laughed a little. "But still, I hope Yuki will be all right."

"Hey he's stronger then any of use put together," said Shigure as he continued looking down at the army. "Don't worry about that kid."

Ayame sighed as he suddenly spotted Kureno, looking out through a window with sadness in his eyes. Ayame didn't want to tell Shigure that he was in appearance, for no one has really saw him in about a year or two. His whole army had all ready fallen, so he really has no use except being a regular Zodiac at the castle.

Hatori was at the front gate with Kisa and Hiro by his side. None of them said anything except watched the thousands of warriors leaving the main warrior building.

Yuki kept a straight face as Hatsuharu and Kagura would sometimes take glances at him. All the warriors behind them copied Kagura and Hatsuharu, but still they couldn't stop looking at him. If one of them had to go inside Mortal Castle, they would surely be scared right now.

**Mortal Castle **

Tohru, Kyo and Jekou walked downstairs, no servants walked pass by them, which made everything easier for the three of them. Soon enough they were at the head floor of the castle, seeing Ghanjan, Momiji and Uotani walking their way.

"Damn not him," muttered Kyo as glared at Ghanjan.

Ghanjan soon noticed their appearance, and soon he glared at Kyo. They all approached each other with different face appearance.

"Hi Tohru-kun!" greeted Momiji. "Today is the battle! Woo hoo!"

"So it seems the battle is coming towards us," said Uotani as she sighed. "I should really be a warrior you know. That would be the greatest thing ever."

"But we don't get to spend time with you," said Tohru.

"Why don't you just sneak into the army and disguise yourself?" questioned Kyo stupidly.

"Seems cat boy has a good brain," said Uotani. "I never thought of that."

"Are you going to watch the battle Tohru-kun?" questioned Ghanjan.

"That's what I'm planning!" answered Tohru excited. "I just wanted to wish Kaxa-san and Yishanu good luck."

"Oh oh oh!" cried out Momiji excitedly. "Do one of those animal shape things again like you did last time!"

"_Animal shape things?" _thought both Jekou and Kyo.

"I thought you said you don't do those anymore," said Ghanjan as he gave Tohru a sharp eye.

"That was because you kept begging me to do one," pouted Tohru as she smiled a little.

"Why don't you do one," said Uotani. "Something to watch anyway."

"Can you do a bunny?" questioned Momiji.

"In your dreams," muttered Ghanjan as he punched Momiji on top of his head. "Just pick something and we'll enjoy it."

"Okay!" answered Tohru excitedly.

She suddenly jolted upstairs as Uotani and Momiji followed quickly. As soon as Ghanjan was about to leave, he noticed Kyo and Jekou standing where they were, confused about the whole thing.

"You two can come and watch if you want," muttered Ghanjan. "But if you don't want to then go wherever."

He rushed upstairs as the two of them merely walked upstairs, not knowing what was going on. Animal shape things? What the hell was that suppose to mean anyway? Throwing animal cookies at the armies?

Soon enough everyone was inside Tohru's room. So clean filled with fragrance and a warm cozy touch to it. She rushed over to the balcony door and opened it, shining her room as she walked outside. Momiji practically hopped his way over to the balcony as Uotani and Ghanjan followed. Jekou closed the door as Kyo looked around, checking the room incase he saw anything unusual.

"Hey come on Lord Kyo," whispered Jekou as he watched Tohru and Momiji talking happily. "Let's see what they are talking about."

"You go ahead," said Kyo quietly. "I'll be there in a sec."

Jekou simply shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the balcony, joining the rest of the group as Kyo kept quiet in Tohru's room. He looked around, checking every single place where he might find something interesting.

Soon enough he found something hanging out under Tohru's pillow. It looked familiar, so he simply picked it up and gazed at it. A yellow and pink bead bracelet. Why did this look so familiar to Kyo? He suddenly opened his eyes wider and looked over at Tohru surprised.

"…_Is she?"_thought Kyo.

"Hey cat boy!" shouted Ghanjan as he walked inside. Kyo quickly stuff the bracelet in his belt and glared at Kyo, pretending nothing happened.

"What are you doing in here?" questioned Ghanjan as he looked around.

"Just checking out her room that's all," muttered Kyo. "You got a problem with that?"

"Forget what I asked," snapped Ghanjan.

They suddenly heard shouts and laughter around them, and as soon as they looked over at the balcony, they saw Tohru glowing bright green as a huge green energy flew out of her hands. It suddenly started transforming into a huge sparkling butterfly as it flew over the warriors who were waiting. Just like before, they looked up at it with awe, impress by what the princess mortal can do.

Kyo looked at her surprised yet amazed, not knowing that she could do something like that. He wasn't surprised about her making a butterfly using her powers, but by how much strength and power she had. Her pure green aura was absolutely incredible he thought.

"She can be amazing once in a while," said Ghanjan as he made a little smile at Tohru who was chatting her way with Uotani. "Mostly everyday she acts like a klutz which makes everything fun around the castle."

Kyo kept quiet, not wanting to answer a mortal who seemed no use to him.

"Some warriors tell me that her healing powers are powerful," continued Ghanjan. "Even sometimes I don't think she's mortal."

Kyo glanced over at Ghanjan as he continued smiling at Tohru as her butterfly continued fluttering around the castle.

"…Why didn't you escape?" questioned Ghanjan suddenly. Kyo quickly turned his head over to Ghanjan as he continued looking at Tohru. "The barrier is down…you can easily dash off without anyone noticing right?"

"Didn't feel like it," answered Kyo as he walked over to the balcony. Ghanjan stood where he was, giving him an evil glare as he simply ignored it.

He watched the four of them out on the balcony, each expressing a strange emotion. Tohru simply talked to Kyo about the butterfly and saying this was how she wished everyone good luck. Momiji started complaining that she didn't make a bunny as Uotani tried to shut him up.

As soon as Ghanjan was about to walk out to the balcony, he suddenly noticed Kyo's expression. It…it wasn't a face he usually saw…or a face he heard about. Rumors say that the cat leader's appearance was so deadly that even one look could draw out your soul. But…right now the rumor seems to be breaking. The all mighty Lord Kyo was making a very small yet calm smile as Tohru smiled back, happily as ever.

"_You didn't escape because you didn't feel like?" _thought Ghanjan. _"Well… could Princess Tohru be another reason?"_

He walked out into the balcony where Tohru greeted him happily, saying that he missed her blessings. He answered saying it was okay as Momiji started shouting how spectacular her butterfly was. Ghanjan laughed a little as he made a quick glance at Kyo who was staring a somewhat serious face out into the wasteland field.

"_If Princess Tohru is the reason…" _thought Ghanjan. _"…Then I have to make him leave."_

**Wasteland Approaching Mortal Castle **

It was a somewhat not a bloody hot day and not a freezing cool day, but the temperature seemed to be perfect. All the warriors behind the three leaders kept quiet, concentrating about the plan and hoping none of them would be lost during the process.

Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kagura all kept quiet as well. Even though it would be a good idea turning into their Zodiac form now, it would be a waste of energy. See, being a Zodiac does give you tremendous power and success, but there always has to be a consequence with that. The longer a Zodiac stays a Zodiac, the weaker their strength becomes. So they have to plan out their strategies very carefully.

Soon enough after a extremely long walk (The Zodiac Castle and the Mortal Castle aren't that far apart. Even though they are two countries, the castles are mostly the closet territories to each other) They finally saw the castle approaching their sight. It was blurry, but they had a good view of it.

Everyone stopped where they were while their hearts started beating faster and faster as the seconds went by. Hatsuharu and Kagura looked at Yuki who was standing where he was, silently and mostly likely, worried. At any time now today he will be inside that same castle they have been fighting at for almost twenty years straight.

Hatsuharu and Kagura shook their heads and started heading their way towards the castle as Yuki stood where he was, warriors passing him as they gave him quick yet worried glances. Yuki kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at anybody right now. But he was thinking about that deadly face that would always pop into his mind.

"_That damn Akito," _thought Yuki to himself.

Almost everyone in the castle respected the Lord Akito…well…aren't they suppose to? He's their leader for god's sake! But, just like we all know, Yuki has that crazy rage towards him. But I wouldn't say rage…

"Lord Yuki?" questioned the ox leader that talked to him earlier. "All the warriors are now in front of you. You can start now."

Yuki made a little smile as she smiled back. She gave him a thumbs up as she continued following her line. Yuki however sighed to himself and followed close behind to the back warriors.

Kagura looked down at her sword that was held in her hands. This would only be her fifth battle against the mortals since she's only been the boar leader for two years. But still, every battle felt like a new one to her.

"Lady Kagura," spoke Hatsuharu quietly.

Kagura looked up quickly and noticed the huge gate to the mortal castle opening up. Both of the leaders stopped where they were as the warriors behind them did the same. Yuki, way in the back of everyone stood quietly, staring at the gate that was now opening.

Soon enough they spotted thousands and thousands of warriors at the head of the gate. They all marched out with Yishanu and Kaxa in the front of them. Hatsuharu and Kagura looked around their army, wondering if they would find something…or someone…but it seemed whatever they were looking for wasn't there.

Once all the warriors were out of the castle boundaries, the gate continued to stay open incase the warriors start to die down.

"Why have you decided to come to us after two years?" shouted Yishanu.

"…We figured that we could have a different plan," answered Hatsuharu as he grinned. Even though it was kind of sudden, his Black Personality was awaken. But in this case, that was a good sign, making him stronger then usual.

"Warriors!" shouted Yishanu as all the warriors brought out their weapons. Kaxa brought out her sword and remained on the house, armor on and all.

"Ox!" shouted Hatsuharu as he looked back at everyone.

Soon as few oxen Zodiacs transformed into their ox form, Yuki closed his eyes and transformed into a rat. The strange part was, even though his clothes weren't on, the belt and all of his weapons, including his extra dagger, remained with him. He hid behind some warriors and ox's as some of Kagura's army started transforming into boars.

Hatsuharu and Kagura held out their weapons in front of them, showing Yishanu that they were ready whenever they were. Roars and moos (Ha ha…moos…) were heard around the wasteland as the mortal side kept quiet. (I know kind of strange that cows are fighting…but hey have you ever seen Kung Pow with that fighting cow?)

**Balcony **

Everyone looked down from the balcony, noticing all of the warriors preparing themselves. Momiji started becoming extremely excited, seeing familiar faces he saw at the Zodiac castle. Uotani started talking to herself about being a warrior as Ghanjan looked down at the mortal warriors with sadness in his eyes.

Even though Tohru noticed this, she didn't want to talk about it. Not now. It would bother him a lot. She suddenly looked at Kyo who seemed to be staring out into the wasteland with a somewhat saddened face, an expression Tohru wouldn't see often.

"You recognize them don't you Kyo-kun," said Tohru as she looked at the Zodiac army.

"_There's Kagura," _thought Kyo as he noticed her, eyes filled with hatred. _"And Haru…but wasn't that damn Yuki coming?"_

"Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru confused. "Are you all right?"

Kyo suddenly came into his senses and looked at Tohru quickly, seeing her looking at him confused as he noticed Jekou staring out to the Zodiac army with a sad expression.

"Yeah I'm all right," answered Kyo as he looked back at the wasteland. "I just want to go down there and fight."

"Oh…" said Tohru quietly, knowing Kyo was somewhat sad. She didn't want him to feel this way, so instead she tried to cheer him up a little, even if that means being a total klutz. "…Ah! Let me guess who the leaders are!"

"Wha?" questioned Kyo surprised.

"Hmmm…" mummered Tohru to herself as she stared down at the Zodiac army. "…Since I see ox's and boars…than that must mean that the ox and the boar leader are here right?"

"What do ya think?" questioned Kyo. "It's obvious right now."

"But still it's fun guessing!" said Tohru happily as she smiled.

"THERE THEY GO!" shouted Ghanjan suddenly as Kyo and Tohru looked over at the wasteland.

All the perfectly ordered armies suddenly became a huge blob and sprinted towards the other side. The Zodiac animals dashed towards the opposite side that was coming closer to them as the mortal warriors did the same. Everyone else who still stayed in human form sprinted with their weapons deep in the palm of their hands.

Kyo continued looking at everything and everyone, trying to get a good view on how the mortals would attack. But then he suddenly moved his eyes away from the battle, for he saw something running away. And it wasn't just anything…a little rat who was carrying his clothes (You know with teeth) was running away from the battle towards the castle as the fight continued.

Jekou, who was standing next to Kyo, noticed the same thing, and as he looked at Kyo, he noticed that he had a very nervous expression.

"You saw him…didn't you," whispered Jekou quietly as Tohru looked up curious, hearing their voices.

"_See who?" _questioned Tohru. _"Someone important?"_


	10. Battle Plan: Complete

I know I've been dealing with writer's block for a while but now I'm good as ever!…I think…anyway…my allergies are finally gone and I feel as great as ever! Hurray! Nothing exciting going on except that I have Spring Break soon, so that means I get to work on chapters more! But I probably won't because I have a life ha ha ha.

**Chapter 9 "Battle Plan: Complete"**

**Before **

"THERE THEY GO!" shouted Ghanjan suddenly as Kyo and Tohru looked over at the wasteland.

All the perfectly ordered armies suddenly became a huge blob and sprinted towards the other side. The Zodiac animals dashed towards the opposite side that was coming closer to them as the mortal warriors did the same. Everyone else who still stayed in human form sprinted with their weapons deep in the palm of their hands.

Kyo continued looking at everything and everyone, trying to get a good view on how the mortals would attack. But then he suddenly moved his eyes away from the battle, for he saw something running away. And it wasn't just anything…a little rat who was carrying his clothes (You know with teeth) was running away from the battle towards the castle as the fight continued.

Jekou, who was standing next to Kyo, noticed the same thing, and as he looked at Kyo, he noticed that he had a very nervous expression.

"You saw him…didn't you," whispered Jekou quietly, as Tohru looked up curious, hearing their voices.

"_See who?" _thought Tohru. _"Someone important?" _

The two sides suddenly clashed towards each other, and now the war of the Zodiacs and Mortals has begun once again. The shots of rifles could be heard from miles away as the shouts and screams echoed through the Mortal Castle. Blood started appearing in front of everyone's eyes, but it was nothing important to them.

Kyo and Jekou kept quiet as Tohru watched the battle, same with Momiji, Ghanjan and Uotani.

"Oh there's Otu!" shouted Momiji excited. "And Seth! Oh and I think that's Tsuji too!"

"Do you recognize anyone familiar Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru happily.

He kept quiet as his eyes continued staring down at the battle. Well…duh Tohru! Of course he knows everyone! He's the all mighty cat leader of the Zodiac Land! How stupid can she get?

"…They seem familiar," answered Kyo quietly.

Tohru smiled happily to him, yet surprised that he even answered. As soon as she was going to ask him another question, she noticed herself on the ground with Jekou on top of her.

Sure enough a sphere was thrown to Tohru's room balcony, a warrior trying to aim at the princess. But Jekou quickly pushed her away from the tip of the sphere and landed on top of her, saving her from a sudden death.

"WOW JEKOU!" shouted Momiji impressed. "THAT WAS SO COOL! THAT WAS LIKE THE MATRIX WHERE YOU LEAN BACK SLOWLY AND MAKE THOSE COOL SOUND EFFECTS AND-!"

"Thank you so much Jekou-san," answered Tohru as she smiled happily.

Jekou suddenly blushed, but stood up quickly, helping Tohru stand up as well. He didn't actually hug her or anything like that, so that's why he didn't transform.

"Hey I need to talk to you," snapped Kyo as he grabbed Jekou's arm.

"Talk 'bout what?" questioned Jekou surprised. But he was dragged inside Tohru's room with the balcony door slamming against the wall.

"I wonder what his problem is," muttered Uotani as she continued watching the battle.

**Tohru's Room **

Kyo released Jekou's arm as he rubbed it, trying to get rid of the pain.

"What the hell was that all about?" questioned Jekou stupidly.

"Do you know what you almost did?" questioned Kyo. "You almost revealed yourself as a Zodiac!"

"Hey at least I didn't so don't take it so hard," muttered Jekou. "Besides, I'm not that stupid to know hugging the opposite gender can make me change."

"But what do you think would have happened if they did find out?" questioned Kyo. "The whole plan would go to hell!"

"Look," muttered Jekou as he sighed. "Here I am getting yelled at when I just saved your girlfriend. Is this the thanks I get?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Kyo as he slammed his fist against her dresser. "…Just don't go doing anything that will show our true selves okay?"

Jekou simply nodded as Kyo calmed himself down.

"You're going to have to pay for that dresser you know…" muttered Jekou as he noticed the dresser broken in half.

**Battle Field **

Only a couple of Zodiacs have already been slaughter, but most of them still stood. Of course Hatsuharu and Kagura were up and ready to go. But as Ghanjan watched the battle, he noticed something strange. It didn't look like an actual battle like he always seen. But it seems like…it seems like the Zodiacs are actually holding back.

An arrow was gliding it's way towards Kagura as she fought off some warriors in front of her, not knowing there was an arrow heading straight towards her. But Hatsuharu suddenly grabbed the arrow quickly and broke it in half, chuckling a little, thinking how stupid the mortals could be.

**Mortal Garden **

Yuki ran quickly through the bushes, trying to find a place where no one would see him. Soon enough he transformed back and started dressing himself. His two swords and his dagger suddenly appeared out of thing air, equipping itself in Yuki's belt and in his shoe.

"_Now I wonder where the back entrance is…" _thought Yuki to himself as he walked slowly through the garden maze.

He suddenly spotted a guard around the corner of his eyes and he quickly hid behind the bush. He glanced over at the guard, still hiding himself, and as he suspected, there were guards guarding the back. He noticed other guards as well, and it seems that if there were a lot in the back, then there must be dozens of them at the back entrance.

"Pretty smart," whispered Yuki to himself. "I guess I'll just have to pass them the hard way."

He quickly grabbed the handles of his two swords and sprinted swiftly through the garden. The guards in the back heard the quick footsteps against the grass, but they couldn't see anything at all. But soon enough they were on the ground, dead by the hands of Yuki.

He noticed some other guards rushing his way, and of course he did the same technique. Sprinting towards the guard making it impossible to see him, and slashing his way pass them. All the guards fell on the ground as Yuki swept his two swords in the air, releasing the blood from the killing metal.

"_This is going to take me a while," _thought Yuki as he sighed.

**Battle Field **

Hatsuharu was on a roll now, and even though the plan was to hold back the army, he was just going out of control. He slaughtered anyone who interfered with him, and this made his day. His warriors fought aside with him, glad that he was Black. Seeing their leader Black somehow made them more determine then ever.

Kagura noticed this too, and she suddenly spotted him fighting at least ten men. She suddenly felt someone's back against her, and as she took a quick eye over her shoulder, she noticed one of Hatsuharu's warriors.

"Ox 872 you should be close to your leader not me," shouted Kagura, trying to over talk her voice through everyone. She and the ox warrior continued fighting mortals who kept coming their way.

"But Lady Kagura!" shouted the ox warrior. "Lord Yuki isn't here!"

Kagura continued fighting through the men, and soon enough she made a huge slash that killed everyone in front of her. She looked around quickly, wondering if the ox warrior's comment was true; and it was.

"Okay!" shouted Kagura. "Continue with your job I'm going to get Lord Hatsuharu."

She nodded as a warrior came up behind her. Kagura ran through the warriors, killing some on her way that was blocking her. Soon enough she saw Hatsuharu, laughing madly to himself as he killed everyone in his sight.

"Lord Hatsuharu we're done!" shouted Kagura as she rushed behind him. "Call your warriors!"

Hatsuharu didn't answer to Kagura at all and continued killing his way, wanting more blood and screams in his sight.

Kagura suddenly brought out a pill and stuck it inside Hatsuharu's mouth while he tried to pull her away. Some warriors started coming after them, and as Kagura released Hatsuharu, she continued fighting her way.

"Lord Hatsuharu are you back to normal?" shouted Kagura.

She turned around and noticed Hatsuharu trying to hold back the warriors from attacking him.

"Our job is done!" shouted Kagura. "Call your warriors and let's get out of here!"

He nodded as he and Kagura rose their swords into the air. All the warriors stopped and looked at the both of them. Soon Kagura and Hatsuharu rushed quickly out of the group of soldiers as their warriors followed. The mortal warriors merely watched them leave, surprised and shocked. Did they just retreat?

Tohru and everyone else watched surprised as Kyo and Jekou walked back onto the balcony. All the Zodiac warriors were leaving the Mortal sight, and soon enough they were gone.

"…Did they just…" stuttered Uotani surprised.

"…They retreat…" said Ghanjan also in shock.

All the warriors at the battlefield wondered about the same thing too. Did they just retreat? It was quiet around the Mortal Castle, but soon enough shouts, laughter and roars were heard all around the castle. Tohru and Momiji held their hands together and started jumping up and down excited. Uotani and Ghanjan just stood there in awe, amazed that this was the first retreat ever. Kyo and Jekou, however, remained calm, knowing the true reason on why they retreated.

Soon all the warriors walked back inside the mortal castle with Yishanu and Kaxa in the front of them. There were only a few bodies on the deserted ground, but it wasn't as much as a full completed battle. As soon as all the warriors were inside the mortal territory, the gate closed, and the battle was over.

"WE WON MOMIJI!" shouted Tohru happily as she continued jumping with joy. "WE WON!"

The roars and cheers were still heard throughout the castle, which made all the mortals happy.

"Let's go tell Hanajima-san the news!" shouted Tohru happily as she rushed out of the balcony. Everyone followed her except for Kyo, who remained where he was, staring at some dead bodies on the ground.

"You're just going to stay up here?" questioned Ghanjan as everyone rushed out of the room.

"Why do you care?" questioned Kyo as he kept calm.

"Hey I don't know what your problem is but you have a shit attitude!" shouted Ghanjan.

"You're one to talk to," muttered Kyo.

"WHY YOU!" shouted Ghanjan as he was prepared to fight again.

"…So it seems your side won," said Kyo suddenly as Ghanjan cooled down. "Your side won the battle."

"Er, yeah," answered Ghanjan.

"It's none of my business," muttered Kyo as he continued staring out to the bodies. "Why did you have that stupid sad face while the battle was going on? What, you don't like seeing people getting killed?"

"You're right," answered Ghanjan. "It is none of your business…but since you're becoming so close with Princess Tohru, she will probably tell you soon anyway."

"…Tell me what?" questioned Kyo curious.

Ghanjan sat on a chair in Tohru's room as Kyo stood outside not wanting to look at his face. He heard him taking a deep sigh, but simply ignored it.

"Three years ago," started Ghanjan. "I wasn't a servant. I was actually a warrior for the mortal side. You probably remember me…or one of your leaders remembers me. Kuji Sanada?"

"_You're _Kuji Sanada?" questioned Kyo a bit surprised. He suddenly chuckled to himself, surprised about this. He heard rumors from some other leaders that Kuji was one of the strongest warriors in the mortal side. His moves were so swift that he danced like a feather. "So is Kuji your real name or someth'n?"

"Let me finish," said Ghanjan. "Three years ago there was a battle between us, the cats and the dogs. King Yishanu wanted me to be his bodyguard, incase any Zodiac warrior attacked him, and I was greatly honored. But I had a sister…well make that my little sister, Shiora Sanada. She was also in the army too."

"So how did you become a servant?" questioned Kyo.

"…During the battle," continued Ghanjan. "My sister started having trouble fighting off the Zodiacs. She had at least fifteen warriors surrounding her, and I knew she couldn't fight them off. I don't have a mother or a father or any relatives…except for Shiora. So I left my position on being King Yishanu's bodyguard and instead went to help Shiora. But I suddenly heard him scream, and as I turned around, I heard another scream. I turned back around again, and this time I saw Shiora lying on the ground with a sphere in her head."

Ghanjan kept quiet for a moment as Kyo continued looking out into the battlefield. He saw a couple of warriors with spheres in their heads, but still, that was a way to kill them.

"King Yishanu was injured when I left my position," continued Ghanjan. "And he became very furious about it. So for my punishment, I was sentence to be killed and have my DNA cloned into a servant."

"_So people here could have their DNA's cloned," _thought Kyo. _"No wonder why I keep seeing familiar faces in every battle I attend to."_

"They couldn't find my sister," said Ghanjan. "Even though I saw her body, after the whole battle she was no where to be seen. So that's why we couldn't copy her DNA…but now everytime I see a battle those images always appears in my head. I want to become a warrior again and revenge my sisters death for not taking care of her."

"She's already dead you idiot," muttered Kyo as he walked inside Tohru's room. "She's dead and she's not coming back so get over it." He closed the balcony door and walked towards the bedroom door. "You were made to be a servant and that's who you should be. You're not going to be a warrior again and be killed for no reason. You can't repent for someone who is already dead so just get it out of your head…besides, your making Tohru worried in every battle. I could see it in her face."

He walked out of the door and closed it softly as Ghanjan stayed in Tohru's room. He thought about what Kyo said, and for some reason it actually made sense to him. But still…he could have at least said it in a calmer way.

As Kyo was walking downstairs, he suddenly heard Yishanu's voice through the whole castle. Some servants who were close to him stopped as well and listened to the announcement.

"Attention everyone!" announced Yishanu. "As some of you might not know, the Zodiac territory just retreated to us. This is showing us that we are becoming stronger and we will defeat them eventually!"

There were roars of excitement through the castle again, but Kyo simply sighed to himself.

Yuki, who was still in the garden, buried the last guard in the way back of the garden. He had killed all the guards that were in the garden and buried them in the back of the garden, not wanting anyone to find them. He listened to the announcement as well while continuing the process.

"For this great achievement," continued Yishanu. "We are going to throw a huge party in the garden! A huge banquet and dances and much more. Tomorrow night will be a night no one will forget! A night where everyone could finally relax in peace, so don't forget."

After that sentence it seemed that the announcement was over. Kyo sighed once again to himself as Yuki completed his job.

"God I feel like a graveyard person then a warrior," muttered Yuki to himself. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting pretty dark. "I'll take a rest for tonight."

**Nighttime **

After a huge dinner for celebrating the victory, Tohru and Kyo walked upstairs heading to bed. Tohru smiled happily, glad that today was a happy day like she always wanted it to be. But Kyo however kept quiet, and this made Tohru unsure.

"Kyo-kun is there something wrong?" questioned Tohru confused. "You never spoken a word after the battle…are you sad about the Zodiac army?"

"_Yuki is in the castle," _thought Kyo. _"Where is he going to strike?"_

"Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru confused.

Kyo came to his senses and looked at Tohru who had a very worried face.

"…I'm all right," answered Kyo quietly. He approached his bedroom door and opened it, yawning a little.

"You're going to attend to the party right?" questioned Tohru excited.

"Wha?" questioned Kyo surprised. "…What do you mean attend to the party?"

"Didn't you hear Yishanu's announcement?" questioned Tohru confused. "There's going to be a HUGE party tomorrow night at the garden and it's going to be fun! Please say you will come! There will be food and excitement and laughter and dances and-."

"I don't _do _fun," muttered Kyo as he walked inside his room. "Night."

He closed his bedroom door, as Tohru stood in front of it, disappointed about his answer. She suddenly sensed someone behind her, and as she turned around she noticed Zeknui, smiling calmly with her gentle face.

"Zeknui-san!" cried out Tohru as she fell back a little. "You scared me!…Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"I tried looking all over for you today," said Zeknui as she kept the smiling face on her. "But I suppose you were busy…anyway, I wanted to give you a little gift hearing about the party tomorrow."

She held a box in front of Tohru that was wrapped very decorative. Tohru grabbed the box and looked at it surprised.

"Well?" questioned Zeknui. "It's not going to open by itself you know."

"Oh!" answered Tohru as she laughed a little. "I'm sorry but I'm just a little surprised!"

She started opening it as Zeknui watched, and as Tohru was finally done taking out the remaining wrappers, she held up a beautiful dark blue pendant. It was the most magnificent pendant Tohru has ever seen.

"…It's so beautiful," said Tohru amazed.

"I would really appreciate it if you wore it at the party," said Zeknui as she kept that same smile. "It would mean a lot to me, and it would bring out your beauty as well."

"Oh of course I will!" answered Tohru. "Of course I'll wear it! Thank you so much!"

"…I'm not trying to be a burden," said Zeknui as she looked at Kyo's door. "But I heard the cat leader saying he wouldn't attend to the party?"

"I don't think he's into things like that," answered Tohru sadly. "But it would be so much fun if he came."

"Don't worry," said Zeknui as she placed her hand on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru suddenly felt a disturbing feeling throughout her body, but she tried to hide it from Zeknui. "I'll find a way to make him come to the party."

"Really?" questioned Tohru excited.

"Trust me," answered Zeknui as she removed her hand. "I'll make sure he'll come to the party. Now you should get some sleep. We're going to have a big night tomorrow."

Tohru nodded as she walked inside her bedroom.

"Goodnight Zeknui-san!" said Tohru happily as she closed the door softly.

Zeknui walked downstairs, keeping that same smile on her face. But soon enough, that smile disappeared into a grin.

"Lord Akito," spoke Zeknui quietly. "By tomorrow night, that girl's powers are going to be mine…"

She continued walking downstairs, not running into any servants who were probably sleeping.

"_But it's hard to make out," _thought Zeknui. _"Lord Kyo is changing somehow…could it be what that girl is doing?"_


	11. Praising Party

Hey everyone it's me again! Spring Break has just started for me! But its going to end on Monday because I go to a year round school and all so everyone gets a week off and…I don't think you guys care huh. I'll just start so you guys can go on living your lives…sighs

**Chapter 10 "Praising Party"**

It was still nighttime as all the mortals fell asleep. Zeknui, however, was still on her feet, walking around the castle. Soon enough as she was about to enter the garden, she spotted her son Jekou at the door waiting.

"Jekou you should be sleeping," whispered Zeknui as she walked up to him.

"Hey I want to see him," snapped Jekou. "It's been a long time you know."

Zeknui sighed as they both walked out the door. All the guards were still awake, but since they recognize Zeknui and Jekou, they let them walked wherever they wanted to.

"Just make sure the guards don't follow us," whispered Zeknui.

It still was pretty dark, but the both of them could see through their way. They walked over some bumps, figuring that Lord Yuki buried someone under it. But soon they spotted Yuki sleeping soundly behind a bush, away from all the guards.

"There he is," whispered Zeknui. "The all mighty Lord Yuki, right in front of our eyes."

"He's the strongest leader right?" questioned Jekou.

She nodded slowly. Even though the three of them came from the same place, they haven't been able to see much of Yuki lately. He was always busy and sometimes he was no where in sight. Being able to see a powerful leader in front of your eyes was really an honor.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Yuki as he opened his deep purple eyes.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay," answered Zeknui. "It's so nice to see you again Lord Yuki."

Yuki looked up at Jekou who was wearing the mortal armor like he was supposed to be.

"Enjoying your lives here?" questioned Yuki as he remained sitting down.

"Hell no," replied Jekou. "This place is crap."

"…How is the cat leader?" questioned Yuki suddenly. "He isn't dead or anything, right?"

"No," answered Zeknui. "He's actually free around the castle…hard to believe but he hasn't killed any mortal yet. But he's in great shape. His reflexes are still sharp as ever…but there's just one thing that made him change."

"…What do you mean?" questioned Yuki.

"You know King Yishanu's daughter," said Zeknui. "Her name is Tohru Honda. She…I'm not sure how to explain this. She's just…different from any mortal I seen. You won't believe this either…he's actually calm around her."

Jekou glared at Zeknui, but still remained calm.

"I know he said he wanted to earn her trust," said Zeknui as she looked up at the sky. "But from how the process is going, I think he's getting _too _involved with the whole plan."

"Just tell me where I can find him so I can get out of here," muttered Yuki.

"You just asked the right question," said Zeknui as she made a little smirk.

"What does that suppose to mean?" questioned Yuki curious.

"I know the perfect way for you to retrieve Lord Kyo," said Zeknui as she continued with her smirk. "You heard the announcement earlier today correct?"

He nodded as Jekou took an evil glare at Zeknui.

"Well it seems Lord Kyo doesn't want to attend the party," said Zeknui. "Which means he will probably stay in his room. That is the perfect chance for you to go inside."

"Is that it?" questioned Yuki. "Isn't there anything else I should know about?"

"You know about that princess girl, Tohru Honda?" questioned Zeknui. "She can heal people and place barriers. But enough of that. I gave her a pendant a little while ago. Even though I told her it was a regular pendant for beauty, it can actually take her powers away if she uses any of her healing powers. Good thing Lord Kyo doesn't know anything about this. He would probably go into rage."

Jekou gave Zeknui an evil glare. She would actually do something this cruel to an innocent girl like Princess Tohru?

"So you think the castle will be empty during the party?" questioned Yuki curious.

"Probably so," said Zeknui. "And if there are a few mortals in there, just kill them like you usually do…well, Jekou and I should head for bed before the guards go looking for us. You know the plan correct?"

Yuki simply closed his eyes and started his way going to sleep. Zeknui made a simple sigh and turned around, walking back to the castle as Jekou stood where he was.

"Dragon 172 go before the guards find you," muttered Yuki.

Jekou simply made a quick nod and headed back to the castle, keeping a quick eye at the sleeping rat leader. So his mother placed a pendant on Tohru that could actually take her powers. Where in the world did she get her hands on something that powerful? What should Jekou do? Wait…why was he thinking so much about this?

Jekou shook his head and punched a very firm bush besides him. He just couldn't get Tohru out of his mind! What was going on with him? He disgusted mortals just like Tohru and the others. They are just weakling beings that don't have the right to set foot on Earth. But…with that powerful pendant in Tohru's hands…something terrible could happen to her when she doesn't even deserve it.

"What the hell am I going to do?" questioned Jekou to himself. "Why am I thinking so much about something that isn't even important?"

**Zodiac Castle **

Kagura, her army, Hatsuharu and his army had finally arrived at their own territory, exhausted from the battle and the long walk back to their home. The gates opened as everyone walked in, some limping and some breathing hard as ever. Hatsuharu carried one of his warriors who injured her leg as some other warriors helped others.

As soon as everyone was inside, the guards closed up the gates and everyone walked inside the warrior waiting room. Akito was inside with Shigure and Hatori by his side. Hatsuharu placed the warrior down as some of his other warriors helped her stand up. He and Kagura walked in front of their armies and took a slow bow.

"Lord Yuki is inside the castle," spoke Hatsuharu.

"Some of our warriors were left behind," said Kagura. "But most of us came back."

"Did any of you manage to see the cat leader, Zeknui or dragon 172 during the battle?" questioned Akito curious.

One of Kagura's warrior behind them limped up behind them as he held his arm, but he still stood with a firm grip.

"I saw the cat leader and dragon 172," spoke the warrior.

"…Oh really?" questioned Akito surprised.

"They were on the balcony with a couple of other people," spoke the warrior. "The princess was with the two of them, and I thought that it would be the perfect chance to kill her. I threw a sphere at her, but dragon 172 pushed her out of the way before I could hit her."

"What are you saying?" questioned Akito, his voice becoming a little high. "Are you saying that one of our Zodiac's protected…a mortal?"

"That's what it seems," spoke Shigure surprised. "I guess the rumor was true. The princess of Yishanu is probably a beauty…oh please Lord Akito send me there!"

"You idiot," muttered Hatori. "One of my warriors protected a mortal? But he absolutely despises mortals, especially a daughter to the King."

"I'll contact Zeknui later," spoke Akito a little pissed. "But all of you rest up, we're going to attack in about two weeks."

"Two weeks?" cried out Kagura. "But why so soon?"

"…You dare question your leader?" spoke Akito as he glared at Kagura. "You would talk back at your all mighty Lord Akito?"

Kagura kept quiet and looked down at her boots as everyone kept quiet, not wanting to make their Lord disappointed.

"Now then, rest up," said Akito as he went inside.

Everyone then sighed as some guards closed thirty feet door. Shigure and Hatori sat on some boxes as the warriors all did their thing.

"What is up with the mortal castle?" questioned Shigure to himself.

"_How can one of my warriors disrespect his own Zodiac?" _thought Hatori to himself.

**Next Day **

Everybody at the mortal castle was filled with excitement and joy to the up coming party tonight. All the servants worked extra hard, trying to make the celebration the best as ever. They brought in banners, folded up tables that were left in the equipment rooms, chairs, lanterns, mostly everything a huge party would have.

All the chefs were now working their hardest. Hanajima mostly worked the hardest, knowing how important it was for Yishanu, and she was not going to get yelled at by him. Uotani and Ghanjan were given the day off and instead were ordered to help with the preparations. Tohru, however, even though she was the princess, she wanted to help so much. And so she did.

She was on the ladder with her hair tied into a ponytail, for today was a pretty hot day. It's amazing that the battle was yesterday, and now a huge party was going to be held today. Other servants up in ladders all helped hang up the huge electric string around the garden, making sure that all the lanterns that were hung on it would glow it's brightest.

Soon enough, all the electric wires were hooked up as Tohru wiped her head from the sun. She climbed down the ladder slowly, making sure she wouldn't lose her step.

"TOHRU!" shouted Momiji suddenly as he ran behind Tohru with a sad face.

"Momiji-kun is something wrong?" questioned Tohru confused.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Ghanjan as he stormed up to Tohru. He looked behind Momiji who was still behind Tohru, not wanting to see Ghanjan's face.

"Well good morning Ghanjan-kun!" greeted Tohru with a happy smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Good morning to you too," answered Ghanjan as he made a quick smile. "He "accidently" as he puts it, broke almost the ENTIRE kitchen dishes! We probably only have enough for at least half the people!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" cried out Momiji as he started sobbing.

"Ghanjan-kun it was just an accident," said Tohru softly. "Don't take it too hard on him. Besides, you say we still have enough plates for half the people right? Some of us can share plates! And we could ask some of our servants to make some more!"

"Whatever," muttered Ghanjan.

Uotani and Jekou suddenly stormed up to Momiji with a somewhat stupid face. And when I mean stupid, talk about a paint job. Their faces were painted like clowns!

"…Uo-chan?" questioned Ghanjan surprised.

"Jekou-kun?" questioned Tohru. "…Why are your faces painted?"

They both started making angry faces and pointed viciously at Momiji who still hid behind Tohru. Tohru looked down at Momiji, than back at the two clown heads.

"…Momiji-kun did that to you?" questioned Ghanjan as he started laughing. "And I thought I had it worse!"

"He slipped on the paintbrush and dumped at least ten buckets of paint on us!" shouted Uotani.

"Momiji-kun…" spoke Tohru a little confused. "I think you should just let us do everything…you know…so nothing else will happen…you didn't do anything else…did you?"

"…I don't think I did…" said Momiji to himself.

Kyo suddenly walked outside the garden, scratching his head a little. Some servants bowed quickly to him, but others would keep a strange eye at him, still, after at least two months, not believing that the cat leader was in their territory. He looked up at Tohru who was smiling happily as he made a somewhat quick wave.

He noticed Ghanjan laughing his head off as Jekou and Uotani looked at Kyo with a stupid expression.

"…I never knew it was Halloween…" muttered Kyo to himself as he snickered.

"IT'S NOT!" shouted Uotani. "THAT MOMIJI DID THIS TO US!"

"And I thought you were no use to us," said Kyo.

Jekou suddenly came to his senses and looked at Kyo. He watched him talking to Tohru and everyone, but suddenly something hit him. He had almost forgot. He stormed up to Kyo and grabbed his arm while pulling him towards the castle door.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Kyo.

"We need to talk," said Jekou. "It's something important."

Even though Kyo would have held back his grip and kicked Jekou up to the sky, Jekou sounded very serious, so he merely sighed and followed him in as everyone else stayed outside.

"I wonder what that was all about?" questioned Tohru curious.

**Inside Castle **

Jekou and Kyo walked through the castle, trying to find a place to talk where no one would find them. Soon enough, they realized that at least almost all the mortals were out of the castle, so probably standing in the middle of the hallway didn't matter.

"You know Lord Yuki is here right?" questioned Jekou suddenly.

"…Yeah," answered Kyo. "…What do you know where he is?"

"…Talk about that later," said Jekou. "But something happened last night…with him and my mother…they had a conversation last night."

"Bout what?" questioned Kyo.

"…Zeknui over heard you and Tohru-kun talking about if you would come to the party," said Jekou. "She told Lord Yuki that you wouldn't attend to the party and that it would be the perfect chance for him to go find you since you will be inside."

"SHE TOLD HIM THAT?" shouted Kyo furious. "That damn woman…did she say anything else?"

"…There was one thing," said Jekou suddenly. "She…she gave Tohru-kun a pendant."

"A pendant?" questioned Kyo stupidly. "How amazing."

"No, you don't understand," said Jekou quietly. "It could-."

"Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru as she walked up to the both of them. "Jekou-kun? Is everything okay? The both of you just walked out all of the sudden."

"There's nothing wrong Tohru-kun," said Jekou as he smiled. "Nothing wrong at all."

"Yo we need help back here!" shouted Uotani.

Jekou sighed and rushed out to the garden as Tohru looked at Kyo, wondering if there really wasn't anything wrong.

"I'm going," muttered Kyo.

Tohru made a blank expression. She just walks inside and she hears him say, "I'm going?" What was he talking about?

"I mean I'm going to the…to the party," muttered Kyo as he looked away.

Tohru kept with the blank expression still. He was actually going to go to the party after all? She suddenly made a huge smile and jumped with joy.

"Oh thank you so much!" cried out Tohru as she continued to smile her way. "With you there it's going to be the best party ever!"

Kyo made a strange look upon the happy Tohru who continued smiling her best. He suddenly made a light smile and tilted his head as Tohru looked at him confused.

"You know…" said Kyo. "You…you really are something."

Tohru blushed, but still, the thought about him coming to the party just couldn't leave her head, and she smiled.

"Come on let's go see what everyone is up to!" said Tohru happily as she trotted towards the back door.

Kyo sighed and followed, wondering how someone like her could be happy all the time. But…he just hoped the party wouldn't end up as he thought.

"_Going to the party will make Tohru in less danger," _thought Kyo as he continued watching her. _"But…what will happen when that damn Yuki finds out I'm not in my room?"_

Nighttime

The party was going to begin soon. Everyone was getting dressed up and still some servants were making the last touches for the decorations. Everything outside was set. Every single object for the party was finally up and ready for use.

Tohru was in her room, combing her hair out with her brush. She looked at the mirror continuing stroking her hair as she heard some servants walk pass her door. She stood up and walked over to her closet, trying to figure out which dress she would wear. She wasn't going to wear green again, even though that was usually the color she wore.

Instead she brought out a nice silky blue dress, something pleasant to wear. She fit herself in it and fixed her hair a little more. Soon enough, she was as best as ever. She rushed over to the door, and as she opened it, she spotted Jekou and Ghanjan waiting in front of her door.

"Hi Ghanjan-kun!" greeted Tohru as she made an enjoyable smile. "Hi Jekou-kun! The both of you look very nice tonight!"

And of course, they actually did. But even though Tohru was waiting for a return answer, she heard nothing. She continued staring at the two gentlemen in front of her as everyone kept quiet.

"…Are the both of you okay?" questioned Tohru confused.

Ghanjan and Jekou were practically drooling over the princess staring in front of her. God, she looked so beautiful they thought. Her silky blue dress really brought out her face, and her long brown hair was glistening as ever. Right now, Tohru didn't look like an ordinary princess. She actually looked like an angel that came down to praise the two boy's hearts.

"…Hello?" questioned Tohru confused.

Ghanjan and Jekou suddenly came to their senses and each grabbed one of Tohru's hands. They pecked it very lightly as the both of them smiled. Tohru however blushed, yet she gleamed with perfection. The both of them offered Tohru their arms and the three of them walked down the stairs. Seems like she was Cinderella for the night.

All the servants weren't dressed white anymore. Instead they wore whatever they wanted. This is going to be the greatest night of their lives probably. It was very rare that a servant would be given a break throughout the night, but this was a special occasion.

Soon as the three of them approached the garden door, one guard opened it up for the three of them and they all walked outside.

The garden was now filled with lights and laughter. Almost everyone was outside enjoying their time. Tables were filled with delicious meals that all the chefs worked hard to make. Tables were set all around the garden as the center was placed for people to dance. The music now was pleasant and exciting, something everyone could enjoy.

Yishanu and Zeknui were sitting on their "royal chairs" as they were suppose to of course. Yishanu looked over at Tohru as she made a light smile. The two gentlemen bowed down to him as Yishanu bowed his head gradually.

The three of them all sat at a table fit for four people. Soon enough they spotted Uotani, Hanajima and Momiji walking up to the three of them. Jekou sort of took a strange look at Hanajima, confused by her strange outfit. What was with the black cape…and more importantly, where did she get it?

Uotani just wore simple clothing. It's not like dressing up will make any difference anyway. Momiji…however, was as cute as ever! No mortal who walked pass him could take their eyes off the little cute bunny.

"Hi Tohru!" greeted Momiji happily.

"Tohru-kun you look beautiful," said Hanajima calmly.

"Ha ha thank you!" said Tohru as she made a light blush.

Ghanjan suddenly stood up and walked in front of Tohru as he held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance princess?" questioned Ghanjan as he took a "prince" bow. Tohru giggled a little, but she offered his request and grabbed his hand gently. Soon enough they were gone through the crowd of other dancing mortals as everyone else relaxed

"Ah look's like Ghan is on the move," spoke Uotani as she laughed to herself.

"What does that mean?" questioned Jekou.

"Ever since last year he has been taking liking into our little Tohru," said Uotani as she sighed to herself. "Soon enough she might go admitting she likes him."

"…Does she like him?" questioned Jekou. "…I mean, more then a friend."

"I doubt it," said Uotani. "She's not the kind of person who would get into relationships with…why are you so curious about her and Ghan?"

"Gah…who said I was curious?" questioned Jekou as he looked away. "I was trying…I was trying to think of, um, something to talk about!"

Everyone noticed him blushing a little, and then they started laughing as Hanajima watched Ghanjan and Tohru dancing happily to the exciting song.

**Back Garden **

Yuki transformed into a rat while carrying his clothes. He had to keep a good lookout for any signs of mortals. Everyone wasn't at the back garden due to the party held at the center garden.

He couldn't walk inside the castle through the door; he had to find someplace where no one would find him. Soon enough, his thought came true, and he found a small hole through the castle wall.

He crawled inside, and just in time he was inside the castle, no mortal in sight at all. He transformed back into himself and placed his clothes on while his weapons reappeared. He loosen himself up as he looked around, still checking if there were no humans in his way.

"_Where would he be?" _thought Yuki. _"Stupid Zeknui…she could have at least told me where his room is."_

He sighed and started making his way through the castle. This was going to take a while he thought.

**Garden **

Everyone continued dancing their way, eating their way, relaxing their way…why don't we just say everyone was having a good time. Soon Ghanjan and Tohru sat back down at the table, laughing from all the excitement.

"That was so fun!" spoke Tohru happily.

"Any of you guys thirsty?" questioned Ghanjan as he stood up. "I can get you all some drinks if you want."

"I like one!" answered both Tohru and Momiji.

"Yeah get me whatever," said Uotani as Hanajima shook her head.

Ghanjan walked over to the banquet table and started pouring everyone some drinks. As soon as Tohru calmed herself down from all the entertaining, she noticed Jekou standing in front of her with his hand out.

"Do you still have strength to dance?" questioned Jekou as he blushed a little.

Tohru beamed happily and grabbed his hand. They walked over to the center of the dance floor, and of course they disappeared from everyone.

"That was surprising," said Uotani.

"Tohru's popular!" shouted Momiji excited.

Ghanjan walked up to everyone carrying everyone's drink.

"Hey where did Tohru-kun go?" questioned Ghanjan.

"Her and Jekou are dancing," said Hanajima. "She'll be back soon."

Ghanjan sat down and took a slow drink while keeping an eye on Tohru.

Zeknui, however, continued sitting in her royal chair as she watched all the pathetic mortals enjoying their time. She suddenly noticed Kyo walking out from the garden door. He wore his blue leather pants with the black uniform, somewhat dress, over it.

"_What the hell?" _thought Zeknui as she stared wide eyed at Kyo. _"I thought he wasn't going to come to the party! Why is he here?"_

He walked over to Ghanjan and the others and merely sat on the chair, looking away at everyone.

"Yo," greeted Uotani as she made a quick wave.

Kyo looked over at Uotani until he suddenly noticed something that bothered him.

"Hey where's Tohru?" questioned Kyo.

"She's dancing with Jekou-kun!" answered Momiji happily. "She's a really good dancer you know!"

"_It's amazing that he doesn't even know who dragon 172 is," _thought Kyo as he sighed. _"But why is he dancing with her? Doesn't he despise mortals?"_

He noticed Zeknui looking at him, and he made an evil grin at her as she looked away quickly.

Jekou and Tohru walked back to the table as they both noticed Kyo, sitting on the chair with a pathetic face.

"Kyo-kun you came!" said Tohru happily. "See I told you it would be exciting!"

"Yeah whatever," muttered Kyo. _"At least she's safe right now."_

Tohru sat next to Ghanjan and Uotani as she took in a deep sigh. The exciting song suddenly became slow and peaceful. A little girl then walked up to Momiji. She had short red hair with beaming brown eyes. She looked very cute from what Tohru thought. But she seemed at least only twelve.

"…Um…do you…do you want to dance?" questioned the little girl as she blushed. She took quite a fond of Momiji since he was a Zodiac.

"…Sure!" answered Momiji not wanting to disappoint the cute girl. They walked off and soon two servants just merely walked up to Uotani and Hanajima. Even though they were just simple friends, they asked them to dance and they offered.

As Ghanjan was about to ask Tohru to dance, one of his friends sister walked up to him, wondering if she could dance with him. She had a long crush on Ghanjan, and if Ghanjan refused, he was sure her brother would become very upset. So even though he wanted to dance with Tohru, he simply sighed and accepted her request.

Of course, we all probably know what happened with Jekou. Soon when _he _was about to ask Tohru to dance, one of the warriors walked up to him. But this time she wasn't wearing her usual uniform, she actually looked pretty good.

"Would you like to dance Jekou-sama?" questioned the girl.

"_It looks like Jekou-kun has a little admirer," _thought Tohru as she smiled.

"…I…er, I mean," stuttered Jekou who wasn't use to other mortals yet.

"Why don't you Jekou-kun?" questioned Tohru happily. "It will be fun!"

Kyo took a sharp eye at Jekou. He already knew the reason why he didn't want to dance with a _mortal girl. _She's a girl of course, and he's dragon 172. He might accidentally hug her, and if he transforms into a dragon, everything will surely go up in rage. But…still, he knew he wanted to dance with Tohru, which somehow bothered him.

"…All right," answered Jekou as he stood up. He and the girl took off as Tohru smiled happily at the two of them.

She suddenly looked at Kyo who was looking away at something else. She wanted him to have fun, and so she would. She stood up quickly and beamed at him as he fell back from his chair from the shock.

"Come on Kyo-kun!" beamed Tohru happily. "Let's dance! It will be fun!"

"Wha?" questioned Kyo surprised. "…This Kyo does not dance at silly parties."

"But Kyo-kun!" said Tohru as she still smiled. "It will be very entertaining and exciting! Won't you please? _I just want Kyo-kun to fit in with everybody and feel welcome here."_

Kyo looked up at Tohru with very calm yet sharp eyes. She however kept that huge sparkling face that would probably never disappeared. He suddenly sighed and stood up slowly while placing his hand out.

"If you want to dance, then fine," muttered Kyo. "But only to one song that's it."

Tohru blushed a little and grabbed Kyo's hand as she pulled him to the dance floor. The song was still going slow, and she knew that hugging him would make him turn into a cat, so she easily placed Kyo's hand on her hip as she held his other hand. Kyo looked down at his hand that was placed against Tohru's hip, and this is where he started blushing madly.

Even though Tohru blushed lightly, she didn't mind it and instead started dancing along with Kyo. Sometimes she would take quick glances at Kyo who was looking down at her with calm eyes. This immediately made Tohru blush, but still she smiled.

Yishanu and Zeknui both stared at the princess and the cat leader. What in the world was the princess doing dancing with the all mighty Lord Kyo? Other mortals surrounding them looked at the two of them as well, thinking about the same thing. Jekou and Ghanjan kept an eye on Tohru, seeing that she was blushing. But Kyo just had a calm face as he continued staring down at Tohru.

But as soon as the music was over, Tohru suddenly saw Zeknui walking up to the both of them. Kyo looked at her, but then quickly looked down at the ground as Tohru greeted her happily.

"Hello Zeknui-san!" greeted Tohru.

"Hello Tohru-kun," said Zeknui as she smiled. "It appears the party is going great…and it seems Lord Kyo came as well."

"Yep!" answered Tohru happily.

"…Oh," spoke Zeknui softly as she looked at Tohru with a somewhat "dramatic" expression.

"…Is there something wrong?" questioned Tohru confused.

"…You're not wearing the pendant I gave you," spoke Zeknui.

"Oh my goodness I forgot!" cried out Tohru. "I'm so sorry! I'll go get it! Um, I'll be right back Kyo-kun!"

She rushed out of the dance floor and ran quickly inside the room and dashed up the stairs.

Zeknui stood where she was, glaring at Kyo who continued looking down at the ground with a somewhat evil expression.

"Why did you come to the party?" snapped Zeknui. "I thought you would stay in the castle."

"…I felt like it," muttered Kyo. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Oh I think it is," said Zeknui as she suddenly grinned.

Kyo looked up at Zeknui and noticed her grin that someway it started worrying him. Why was she grinning?

"…What does that suppose to mean?" questioned Kyo.

**Top Tower **

Tohru finally arrived at the top tower as she took countless breaths. Even though she already knew the stairs were very long, she just couldn't stop to think that maybe there should be an elevator or something.

"_I can't believe I forgot the pendant!" _thought Tohru as she opened the door. _"I hope Zeknui-san isn't mad at me!"_

She walked inside and closed the door. As she turned around, she noticed a figure in her room. He was standing in a straight position as Tohru looked at him wide eyes.

The balcony door to Tohru's room was open, and the moon was reflecting on the boy that was now in her room.

She stared at the boy who continued standing straight tall. He was so beautiful…that's all she could think about. This boy in her room was absolutely beautiful. His deep purple eyes and his pure silver hair. She has never seen someone so gorgeous and attractive. But…who was this boy?

"Lord Yuki," whispered Zeknui softly into Kyo's ears. "Did you forget about the rat leader Lord Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes suddenly widened. He turned around and dashed towards the garden door as Zeknui grinned to herself.


	12. The Rat Leader

Oh say can you see! Chapter 11 is here! What so proudly, we hail, for The Cat and the Onigiri tails. Okay that wasn't pretty good, but it was something to say. "I pledge allegiance, to the cat!" Ha ha ha. Anyway, yeah chapter 11 is right here under this paragraph I'm writing that probably none of you are reading… I got some questions in my reviews so I suppose I can answer them now. One was "Is Yuki going to hurt Tohru?" Well hell you have to read the story to find out! And I also received a compliment from one reviewer saying that Yuki is neither beautiful nor attractive. HEY! Even though I'm not a Yuki fan whatsoever, I have to admit he is beautiful to me and it just suits the story so deal with it! Okay I calmed down now. Anyway enjoy chapter 11!

**Chapter 11 "The Rat Leader"**

**Before **

"…You're not wearing the pendant I gave you," spoke Zeknui.

"Oh my goodness I forgot!" cried out Tohru. "I'm so sorry! I'll go get it! Um, I'll be right back Kyo-kun!"

She rushed out of the dance floor and ran quickly inside the room and dashed up the stairs.

Zeknui stood where she was, glaring at Kyo who continued looking down at the ground with a somewhat evil expression.

"Why did you come to the party?" snapped Zeknui. "I thought you would stay in the castle."

"…I felt like it," muttered Kyo. "It's none of your business anyway."

"Oh I think it is," said Zeknui as she suddenly grinned.

Kyo looked up at Zeknui and noticed her grin that someway it started worrying him. Why was she grinning?

"…What does that suppose to mean?" questioned Kyo.

**Top Tower **

Tohru finally arrived at the top tower as she took countless breaths. Even though she already knew the stairs were very long, she just couldn't stop to think that maybe there should be an elevator or something.

"_I can't believe I forgot the pendant!" _thought Tohru as she opened the door. _"I hope Zeknui-san isn't mad at me!"_

She walked inside and closed the door. As she turned around, she noticed a figure in her room. He was standing in a straight position, as Tohru looked at him wide eyes.

The balcony door to Tohru's room was open, and the moon was reflecting on the boy that was now in her room.

She stared at the boy who continued standing straight tall. He was so beautiful…that's all she could think about. This boy in her room was absolutely beautiful. His deep purple eyes and his pure silver hair. She has never seen someone so gorgeous and attractive. But…who was this boy?

"Lord Yuki," whispered Zeknui softly into Kyo's ears. "Did you forget about the rat leader Lord Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes suddenly widened. He turned around and dashed towards the garden door as Zeknui grinned to herself.

**Now **

"This could be interesting," muttered Zeknui to herself as she returned to her seat.

"…Is there something wrong with Tohru?" questioned Yishanu sounding quite worried.

"Oh heavens it's nothing," answered Zeknui. "I gave her a pendant and it seems she forgot to wear it. She'll be out here in no time don't worry."

She gave Yishanu a light peck on the cheek as he sighed to himself, thinking how worried he was about Tohru. At least he had Zeknui…

**Tohru's Room **

Tohru stood frozen in her position, staring at the boy in her room. She couldn't move at all. It seemed that his appearance just gave her a little taste of her own spell, but that was just her imagination. Who was this boy? And, how did he get inside her room without anyone noticing him? There was still a barrier around the castle…

The boy suddenly turned around slowly so he could face Tohru directly. She completely blinked at the boy. Now she had a good look at his face. So neatly carved by angels…what the heck Tohru? He just broke into your room! What are you thinking?

She then noticed the boy holding the pendant that Zeknui had given her. What in the world did he want with that? She couldn't let someone like him take something valuable from her away. It was a gift from Zeknui, and if she didn't wear it, Zeknui's heart would be terribly broken.

She dashed towards the boy, thinking no matter what she must take the pendant. To her surprised, she managed to grab the pendant quickly from him. But she suddenly found herself locked into the boy's grip. He grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back, thinking how stupid she was to dash after someone like that.

"LET GO OF ME!" shouted Tohru as she tried to set herself free.

"Tell me," whispered Yuki not wanting anyone to hear them. "Tell me where Kyo is."

Tohru didn't listen to the boy at all. She just wanted to get away from him and call for help. As Tohru still tried to set herself free, she started to create a green aura and soon enough Yuki felt a shock in his hands and releases Tohru immediately.

Tohru started shouting for help as she was about to make a break for it, but Yuki suddenly shoved her on top of her bed as he pinned her down, placing his knee on one of her arms, holding down her other arm with his hand and covering her mouth with his other hand.

"_God this girl is pissing me off," _thought Yuki as he threw the pendant next to her while looking at Tohru sharply.

Tohru tried to break herself free again, but she knew that throwing him off was impossible for her. She started creating a green aura around herself, hoping it would shock Yuki again. Yuki felt the shock entering inside of him, but he ignored it and continued holding the princess down.

"I'm going to ask you again," snapped Yuki more sharply. "Where is Kyo?"

"_Kyo-kun?" _thought Tohru as she still tried to set herself free. _"What does he want with Kyo-kun?"_

Tohru's bedroom door suddenly slammed wide opened and as the both of them looked over at it, they spotted Kyo at the entrance breathing in and out heavily. Tohru suddenly managed to move the boy's hand away from her mouth and shouted Kyo's name as loud as she could.

"KYO-KUN!" shouted Tohru sounding very scared and frightened.

Kyo dashed towards Yuki as he quickly got up from Tohru. Kyo was about the give Yuki the original one-two-three punch, but Yuki quickly dodged his attack.

"Kyo stop this!" shouted Yuki as Kyo continued attacking him.

He tried to give Yuki a high punch, hoping it would send him across the room, but Yuki managed trap Kyo's arm between his hands. He leaned towards Kyo as he continued breathing harder then ever. Tohru was watching the battle with worried eyes, wondering what in the world was going on.

Yuki and Kyo suddenly stopped what they were doing and continued giving each other their natural looks; Kyo, a pissed off expression that will just give almost everyone the creeps. And Yuki, keeping his eyes calm as ever, but you can still see the rage deep within them.

He still held Kyo's arm with a firm grip, but he suddenly twitched his left leg and suddenly kicked Kyo in the ankle, only it wasn't a regular kick. It was where he kept his hidden dagger deep within his boot, and with one shake of his leg he managed to bring up the dagger from his boot.

Kyo made a somewhat little gag as Yuki felt him losing his strength. He kicked Kyo hard against the wall as the dagger stayed inside Kyo's ankle. Tohru gasped and rushed over to Kyo's side as he pulled out the dagger quickly, not wanting to feel the pain. Yuki just remained where he was, giving both Kyo and Tohru a harsh look.

"Kyo-kun are you okay?" questioned Tohru worried.

"…Yeah yeah," muttered Kyo.

Tohru placed her hand over Kyo's ankle as a green glow appeared around it. Both Yuki and Kyo watched surprised as Tohru continued healing Kyo's wound. Soon when she was done, Kyo suddenly shot up straight and threw the dagger straight at Yuki.

At first Tohru thought that Kyo killed him, but to her surprised he caught the dagger by the blade between his two fingers. He placed it back inside his boot while giving a little sneer.

"That was a strange meeting," spoke Yuki calmly.

"What the hell were you doing with Tohru?" snapped Kyo loudly as Tohru started panicking.

"I was asking her where _you _were," snapped Yuki sharply. "Since you were no where to be seen stupid cat. I thought you skipped out on the party?"

"I decided to come!" shouted Kyo. "But you didn't have to force her to tell you where I was by pinning her down to her own bed you damn rat!"

"She started attacking me stupid cat," muttered Yuki.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TRYING TO FIGHT BACK WITH HIM?" shouted Kyo at Tohru while she stood back a little.

"Ah, um I'm so sorry!" apologized Tohru as she continuously bowed. "I was trying to get the pendant that Zeknui-san gave me and I knew it was important to her and if I didn't wear it I knew that she would become very depress so I tried to get it back even though I'm not strong enough but-."

"Okay you don't have to explain it," muttered Kyo as he sighed.

"I'M SORRY!" apologized Tohru again.

Yuki watched the both of them as they started having their "strange moment" but this didn't bother Yuki at all. That girl was just a simple weakling mortal, nothing important to Yuki at all. So what the hell was Kyo doing interacting with her with a somewhat different expression?

But still, the legend that was told around the Zodiac castle was indeed true. The daughter of Yishanu was absolutely beautiful and graceful. He couldn't argue with that. Her long silky brown hair and her huge blue eyes just stood out from everyone.

"She gave you a pendant?" questioned Yuki sharply.

"Um, yes she did!" answered Tohru quite scared.

"DON'T GO TALKING TO HIM!" shouted Kyo.

Yuki walked over to Tohru's bed and picked up the pendant he threw on her bed earlier. Tohru was hoping he wouldn't do anything harmful to the pendant while Kyo just simply looked at it stupidly. He suddenly threw the pendant hard on the ground as the jewel in the middle of it shattered around her room.

"OH NO MY PENDANT!" cried out Tohru devastated as she fell on her knees with sorrow eyes. "THE ONE ZEKNUI-SAN GAVE ME! SHE WON'T FORGIVE ME IF I TELL HER!"

"Hey you didn't have to go shattering her pendant," snapped Kyo stupidly. "Even though you hate mortals, that doesn't mean you should do someth'n like that."

"First of all," spoke Yuki softly. "I _do _despise mortals with my soul and I always will. And second, that pendant is not an ordinary pendant."

There was suddenly a black aura surrounding the shattered jewel as Tohru looked at it, surprised and shocked. Kyo felt the same, but of course he didn't show his expression. But soon enough the black aura disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but regular shattered jewels.

"…What was-," spoke Tohru softly.

"That pendant was cursed," said Yuki calmly. "It seemed that it had a deep curse within it that could harm you in some way. I found it on your bed while I was searching around and I felt its presence."

"What the hell were you doing in her room?" questioned Kyo in an idiotic way.

"I was looking for you stupid cat," muttered Yuki. "Anyway…"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID CAT!" shouted Kyo.

"That pendant is now gone so forget about it," said Yuki. "If you explain this to Zek…er, this Zeknui person, she will probably fo-."

The sound of footsteps was suddenly heard, and as everybody looked over at the front door, it slammed wide opened. Yishanu, Zeknui, Kaxa, Jekou and some other warriors all stood at Tohru's bedroom door while everyone else still remained at the party.

Tohru and Kyo made a quite surprised look at everyone, but Yuki however remained calm, yet disappointed about being caught. Yuki, Lord Yuki, the rat leader of the Zodiac Land, the strongest Zodiac ever, was actually captured by weakling mortals.

"What the…get him and take him down to the cellar!" shouted Yishanu furious as he pointed at Yuki. "Kaxa!"

Kaxa suddenly created a blue aura around her hands as she released it to Yuki. She thought that he would at least try and escape, even though there was really no chance. But he simply stood where he was, extremely disappointed by his actions.

As the blue glow entered inside of him, he suddenly closed his eyes and fell onto the ground with a loud thump. Kaxa made a surprised face, but she didn't care, as long as he was out.

The warriors carried Yuki out of Tohru's room as Jekou made a quick glance at him, but Jekou tried to ignore him. Yishanu quickly ran over to Tohru and hugged her very softly as Tohru made a somewhat blank look on her face.

"Thank goodness you're all right," spoke Yishanu. "We heard you scream through your balcony and we thought something happened to you…thank goodness."

"…Yishanu dear," spoke Zeknui. "…Who…who was that?"

"Why don't we ask the cat leader," spoke Yishanu as he released Tohru. He stood up firmly and kept a sharp eye at Kyo, wanting to know what was going on.

"…He's the rat leader," spoke Kyo.

"_The rat leader…" _thought Tohru. _"So that was why Kyo-kun kept calling him a rat…isn't the rat the strongest Zodiac? And…what was he doing here in the first place? He could have killed me…even though his face looked harmless…"_

"The rat leader?" spoke Yishanu surprised. "What the hell is the rat leader doing here?"

"Why are you ask'n me?" questioned Kyo stupidly.

"Look you!" snapped Yishanu becoming angry. "I-."

"Um, please both of you stop," interrupted Tohru quietly. "Please don't go fighting. Isn't today suppose to be a day where we…where we all start celebrating and having a wonderful time at the party?"

Everyone kept quiet and stared at Tohru, confused on how she could be saying something like this after she was actually almost hurt by the rat leader.

"Come on let's have some fun!" said Tohru cheerfully as she beamed.

"…Everyone keep this a secret until further notice," muttered Yishanu as he, Kaxa and Zeknui left. Zeknui quickly looked at the ground and noticed shattered jewels around Tohru's floor. She made a quick smug on her face, but walked out with the others.

Tohru sat on her bed as she sighed quietly while Kyo calmed himself down. Jekou had no idea what to do now. He didn't want to go to the party now. Nothing exciting was happening. But…it's pretty strange that Yuki didn't harm Tohru. Even though his heart is cold, he didn't hurt her.

"Are-are you all right Tohru-kun?" questioned Jekou as he stood at the door.

"Yes I'm all right," spoke Tohru cheerfully. She suddenly looked down at her hands as Kyo looked at the shattered jewel.

"_The rat leader…" _thought Tohru as everyone stayed quiet. _"…The rat leader was in my room…and when he was holding the pendant…the rat leader looked so calm when I saw him. But…when he shoved me on my bed…his eyes turned so cold. I was sure he was going to at least kill me, but instead he was trying to protect me from the pendant…if Zeknui-san knew it was cursed, she would have never given me the pendant. I hope I can explain everything to her."_

She looked up at Kyo who was merely glancing at the shattered jewel. He was quite surprised that Yuki would break something like that, something that could actually kill a mortal. But he knew that he didn't want any trouble happening.

"_I think…" _thought Tohru as she continued staring at Kyo. _"I think Kyo-kun came to…to save me…is that why he came up here?"_

"…Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru softly as she stood up.

Kyo looked over at her and noticed her smiling very happily. He made a little blush and looked away quickly, not wanting to show his expression.

"What do you want?" questioned Kyo stupidly.

"…Did you…did you come up here to…to _save _me?" questioned Tohru curious.

Kyo then suddenly blushed, but he continued staring down at the shattered pieces so he didn't have to show his orange head that now turned red.

"Well uh," started Kyo trying to make up an excuse. "I thought, um, you were taking so long, and I uh, ah what the hell? At least you're all right…right?"

He looked back at Tohru who was looking at Kyo very happily as she made a little blush. Her silky brown hair flowed in the wind since the balcony door was open, and as Kyo noticed how beautiful Tohru was, he looked away quickly.

"Thank you," said Tohru as she suddenly dashes towards Kyo. She hugged him very warmly; happy that she has truly made a new friend. But suddenly a huge explosion appeared, and as Jekou looked over at the two of them, he noticed Tohru hugging a cat as it was trying to set himself free.

"HEY YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HUG ME!" shouted Kyo.

"Thank you so much," said Tohru as she continued hugging Kyo.

"OKAY OKAY I ACCEPT YOUR THANK YOU'S!" shouted Kyo. "NOW LET GO OF ME!"

Even though Kyo was getting mad, Tohru was just so glad that making another friend with a Zodiac could make you very happy and glad. Kyo suddenly calmed down and looked down at his clothes, blushing very harshly as Jekou made a complete sigh.

"Well looks like the cat leader is defeated," muttered Jekou.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" shouted Kyo.

"…_But still," _thought Tohru as her hugged became soft. _"…I think the rat leader was trying to help me instead of killing me…but didn't he come here to see Kyo-kun? And why did he come here to see Kyo-kun?"_

**Cellar **

Yuki lay against the wall calmly; breathing in and out slowly as his breath appeared through the cold cellar. It was very quiet around his surroundings; no noise entered through his ears. Not even the loud party just above his head could reach him.

He suddenly opened his eyes very weakly as he looked around the room, wondering where he was. He made a deep sigh as he leaned back against the wall, exhausted from Kaxa's spell.

"_This wasn't how I planned everything," _thought Yuki._"If that girl didn't come none of this would have happened. Hell I didn't even know it was her room. But still, where is Kyo's room?"_

He closed his eyes very slowly while the cold air surrounded him.

"_I can rest for a while I suppose," _thought Yuki.

**Next Day Zodiac Castle **

Hatsuharu woke up very slowly from his bed as the sun shined brightly through his window. He groaned and pull the sheets over his head, not wanting to wake up. He was still weak from the pill Kagura shoved inside of him. The pill Kagura gave to him during the battle was especially made for Hatsuharu since he can turn into Black Haru very easily.

But of course everything has to have a consequence, and as controlling the Black Haru with a simple pill could calm him down, he becomes week for about three to four days. But he's been use to this kind of treatment.

He heard his door opened very quickly which made him very mad.

"I'm still sleeping," groaned Hatsuharu.

"Then why are you talking?" questioned Hatori stupidly.

Hatsuharu managed to sit up and looked over at Hatori who was staring at him with a somewhat "Get away from me or I will cut your head off" expression. The strange part is that he was wearing his uniform, the uniform he wore when he was about to go into battle. It was very rare for someone to see him dress in that.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned Hatsuharu as he scratched his head. "You never go barging into people's rooms like that you know."

"Lord Akito received a call from Lady Zeknui," spoke Hatori.

"Lady Zeknui called?" questioned Hatsuharu. His eyes suddenly widened as he shot straight up into the air. "How is Lord Yuki?"

"That's the problem," muttered Hatori as Hatsuharu made a confused face.

**Night Before **

Akito was staring out into the window silently as he watched the bright moon shining over Zodiac Castle. He made a quiet sigh to himself as he, for some reason, grinned. He suddenly noticed that his room suddenly bright up, and as he turned around, he saw a hologram of Zeknui, standing in a somewhat mad expression.

"Zeknui," spoke Akito while leaning against the wall. "It's so nice to see you a-."

"Shut your trap," snapped Zeknui. "We got a problem."

"…What happened to Yuki?" questioned Akito; his voice sounding very worried yet sharp.

"He went looking for Lord Kyo," said Zeknui as she placed her hands against her hips. "And he winded up in that damn Tohru's room. And you know who came in? That god damn bitch Tohru did! He even destroyed the pendant I gave to Tohru that could easily give me her powers! And the guards found him and now he's probably a prisoner just like that damn Momiji! Do you know how much I'm angry at that bastard Yuki right now?"

"As you so call this Princess Tohru a bitch," said Akito calmly. "Who was the one who didn't tell Yuki where Kyo's room was?"

Zeknui stared angrily at Akito, but then looked down knowing that was partly her fault.

"And that pendant you gave to that princess," spoke Akito. "Yuki probably destroyed it because it has a feedback you know."

"What the hell do you mean by a feedback?" questioned Zeknui not understanding Akito.

"It means that if that pendant collected Tohru's powers," said Akito. "You would have taken her powers right?"

"Well that was my plan," said Zeknui stupidly.

"Haven't you ever heard about the princess's powers?" questioned Akito.

"…The princess's powers?" questioned Zeknui surprised. "What is so special about a girl like her?"

"Well it seems that her powers could surpass…hm…it could probably surpass Hatori," said Akito. "And if you were to have her powers, it would probably be too much for you to handle that you would surely die from strength. Yuki was just trying to protect you that's all."

"Is that even possible?" questioned Zeknui stupidly. "Me dying from strength?"

"Nothing is impossible," answered Akito as he grinned. "Nothing is impossible at all."

"Well now Yuki is trapped at Mortal Castle," said Zeknui trying to change the subject.

"And now he's probably a prisoner," said Akito as he grinned. "…This could help us you know."

"HELP US?" shouted Zeknui suddenly. "YOU THINK HAVING ONE OF OUR STRONGEST LEADER'S CAPTIVE BY THOSE FUCK'N MORTALS WILL HELP US? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Akito suddenly looked up at Zeknui with an evil glare as she kept her rage at full level. She did push her anger at him very far, but he simply kept glaring at her with his calm evil face.

"Even though you're my wife you shut your mouth," snapped Akito stupidly.

Zeknui folded her arms and looked away, not wanting to look at Akito at the moment.

"…So how does Lord Yuki captive at Mortal Castle help us?" questioned Zeknui, hoping Akito wasn't mad.

"It's simple," spoke Akito. "Our two strongest leaders at mortal castle. If you can manage to set Kyo free around their castle, what difference is it that you can let Yuki free?"

"Because he was offended that he was about to kill that Tohru girl," muttered Zeknui.

"Just think of something," said Akito. "Anyway, just make sure nothing happens to those two. If something does I will surely kill you…how is dragon 172 anyway?"

"…He's doing all right," spoke Zeknui. "…I better leave before Yishanu comes back here."

"You're not doing anything…_strange _with that fuck'n Yishanu are you?" questioned Akito as he, for some reason, grinned.

"…Of course not Lord Akito," spoke Zeknui. "I would never do such a thing. Well…goodnight."

Her hologram suddenly disappeared as Akito continued grinning to himself. He suddenly walked up to his desk and slammed his fist against it, breaking the desk in half. He breathed furiously, surprised yet angry that even Yuki, his strongest leader, could actually be caught by mortals.

**Hatsuharu's Room **

"YUKI HAS BEEN CAPTURED?" shouted Hatsuharu as he gave Hatori a shock expression.

"I said keep your voice down," spoke Hatori as a sweat drop fell off his head. "People are still sleeping. But indeed the mortals have captured him. Last night actually."

"Last night…" spoke Hatsuharu to himself as he sat down on his bed surprised. "I never knew something like that could happen…"

"Well it did so get use to it," said Hatori. "That's all I wanted to tell you. Lord Akito told me to tell all the leaders about his captured. He's very angry at the moment so if I were you I wouldn't go bothering him."

He turned around and was about to leave his room until he heard Hatsuharu's voice.

"Hey why are you wearing your uniform?" questioned Hatsuharu.

Hatori kept quiet, but he simply closed his eyes and walked out the door, leaving the confused Hatsuharu at his bed.

"_Lord Yuki…captured…" _thought Hatsuharu. _"If Lord Kyo being captured brought the castle up in rage…imagine what Lord Yuki can do…"_


	13. Little Miss Angel

HI AGAIN IT'S ME WITH CHAPTER 12! I'm surprised I got this far because at first I thought this story wouldn't go so far. Oh I got one question from someone and they were confused, thinking which time zone everyone here was in. Well, that's one thing I'll let you decide. You can say it's in the future, you can say we're in the past; you can even say we're in present time. Besides, do you think anyone will care? Ha ha ha. And another question I got said "Isn't Zeknui around her 30's?" No. Actually, she is only 22, a three-year difference from Akito. Sorry if I confused anyone! Let me start the story now.

**Chapter 12 "Little Miss Angel"**

Yuki slept silently in the cellar, hearing no sound at all. He breathed quietly as his cold breath showed through the misty air. Right now that spell or curse Kaxa placed on him really weakened him. After experiencing the powers from that princess, how much power does that Kaxa girl have?

**Next Day **

"TOHRU!" shouted Momiji as he pounded against Tohru's bedroom door. "TOHRU! TOHRU!"

Tohru walked up slowly to the door and opened it, rubbing her eyes a little since it was still early in the morning.

"Momiji-kun is something wrong?" questioned Tohru as she made a little yawn. "It's still early in the morning."

"IS IT TRUE THAT THE RAT LEADER IS HERE?" shouted Momiji excited.

Tohru suddenly came to her senses and covered Momiji's mouth, not wanting him to wake anyone up.

"Momiji-kun you can't tell anyone," whispered Tohru. "It's a secret right now."

"Oh…" said Momiji as Tohru released him. "…I can keep secrets!"

Tohru smiled happily until she suddenly heard Yishanu's voice echoing through the castle. Even though she should still be sleeping, she was so curious, so instead she started walking down the stairs as Momiji followed since he was wide awake now.

They suddenly spotted Yishanu walking back and forth across the hallways as some of the warriors and councilors stood where they were, watching their King storming across the hallways continuously. Tohru and Momiji hid behind the railing of the stairs, hoping they wouldn't see them.

"How can this happen?" spoke Yishanu continuing walking down the hallways. "How can the rat leader suddenly appear on the night of the party? And more importantly how did he get in here in the first place? This is an outrage!"

"…King Yishanu," spoke one of the councilors. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm not sure," said Yishanu as he continued walking down the hallways. "But I know it has something to do with that damn cat leader that's what. That good for nothing cat leader; he makes me want to vomit everytime I see his face…but there's one thing that bothers me."

"And what's that?" questioned a warrior.

"…Why didn't the rat leader fight back when Kaxa-san was placing the spell on him?" questioned Yishanu to himself. "Surely since he is the strongest of the Zodiacs he would have sensed the power before it even struck him."

All the warriors and councilors had no idea what to say. Why didn't the rat leader fight back? Was it maybe because they were becoming stronger that the rat leader didn't sense the power? Was that the reason?

"…So…now what?" questioned a warrior. "What are you going to do with the rat leader? You can't keep him in that cellar forever you know."

"I think I know that," spoke Yishanu as he suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. "Right now we have that rabbit that has no use to us, and we also have the all mighty cat leader. But having the rat leader with us…that's a tremendous task to keep with us."

"What do you suspect we do with the rat leader?" questioned the leader of the councilor. "Let him stay with us like the cat leader?"

"Knowing how wise and intelligent the rat leader is," spoke Yishanu. "It would be better if he was out of the picture."

Tohru made a little gasp, and as she covered her mouth she notice Yishanu looking up at her and Momiji. He made a light smile as he gestured his hand to Tohru to come to him.

Tohru and Momiji gulped but walked down to the hallway where they stood next to Yishanu. Yishanu continuing smiling, but soon his eyes became sharp and serious.

"…You want to kill the rat leader?" questioned Tohru surprised. "But-but he hasn't done anything to you."

"He could have killed you," spoke Yishanu. "Don't you realize that?"

"He…he wasn't trying to kill me," said Tohru.

"Then what the hell was he doing?" shouted Yishanu. "Him inside your room with deadly weapons? Is that not anything serious?"

"You're not listening Yishanu," cried out Tohru as she remember last night. _"He saved me from the pendant Zeknui-san gave me…" _

"Then give me the reason why I shouldn't kill the rat leader," ordered Yishanu.

Tohru looked down, not wanting to look up at Yishanu's face. He could be a very cruel man when he wasn't in a good mood. Momiji simply stood next to Tohru, hoping nothing bad will happen between the both of them.

"The-the rat leader," said Tohru softly. "…He wasn't trying to kill me…but he actually sa."

"Yishanu!" shouted a warrior that ran inside the hallway. He breathed heavily as Yishanu waited for him to say his message.

"What is it?" questioned Yishanu.

"Ha…ha…one of our guards has found a huge graveyard filled with our guards!" shouted the warrior.

"Wha?" questioned Yishanu as he started running off to the garden gate door. Everyone else followed as Tohru and Momiji stayed behind. Tohru suddenly sighed, glad that she didn't have to talk with Yishanu for now.

"COULD WE GO SEE THE RAT LEADER?" questioned Momiji excited. "I MISS HIM!"

"Well Momiji-kun," said Tohru as she kind of smiled. "I'm not sure if you can."

"Awe come on!" pouted Momiji as he made a puppy dog face. "Please? Just for a while?"

Tohru tried to ignore his cute face, but it just couldn't escape her mind. She looked at him and made a huge smile.

"All right," answered Tohru. "But only for a while. We'll leave before breakfast okay?"

"YES!" shouted Momiji excited as they both ran out of the hallways.

**Kyo's Bedroom **

Kyo slept on his bed quietly as the sun shined inside his bedroom. As soon as the sun reached Kyo's closed eyes, he suddenly moved a little. He groaned a little as he opened his eyes, not wanting to wake up. He didn't want to get up now. It was just too early, but he already heard the servants walking up and down the stairs.

He turned over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, eyes half closed. As he was about to go back to sleep, something struck his mind that he just couldn't get out of his head; the rat leader.

Last night when he entered Tohru's room, the rat leader looked like he was going to kill her or something. It was very odd that Kyo would go attacking him without getting an assault first. And what the hell was with that pendant he broke? How did Tohru get something like that and why would it be cursed? But more importantly, if Lord Yuki detestations towards mortals, why would he go do something like that? He actually saved her.

He started swearing at himself quietly as he stood up, scratching his head a little.

"Ah what the hell," spoke Kyo to himself. "Just let the mortals kill him for all I care."

**Cellar **

Tohru and Momiji walked quietly down the creaky stairs as she created a green light with her hands. Momiji stayed close to Tohru, scared about the surroundings. He remember three years ago when he was kept in this place, and he didn't like it one bit.

But Tohru was the one who let him out of his cage and now was free around the castle. The same with Kyo as well. Maybe she could set Yuki free as well if she tried hard enough. Yuki wasn't that bad of a person.

They approached the cellar doors, and as Tohru broke the lock against the door, she opened it very slowly since the door was so heavy. They walked inside as Tohru made her light shine brighter because the cellar was so dark, dry and cold.

"Rat leader?" questioned Momiji quietly as he suddenly ran around the cellar.

Tohru looked around slowly, trying to find the prisoner locked away in here.

"_The same person who saved me from the pendant is in here," _thought Tohru as she shined a light through one cellar room. _"He looked so beautiful that I don't even think he's real. But…why did he and Kyo-kun start fighting when they are on the same side?"_

"Tohru!" cried out Momiji. "I think I found him!"

Tohru looked over at Momiji and spotted him in front of the cellar gate. It was the same place where Kyo was locked up, but that really didn't matter. She rushed over quickly to Momiji's side, and as they both looked inside of it they spotted the rat leader, sleeping against the wall.

"He looks weak," spoke Tohru softly. _"How can we people do something like this?"_

"The rat leader looks different!" said Momiji happily.

There was suddenly a huge explosion in the cellar, and as Tohru tried to create the light from her hands again, she spotted a rat lying in the cellar.

"_Oh my goodness," _thought Tohru surprised.

"Oh no!" cried out Momiji. "The rat leader is too weak! He could die in a place like this!"

"Are you serious?" said Tohru shock. _"Could he actually die in here?"_

"Tohru please open the cellar!" cried out Momiji. "Please please please please please please please please please please please please!

"All right Momiji!" answered Tohru kind of scared. "All right, but just for a little bit or else we might get in trouble."

She held the lock in her hand, and soon enough it opened from Tohru's powers. She opened the cellar door very slowly as Momiji ran inside. He held the rat leader in the palm of his hands as Tohru picked up his clothes.

"Rat leader!" cried out Momiji. "Rat leader are you okay?"

The rat suddenly opened his eyes slowly, and as Tohru looked over at him, she noticed how beautiful and calm his deep plum eyes were. It was as bright as an amethyst stone.

"_Wow," _thought Tohru. _"Every time I look at the rat leader, all I could think is how beautiful he looks."_

"...Rabbit 83?" questioned Yuki strangely. "…I thought you were dead."

"That's what Lord Kyo said too!" answered Momiji somewhat happy. "He thought I was dead too!"

"…Kyo," spoke Yuki as he closed back his eyes. He suddenly looked over at Tohru who was staring at him with awe. "…You."

Tohru widened her eyes and suddenly bowed down quickly.

"Um, it's nice to see the rat leader!" spoke Tohru surprised as she kept her head bowed. "It's a true honor!"

"Tohru you don't have to act all surprise," spoke Momiji happily. "He's calmer then Lord Kyo."

"…Rabbit 83…put me down," spoke Yuki quietly.

"_He really sounds weak," _thought Tohru. _"I suppose Kaxa-san placed a really powerful spell on him."_

Momiji placed the rat on the ground as Tohru placed the rat leader's clothes besides her. She kneeled down slowly besides the rat as he looked up at her.

"…Who are you?" questioned the rat softly.

"Um, you shouldn't talk!" spoke Tohru worried about his health. "You seem very weak right now…ah! Here let me help you!"

She gently placed her hand on the rat's back. Her hand shivered a little, feeling how cold the rat was. But Lord Yuki, however, remained calm, finally feeling warmth around him. He suddenly felt a green glow around him, and soon he felt his strength regaining itself.

He looked up at Tohru and notice how serious her face was. It seemed she was using her powers to heal him, or at least to recover his strength. Why would a mortal do something like this after he treated her so badly last night?

As soon as Tohru removed her hand, she created a green light from the palm of her hand again.

"Tohru what did you do?" questioned Momiji confused.

There was suddenly a huge explosion that Tohru fell back, losing her concentration on the light she created. As she lit it back up, she noticed the rat leader has turn back to normal.

She blushed furiously and turned around, giving Yuki the respectful privacy. She heard him placing his clothes on as she heard Momiji humming a little.

"Tohru you can turn around now!" answered Momiji happily. "He's dress!"

Tohru turned around slowly, making sure he _was _fully dress. And of course he was which made Tohru delighted. But of course, seeing the rat leader's face made her blush. His calm eyes just couldn't escape Tohru's eyes.

He suddenly kneeled down in front of Tohru as she backed away slowly, afraid of what he might do to her. But he simply bowed as he looked up at her.

"Thank you," replied the rat leader.

"_Wow," _thought Tohru. _"He's very mannered and respectful. I thought he was somewhat like Kyo-kun…"_

"So Lord Yuki what are you doing here?" questioned Momiji excited. "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

He didn't answer Momiji's question which made him very confused. But Tohru already knew why; she's a mortal and he's a Zodiac. If she were to find out why he was here, his life could have been in danger.

"Um, I can leave if you want me to," said Tohru as she stood up. "You know if you both need to talk alone."

"It's okay Tohru!" answered Momiji. "You don't have to leave!"

"I-it's all right," answered Tohru happily. "I'll come back here in about ten minutes."

"That's okay," replied Yuki suddenly. "You may stay if you like to."

"A-are you sure?" questioned Tohru confused. "I-I don't, I don't want to get in anybody's way! Honestly!"

"…Were you going to wear that pendant?" questioned Yuki unexpectedly.

Tohru's panicking suddenly calmed down as she looked at Yuki with curious eyes. She sat back down slowly as Momiji looked up at the two of them.

"…Yes," spoke Tohru quietly. "I…Zeknui-san gave it to me! I told her that I would wear it to the party because I knew it would make her happy!"

"It was cursed you know," said Yuki. "If you were to wear it, your powers would probably be gone right now."

"…My powers?" spoke Tohru confused. "My powers would have really been…stolen if I wore that pendant?"

"I'm surprised that damn Kyo didn't even know about it," spoke Yuki as he suddenly made an evil smile.

"Kyo-kun never knew I had it," said Tohru.

"_She calls him Kyo-kun?" _thought Yuki surprised. _"No one is allowed to call him that except for the leaders and Lord Akito." _

"GOOD HEAVENS!" shouted a voice that was above the cellar. Everyone looked up at the ceiling as they heard footsteps all around the place. Tohru suddenly stood up as she ran towards the cellar door.

"Momiji-kun we have to go," spoke Tohru. "Uh…rat leader I'm really sorry but you have to stay in here. Please don't be mad at me. Um, I'll…I'll try to bring you something to eat in a little while okay? Please I'm so sorry! I-."

"That's all right," answered Yuki as he leaned back against the wall. "…That's all right with me."

Tohru stared at the rat leader who was looking back at her. He was very different from Kyo that he was. He seemed more reasonable and calmer to Tohru. She suddenly heard more footsteps above her head, and this is where it caught her attention.

"Uh, let's go Momiji-kun!" said Tohru as she quickly walked out of the room. Momiji followed behind, quickly waving goodbye at Yuki. Tohru locked the cellar door, and as they were about to rush out, Tohru notice that it seemed Yuki was trying to sleep again. But she tried to ignore that, and she and Momiji ran out of the cellar.

"The rat leader is so different from Kyo-kun," spoke Tohru quietly.

"See I told you!" answered Momiji happily. "He's a really good person once you get to know him! Almost all the females back at the Zodiac Castle want him!"

"Are you serious?" questioned Tohru surprised. She suddenly stopped and kneeled down at the stairs as Momiji stopped immediately. He kneeled down to Tohru quickly, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Tohru are you okay?" questioned Momiji desperately as he shook Tohru a little. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

Yuki started hearing their voices, but since he was locked up in the cellar, he had no way to get out…well…except for one. But he wasn't sure if he should do it, knowing he would lose his strength even more. He needed to rest, but still Momiji sounded very worried, and it seemed there was something wrong with Tohru.

He opened his lavender eyes and suddenly transformed back into a rat. It was kind of sad for the mortals though. Don't they know he's the rat? He grabbed his clothes with his teeth and squeezed his way through the bars. He quickly ran out, and soon he transformed back into himself. As he placed his clothes on, he heard Momiji yelling, "TOHRU WHAT'S WRONG?"

He ran to the cellar door and opened it as he darted up the stairs. But soon he noticed Tohru lying on the stairs as Momiji tried hard to wake her up. He quickly rushed up to the both of them as Momiji looked up at Yuki surprised.

"Rabbit 83," spoke Yuki. "What's wrong with-?"

"She suddenly collapse!" cried out Momiji scared. "This never happened before!"

Yuki suddenly turned her over on her back, but when he touched her, he realized that her body was the one that was ice now. As he looked at her face, she saw her huge blue eyes wide open.

"TOHRU WHAT'S WRONG?" cried out Momiji worried.

Yuki abruptly saw her eyes closed, and soon it opened up again. She breathed in and out heavily as she sat up, placing her hands on her forehead.

"Tohru what happened?" questioned Momiji who was still agonized.

"…I…I had a vision," spoke Tohru softly.

"_A vision?" _thought Yuki curious as he sat on the stairs.

"…I saw this man," alleged Tohru as she stared into space. "He…he had dark purple hair with sharp violet eyes…he was smiling…but, but his smile didn't show happiness…"

"_Is she talking about Lord Akito?" _thought Yuki surprised.

"Hmm…he doesn't sound familiar to me!" answered Momiji happily.

"But," said Tohru quietly. "…I saw him holding a cat…"

"A cat?" questioned Yuki confused.

Tohru suddenly looked at Yuki, and she practically fell back against the stairs.

"RAT LEADER!" spoke Tohru surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"…I am the rat leader," said Yuki quite confused. "That means I can turn into a rat…and I can escape through the bars…"

"…Oh," said Tohru quite nervous. "…I forgot about that…so I guess we can't keep you in the cellar…"

"How about he stays in Lord Kyo's room?" blurted Momiji happily. "That would be good!"

"I'm not staying in a room with him," answered Yuki stupidly.

"…Then…how about Tohru's room?" questioned Momiji happily. "Her room would be perfect!"

"Ah, no I couldn't possibly do that!" answered Tohru becoming nervous again.

"But Tohru don't you want the rat leader to live?" questioned Momiji as he made a puppy dog face.

"…Well yes," said Tohru as she made a light smile.

Yuki suddenly looked up at Tohru quickly. She wanted him to live? But after he treated her so unsympathetically last night, how and why would she still desire him to survive?

"I uh, that is if the rat leader is okay with that," said Tohru. "I'm not allow to let you escape, but I can't at least give you a decent room."

Yuki was pretty astonished by the girl's words. No mortal would possibly treat him like this. Was this the way how mortals act?

"…Yes," answered Yuki as he made a somewhat light smile.

"THEN LET'S GO!" blurted Momiji as he grabbed both of their hands. They three of them ran up the stairs, but when they arrived at the cellar door, they all came to a halt.

Tohru opened it very slowly, making sure no mortals were in sight. But as she opened the door widely, she suddenly heard someone coming her way. But then she heard an explosion behind her, but as she was about to turn around, she noticed Jekou in front of her with a surprise face.

"Tohru-kun?" questioned Jekou surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I UH!" exclaimed Tohru as she started becoming nervous once again. "I left, uh, I left something down here!"

"Oh," spoke Jekou. "King Yishanu found a huge graveyard with our dead warriors. I'm going to check it out. You want to come?"

"I need to…um, I need to talk with Kyo-kun," said Tohru as she smiled. "You can go on ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Yuki, now in rat form, hid behind Momiji's leg, not wanting dragon 172 to see him. Even though he does know him, Tohru doesn't know he's a Zodiac.

"…All right," sighed Jekou. "Don't get into any funny business with him though."

He made a light wink and hurried off towards the garden gate. Tohru just laughed to herself a little as Yuki watched Jekou leave. He sure was acting different then usual. He was always the quiet one back at Zodiac Castle…

"I think you should stay in rat form until we're in Tohru's room," said Momiji as he looked behind his leg.

"It would probably be safer," said Tohru as she giggled a little.

Momiji picked up Yuki as Tohru grabbed his clothes. They looked around quickly; making sure no one was around. Soon enough they sprinted down the hallways and up the stairs as fast as possible. To Tohru's surprised they never ran into anybody which made everything safe.

But soon as they arrived at Tohru's bedroom door, she opened it quickly and they all dashed in, closing the door quickly as they breathed continuously.

"There really should be an elevator," said Tohru as she laughed a little.

Momiji placed Yuki on the ground, and soon he turned into himself. Tohru turned around as Yuki dressed himself.

"Um, I'll get you something to eat!" said Tohru suddenly as she opened the door. "I'll be right back so don't leave!"

Tohru rushed out the room as Momiji sat on Tohru's bed, looking around a little bit.

"Hey Rabbit 83?" questioned Yuki suddenly.

"What is it rat leader?" questioned Momiji happily.

"…How has Kyo been acting?" questioned Yuki as he gave a sharp eye at Momiji.

**Kyo's Bedroom **

Kyo dressed himself and yawned, pissed about all the commotion happening downstairs. As he opened his door, he noticed Tohru happy and cheerful like always.

"Oh hello Kyo-kun!" greeted Tohru happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"I could of," said Kyo as he stretched his arm. "But all this noise downstairs kept me awake."

"Oh," said Tohru as she looked at the stairs. "Sorry about that. I was about to fetch some breakfast, do you want something?"

"No thanks," answered Kyo. "…Are you…are you all right?"

Tohru looked up at Kyo and noticed that he was blushing very lightly.

"…You know," muttered Kyo. "…From last night. You're not…hurt or anything…are you?"

"…Nope!" answered Tohru happily. "I'm better then ever! Thank you for worrying!"

"Gah, who-who said I was worried?" snapped Kyo as he looked away. "I wasn't worried!"

"…Oh," replied Tohru softly.

Kyo was now pissed…but not at Tohru, but for his own actions. He really needs to control what he says. He looked back at Tohru and noticed her staring sadly at the stairs.

"…Since you're getting breakfast I suppose I can come with you," spoke Kyo. "Just get rid of that sad face before I go crazy. You can act just like an idiot sometimes you know."

"…An idiot?" questioned Tohru surprised.

"_Oh shit," _thought Kyo as he sighed. _"Now that sad face isn't going to go away!"_

"You like it when I'm happy?" questioned Tohru as she made a light blush.

"…Well that's the only mood I see you in," muttered Kyo stupidly as he blushed furiously.

Tohru suddenly beamed at Kyo and grabbed his hand as she ran down the stairs with him. Kyo followed, like he had no other choice. But still, he enjoyed being dragged with Tohru. It didn't bother him at all really. Just as long as Tohru was happy, he will be fine…

That's the end of chapter 12! I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I do! Hm…what else should I say…I guess I really don't have anything else to say! Anyway, here is a preview of the next chapter.

**Preview for Chapter 13**

Yuki's hands were locked up in chains as the guards threw him on the ground. He didn't want to turn into a rat right now; he was just too weak. And even if he did he wouldn't have enough strength to run away. He looked up at Yishanu who was staring at him, holding his sword.

"…You're going to kill me," spoke Yuki quietly as he tried to sit up.

One guard suddenly whipped Yuki in the back and he made a quiet gag as he fell back onto the floor.

"How did you know?" questioned Yishanu as he kept his face straight. "Everything will be easier if you didn't exist anymore. So this is really the only choice."

He raised his sword into the air as he looked down at Yuki. He didn't make eye contact with him. He was too weak, he was too tired, and he was extremely disappointed. If he went back to Zodiac Castle, he would surely be a fool there. Being slaughtered now would make everything easier for him.

The cellar room door suddenly opened, and as everyone looked over at it, they spotted a blue eyes girl, breathing helplessly as Jekou and Kyo appeared behind her.


	14. Tohru's Strange Vision

ALL RIGHT! I'm taking these goddamn exams now, predicting on how I will do in the future. Stupid exams…anyway I have to study harder then ever and the exams are going to last for two weeks so I won't be writing that much. But right now I have free time and my brain hurts from too much thinking so I'm taking the time to start chapter 13. I got a question asking if this is a Kyo/Tohru story. Well…what the hell do you think? Read the title a little bit more and you might understand person. I think there were more questions but I'm too lazy to go back on the Internet. See I have two computers; one for typing and one for internet and the internet is downstairs and I don't want to go down there and I think you guys aren't interested in my life huh. Let me just start before I start blabbing my mouth again…

**Chapter 13 "Tohru's Strange Vision"**

Tohru was walking up the stairs cheerfully, carrying a tray with three Miso Soup bowls and some cut up bread. She was planning to fetch Kyo something, but all the racket down stairs got him interested.

**Earlier **

"Kyo-kun what do you want to eat?" questioned Tohru happily while a warrior ran by her.

"Hell like I know," answered Kyo stupidly. "Anything would be fine I guess."

"Yo!" shouted Uotani and Jekou rushing up to the both of them. "You guys haven't seen the guard graveyard yet! What's taking you two so long?"

"I'm so sorry," apologized Tohru. "But I really don't want to see it…if you don't mind. I'm just getting Momiji and I…something to eat. Please don't be mad at me."

"It's all right," answered Uotani chuckling to herself. "You don't have to, but it does look pretty cool. Yo cat boy you coming?"

"Don't you have any pride?" snapped Kyo stupidly.

"Come on you probably _should _see it," interrupted Jekou. "It might catch your interest, if you understand."

"Understand…what?" questioned Uotani curious.

"Fine," snapped Kyo. "Er…tell that Hanajima person to save me someth'n okay?"

"…Sure!" answered Tohru gleefully yet quite disappointed. "I'll see you three later then!"

**Now **

"_I kind of wanted to see the graveyard though," _thought Tohru. _"Maybe one of the warriors could be alive but just needs to be healed…I suppose Kaxa-san could do that for me…"_

She stopped at her bedroom door and tried to open it up. Too bad though; her hands were full, carrying the tray and all. So she simply kicked the door a little, hoping someone would open it for her.

"Momiji-kun!" whispered Tohru. "May you open the door please?"

The door swung open as Momiji stared excited at the Miso Soup. Momiji was just in love with the food Hanajima made; it was made with perfection!

"I thought I was going to be locked out here!" said Tohru to herself.

She walked inside as Momiji closed the door behind her, still staring at the food walking pass him. She noticed Yuki standing near the balcony wall, not wanting to take a seat anywhere. She made a light smile and placed the tray on top of her bed. Soon she noticed Momiji grabbing a bowl and slurping down the soup.

"I never knew you were that hungry," spoke Tohru giggling to herself. "Rat leader I brought you something to eat…are you hungry?"

Yuki simply ignored her and looked through the crack open door, taking a glance outside. For him it did seem like a pretty long time since he has seen the outside air to refresh himself. But from everything he's been through, he probably won't be going under the sun for a long time.

"Lord Yuki?" questioned Momiji with chunks of bread in his mouth. "Phoruu-kn ants oo ow iof your hungwee."

Yuki widened his eyes and looked over at the two of them, trying to erase his memories in his mind.

"…Is it all right?" questioned Yuki curious. _"Wonder if she poisoned it?"_

"I didn't poison it or anything so it would be fine," answered Tohru happily sitting on her bed. "But you don't have to eat or anything that's all right."

"_Can she read my mind?" _thought Yuki surprised. But he didn't want to cause any trouble, and he really should thank Tohru for all of her help. He insisted and gracefully grabbed a bowl of Miso Soup while taking a seat on her dresser chair.

"This was made from Hanajima-kun!" blurted out Momiji happily. "She's the best food maker ever!"

"…_You mean this girl didn't make it?" _thought Yuki. _"…Now I'm worried."_

"Is it good?" questioned Tohru confused. "At first Momiji didn't enjoy the food…so I was just wondering."

"…It's fine…I suppose," answered Yuki calmly.

"Well that's good news," sighed Tohru. "I was so worried if you didn't like it."

"_Doesn't she even know who I am?" _thought Yuki taking a sharp glare at Tohru while she was talking with Momiji. _"She must know that I'm the rat leader; Lord Yuki, strongest Zodiac in the Zodiac Lands. Its as though she sees me as some kind of…silly mortal such as her. Is that how she sees Rabbit 82; like a silly mortal? But still…it's strange that someone like her wouldn't be afraid of me and would actually allow me to stay in her room…wait…"_

"…Er, excuse me…but I never knew this but…who are you?" questioned Yuki; surprised he never even asked this.

"Oh my goodness!" cried out Tohru embarrass. "I'm so sorry I never introduced myself! I'm Tohru Honda!"

"_Tohru Honda," _thought Yuki as he squinted his eyes a little.

"Do you know why Tohru-kun has this great room?" questioned Momiji happily. "It's because she's the princess of this castle!"

Yuki suddenly dropped his spoon in his bowl and looked up at Tohru, jaw halfway opened, surprised. This girl, right in front of him, was actually the princess of the mortal side? But…why in the world would someone important as her help a rival?

"Momiji-kun you didn't have to tell him that," said Tohru. "I don't like being referred as a princess."

"Well you're so important that he should probably know!" said Momiji happily. "Besides, to me it seems that he looks surprised!"

Tohru looked at Yuki and noticed him trying to bring out a poker face, but she suddenly saw some broth on his uniform, which cause her to become quite surprised. She placed her bowl on the tray quickly and fetched a napkin on the tray she brought with her. She rushed over to Yuki and started patting his uniform dry; hoping there wouldn't be any stains.

"Oh I'm so sorry," apologized Tohru. "I suppose you didn't need to know that. Oh…I just hope this comes out!"

"_This girl is suppose to be the princess of the mortal castle?" _thought Yuki looking down at Tohru. _"This is the total opposite of the princess that I thought of. Shouldn't she disgrace Zodiacs like her father? All of this war happening, we Zodiacs killing her people; she still wants to help me? Is this the way a mortal truly is? Soft-hearted and forgiving?"_

"I hope that will do good," spoke Tohru sadly. "If it doesn't I'm sure I could ask one of the servants to wash it. I'll just say it's Kyo-kun's uniform."

"_That's right," _thought Yuki while placing his bowl on top of Tohru's dresser. _"Lord Kyo is also in this castle; this whole time he was in here and I actually forgot about it."_

"Is Lord Kyo still sleeping?" questioned Momiji. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh I ran into him while I was getting something for us to eat," answered Tohru. "He was going to come and get something to eat, but he went with Uo-chan and Jekou-san to see the guard graveyard."

"…Guard graveyard?" questioned Yuki surprised.

"They said they found a huge graveyard in the back of the garden filled with dead guards," spoke Tohru sadly. "It's so terrible…I don't know who would do such a thing like that…but I already know that you wouldn't do that, even if you are a Zodiac."

"_Does she have this trust for me?" _thought Yuki as he rested his right leg on top of his left leg. _"Even know after that night when I was forcing out information from her, she still believes that I wouldn't do such terrible things?"_

Tohru's bedroom door suddenly opened, and as everyone looked over at them, they spotted Kyo and Jekou. Yuki remained calm as Tohru and Momiji started to become very worried. Kyo and Jekou seemed pretty shock as well, but still they already knew the sights of Lord Yuki, they just never knew WHY he was in TOHRU'S room when he was suppose to be in the CELLAR!

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" shouted Kyo as he slammed the door. Jekou seemed as though he was about to repeat the same word again, but knew it would be rude, especially for Yuki.

"KYO-KUN!" cried out Tohru surprised. "JEKOU-KUN! I thought you went to check out the guard graveyard!"

"Kaxa-san needed your help," spoke Jekou confused. "Some guards still have a very weak pulse…but really, what the hell is Lor-the rat leader doing here?"

"I uh, well I, he seemed as though he was weak in the cellar…and I uh-."

"That's not important," spoke Yuki. "…So how have you been doing Lord Kyo?"

"Gah, it's nothing important to you," snapped Kyo. "Anyway, why are you in Tohru's room in the first place?"

"She offered him!" answered Momiji happily.

"Please don't tell my father!" cried out Tohru devastated. "He was really weak inside the cellar I just couldn't face to see him locked up like that. Please Jekou-kun don't tell anyone! Please!"

At first Yuki was confused on why she didn't want _Jekou _to tell anyone, but soon he figured out why; Tohru still doesn't know that Jekou was a Zodiac like him, Kyo and Momiji. Looks like he didn't make a mistake yet.

"I won't I won't don't worry," answered Jekou. "Anyway, really, the only reason why we came up here was because they needed help dow-."

They suddenly heard footsteps heading up the stairs, and they knew that it couldn't be a Zodiac since all of them were in Tohru's room. She started panicking, wondering what to do.

"HIDE!" whispered Tohru as she hid the tray and the soups under her bed.

Kyo, Jekou and Yuki dash at the balcony door and closed it quickly, not wanting anyone to find them. Momiji sat happily on top of Tohru's bed, kicking his legs back and forth while humming a little tune. Soon Tohru's bedroom door opened, Kaxa now showing herself.

"Hey Tohru-kun what's taking you so long?" questioned Kaxa curious. "There are some survivors but if you don't hurry they will surely die."

"Oh I'm sorry," apologized Tohru. "I was just eating. I'm sorry."

"Well come on," said Kaxa as she grabbed Tohru's arm. "We have to hurry; King Yishanu is becoming quite furious."

As Kaxa dragged Tohru towards her bedroom door, she noticed the balcony door opening, seeing Kyo, Jekou, and Yuki's faces. She gave them a quick look, saying "I'm sorry" and soon she was out of the room.

The three Zodiacs all walked in, making sure the close was clear, and indeed it was. Momiji continued humming a little tune for some reason, but it didn't matter for the Zodiacs.

"Does anyone know that you're up here besides us and Momiji?" questioned Jekou taking a seat on top of Tohru's bed.

"No," replied Yuki. "I just got up here about two hours ago; not that long ago actually."

"…Oh I understand," spoke Jekou. "While I saw Tohru-kun and Momiji walking out of the cellar door, I did noticed a mini explosion; that was you huh? You were hiding behind one of them huh?"

"Seems your talking more then ever," said Yuki. "You're so mute back at Zodiac Castle you know."

"That doesn't matter," spoke Jekou as Kyo walked over to the balcony. He didn't want to be near Yuki at all; knowing what he was here for.

"Anyway," continued Jekou. "Are you planning to stay in Tohru-kun's room?"

"I suppose," answered Yuki. "I have nowhere else to go…can't imagine someone like her to treat me like this."

Kyo slouched over the railing of the balcony and cursed at himself. What the hell was Tohru doing offering the rat leader to stay in _her _room. Why could _she _just let _him _stay in the kitchen or something close to that? But instead _she had _to _insist _on letting _him _stay in _her _room, already knowing what Yuki did to her on the night of the party. Was sheout of hermind or something!

"Yo Lord Kyo you're quiet over there," spoke Jekou. "Something bothering you?…Oh…could it be because of sweet little Tohru-kun?"

Kyo quickly turned around and stormed inside the room while slamming the door close. Momiji suddenly hummed a long note to himself as Yuki looked up at Kyo.

"HELL NO!" shouted Kyo. "WHY WOULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT BOTHER ME!"

"Hey is that girl really the princess here?" questioned Yuki suddenly.

"Yeah," spoke Jekou. "…But I wouldn't call her a "full" princess; she was adopted by Yishanu after we killed his wife and his two children. But she was gifted with these powers that Yishanu couldn't simply throw her away."

"_No wonder why she doesn't resemble anything from Yishanu," _thought Yuki.

"I'm going to go into my room now," snapped Kyo. "You two can go on talking for all I care."

Kyo stormed out of the room, slamming Tohru's bedroom door once again.

"He's the same idiot as always," spoke Yuki quietly. "Is this how he has been acting?"

"Most likely," answered Jekou. "Nothing new or anything; still the same cat leader…how has everyone been doing at Zodiac Castle anyway?"

"Pretty good I suppose," said Yuki. "But since now I'm gone I think the castle is up with rage. When Lord Kyo was reported captured, the castle was up in ruins for about two to three days."

"I see…" spoke Jekou.

**Zodiac Castle **

Ayame was walking through the hallways slowly with Hiro accompany him. Even though Hiro had other things to do, he knew how Ayame must have felt now; depress, devastated, shocked, saddened, mostly everything related to that feeling. His younger brother, the younger brother he cherished the most in his heart, was now taken away by silly mortals.

They suddenly spotted Hatori walking up to them, staring at the ground, his hair covering his empty eyes. Hiro looked up at Ayame, expecting him to shout out his cheerful welcoming like he always does whenever he got the chance to see Hatori. But Ayame simply walked pass him as Hatori gave him a cold shoulder. He sure did have a lot in his mind, but he didn't want to think about it now.

Hiro stopped following Ayame, knowing he wanted to be alone, and instead turned around and followed Hatori. He knew he probably made the Dragon Leader irritated, but he just wanted to keep him company. He already knew what Hatori has to go through now.

"…What do you want Hiro?" questioned Hatori coolly turning a corner.

"You've been acting moody ever since you spoke with Lord Akito," spat Hiro. "What else do you think?"

"It has none of your concern," spoke Hatori. "You should go off somewhere and do what you normally do."

Hatori increased his speed and lingered away from Hiro, leaving him in the middle of the hallway.

"_He doesn't have to take his anger out on me," _thought Hiro to himself. _"It doesn't have anything to do with me anyway so why do I care?"_

Hatori took a deep sigh, feeling his dagger hidden within his glove poking him lightly with every step he took. Of course, even though he wore his uniform, he didn't need to go anywhere now. But when a leader was ordered something, relating with battling, they must always wear their uniform, informing everyone that he or she were going to head out soon, and also telling them to stay away from them.

He spotted Ritsu talking with a warrior. He hadn't seen Ritsu in a while. He wasn't a leader due to his "sorriness" but instead a woman name Nii was the monkey leader, or Lady Nii. She was injured very badly about eleven months ago, and knowing how strong Lady Nii was, her staying in the nursing room for that long…she was seriously hurt if something like this is happening.

Hatori, though, wasn't there to see what happened to Nii, so he never knew what caused her to become so weak. During battles, she was extremely powerful, a true leader, and very commanding. But while relaxing at Zodiac Castle…she was just calm and cheerful. She had extremely long light orange hair with yellow highlights. But it was always seen in a ponytail since she was always in battle.

Nii was just different compared to the other leaders he knew. Next to Kagura, Iyza and Rin, Nii was just different. She had a personality that no one could really communicate with really. But that's what Hatori liked about her. She was someone that people don't normally find. True, Hatori did have some feelings towards her, but of course leaders were not allowed to love; it was against the Zodiac Code.

Soon Ritsu noticed Hatori, and as he made a quick wave at the warrior, he rushed over to Hatori, wearing his normal kimono as always.

"I'M SO SORRY LORD HATORI!" cried out Ritsu as he noticed Hatori's uniform. "IT MUST BE SO HARD TO COMPLETE SUCH A DIFFICULT TASK! I'M SO SORRY THAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAS TO HAPPEN!"

"…Monkey 721 stop apologizing," spoke Hatori rudely. "I've been hearing this all day and I really don't need to hear it from you. Now go check on Lady Nii…and tell her I wish her well."

"…But-but what about yo-."

"I'm not important right now," spoke Hatori giving Ritsu a cold shoulder. As he started walking away, Ritsu fell on his knees and tried hard to reach for the light.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SO RUDE!" cried out Ritsu as some guards noticed him blabbing his mouth again. "I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY! FOR THIS RUDENESS THAT I HAVE CAUSE FOR YOU, I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

"…Not again," muttered one warrior as all of them rushed over to him, trying to calm him down.

**Mortal Castle Nighttime **

Tohru opened the door and walked inside, yawning a little after such a long day. Kaxa was right; there were some survivors in the ground, which surprised everyone, wondering how long they were there in the first place. Tohru and Kaxa had to use a lot of their powers to heal them, and this really wasted Tohru very much since she wasn't as powerful as Kaxa.

She closed the door and leaned against the door, sighing to herself.

"At least I can rest peacefully," spoke Tohru to herself.

She suddenly noticed Yuki out on the balcony, staring out into the starry night with depression lying against his shoulder.

"_I almost forgot," _thought Tohru to herself. _"The rat leader is staying in my room for now. Maybe I am becoming too tired."_

She walked on the balcony slowly, not wanting to frighten Yuki even though she already knew he wouldn't become scared. Yuki turned his head around and looked at Tohru with his deep violet eyes. Tohru made a light blush, but still stepped out onto the balcony and looked at the barrier that was ruining the night sky.

"You're a lot like Kyo-kun you know," spoke Tohru happily. "He would always look out into the sky on the balcony."

"…Were there any survivors?" questioned Yuki, not wanting to speak about Kyo. "…About the, guard graveyard thing."

"Oh yes!" answered Tohru cheerfully. "We managed to heal a lot of them so all of us are very relieved!"

Tohru turned around and looked at the clock above her bedroom door, and realized that it was too late and that she should be taking a shower right now.

"I'm going to take a shower in a different room," spoke Tohru. "I'll be back and I'll bring up some dinner later okay?"

"…Sure," replied Yuki as he kept his eyes out into the sky.

Tohru walked away slowly, knowing Yuki was in a somewhat depress mood today, and of course he had to be. She rushed into her room and brought out her nightgown while bringing a towel with her. She walked out of her bedroom door and closed it very silently.

"_I hope he doesn't act like this throughout the days," _thought Tohru as she sighed to herself. _"I better take a shower now before it becomes too later."_

She walked to the room next to hers (which is the bathroom) and closed the door while placing a little sign over the doorknob, showing someone was in use of it.

Yuki simply stood where he was, looking out into the night sky, thinking he would somehow see his castle…well, Lord Akito's Castle to be exact. How could these mortals possibly capture him? One answer cam to his mind, and it was very reasonable and predictable.

"_That stupid cat," _thought Yuki. _"That stupid cat caused me to become captured because he was trying to help that princess. Why would he do something stupid like that? Could Lady Zeknui-san be right?"_

**Garden **

Kaxa was walking around the maze, checking if any outsiders have entered since the "guard graveyard" incident. No one has figured out who or how that happened, but they would surely find out soon. She wore her armor as usual and only held a skinny sword, knowing she wouldn't need anything else.

She suddenly heard rummaging inside a bush to her left, and as she quickly turned around, holding her weapon in front of her, she ordered out, "Who's there?"

A figure with green eyes and yellow pupils emerged from his hiding spot and stood firmly in front of Kaxa.

"…What are you doing here Jekou?" questioned Kaxa. "You don't have duty tonight you know."

"…So?" replied Jekou trying to make an excuse. "I just wanted some fresh air. Isn't they're more to ask?"

"Just go inside," snapped Kaxa. "I can handle this on my own."

And with a simple sigh, Jekou left Kaxa alone in the garden, leaving her to her job. But still, Kaxa was still curious; what _was _Jekou doing out here in the first place? Maybe he _did _need some fresh air, but that doesn't explain why he had to give her harsh answers.

"Idiot," muttered Kaxa as she started making her way through the garden.

**Top Tower **

Tohru finally opened the bathroom door, clean and refresh from the warm misty shower. She wore her usual blue nightgown while her hair was put up into a bun. She carried her basket with her towel and some shampoo and closed the bathroom door. As she turned around, she noticed Kyo standing in front of her.

"Kyo-kun!" gasped Tohru as she jumped a little. "I-I didn't even know you were behind me!"

"…That damn Yuki is staying in my room okay," muttered Kyo as he looked away.

Tohru held her basket against her stomach and looked up at Kyo, wondering what he meant to say. Did he just say that he wanted the Rat Leader to stay in his room? But…what should Tohru do?

First of all, they are both probably the strongest Zodiacs, and putting them alone in one room could really cause a great amount of trouble. They could go on escaping the castle without anyone even noticing. Could Tohru take a risk that serious? Or maybe he just wanted to talk with someone who was his kind; a Zodiac like him. He has been staying here for almost four months, and she surely knew Kyo must have felt lonely somehow.

"You want the Rat Leader to stay in your room?" questioned Tohru still confused.

"I JUST SAID THAT!" shouted Kyo harshly. He suddenly lowered his shoulder and sighed to himself, not wanting to take his anger out on her. "…Look, he's dangerous; he's even more powerful then me I have to admit. That goddamn Yuki, I just want to tear the flesh out of him!"

"…_Does he…does he hate the Rat Leader?" _thought Tohru surprised. _"Even though they are on the same side, could they possibly hate each other? But…but that's impossible!"_

"…That night…when he was trying to force out some information from you," spoke Kyo. "I was hella surprised…he doesn't act like that you know. And now him staying in your room? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Um, I-I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!" apologized Tohru nervously. "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking! I was just uncomfortable with the way we treated our prisoners and I couldn't bear it but I thought the Rat Leader was like you but maybe I-."

"…I don't want to see you get hurt all right?" interrupted Kyo crossing his arms.

Tohru looked up at Kyo with confused eyes. The serious crimson eyes were staring down at Tohru with a face full of intelligence. He didn't want her to get hurt? Did he just really say that?

"…You don't want to see me get…hurt?" questioned Tohru as she blushed very lightly.

Kyo didn't answer and simply looked away, not wanting to stare down at this mortal anymore. Soon Tohru smiled happily with her soft red cheeks showing.

"Okay," answered Tohru happily. "…But…are you sure you will be all right? It sounds like you do not like the Rat Leader."

"It doesn't matter," muttered Kyo.

Tohru continued to smile her best while the irritated Kyo still looked away, knowing how much he was embarrass right now. As he was suspecting Tohru to bring Yuki out, he suddenly noticed Tohru dropping the basket.

He looked quickly at her and noticed her standing straight still, her blue eyes shot open with a face filled with isolation. The basket lay on the ground as a few drips of water spilled on the ground.

"Tohru!" shouted Kyo as he shook her shoulders. "Hey Tohru what's wro-!"

He suddenly stopped and noticed how still Tohru stood in front of him.

"…_Could it be that she's having one of those visions?" _thought Kyo as he looked at the mortals' eyes.

Tohru couldn't see Kyo or anything else in front of her for that time. The only thing that went through her mind…the only thing that went through her mind was…

_Yuki's hands were locked up in chains as the guards threw him on the ground. He didn't want to turn into a rat right now; he was just too weak. And even if he did he wouldn't have enough strength to run away. He looked up at Yishanu who was staring at him, holding his sword. _

"…_You're going to kill me," spoke Yuki quietly as he tried to sit up._

_One guard suddenly whipped Yuki in the back and he made a quiet gag as he fell back onto the floor._

"_How did you know?" questioned Yishanu as he kept his face straight. "Everything will be easier if you didn't exist anymore. So this is really the only choice."_

_He raised his sword into the air as he looked down at Yuki. He didn't make eye contact with him. He was too weak, he was too tired, and he was extremely disappointed. If he went back to Zodiac Castle, he would surely be a fool there. Being slaughtered now would make everything easier for him._

_The cellar room door suddenly opened, and as everyone looked over at it, they spotted a blue eyes girl, breathing helplessly as Jekou and Kyo appeared behind her…_

"_What is this?" _thought Tohru as her vision started to reappear. _"What did I just see? Was it the past? Was it the future?"_

Kyo continued staring at the girl's eyes, wondering if she would ever blink those huge eyes again. But…something ran through his mind. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

"…_Her eyes…" _thought Kyo as he somehow calmed his own eyes. _"Her eyes are…they are as blue as the ocean…why didn't I noticed this before?"_

Tohru suddenly closed her eyes for a moment, and soon her legs became weakened as she kneeled down to the ground. Kyo kept the same height with her and kneeled down as well, wondering if she needed help. Kyo slowly placed his hand on Tohru's forehead, making sure she was okay. He blushed by the warmth of her head, but it somehow soothed him.

He suddenly felt Tohru's hand gently placed over his hand that was on her forehead that made Kyo blush even more. Tohru opened her eyes very slowly, noticing the red cat leader kneeling down before her.

"…Are you okay?" questioned Kyo as he tried to remove his hand. But to him, it seemed that Tohru wanted him to keep his hand there.

"_Should I tell him?" _thought Tohru as she continued looking up at Kyo. _"Would that vision really come true? Something horrible like that?"_

"…The…the Rat Leader…" spoke Tohru softly. "…He's…he's going to be…discovered soon."

"Be discovered?" questioned Kyo, as his blushed disappeared. "…When?"

"…I do not know," spoke Tohru. "…But…you were there to help me…I'm so glad you were there…Kyo-kun."

She suddenly rested her head against Kyo's leg and closed her eyes again. Kyo flinched a little, thinking he would turn into a cat, but she wasn't actually hugging him so it was all right. He wanted her to move; he didn't want to be with the low life mortal…but…something just stopped him.

He placed his hand on top of Tohru's head slowly, shaking with nervousness a little. But he started stroking her head, making sure she was as comfortable as she could ever be.

"_I suppose it doesn't hurt," _thought Kyo looking down at Tohru. _"Even though it might seem irritating to me…I'm just glad and calm for some reason…"_

All of the visions Tohru received would always tired her out no matter how short or long they were. She just didn't have the strength to stand up right now nor to use her powers to increase her strength. But…she somehow felt comfortable and warm against Kyo's leg. It made her…it made her feel as though she was…a lucky person.


	15. Amigo's to the Rescue

Koniichi wa everybody and weclome to the 14 chapter of The Cat and the Onigiri Story! Woo hoo! Yeah…okay. Just want to give out thanks to some of the reviewers who reviewed this story by the way!

**RavenBeastboy together 4 ever: **Damn that's a long sn…anyway…I'm glad you think this chapter was great ha ha ha.

**Miss Lady Marauder: **You know I think you reviewed all the stories I wrote…ha ha ha. Every time I see you sn I'm like, "Hey don't I know that person?" Ha ha. I can tell you like Kyoru moments. Trust me so do I. But I will always have room for Shounen-ai…wink wink You really love this story eh? Hell I'm glad for that. Oh I will update Black Moon soon…just not now…

**AmayaSaria: **I think you read all of my stories as well…anyway that's good. What does the sn mean by the way? To me it looks like AyamaCiara. Ha ha ha.

**miss-yUnz: **I'm not sure if I miss you but…ha ha you thought Lord Yuki got captured! Ha ha ha. I'm so sneaky…

**Silver Eyes Bright: **You know your sn was something close to what I was about to make my e-mail address account. Except it was something like Silver Ice Eyes…anyway, the Kyo/Tohru fluff spiced up everything eh? Kyo IS upset about wanting Yuki to stay in his room, but he doesn't want Tohru to get "close" to Yuki. Isn't that sweet? I'm going to mention that somewhere in the story…but yeah Kyo is pretty mad about it.

**Black Winged Angel Sami: **I think you read all of my stories as well…yes; I'm an evil person…bwa ha ha ha!

**Kishe: **Okay what does that mean? "Kishe?"

**FFchick: **I think it is a very interesting story…well duh because I wrote it. But I'm glad you like it.

**Chibi-Muse-chan:**You know all the reviews you sent me say "write more write more write more write more" and its getting kind of annoying…saying its taking up half the web page! It's aspiring…but a little too annoying. Could you slow down on it?

Okay there's everybody that reviewed me! Now I'm going to start writing. (By the way I'm watching "The Grudge" right now so I might make a mistake during the story. But the movie is so freaky. Right now this guy just jumped off his balcony for no reason. God his body was all over place. His leg was like cracked and his arm was inwards and his head was bleeding…okay I should shut up now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14 "Amigo's to the Rescue"**

Another peaceful day at the Mortal Castle where there was only one Zodiac living inside. But now, after only a short period of time, the Mortal Castle has now five Zodiacs, not to mention two of the strongest leaders from the Zodiac Lands. Amazing how the time flies by, and because of catching the strongest of Zodiacs, the mortals were surely confident about their strength improving.

"Tohru-kun you should let me bring the breakfast up to Lord Yuki!" cried Momiji happily as Tohru quickly covered his mouth.

"Momiji-kun please don't scream his name out someone might here you!" whispered Tohru. "But if you really want to see the rat leader, you can bring him his breakfast. If someone asks you who it's for, say that it's for me or Kyo-kun okay?"

"RIGHT!" answered Momiji gleefully grabbing the tray quickly. "I WON'T LETYOU DOWN!"

Momiji marched off while some chefs and servants watch him go by, wondering what was up with him. Hanajima came up slowly behind Tohru with her usual poker face.

"He is a strange boy that he is," spoke Hanajima coolly.

"But he's strange in a good way at least," added Tohru happily.

Tohru spotted Kaxa walking by, and as she was about to stop her, Kaxa walked inside the kitchen and up to Tohru as though she magically called her.

"How are you doing Tohru-kun?" questioned Kaxa with a light smile.

"I should be asking you!" replied Tohru happily. "You've been working so hard lately its as though I can barely see you!"

"I went back east around the mortal territory to find some books for your powers I asked my grandfather to make," spoke Kaxa. "I placed them in the library, so I suggest you should go read it so you can improve your powers."

"Really?" questioned Tohru.

Kaxa was always concerned about how strong Tohru was. If she could be better, Kaxa would make sure she could be better. If something went to hard for her, she would slow everything down so she would catch up. It was as though Kaxa was helping her growing up. Tohru never knew why improving her powers were so important, but knowing how much Kaxa was trying to help her, she would surely make her happy.

"I have a busy schedule so I have to hurry off," said Kaxa. "I'll see you soon all right?"

"Okay!" answered Tohru happily. "Bye Kaxa-san!"

"I'll see you later as well Hanajima-san," spoke Kaxa.

"…Yes," answered Hanajima calmly.

Kaxa left the kitchen while some servants replied a "hello" or a "good morning" to her. Now what was Tohru suppose to do? Wait…how could she be so clueless?

"I suppose I should go read the books Kaxa-san brought for me," said Tohru rushing out of the kitchen. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Good day Tohru-kun," spoke Hanajima with a warm smile.

Tohru rushed out and went up the stairs, but besides going all the way at the top, she stopped at the middle where there was no other halls or doors; just walls on both sides.

Tohru suddenly pushed a hidden door in the wall open and rushed inside, closing it quickly so that no one would see her. Yishanu didn't like it when Tohru would read things; even if it was relating to her powers. He knew that there was a library kept in the castle, its just he never told Tohru about it. But at least she had a close friend like Kaxa to tell her.

Tohru went towards the shelves where Kaxa would always place new books for Tohru. She searched rows by rows, trying to find a book she has never seen yet. And…to her surprised, the new book was at the top shelf. How predictable.

"On the top?" questioned Tohru to herself sadly. "I guess I need the ladder."

She quickly went to the end of the library and brought out a ladder that was lying against the wall. Thank goodness it had wheels, so she could mostly drag it along the floor. She placed it against the bookcase carefully, hoping not to knock over anything.

"Oh this is such a pain," said Tohru to herself while climbing up.

Even though she was afraid of heights, that doesn't explain why she was scared of Zodiacs. She only went at least six steps on the ladder, because taking another step would surely make her dizzy and frightened. She tipi-toed so she could reach for the book, but it was still too far. She hesitated to take another step, so she simply continued reaching for it.

"_I almost got it," _thought Tohru biting her lip a little.

"What are you doing up there?" questioned a familiar voice who was standing on the ground.

Tohru quickly looked down and noticed Kyo, hands jammed in his pockets giving Tohru a strange look. How could he be looking up at her! She was wearing a dress! Was he looking at…

Tohru quickly tried to cover her dress, but lost her footing against the ladder steps and tripped suddenly. Kyo made a quiet gasp and quickly ran for her. Luckily, by his sharp skills, he caught Tohru in the grasp of his arms and soon a huge orange explosion appeared around the library.

**Zodiac Territory **

"_Just a day," _thought Hatori sitting out in the garden throwing a few rocks in a pond. _"Only a day…nothing too exciting."_

He picked up a smooth cylinder rock and swiftly tossed it against the water, letting it bounce gently across. He was pretty good at skipping rocks, even some of the Zodiacs would compliment him about it, but it wasn't anything too important. Just a silly hobby and nothing more.

"Are you trying to act cool or something?" questioned Shigure giving Hatori a pat on the back. "Sitting here like you're all that; you're a strange Tori-san that you are."

"Could you leave me alone Shigure?" questioned Hatori picking up another stone.

"Now don't tell me a good friend can't cheer you up?" whimpered Shigure sadly.

"…Fine I wont' tell you," answered Hatori coolly.

"Awe you're mean!" whined Shigure. "You're a mean mean mean mean mean mean mean mean dragon!"

"And you're an annoying dog," snapped Hatori.

Shigure softened his eyes and stared calmly at Hatori, noticing him holding the rock steadily.

"…It's only one more day right?" questioned Shigure staring at Hatori's uniform. "Just one more day?"

Hatori kept quiet and simply tossed a stone into the water, seeing the ripples descending through the pond. Shigure picked up a stone and simply looked at it, knowing Hatori would never answer him.

"…You know, you are just like this stone," commented Shigure.

Hatori picked up another stone lying besides him and threw it in the pond again, watching the ripples expanding.

"The stone is living happily at the Zodiac Castle," spoke Shigure. "But soon it has been sentence to go into the water without any other decisions. The decisions were made by the owner of the stone…so soon the stone would be tossed into the pond just like the owner wanted it to be."

Hatori calmly stared at the rock he was holding onto, but then he tossed it behind him and stood up, walking away from Shigure as he threw it in the pond.

"I wonder if he understood that," spoke Shigure to himself. "…I don't even think I understood it myself!"

**Mortals Castle **

Tohru opened her eyes slowly, trying to make her vision clear to her. Soon as her reflexes came back in shape, she quickly sat up and looked around, wondering what had happened.

"Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru. "Kyo-kun where are you?"

She looked around, wondering where he went. She suddenly spotted his clothes lying on the ground, so that could only mean one possible thing; he was a cat.

"_That's right!" _thought Tohru. _"I fell…and I think he caught me…but…oh no now he's a cat!"_

She stood up quickly, wondering if she was lying on top of him, but she was lucky that she wasn't. But…that got her even more worried. Where did Kyo go?

A book suddenly fell right in front of her face and landed in front of her feet. Was it raining books today? Tohru quickly looked up, and soon she noticed Kyo, still in cat form, at the top shelf.

"Is this the book you needed?" questioned Kyo. "It looks like the one that damn Kaxa brought in here."

"…Oh yes!" answered Tohru. "Yes it is!"

Kyo swiftly landed on the ground on his four paws and sat on the ground, looking at the cover.

"What is it?" questioned Kyo as Tohru picked up his clothes.

"It helps me with my powers," said Tohru. "I'm still not too over control with them so Kaxa-san's grandfather creates books just for me. He knows a lot about our powers."

Kyo simply nodded as he continued staring at the book. Suddenly a huge orange explosion appeared and Kyo was now back to normal. Tohru quickly turned around and blushed, yet handing Kyo his clothes. Kyo placed his clothes on quickly, but that was when he noticed the bracelet he found in Tohru's room hidden inside his belt. He took it a while back…but he completely forgot about it. He recognized it very much, but he didn't want to ask Tohru about it.

When he was done dressing, he knelt down and picked up the book as Tohru continued facing her back at him, not knowing he was already done. He looked at Tohru for a moment, but soon he gently knocked the edge of the book against Tohru's head.

She turned around, wondering what it was, and soon she saw Kyo with the calmest face she had ever seen. His eyes were so deepened without that anger that was always swirling inside him. And…even though he wasn't making a smile, she could somehow see a hidden smile behind it.

"…Here you go," spoke Kyo showing the book to Tohru.

Tohru didn't know what was going on with her. It was just a book, and Kyo was just giving it to her. It was nothing important right? Right? So why was Tohru having trouble taking the book from him?

Tohru reached her hands out quickly without thinking, and she suddenly placed her hands against Kyo's. They both let go in an instant and dropped the book onto the ground from all he shock.

"…Oh…I'm-I'm sorry," spoke Tohru somewhat embarrass.

Tohru and Kyo suddenly both knelt down at the same time, wanting to get the book. Soon both of their eyes met once again; bright sky blue and fiery crimson red…both making a connection somehow. Tohru suddenly made a light blush…but…why was she blushing?

Kyo-kun was just a friend from the Zodiac side, and it took her forever to earn his trust…but why was she feeling like this? Her heart thumping, her mind empty, her body frozen...why was she feeling this way?

To her surprise, she saw Kyo looking the same as well. He had no idea what was going on nor did he ever knew why. What was going on between the good friends of these two?

Friends…

Tohru finally came to her senses and picked up the book quickly while trying to hide her blush.

"Um…thank you so much for the…for the book," said Tohru as she bowed quickly. "…Um, I'm sorry that I…fell on you."

"Er, it's all right," responded Kyo shoving his hands into his pockets again. "I'm gonna go and…freshen up a bit so you could…uh, read your, book."

Kyo walked pass Tohru and headed towards the door when he suddenly sensed Tohru's presence. He turned around and noticed Tohru standing right behind him.

"How did you know about this room?" questioned Tohru surprised. "I never told you anything about this room!"

"I've been searching around here lately," answered Kyo. "What, you don't want me in here?"

"Uh, of course I want you in here!" cried out Tohru. "I absolutely want you in here! There's no way that I wouldn't want you to stay in here!"

Kyo noticed Tohru blushing once again, but she was staring eagerly at Kyo. He could tell how desparate she was; but that just made her…Tohru.

"…You know…you're…you're not like others…in a good way," responded Kyo gently knocking Tohru's head. "I'm gonna freshen up like I said. Get on with your reading or whatever you do."

He opened the door and walked out, closing it back as Tohru gently sat on the ground, the book still held in the grasp of her hands.

"_Why is my heart pounding so much?" _questioned Tohru to herself. _"Why does my heart feel this way when I see Kyo-kun?"_

**Later **

Tohru was strolling through the garden since it was a bright day. Kyo was no where to be see after the "library incident" while Jekou was in Tohru's room with Yuki and Momiji. Ghanjan had duty today, but he was working at the front with Uotani and some other gardeners.

She suddenly spotted Zeknui sitting at one of the mini water fountains. Zeknui looked up at Tohru and suddenly smiled warmly, yet sadly. Something then hit Tohru's mind; the pendant!

"Zeknui-san!" cried out Tohru as she rushed over to her.

"Why good evening Tohru-kun," responded Zeknui. "It's almost seven…shouldn't you be eating?"

"I ate earlier," said Tohru. "But…about your pendant! I'm so sorry that I broke it! It was an accident I swear! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh no it's all right," answered Zeknui sweetly. "But I did hear that it was cursed right? Then that pendant should be gone or else you would have gotten yourself hurt."

"You're a nice person Zeknui-san," replied Tohru happily. "I'm just so sorry though; you are so kind and respectful."

"Thank you so much," answered Zeknui watching Tohru crying a little. She made a light grin, but still kept with her act.

**Inside **

"KING YISHANU KING YISHANU!" shouted one of the guards running across the hallways. "KING YISHANU KING YISHANU!"

Yishanu and Kaxa immediately spotted the guards running up to them in a heartbeat. He was breathing uncontrollably, yet his expression was filled with shock.

"What's wrong?" questioned Yishanu concern.

"One of the men went into the cellar today to check on the rat leader," spoke the guard still breathing dramatically. "But the rat leader wasn't there!"

"WHAT!" shouted Yishanu as the whole castle vibrated by his voice.

He suddenly spotted Ghanjan walking by, carrying some sheers and a bucket with him as a towel hanged by his right shoulder.

"YOU, GARDENER!" shouted Yishanu strictly. Ghanjan quickly looked over at the both of them and quickly rushed to them.

"What do you need King Yishanu?" questioned Ghanjan.

"You're pretty close with Tohru," spoke Yishanu. "Go get her and bring her down immediately!"

"Ye-yes, right away!" responded Ghanjan quickly as he left up the stairs.

"What do you want us to do?" questioned the guard finally catching his breath.

"All doors should remain close no matter what until the rat leader is found!" ordered Yishanu. "Kaxa, you and I should go and get the cat leader. He may know about his whereabouts."

Kaxa nodded and the two of them quickly went up the stairs.

**Tohru's Room **

Yuki stayed seated on Tohru's bed, sometimes taking glances out into the open balcony. Jekou and Momiji already left to get some dinner, so now there was really nothing for him to do. But…the reason he was here was because he had to bring the cat leader back to Zodiac Territory. What was he doing here wasting his time sitting on the princess's bed?

It didn't happen too long ago. He first came inside during the "battle" and made his way through the guards with flying colors…except they discovered the guards he killed in the back. And he was then placed in the cellar…but that girl…the one with long brown hair and bright blue eyes…she actually helped him escape?

"_What is a true mortal?" _thought Yuki. _"All mortals I hear about are cruel beings who only want possession of everything…but…that girl…she didn't seem like that. What is a mortal?"_

The door suddenly swung wide open unexpectedly that caused Yuki to actually flinch a little. He didn't hear anyone coming upstairs at all. Probably because he was too lost in thought. It better be that girl or the other Zodiacs…

He noticed a brown hair boy staring at him surprised. Yuki didn't want to make a move, for if he did, he knew the boy would have come to his senses and shouted out to someone. There was nothing to do now.

Ghanjan continued staring at the rat leader sitting on the princess's bed. What was he doing there? How did he get there? And…wait a second…where was princess Tohru!

King Yishanu and Kaxa suddenly ran up, about to knock against Kyo's bedroom door until they spotted Ghanjan, frozen at the entrance to Tohru's room.

"Servant what are you doing?" questioned Yishanu. "Go in and get To-."

He noticed deep plum eyes staring at his own, and soon this caught his full attention.

**Kyo's Bedroom **

Kyo was standing at the balcony, watching Tohru and Zeknui speaking with each other. What the hell was she doing talking with that evil bitch? Anyway…it didn't bother him too much, so he simply rested his chin against the palm of his hand and continued watching them, but his vision was mostly concentrated on the princess.

"_Today at the library was strange," _thought Kyo to himself. _"I knew about that library when she walked me downstairs that day…but I didn't go in there until she was gone. Damn, I thought it was a hidden passage or someth'n."_

She noticed Tohru smiling happily as she jumped in the air delighted. Wonder what Zeknui said to her to make her so excited.

"_She's always happy," _thought Kyo as he sighed. _"Who the hell could be as happy as her all the time? Who would always be jumping around and trotting around the place when there was a war happening right before her? Who could keep that smile that bright without letting it down? Who in the world could do that?"_

_Tohru could._

"GUARDS!" shouted Yishanu's voice. "GUARDS GUARDS!"

Kyo left his thoughts and walked back inside his room, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"GUARDS THE RAT LEADER!" shouted Yishanu. "THE RAT LEADER IS IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!"

Kyo quickly rushed over to the door and leaned against it, not wanting to interrupt the situation. If he tried to stop them, he would surely be taken as well. And besides, it was that damn Yuki's fault that he was captured. He could have sensed someone coming up the stairs.

"_Must be losing his reflexes or something," _thought Kyo concentrating on conversation.

He heard footsteps rushing up the stairs as a green light reflected from the crack of Kyo's door. He quickly looked down at it, seeing how bright it was. It suddenly disappeared in an instant as he heard something or someone falling to the ground.

"_That looked like Tohru's powers," _thought Kyo surprised. _"…But isn't she outside? Wait…what about that damn Kaxa?"_

"TAKE HIM TO "THE ROOM!" shouted Yishanu strictly. "WE WILL STOP THE RAT LEADER THERE!"

"…_Are they planning to kill him?" _thought Kyo to himself.

He heard more footsteps rushing down the stairs while hearing Kaxa trying to calm Yishanu down. He should be furious right now; the rat leader escaping and going into his own daughter's room.

"I'm going to take his head right now!" shouted Yishanu fuming.

"…But what about To-."

"That's not important right now," snapped Yishanu. "She's probably with her friends or that damn cat leader. Go get my sword in the attic, now."

The two figures left charging down the stairs while Kyo remained, lying back against the door. He didn't have any face emotion right now…nothing even bothered him. Who cares if that damn rat was probably going to be killed; that's what he always wished for…right?

"_Tohru," _thought Kyo suddenly. He lingered over to the balcony door and stared outside, seeing the sun disappearing through the mountains. Soon that black sky would once again appear, and the next day that sun would shine out.

"_Knowing Tohru," _thought Kyo. _"If she figured that her father was going to kill Yuki, she would be filled with tears and sorrow…just because she sees Zodiacs as important people…she would weep with that miserable face that I just can't stand…"_

Kyo suddenly dashed onto the balcony and jumped over the railing, the wind playfully blowing his hair.

"_I don't want her to become sad again," _thought Kyo as he sharpened his eyes.

He landed gracefully onto the garden without staggering and sprinted towards the front garden where he knew Tohru and Zeknui would be. He really had no idea what to do, but he just knew that Tohru was going to be heartrending if Kyo never told her.

He spotted Tohru who was still speaking with Zeknui, but Kyo just ignored her. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo running towards them, and as she was about to greet him with another wave, Kyo suddenly grabbed her hand and started breathing harshly.

"Kyo-kun wha-."

"We need to go," snapped Kyo. "Now."

"But, Kyo-kun what's going-."

"I'll explain later," said Kyo. "Now come on!"

He suddenly pulled Tohru as the both of them went running inside the castle. Zeknui simply sat where she was, feeling the fresh water against her hand. Now what was the cat leader up to this time?

**Inside Castle **

"Kyo-kun where are you taking me?" asked Tohru in a somewhat loud voice.

"Your father just found that damn Yuki in your room," spoke Kyo in a low voice, for he didn't want anyone to hear. "And now I think he wants to kill him."

"KILL HIM?" shouted Tohru as she stopped.

Kyo somewhat flung back as he let go of Tohru's hand, wondering why in the world she was stopping. He noticed the fear in her eyes…maybe she still wasn't use to all this killing stuff.

"He would actually do something like this?" questioned Tohru softly. "…But the rat leader didn't even do anything to us."

"_She still doesn't know about the guard graveyard," _thought Kyo as he made a harsh sigh. "Look, are you going to go after him and stop all of this or not?"

Tohru simply stood where she was, her hands folded in front of her chest as she looked directly at Kyo. He stared at her with serious eyes, and this brought Tohru out of her thoughts immediately.

"Right!" answered Tohru.

Right when the both of them were about to head off, Kyo spotted Jekou walking past the hallway.

"HEY JEKOU!" shouted Kyo suddenly.

Jekou walked back and noticed Tohru and Kyo, staring at him with tense eyes. He hurried up to the both of them and gave them a questioning look.

"What is it?" questioned Jekou.

"Yuki's been captured," spoke Kyo sharply. "And he's probably going to be killed…you come'n?"

Jekou quickly nodded his head as the three amigo's set out.

"Do you even know where it is?" questioned Jekou panting.

"The only room where I know us people get slaughtered is beneath the cellar," answered Tohru slowing down a bit, but she pushed herself to keep up with the two boys. "I know how to get there."

**Beneath the Cellar **

Yuki's hands were locked up in chains as the guards threw him on the ground. He didn't want to turn into a rat right now; he was just too weak. And even if he did he wouldn't have enough strength to run away. He looked up at Yishanu who was staring at him, holding his sword.

"…You're going to kill me," spoke Yuki quietly as he tried to sit up.

One guard suddenly whipped Yuki in the back and he made a quiet gag as he fell back onto the floor.

"How did you know?" questioned Yishanu as he kept his face straight. "Everything will be easier if you didn't exist anymore. So this is really the only choice."

He raised his sword into the air as he looked down at Yuki. He didn't make eye contact with him. He was too weak, he was too tired, and he was extremely disappointed. If he went back to Zodiac Castle, he would surely be a fool there. Being slaughtered now would make everything easier for him.

"You have no reason to live," snapped Yishanu. "You are dangerous to everything and everyone…and you deserve to go to Hell."

The cellar room door suddenly opened, and as everyone looked over at it, they spotted a blue eyes girl, breathing helplessly as Jekou and Kyo appeared behind herThe room became quiet as the panting heard by the three of them echoed around the room.

"…Tohru," spoke Yishanu surprised.

Tohru quickly rushed in front of Yuki and placed her arms out, staring at her "father" with a desperate expression. Yishanu's surprise appearance suddenly vanished and soon his face was full of rage.

"Tohru what are you doing?" snapped Yishanu keeping his sword in the air.

"This is wrong Yishanu!" shouted Tohru who was becoming quite scared now. "You even know this is wrong! You can't go killing someone who hasn't even done anything-!"

"Yet!" interrupted Yishanu. "He hasn't done anything, yet! We can't trust Zodiacs Tohru. Do you even know _why _there is a war happening between the Zodiacs and us beings? It's because those Zodiacs are hideous creatures!"

"Hideous creatures?" questioned Kyo suddenly as he took even strides towards the king. "You dare call us hideous creatures?"

Yishanu kept a sharp eye at Kyo, wondering what his actions would do. To his surprise, Kyo did absolutely nothing and stood where he was, giving Yishanu his usual pissed appearance.

"What about Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru out loud. "He's a Zodiac, and here he is, not doing anything to harm you Yishanu! He hasn't done any harm to the castle after four months! What do you mean we can't trust Zodiacs?"

"We can never trust Zodiacs Tohru!" spoke Yishanu's voice becoming very high.

"I TRUST ZODIACS!" shouted Tohru as the word "Zodiacs" echoed around the room. "I trust Kyo-kun! I trust Momiji-kun! And I surely trust the rat leader very much because they are kind people!"

Yuki looked up at Tohru very slowly. The curse inside him place by Kaxa had really weakened him; he couldn't even speak another word. All he could do now is listen to the princess, trying to save him.

"…_Is this really a mortal?" _thought Yuki.

"How can have confidence for that filthy rat?" questioned Yishanu as he tightened his grip against the sword. "All he ever did to you was torture you; he could have killed you Tohru! Do you even respect your own people?"

"Of course I respect my own people!" cried out Tohru as a tear fell from her eye. "But the rat leader has never tortured me! He was only concern if Kyo-kun was safe! Yishanu he even saved me!"

"Saved you!" spat Yishanu in a somewhat stupid tone. "How the hell would a Zodiac save you?"

"The rat leader did save Tohru-kun," spoke a voice that entered the room.

Everyone changed their directions towards the door and noticed Jekou looking up at his mother, Zeknui. Her sweet smile was stuck on her face as she was ever dressed with perfection. She merely step inside the room and walked over next to Kyo, ignoring his appearance.

"Zeknui-san…" spoke Yishanu quite surprised.

"The rat leader did save Tohru-kun," spoke Zeknui once again. "Before the party, I gave her a pendant that I received from my grandmother, and since I should be treating her as my own daughter, I gave the pendant to her instead. But I never knew that the beautiful rock inside it was cursed."

"You're going off subject," said Yishanu. "We're talking about the rat leader, not a pendant."

"Lord Yuki saved Tohru-kun by destroying the pendant," finished Zeknui. "He knew it was cursed, and he knew Tohru-kun was going to wear it, so he destroyed it before the curse entered her."

Yishanu changed his vision straight at both Tohru and Yuki. Tohru was still standing in front of Yishanu, arms still spread to both sides as Yuki tried hard to keep himself awake.

"…Is this true Tohru?" questioned Yishanu softly.

"Yes," spoke Tohru whose voice was still strong. "He saved me from the curse pendant…please Yishanu, give him a chance…just like Kyo-kun."

The sword still rose above Yishanu's head, eyes tensed and mind all confused. He stared at Yuki who wasn't staring up at Yishanu, but mostly up at Tohru. He could see how surprised his face was, yet since he was probably so weak, Yishanu couldn't tell if he could fully trust this rat leader.

He dropped the sword onto the ground that landed right in front of Tohru as she lowered her arms. Jekou made a complete surprise face as Kyo's pissed expression stayed where it was. Tohru finally smiled and she dashed towards him, giving him a warm hug.

"Thank you so much Yishanu," spoke Tohru happily.

"…Unlock the chains," ordered Yishanu as a guard quickly came up to Yuki. He unlocked Yuki's chains as it fell onto the floor. Yuki sat where he was, eyes staring at the floor.

"He will stay…he will stay in my other son's room," spoke Yishanu somewhat discouraged. He couldn't believe it…he was offering two Zodiacs his own son's rooms. But…there were really no other rooms that Tohru would approve, and he just wanted her to be happy.

Yuki made one last look up at Tohru who he noticed was smiling happily down at him. Yuki made a silent sigh and collapse onto the floor. No one was worried though, he was just too weak from the curse Kaxa placed on him.

"He should probably wake up by tomorrow morning," said Yishanu as Tohru released him. "…Tohru, are you sure this is what you want? Letting a dangerous Zodiac like him…free around the castle?"

"I have good trust in him," spoke Tohru.

"…All right," answered Yishanu. "But if he offends you in anyway, he's going straight for Hell, do you read me?"

Tohru nodded, though she knew nothing like that would happen. Yishanu gestured all the guards to leave the room as he left with Zeknui. Soon as everyone was gone, Tohru immediately dashed towards Kyo and gave him a mighty warm hug as an orange cat plopped in Tohru's arms.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HUG PEOPLE?" snapped Kyo who wasn't that pissed.

"Thank you so much Kyo-kun," replied Tohru happily. "This is like my vision…and if you haven't told me about all of this…I don't know what would have happened!"

"You would have been crying," spoke Kyo looking away from Tohru slowly.

Tohru simply hugged the cat against her as she suddenly heard Kyo making a light purr. She blushed a little, but didn't mind it. Jekou walked pass her and picked up Yuki in piggyback style.

"We better take him to his room," spoke Jekou. "He should sleep."

Tohru nodded as she and Jekou carried the Zodiacs out.

"Thank you for coming too," spoke Tohru happily as she was about to give Jekou a hug. She suddenly noticed him baking away from her, so she stopped and gave him a confuse look.

"…We uh…we should hurry," replied Jekou as he quickly hurried out of the room.

Tohru simply left her thoughts and carried the cat out while picking up his clothes. She merely smiled at the cat and walked out of the room.

There you go chapter 14 completed while I still have my allergies. They were so bad that I had to get these strange medications that make me so sleepy. I wanted to finish this before I took those medications…and so I did! Oh here's a preview!

**Preview**

Tohru didn't know what was wrong with Kyo. He always said strange things to her that she never understood. But…he still was the usual Kyo that he's always been. She looked behind herself and noticed Kyo, sitting on her bed blushing as he looked away pissed.

"_He's a funny Zodiac," _thought Tohru to herself making a warm smile.

As she looked back outside, standing on her balcony, she noticed something flying towards the castle…it looked like a flying green snake that glittered brightly in the sky. Tohru took admiration to this thing flying over to her. Wonder what it could be? It looked like one of her blessing forms she would always give out to the warriors…but it didn't look this realistic.

She suddenly noticed a huge yellow beam creating by the figures mouth. Its sharp teeth could be easily seen by miles away, and soon its red eyes was pierced directly at Tohru.


	16. Aiming at you Tohru

Okay I've been TOO busy now since I'm almost done with school! I have all of this crap I need to finish, and worst of all I have a HUGE test on my social studies quiz that is chapter 16 ALL THE WAY TO chapter 19! AND IT'S TOMORROW! NO I CAN'T PASS IT AT ALL! Oh man…I'll just write this so I could calm down my nerves. But if I get a low score I won't be writing for a long time…trust me. But I just have to write this chapter at least! Okay I'm off to write now!

**Chapter 15 "Aiming at you Tohru"**

Tohru woke up peacefully, eyes shining bright as she heard some footsteps passing her bedroom door. She quickly sat up and brushed her hair away, yawning. In a matter of seconds her hair was already combed out and placed in a bun as she was wearing her usual silk green dress.

"_I wonder how the rat leader is doing?" _thought Tohru happily to herself.

It was only last night that the rat leader, Lord Yuki, strongest leader of the Zodiac Lands was about to be slaughter by Tohru's "father." But she, Kyo and Jekou came to save him since they knew he didn't have that kind of right to be punish in a horrible way.

Surprisingly, Zeknui also helped as well. But how did she know that they were down there in the first place? Yishanu couldn't have told her…but that didn't matter because if she didn't come, the rat leader would have probably been dead about now.

Tohru quickly rushed over to her door and opened it widely, noticing a certain orange head and a blonde right at the head of her door. Only that it didn't seem the cat leader didn't have a good morning.

"Well…good morning to the both of you!" greeted Tohru cheerfully.

"Tohru good morning!" cried out Momiji excited. "Is it true! Is it really true Tohru!"

"Can't you just shut up!" shouted Kyo stupidly. "It doesn't matter to you anyway! And besides you're pissing me off since you are the one who woke me up you damn rabbit!"

"Momiji-kun what are you talking about?" questioned Tohru a bit confused since it was so early in the morning.

"About Lord Yuki silly!" answered Momiji spinning around in circles. "Is it really true that you, Lord Kyo and Lord Jekou went to save Lord Yuki? Is it really true!"

Tohru merely blushed as she giggled a little, seeing how amazed and happy Momiji seemed to be.

"_I _didn't go to save _him_," snapped Kyo folding his arms quickly. "I just wanted to see him get killed. Damn would that have been a good night!"

Tohru's smile suddenly drowned as she stared at the pissed Kyo who was now arguing with Momiji. Did he really want to see him get killed? But…he and the rat leader were on the same side…they are both Zodiacs…so, shouldn't they be cooperating with each other?

"_Kyo-kun said that he wanted to see him get killed," _thought Tohru a bit surprised. _"What does that mean though?"_

"Tohru-kun you look pale," spoke Momiji suddenly as he quickly rushed up to her. "Does Tohru have a fever?"

"Oh no no I'm completely fine don't worry!" answered Tohru shaking her hands nervously. "I was about to go and meet the rat leader to see if he was okay. Would the both of you like to come?"

"Why the hell would I want to see him?" snapped Kyo storming down the stairs. "I'm getting myself someth'n to eat!"

Tohru's eyes became full of curiosity and confusion as Momiji kept his usual attitude. He looked up at Tohru and made a happy smile.

"Don't worry about Lord Kyo!" said Momiji clasping his hand behind his back. "He never liked Lord Yuki and he would always put up fights with him. But enough about that; let's go see Lord Yuki!"

Tohru nodded slowly in agreement as she walked down the stairs with Momiji behind. Tohru knew where Yishanu's son's room was so she had no difficulty finding it. But to her surprise as she approached the door she noticed a barrier around it.

"Tohru why did you put a barrier?" questioned Momiji confused. "Didn't you want Lord Yuki to be free?"

"…I didn't put that barrier there Momiji-kun," replied Tohru as she quickly broke it. _"I suppose Kaxa-san did…she probably thinks that he is like Kyo-kun…"_

She opened the door slowly and peeked inside, wondering if it was all right to come in. Momiji swung the door wide open and trotted inside, singing a little tune to himself as a sweatdrop fell from Tohru's head. She walked inside, closing the door behind herself.

"Tohru he's still sleeping!" whispered Momiji knowing Yuki needed his rest.

Tohru noticed the violet eyes belonging to the rat leader gone within his hair as he slept softly on the bed. His breathing was slow and steady as he showed no face emotion. It seemed he was perfectly fine now; nothing bothering him. He was finally in a nice warm room instead of that old icy cellar.

"Momiji-kun we should leave him to sleep," suggested Tohru smiling. "It would be better for him."

"Come on Tohru!" pleaded Momiji as his voice rose. "I barely got to see Lord Yuki back at home! I'm just so happy to finally see him!"

Tohru still wanted to leave the rat leader alone, but she could see the sadness in Momiji's eyes. Momiji did have a lot of pride and happiness towards Yuki; she didn't want to take that away.

"I guess for a while," thought Tohru as she stood next to Momiji, looking at Yuki.

It was quiet for a while as the breaths of Yuki repeated over and over. His chest rose up slowly and he would sometimes gently blow his bangs that was covering his eyes. Momiji and Tohru would sometimes giggle a little, seeing how funny it looked.

"You know…" said Momiji. "It's not that easy to find Lord Yuki to be so calm and steady."

"…Calm and steady?" questioned Tohru.

"Like…right now," said Momiji keeping a small smile. "Lord Yuki looks so calm and peaceful right now; those rarely show up. He's always…isolating himself from other people…and he would never show affections to anyone. I guess I can say…he's someone who just wants to be alone."

"Wants to be alone…" repeated Tohru to herself. "…What about Kyo-kun? Is he not always so…rude and loud? _Oh that sounded mean!"_

"Nope!" replied Momiji happily. "He's always rude and loud! I don't think I ever saw him without yelling at someone!"

"_Even though I knew Kyo-kun for about four months, there is still so much that I do not know about him," _thought Tohru hugging herself slowly. _"It's hard to believe, but I just see Kyo-kun like…like a…like a mortal like me…"_

"Lord Yuki and Lord Kyo hate each other just like I already told you," said Momiji. "It's strange though you know? Everyone back at Zodiac Territory is always questioning things like, "Why do they hate each other?" and "Aren't they suppose to work together like a team?"

"Are all the Zodiacs really confuse?" questioned Tohru. "Is it that surprising that they do not like each other?"

"Hate," corrected Momiji. "They just don't like each other; they _hate _each other. But it's the truth. One time Lord Akito made Lord Yuki, his army, Lord Kyo and his army fight in a battle about…I think three years ago. Even though both of them were young, around thirteen I think…their powers were very impressive and higher then their armies. But anyway…the battle didn't go as well since Lord Yuki and Lord Kyo didn't work together as a team. So after that day, Lord Akito never placed those two armies together, knowing what the conclusion would end up to be."

"_Only three year ago," _thought Tohru. _"I guess I didn't hear about that battle…but they both were the leaders of their armies by the age of thirteen? That's amazing!"_

She suddenly noticed the rat leader twitching his eyes a little as Momiji's face brightened. Yuki's hands twitched a little, trying to close them into a fist. Soon his eyes opened slowly as his breathing became fast. He looked up at Momiji and Tohru and suddenly sat up quickly, his vision suddenly becoming blurry.

"UH, RAT LEADER YOU-YOU SHOULD BE LYING DOWN!" suggested Tohru surprise by the rat leader's actions.

"Lord Yuki you're awake!" cried out Momiji happily giving Yuki a cheerful hug.

Yuki completely ignored Momiji's hug and looked around, wondering why, when, and how he ended up in a place like this. And why were these two here anyway?

"…How did I get here?" questioned Yuki as he kept his eyes half open, still not use to waking up.

"You do not remember?" questioned Tohru surprised. "…Oh! Um, well, Yishanu let you go! But…not go as in back to your place…but kept here I suppose."

Yuki stared at Tohru for a moment, trying to regain his total body and trying to focus his mind. Suddenly he blinked for the first time as he opened his mouth slowly. It seemed that now he remember.

"…That's right," spoke Yuki softly. "…It was last night was it not?"

Tohru nodded as Momiji released Yuki. His breathing slowed down while pushing back his hair that was lying in front of his face. After that peaceful rest the rat was back on it's feet; except now it seemed he was living in a nightmare.

"…So what you're saying is that I'm a prisoner just like Kyo?" questioned Yuki peeking one eye through his hand.

"…Yes," replied Tohru softly. "…I'm sorry…but I can't stop it. I really wish I could help you escape though!"

Yuki covered both of his eyes in disbelief. He actually let himself get captured by mortals. How could that possibly happen? Momiji's happiness sank while watching the embarrass Yuki as Tohru's eyes soften.

"…Are you okay rat leader?" questioned Tohru quietly.

"…I can't go back to Zodiac Territory if…if Lord Akito hears about this," spoke Yuki as he removed his hand. "I can't go back there now…it's better if I just stay here."

"_He really looks disappointed right now," _thought Tohru fidgeting with her hands a little. _"I wouldn't want to be in a situation like the rat leader now…_um rat leader I-."

"It isn't all _that _bad Lord Yuki!" interrupted Momiji wanting to break the silence. "It's actually fun here! The food is great and I have so many friends here and no matter what all you get to do is have fun!"

"…Momiji-kun we don't always have fun," corrected Tohru smiling. "Sometimes we have to do some important business…but, rat leader. He is right; this place isn't as bad. Kyo-kun is actually enjoying this place I think."

"DAMMIT YOU BITCH!" shouted a voice outside of Yuki's room.

"YOU'RE SHOUTING BECAUSE OF SOME SILLY WATER?" shouted another voice. "IT'S ONLY SOME WATER YOU BASTARD! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE A CAT!"

"I-I-I think that's Kyo-kun and Uo-chan!" cried out Tohru surprised. "Um I'll-I'll be right back!"

She quickly rushed out the room, hoping to stop the fight before guards come and assume Kyo did something just because he was the cat leader.

"…Is that damn cat really enjoying this place?" questioned Yuki rubbing his eyes.

"…Hm…I don't know!" answered Momiji as though the question was particularly nothing important. "Sometimes he argues with some of my friends…or maybe he would knock out a few guards once in a while…I guess he doesn't like this place that much. But he's close friends with Tohru-kun I can tell you that!"

"…About Princess Honda-san," spoke Yuki suddenly. "…How does she… _act_?"

"Tohru-kun is the best!" cried out Momiji delighted. "She's so much fun to hang around with and be friends! We always play in the garden and eat our meals together and everything! She's my first mortal friend really! She's the one who brought me out of the cellar! She's also the one who brought out Lord Kyo as well!"

Yuki kept a sharp eye on the door, wondering when Tohru would come back inside. All mortals he ever met were rude, violent and mostly just sick hearted people. But this Princess Tohru Honda…she wasn't any of those at all. She was the complete opposite. It was as though all the true mortals' personalities were drawn away from her in a flash.

"Kyo-kun please?" questioned Tohru's voice suddenly. "It would really mean a lot to the rat leader!"

"I said no!" shouted Kyo, but not in a harsh way. "I don't want to see that damn rat!"

"But you haven't seen each other in such a long time!" pleaded Tohru's voice.

"He's going to say no no matter how many times she asks him," corrected Yuki scratching his head a little.

"…Nn, I don't think so!" answered Momiji as the bedroom door open.

And to Yuki's surprise, there was Tohru, walking inside happily with Kyo behind her, hands inside pockets and that ridiculous expression pasted on his face. He didn't look at Yuki, but just concentrated on one spot so he wouldn't have eye contact with his rival.

"_He actually came inside?" _thought Yuki a bit over shock.

"Lord Kyo you came inside!" cried out Momiji gleefully as he ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "You came to see Lord Yuki!"

"HELL NO!" shouted Kyo pushing Momiji away from him. "_She_ wouldn't stop blabbing her mouth about me seeing that damn rat! So coming in here was the only way to keep her quiet!"

"You just couldn't say no to her huh!" blurted Momiji spinning around in circles. "Lord Kyo is a sissy! Lord Kyo is a sissy!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR MOUTH OFF AND STICK IT UP THAT DAMN RAT'S ASS?" shouted Kyo becoming extremely pissed off.

"You could at least keep it down," spoke Yuki calmly as he sat at the edge of the bed. Tohru noticed dry blood on the back of his shirt, but it seemed Yuki didn't notice it.

"_Why is there dry blood on his shirt?" _thought Tohru a bit surprise. _"…Yishanu didn't harm him did he?"_

"I CAN SHOUT AS LOUD AS I WANT!" snapped Kyo pushing Momiji out of his way and up to Yuki. "At least _I'm _not the one who had to be saved by a mortal!"

"You are still the same baka neko that always ruins my day," muttered Yuki gracefully standing up. "I can never understand how you could be a leader for the cats."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE THE LEADER FOR THE RATS!" shouted Kyo becoming very mad. He clenched his fist hard as Yuki kept calm, sighing to himself.

"Um, please-please don't…don't yell," stuttered Tohru a bit shock. "Someone might-might come inside."

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Kyo as he suddenly flew a hard fist straight at Yuki. "I'M GOING TO KICK THAT RATS ASS OF YOURS!"

Tohru quickly covered her eyes as Momiji continued spinning around in circles, becoming very dizzy as well. But to Kyo's surprise, Yuki simply ducked his head and kicked Kyo straight at the chin, sending him flying at the wall. Tohru immediately stood there and gazed at the powerful rat leader who had just send Kyo flying across the room.

"…He…he hit him," spoke Tohru softly yet surprised. "…He actually hit him…but…why?"

"Like I told you!" interrupted Momiji as he came to a halt in front of Tohru. "They both hate each other remember? Nothing could ever stop the two of them! But don't worry about it!"

Tohru nodded her head slowly, wanting to ensure Momiji that she completely understood. But the truth was, she didn't understand at all. Why _did _the cat leader and the rat leader hate each other? Did something between them happen in the past that Tohru shouldn't know about? Or maybe it was because that was just how they were. But still…that doesn't explain to send someone flying across the room.

**Tohru's Bedroom **

Kyo was sitting on Tohru's bed, cursing at himself as Tohru finished wiping the bloodstains on his chin. She tried hard not to make him mad or make him feel any pain, but he was the cat leader so it didn't bother Tohru _that _much. Soon she completed her work and made sure he was okay, but no matter what he wouldn't respond to her at all.

"…_I guess he's mad," _thought Tohru as she walked out into her balcony. She wanted to leave Kyo alone so he could drive away that maximum furry inside of him. The wind gently blew through Tohru's hair as Kyo remained on the bed, cursing and going through his thoughts.

"_He seems really mad," _thought Tohru resting her arms on the railing. _"At least he wasn't too mad to let me help him with his wound. I hope Momiji-kun doesn't cause too much trouble for the rat leader. He told me that he wanted to speak with him in private…maybe he wanted to tell Momiji-kun about Zodiac Territory since he's been away from it for almost three years…if I were in Momiji's shoes I don't think I could ever be as cheerful as him…knowing your home isn't gone, yet you can't return to it."_

She turned around slowly, wondering if Kyo had ever left yet. To her surprise, he was still sitting on her bed. The whole time he was staring at her while she doze off at the sky, and as soon as Tohru looked at him he quickly looked away, a tiny bit of blush appearing from under his eyes. Tohru giggled to herself and also blushed, looking back at the sky.

"_But still he is a funny Zodiac!"_ thought Tohru creating a warm smile to herself.

As she looked back outside, standing on her balcony, she noticed something flying towards the castle…it looked like a flying green snake that glittered brightly in the sky. Tohru took admiration to this thing flying over to her. Wonder what it could be? It looked like one of her blessing forms she would always give out to the warriors…but hers didn't look this realistic.

"_What is that?" _thought Tohru tilting her head in confusion.

The creature in the sky suddenly looked down at the princess, staring amazed at himself. His red piercing eyes shot up, surprised by actually spotting the princess mortal.

"…_That's her," _thought the creature to himself. _"Those rumors around the castle…I'm sure that is her…"_

It looked around the castle, wondering if anyone else had spotted him besides the princess. But it seemed no one was paying attention to the sky after all.

"_This could be a perfect chance for Lady Nii," _thought the creature coldly to himself.

It started creating a huge yellow beam from its mouth, expanding itself even larger and larger as though he was creating the sun itself. Tohru had no idea what it was, but she thought the sight was amazing!

"_It looks so beautiful!" _thought Tohru delighted, but soon that cheerfulness would disappear.

The creature suddenly released the energy and aimed it straight at Tohru, as she stood completely still, not knowing what she should do. All the pressure, all the shock, everything froze her body and thoughts. She had no idea what to do. Her mind was telling her to move out of the way, but she completely stood still as a statue.

**Zodiac Territory **

Hatori stood outside, staring high into the sky as a couple of guards passed by him, taking quick eyes at the tall figure. None of them dared to speak with him; knowing what his reaction would turn out to be; deadly. Even though he really didn't _have _to do anything, the thought about that place just disgusted him with every bone in his body.

Akito unexpectedly walked out, dressed in his usual loose kimono as some servants greeted him quickly. He walked behind Hatori who kept his eyes up at the sky.

"…It's nothing bad," spoke Akito crossing his arms. "All you're going to do is see if you can find any signs of our loyal companions…nothing else to do right? You don't need to go inside; you don't need to kill anybody, unless you wish to do so."

He leaned towards Hatori's ear and breathed steadily against it, giving Hatori a cold shiver against his spine.

"I just want to see if our good friends are okay," spoke Akito softly as though those words were illegal.

Hatori took some time to think things over for a moment, but soon he closed his eyes as a huge aura surrounded him, giving Akito the sign he was ready to leave. Akito grinned evilly at him and turned around, walking away as guards took awe at Hatori's transformation.

**Mortal Castle **

The creature suddenly released the energy and aimed it straight at Tohru, as she stood completely still, not knowing what she should do. All the pressure, all the shock, everything froze her body and thoughts. She had no idea what to do. Her mind was telling her to move out of the way, but she completely stood still as a statue.

The beam came closer and closer to the princess who was merely standing there as though she wanted the sun to hit her.

"_I can't move," _thought Tohru surprised. _"I…I just can't think straightly now. I don't know why…that huge beam…it looks so wonderful…beautiful…familiar…familiar just like the sun."_

As soon as she could no longer have more time to think, she felt warm arms surrounding her body and suddenly felt herself being thrown inside her own bedroom. The large beam crashed onto Tohru's balcony and it broke part of the wall. Pieces of wood shattered inside Tohru's room as one by one the remaining balcony fell onto the ground.

Tohru laid on the ground, breathing rapidly as her heart raced with shock. What just happened? Was that…was that sun going to hit her just now? But how did she run into her room so quickly when she couldn't even think about moving?

She suddenly noticed an orange cat at the edge of the now be gone balcony. He was hissing loudly at something in the sky, but Tohru couldn't tell what it was since now she couldn't move once again. She saw how furious Kyo looked now; his claws were clenching her wooden floor harshly as the tips of his hair rose up.

She suddenly heard a loud yet terrifying roar outside, but soon she felt the presence of it leaving quickly. Tohru finally had the courage to stand up and she hurried over to the orange cat that was still hissing.

"Kyo-kun wha-what's the matter?" questioned Tohru becoming very worried. "Kyo-kun what's wrong? _I never saw him act this mad before…"_

"_THAT DAMN DRAGON!" _shouted Kyo inside his head clawing the wooden floor. _"THAT NERVE, THAT DAMN HATORI…HOW THAT BASTARD COULD HAVE SOME KIND OF NERVE…"_

"…Ky-Kyo-kun…are you okay?" questioned Tohru as she tried to place a hand on top of the orange cat's back. He quickly turned around and hissed at her with threatening eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING STANDING LIKE AN IDIOT?" shouted Kyo as his eyes filled with rage. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT THING COMING STRAIGHT AT YOU? WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD YOU BE THINKING AT A TIME LIKE THAT?"

Tohru rushed her hand back to her lap quickly, not wanting to make the cat leader any mad. She knew about his anger; she knew about his temper rage. She didn't want to bring it out…not her. She couldn't make Kyo _this _mad.

"WELL?" snapped Kyo eyes still on fire.

"…I…I'm sorry…" muttered Tohru softly to herself as she clenched her skirt. "…I…I-I did-didn't know…wha…what to…to do. I-I just…I just couldn't…"

Tears started falling from her soft blue eyes as they landed on Tohru's once silky green dress. It was now filthy covered with dust and torn up a little. Kyo's eyes widened as he released the wooden floor finally, bringing his claws back inside his paws.

"…Look," snapped Kyo who still wanted to yell at her. "You were just standing out there like a total fool; that thing was coming straight at you and all you could do was stare at it. Don't you have any sensitive pride to come to your senses?"

"…But…Kyo-kun…I-I-."

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" shouted Kyo suddenly. "IF I HAVEN'T PULLED YOU OUT OF THE WAY YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU IDIOT!"

Tohru suddenly looked up at Kyo and noticed how his rage was building up inside of him. But…it didn't look like rage at all. Deep within his eyes…there wasn't madness or hatred going on inside. It seemed that he was rather…worried.

"…_Kyo-kun was the one, who pulled me away from the sun," _thought Tohru as she remembered those warm arms around her body. _"…He saved me yet again…but he hates mortals…right?"_

Tohru's bedroom door suddenly opened and she spotted Yishanu, Kaxa, and a couple of guards standing behind them. She spotted a little part of Jekou, but everyone was mostly covering him as she noticed Zeknui standing next to him.

"Tohru!" cried out Yishanu quickly rushing over to Tohru as he grasped her shoulders tightly. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? What did this damn cat leader do to you!"

Kyo hissed viscously at Yishanu while Kaxa started creating a spell within her hands.

"N-No Kaxa-san don't!" cried out Tohru as Kaxa's green spell completely disappeared. "Kyo-kun didn't do _any _of this! Honestly!"

Yishanu looked at Kyo as his claws started deepening inside the wooden floor again. He stared evilly at Yishanu, pissed about he assuming Kyo of harming Tohru and practically destroying half of her room.

"Then _what _did he do?" questioned Zeknui walking inside the room. "Are you all right Tohru-kun? You aren't hurt?"

"Oh no I'm fine!" answered Tohru as her voice somehow became cheery. "Kyo-kun saved me from this energy blast that was coming straight at me! He didn't do anything to harm me at all!"

"…The cat leader…_saved _you?" questioned Yishanu releasing Tohru's shoulder slowly. "…Again?"

He looked down at the cat who tried hard to relaxed himself. He suddenly gave him a cold eye, wondering if he was planning more.

"Are you trying to earn our trust or loyalty you cat leader?" questioned Yishanu.

Kyo simply hissed at him while throwing in a few cursing words at him to lower his rage. Zeknui placed a gentle hand on Yishanu's shoulder as she looked at him worriedly.

"I don't suspect the cat leader would do something like that," spoke Zeknui happily. "He merely wants to protect your daughter, and we should be very grateful for that."

Yishanu quickly stood up and looked at the now gone balcony. The whole view of the sky was now completely showing, and for some reason it made Tohru's room feel more refresh then ever.

"…This must have something relating to that rat leader," said Yishanu suddenly. "He must have something to do with this…or maybe that cat leader called him for backup so they could try and escape."

"He wouldn't do a thing like that!" cried out Tohru quickly standing up. "Kyo-kun has been here for almost four months and he had never tried to escape yet! Please don't accuse him for any of this!"

"But the only thing that could possibly cause this much damage is a Zodiac Tohru!" replied Yishanu strictly. "You can't trust every Zodiac! Remember what happened to that gardener boy you always spend time around with?"

"…Tha…that was in the past," spoke Tohru softly as her eyes softened. "…But, Kyo-kun nor the rat leader would do any of this! Please Yishanu…please stop accusing them with every problem that happens…please just let it all go?"

"…Just be happy that _she's _still alive," muttered Kyo sitting on the ground and looking away. "Isn't that important to _you_?"

Jekou walked inside, standing next to his mother as he stared down at the orange cat who was behind Tohru. He studied his eyes momentarily, but something struck him very hard yet very shocking.

"…_Lord Kyo…" _thought Jekou surprised as his yellow iris shined in surprise.

"Jekou…sweety," whispered Zeknui softly as she noticed Yishanu speaking with Tohru. "Please go tell Lord Yuki what has happened…I think this has something related to one of the Zodiacs. I'll speak with your father later."

Jekou's heart started pounding quickly, hearing his mother mentioning "his father." He nodded quickly and left the room as Yishanu ordered the guards to leave at once. He turned back at Tohru and placed an assure hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to fix up your room," said Yishanu calmly. "…But…for safe keeping, I suggest that you shouldn't have a balcony anymore…do I make myself clear."

Tohru nodded happily to him as he smiled warmly.

"You could stay in one of that servant's rooms," suggested Yishanu. "…What was her name…"

"Hana-chan?" questioned Tohru. "Uo-chan?"

"…Yes," replied Yishanu. "You should surely stay in one of those servants rooms since you are very close with them. I suppose your room will be ready in about a week or two. Is that okay with you Tohru?"

"It's perfectly fine!" answered Tohru happily. "Don't worry!"

Yishanu gave a light kiss against Tohru's forehead as he and Zeknui left her room. Tohru smiled as the door closed, but soon she sat back on the ground and stared at Kyo who was looking at the ground, seeing the marks he made with his claws.

"…I'm sorry for all of this trouble," spoke Tohru a little disappointed. "…But…my mind just went blank and I…I couldn't think of what to do." She slowly looked down at the ground as her eyes softened. "Please…please don't be mad, yet you _should _be mad since I almost risked your life."

"…I ain't mad," responded Kyo as Tohru's eyes widened. "…I'm not mad at all. It's just…look, when you were standing out there like an idiot I didn't know what to do and I just started getting all pissed off and if you didn't move I could of sworn I would have become even more pissed off then ever!"

Tohru slowly ran her vision straight at Kyo who was still looking at the ground.

"…The thought of you getting…hurt by that…" said Kyo calmly. "…The thought about you being caught in that…I don't know. It somehow…worried me."

Tohru's eye widened even more as a little speck of blush appeared on her face. Her heart raced steadily while noticing a little red appearing on Kyo's little cat face.

"…Kyo-kun I-."

Soon then expected, Kyo was sitting in front of her naked as she quickly looked up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. She turned around with a huge blush on her cheeks as she heard Kyo dressing himself. She calmed down herself while fidgeting with her hands again.

"…Kyo-kun…it never occurred to me that you would be…worried about me," spoke Tohru softly. Before Kyo could snap back at her, she continued. "And even though you are a Zodiac…and maybe you still have that hatred towards me…it's still good to know that I can find someone who will see me as who I am and will always act like himself no matter what."

Kyo finished buttoning up his usual uniform as he turned around to look straight at the back of Tohru. Her long silky brown hair that flow with the wind entering inside of her room.

"…_Find someone who will see her as who she is…" _thought Kyo as his eyes softened.

He kneeled down slowly behind her and reached out his hand, but he wasn't even sure what he was doing to be exact. It was as though his hand was moving at free will! But…something inside of him told him it was okay. It wasn't wrong for him to not calm her down.

The bedroom door suddenly opened as Tohru noticed Hanajima and Uotani, a dark cloud aura surrounding the appearance of Hanajima.

"Yo cat boy what the hell are you doing?" snapped Uotani suddenly.

Tohru quickly turned around as Kyo fell back, banging his head harshly on the floor as Tohru panicked. Uotani and Hanajima invited themselves in as the dark aura closed the door.

"Kyo-kun are you okay?" questioned Tohru noticing mini cats prancing around his head.

"Wow Tohru," spoke Uotani dead surprised. "Your pop was right; this place is a rat's hole."

Tohru started laughing nervously to herself. She just hoped Yishanu didn't tell them _how _this happened.

"He told us that you would be staying in one of our rooms," said Hanajima calmly. "You are always welcome to stay in my room Tohru."

"And my room too," added Uotani giving a light pat against Tohru's back. "We will always be there for you."

"…Uo-chan," spoke Tohru as tears rolled down her face. "…Hana-chan."

The three of them gave each other warm hugs as the prancing cats around Kyo's head started hissing evilly at Uotani.


	17. Future Plans

Wassup people! I haven't been writing this story in a while because I've been having a little difficult time with "my life" but now I've gone over it so here I am! Back at typing like I always do! Lets see…anything for me to say…nope not really! Oh just want to say hi to some reviewers!

**KikyoxSuikotsu: **I know who Kikyo is but I'm not familiar with this "Suikotsu." Who's he/she from?

**The great and almighty po: **Are you really that almighty? Anyway, I suppose it was funny when Kyo said that he would rip off Momiji's mouth and stuck it up Yuki's ass. And yes, the ending was very nice of course…Kyo saved her…awww

**Darkknightess: **You never saw the anime yet? Well, to tell you the truth, you will surely hate episode 26 because that's the last episode. And of course it's kind of confusing and it really sucks. But still, if I were in your case I would really want to watch it.

**Silver Eyes Bright: **To tell you the truth I discovered that the manga actually goes up to volume 19. There could be more volumes though. I mean…some people are saying that it goes to volume 16 and some people say it goes to volume 19. But I just hope its at Volume 19! More Kyo/Tohru goodiness!

I don't think I have anything to say to be exact! Let me just start and maybe something will pop into my head.

**Chapter 16 "Future Plans"**

"…Lord Akito," spoke a sharp voice entering inside Akito's office.

He was standing near the window, glaring out into the dead sky as the stars somehow glittered through the horror sky. He slowly focused his eyes on Hatori's face, seeing as though he didn't show any face emotion at all.

"…What is it?" questioned Akito slowly facing him.

Hatori flinched a little by the sound of his voice, but remained calm as he closed the door slowly, knowing that this was probably suppose to be a "private" conversation.

"…I went to Mortal Castle to check up on Lord Kyo," announced Hatori calmly. "I also tried to see if Lord Yuki, Jekou, Momiji, or Lady Zeknui were spotted outside as well, knowing they wouldn't stay inside."

"Continue," interrupted Akito, folding his arms.

"…I found the princess on her balcony," continued Hatori. "I took a chance to kill her, thinking it would somehow help us since she could heal wounds and such. I had a perfect aim at her, and it seemed she couldn't move."

"And did you kill her?" questioned Akito as his brows rose.

"…No," replied Hatori as Akito's brows rose even more. "I couldn't kill her because-."

"Because your aiming was off?" questioned Akito, wanting to make everything his fault. How could one of his Zodiacs miss a simple target; especially a mortal girl like her?

"…Lord Kyo saved the mortal," corrected Hatori as his voice showed a little fear, thinking about how Akito's actions would be. "And instead I destroyed half of the wall connecting to the balcony."

Akito stared at Hatori as he did the same, showing no face emotion. Hatori couldn't tell what Akito was thinking; no one could ever tell what he was thinking. His thoughts and feelings were hidden deep inside him very well. It was as though you had to figure out a five-digit combination just to see at least one of his thoughts.

He simply sighed and looked back out of the window as Hatori stood where he was, wondering if he should be leaving now.

"…Is that so?" questioned Akito staring outside. "Our beloved Kyo saved that mortal girl once again?"

Hatori nodded as he tried to swallow; his throat felt as though something was stuck inside.

"…Why don't you leave now," suggested Akito keeping his focus away from Hatori. "…I would like to speak with Zeknui."

Hatori nodded slowly as he opened the door, walking out and shutting it behind him. He quickly walked away from the door, wanting to be far away from Akito as possible. Even though Akito acted like his regular self, he knew he was very pissed.

"_Why would Lord Kyo do something like this?" _thought Hatori walking under the garden canopy. _"It doesn't explain anything at all."_

"Tori-san," interrupted a voice, distracting Hatori from his thoughts. He looked behind him and noticed Shigure, grinning ever so pleased by his appearance.

"Shigure go to bed," muttered Hatori as though he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Fine…fine," replied Shigure in a cheery tone. He already knew Hatori would be pissed about seeing him, but Shigure wanted to make sure if he was all right. He knew that Hatori had a very hard vibe against Mortal Castle, but he would have never tell Akito, though it was suppose to be lawful that Zodiacs would need to hate mortals.

**Mortal Castle **

Tohru walked down the stairs with Ghanjan after he woke her up. It seemed Tohru fell asleep later then usual, but now she was as bright as ever. Ghanjan didn't speak too much to Tohru, thinking he would just get in her way of thoughts. But maybe those thoughts were concentrating on the cat leader.

"_How could she easily grow a bond with that cat leader?" _thought Ghanjan looking over at Tohru who kept her face straightforward. _"It took me at least a whole season before I could even talk to her properly. What does that cat leader have that I don't? She shouldn't be hanging around with someone like that; he's a dangerous being and he should have nothing relating to Tohru-kun whatsoever."_

"Tohru-kun I-."

"COME ON LORD YUKI!" cried out a cheerful yet disappointed voice. "COME OUTSIDE! IT'S FUN AND REFRESHING!"

Soon Ghanjan noticed that Momiji boy, pulling Yuki by his arm as he completely stood firmly at the door, not even budging one bit. Yuki sighed, seeing how weak Momiji had become over the past three years. How disgraceful.

"Momiji-kun!" cried out Tohru a little surprised as she rushed up to him, Ghanjan keeping his pace. "What's going on?"

"Lord Yuki won't come out of his room!" whined Momiji letting go of Yuki's arm. "He's been staying in his room for two days and he won't leave no matter how many times I tell him to!"

"Well if he doesn't want to leave then let him stay in his room," muttered Ghanjan folding his arms. "He can stay in there as long as he wants."

Yuki noticed a bit of anger in Ghanjan's face while he looked away. Yuki steadied his eyes for a moment, because for some reason he noticed how Ghanjan's face looked very familiar, yet he just couldn't figure it out.

"Rat leader you never left your room for two days?" questioned Tohru as her voice showed a sense of worry. "But that isn't good for you! You need to go outside in the fresh air! You don't want to stay in here!"

"…It's all right Princess Honda-san I don't mind this room," replied Yuki, trying hard not to show irritation towards the mortal. Even though he oddly appreciated Tohru, he just wasn't comfortable with mortals still.

"Bu-but rat leader-."

"Let him be," snapped Kyo who suddenly approached behind Ghanjan, hands inside his pockets. "He's just a rat who wants to be locked up in the dark. That's how a rat always is."

"And what do I suspect of you?" questioned Yuki, keeping a same steady tone. "It looks like you never escape out of your bag yet?"

"At least I can leave my room!" shouted Kyo stupidly. "Look at you! You won't even take a step outside!"

"Ky-Kyo-kun please don't say that," interrupted Tohru, afraid a fight might start. "He doesn't have to leave it's all right! I can bring him all of his meals if he wants me to and-!"

"No it's…it's quite all right Princess Honda-san," spoke Yuki out of turn. "…I suppose I could leave my room once in a while…I might even get to see the life of mortals I suppose…"

"Really?" questioned Tohru becoming extremely excited.

"YAY!" cried out Momiji dancing around in circles.

Ghanjan simply realized that he was the only boy who wasn't a Zodiac, so he merely tapped Tohru on the shoulder as she turned around, wondering what he needed.

"I'm going to work double shift with Uotani-san okay?" suggested Ghanjan making a warm smile. "The side of the West Fountain needs trimming anyway."

"Oh um…okay," replied Tohru, trying to still act happy. But as Ghanjan walked away, Tohru's eyes dropped a bit. Momiji completely stopped dancing and rushed up to Tohru, tugging her sleeves lightly.

"Is Tohru okay?" questioned Momiji sweetly.

"Oh everything is great Momiji-san!" replied Tohru happily. "Nothing to worry about!"

"I'm heading back upstairs," interrupted Kyo suddenly as he rested his hands behind his head. "…Didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Well okay," replied Tohru, becoming very confused on why everyone kept leaving. "Do-do you want something to eat? I could fetch something from Hana-chan or maybe I could make you something but I could also-."

"I'm not hungry," interrupted Kyo as he started walking up the stairs.

Tohru's eyes, once again, saddened. Today it seemed Kyo wasn't in a…say decent mood like usual. He seemed just like the mean Kyo she knew four months ago. Did something happen to the cat leader? Or was something bothering him?

"Tohru don't worry about Lord Kyo!" blurted Momiji happily. "I bet he wants to spend time with you every single day! Don't worry!"

"Eh?" questioned Tohru as a huge blush appeared in front of her face. But that's when she realized that Yuki was still here, and she quickly faced him and smiled.

"Are you hungry rat leader?" questioned Tohru cheerfully. "I can get you something from Hana-chan!"

"_Her food is good," _thought Yuki who finally took a step out of his room. _"And I don't think I'm poisoned…_food would be really nice."

"Great!" cried out Momiji delightful as he grabbed both Tohru's and Yuki's hands. "Lets get something to chow down on then!"

He quickly tugged both of their arms and the three of them ran through the halls, quickly passing servants who were carrying trays of food for the warriors who were now training back at the east of North Fountain. Momiji didn't care though; he was just super glad that Yuki was excepting the fact that he now had to become use to this place just like Kyo did.

Quickly turning a corner, Momiji bumped into Jekou who was holding the sheathe of his sword as a small towel hung over his shoulder. It seemed he was training back at the garden.

"Wow Lord Jekou you look sweaty!" blurted out Momiji surprised.

"…_Lord Jekou-san?" _thought Tohru as Momiji continued holding on to her hand. _"Why did he call him "Lord Jekou-san?"_

"I've been training if you haven't noticed," replied Jekou scratching his head. "Yi-King Yishanu has been pushing us harder with this training sequence because he figures that now is the perfect chance to succeed our strength and all."

He suddenly took noticed at Yuki and made a small smile, not wanting to show how excited he was that the rat leader was standing before him.

"You left your room Lord Yuki?" questioned Jekou a little surprise. "Momiji would tell me that you wouldn't even take a step out of that place."

"I decided to do something different," replied Yuki a little idiotically.

"Come on come on I'm starving!" interrupted Momiji tugging on Tohru's sleeve again. "I haven't ate yet!"

"Okay Momiji-san," answered Tohru smiling. She looked up at Jekou as a light bulb appeared on top of her head. "Are you hungry Jekou-san? We are about to go get something to eat!"

"I'm not sure if-."

"We're going to ask Hana-chan if she could make us her beef stew again!" interrupted Momiji smiling happily. "She makes the best beef stew ever! Try it!"

Jekou simply grabbed his towel and patted the top of his forehead, still hot from all the training under the blazing sun.

"All right," answered Jekou while the four of them left.

**Kitchen **

"Hanajima-kun there are no more shrimp flakes in the cabin!" shouted one chef, trying to over power his voice over the others. "And there seems to be no more fish sauce as well!"

"They are in the back of the pantry behind the stove," spoke Hanajima calmly, and for some reason almost everyone in the room heard her voice. This was another reason why she was top cook; everyone could hear her which just made everyone scared.

"Hana-chan!" cried out Tohru delighted while entering inside the kitchen.

"Good day Princess Tohru!" greeted all the chefs as Tohru blushed a little.

"Tohru-kun did you sleep well?" questioned Hanajima placing down a bowl filled with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, leeks, and other such vegetables. "Are you hungry?"

"All of us are!" interrupted Momiji pointing at Jekou and Yuki. "They are hungry too!"

Hanajima looked at the rat leader calmly as his eyes showed a bit of fear, seeing how the freaky cook didn't show any emotions at all. Now this was a strange mortal.

"…Hello rat leader," greeted Hanajima. She quickly focused back on Tohru and made a warm smile. "Are there any requests?"

"BEEF STEW!" cried out Momiji happily. "WE WANT BEEF STEW!"

"If that's not a problem," added Tohru, not wanting to order Hanajima too much.

"It's my job," replied Hanajima who quickly shoved her bowl of vegetables to a chef walking by. "I'll start on it immediately."

Before she turned around, she noticed Jekou staring at her. But she didn't give him a cold and poker look like she would always do to people, but she made a soft smile and nodded, then walked away into the middle of rushing chefs.

Yuki quickly made a quick glance at Jekou, noticing him staring at Hanajima with a look he never saw before. Jekou had changed so much since the last time Yuki had saw him. At first, he wouldn't even speak a single word back at Zodiac castle; he wouldn't even speak to his mother or his father. But now…he was acting like a normal person; interacting with others and such things a _normal _person would do.

"_Mortal castle could be filled with just mysteries," _thought Yuki as Momiji suddenly jumped on top of Yuki.

"Why does Lord Yuki look gloomy?" questioned Momiji in a baby voice. "Lord Yuki doesn't look bright today!"

"Rat leader is there something wrong?" questioned Tohru a bit worried. "Are you tired?"

"…It's nothing," replied Yuki as he shook his head. "I'm fine Princess Honda-san."

"Just call her Tohru-kun or something," muttered Jekou as he chuckled a little. "You are always so mannered around people. But you aren't like that at all you know?"

"You have a little vibe with the cat leader I can give you that much," replied Yuki, seeing as though they actually did have a connection.

"What's wrong if I act like him?" questioned Jekou. "He's an okay guy. Anyway, you okay right? Your face is showing a bit of pale."

"Nothing's wrong," answered Yuki. "Just thinking that's all."

Tohru suddenly smiled happily as both Yuki and Jekou gave her strange looks. Why in the world would she smile now? Did anything happen?

"…Why are you smiling?" questioned Jekou. "…Well you're always smiling of course…but now I just realized your smiling."

"That made no sense at all," muttered Yuki stupidly.

"It's just that I'm so happy you are getting along with the rat leader!" said Tohru cheerfully. "Ghanjan-kun doesn't open up to Zodiacs often and it gets me kind of depress. But you're opening yourself up to him easily and that just makes me happy!"

Jekou gulped a little, but nodded, playing with his act as Yuki looked up at him. So it was true; Tohru still didn't know that Jekou was actually a Zodiac just like him, Kyo, Momiji and Zeknui. It was surprising that Tohru had never hugged Jekou yet, seeing after only four days the princess was indeed clumsy.

"_Keep up with the act," _thought Yuki while Momiji started dancing around the chefs.

**South Fountain **

The day really went by quickly. Hanajima made the beef stew just like Momiji asked and they all had a delicious meal. Yuki seemed to enjoy it very much. If this keeps up, his feelings towards mortals might change somehow. But no matter what, that vibe inside of him will always tell him about the true self he was born with; disliking mortals.

But he could leave that behind for now.

Tohru and Momiji showed Yuki around the castle a bit. Jekou went back out for training with the other warriors, knowing Yishanu would become a little displease since Jekou was indeed Zeknui's son. Tohru and Momiji seemed to be enjoying showing Yuki around; it was as though they were introducing him to his brand new home. But I suppose it seemed that it was really his new home.

But now only four thirty struck the mortal castle as the warriors started collecting their weapons and other materials they brought with them. The kitchen was busy once again, preparing dinner for everyone around the castle. Servants rushing by here and there; warriors walking by and talking with few people they pass by; it was just another normal evening like always.

Kyo walked around the South Fountain, knowing no one would be there probably. He sat on the edge of the fountain as he rested his elbows against the edge of his knees. The trickling and the splashing of the water sometimes trickled on Kyo's neck, but he would simply ignore it.

"_Why the hell did that Hatori come?" _thought Kyo staring down at the grass. _"I was never told about him coming to mortal castle. And what's more worst is that he was actually planning on killing "her."_

He closed his eyes as he arched his back forwards, placing his hands over his neck as the wind swept by.

"_That bloody bastard," _thought Kyo to himself. _"That bloody bastard…"_

"…Cat leader it's not that surprising to see you here," spoke a calm yet serious voice across from him.

Kyo quickly looked up and noticed Zeknui, dressed beautiful as ever as her long dark blue hair tied into a bun as her deep violet eyes glimmered as ever. She merely walked towards the fountain and sat next to Kyo, but she noticed him scooting away from her.

"Well isn't that rude," spoke Zeknui a little saddened. "After all the things I've done for you, you see me as some kind of strange woman."

"'Cause you are strange," muttered Kyo stupidly.

"Anyway," started Zeknui as a small smirk appeared from the tip of her lips. "…I spoke with Lord Akito last night."

Kyo flinched a bit, but kept his focus on the grass that was being blown by the wind. He didn't want to look up at Zeknui; even though her elegant beauty tricked everyone, she was just a dirty old bitch.

"And he's come up with a wonderful plan," continued Zeknui. "You remember that handsome Hatori man coming here yesterday correct?"

"What the hell was he doing here?" shouted Kyo becoming pissed. "Why was he trying to kill her?"

"I'm not the person who would answer that," answered Zeknui as she crossed her legs. "But back to my subject. It seems that dear Lord Akito has figured out a way for all of us to escape and come back home to Zodiac Territory!"

Kyo quickly looked up at Zeknui as her smirk stayed flat on her face. The wind harshly blew by as the pin attached in Zeknui's hair flew off, her dark blue hair flying in the wind. Kyo's eyes stood frozen at Zeknui. Lord Akito found a way for them to escape?

"I won't give you the _full _details yet," continued Zeknui standing up slowly. "Lord Akito instructed me to not tell you the full idea. But you will figure it out in a month or two I could tell you that much."

"Don't harm her," muttered Kyo sharply. "Don't harm her; if the plan is related to her, forget it."

Zeknui turned to face Kyo and grinned, kneeling down before him and grabbing his chin harshly.

"You are growing to be a fine man," spoke Zeknui softly. "You are actually thinking about someone else other then you. But…do not worry; we are not going to harm anyone."

She slowly released him and stood up, turning her back towards him and walking away. But soon she heard the voice of Kyo entering her ears once again.

"…Why was she jumping with joy two days ago?" questioned Kyo a bit rudely. "…When I came and took her away while you two were talking two days ago. What did you tell her?"

"Oh it wasn't _that _important," said Zeknui, placing her hands against the side of her hips. "I merely told her that I would be her new step-mother. It seems that girl has a little heart for me. I would have never suspected her to like me so much after everything I've done."

"You damn bitch!" shouted Kyo standing up quickly. "You would even go making up a lie just to earn _her _trust!"

"Wasn't that your plan?" questioned Zeknui suddenly. "That you were going to earn that princess's trust? Wasn't that your plan in the beginning when you found out you would be living here? Getting the trust of the mortals and soon breaking your way out of here?"

Kyo clenched his fist tightly together as he shook with frustration. Yes, it was true; that was indeed his entire plan when he surely found out he would become a prisoner here. Hearing about Tohru Honda's strange behavior, he figured it would be easy to earn her trust, and soon earn the whole mortals trust. And just like that, he could easily escape.

But now…after everything happening over the last four months. Tohru's beautiful blue eyes were watering the flames inside Kyo's eyes. Day by day the thought about Zodiacs simply floated away inside his mind. He didn't know what was up with him. But still…that plan he created long ago…he just couldn't figure out why he thought about it in the first place.

"I'm going to go search for Lord Yuki and tell him as well," spoke Zeknui, seeing Kyo wouldn't say anything. "…Please keep this between us _Zodiacs _and not that meddling princess.

The dark blue haired woman walked away from the South Fountain, leaving the frustrated Kyo standing at the foot of the water fountain. The sound of water splashing and the whispering of the winds circled around Kyo's ears until he finally plopped back down on the edge of the fountain.

"_What the hell is going on with me?" _thought Kyo burying his head against the palm of his hands.

**Inside **

"I'm surprise we got halfway around the castle!" said Tohru happily as she smiled, seeing how surprise Yuki was. Momiji seemed as though he had plenty of energy to run around the castle; twice!

"I think we showed him everything he needs to know!" blurted Momiji jumping next to Yuki. "Is there anything else you want to see?"

Yuki merely shook his head while servants walked by, looking at Yuki a bit scared.

"Thank you very much Princess Honda-san," spoke Yuki bowing politely. "That was very kind of you."

"Oh no please I don't mind at all!" replied Tohru shaking her hands nervously as she blushed. "It's no problem at all!"

"Lord Yuki you're silly!" said Momiji in a somewhat cheery tone. "Why don't you just call her Tohru! She doesn't like being called a princess!"

"Momiji it's more respectful to pronounce a person's true role then just their name," spoke Yuki firmly.

"…But um…now that I think about it," said Tohru looking down at the ground. "…I kind of don't like the feeling of being called a princess. Even though I am a princess of the mortal castle…I'm not really a princess. So…please; you may call me whatever you like! It's just the princess kind of disappoints me…oh I mean! Um, I mean it's okay if you still want to call me Princess that's fine! Don't think that I'm mad or anything! It's just that-."

Tohru noticed the strange way Yuki was staring at her. For some reason…he looked confused…yet he looked pleased. She couldn't tell which one was appearing more though. Was he more confused or was he more pleased?

"Tohru I think you made Lord Yuki confused!" interrupted Momiji happily.

Tohru noticed Zeknui walking through the hallways, her see-through scarf hanging around her waste dangling on the ground as her dark blue hair shined with each and every step. Tohru smiled happily and waved quickly as Yuki and Momiji turned around, noticing Zeknui as well.

"Hello Zeknui-san!" cried out Tohru happily. "I never saw you all day!"

Zeknui made a calm smile as she looked down at the two Zodiac boys.

"I need to speak with the two of you if you don't mind," spoke Zeknui still smiling. "Yishanu-san just wants to ask you a couple of questions that's all. Would that be okay by you Tohru-kun?"

"If it's relating to Yishanu it won't bother me!" replied Tohru cheerfully. "It's all right! I should probably see if Kyo-kun is hungry though-."

"He's out at South Fountain," interrupted Zeknui, thinking Tohru was going to head to his room. "I was speaking with him a while ago. I wanted to know some things about Zodiac Castle. It's so interesting you know?"

Tohru nodded quickly as her hair waved back and forth between each nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow rat leader!" cried out Tohru happily as she started walking away backwards. "You too Momiji-san! Zeknui-san!"

And with those last words she turned around and rushed off to the back garden gate, where Zeknui instructed her to go. Zeknui looked down at Momiji who was smiling gleefully at her.

"What does King Yishanu want Lady Zeknui?" blurted out Tohru happily. "Is it a surprise?"

"…Yishanu was merely an excuse rabbit 82," replied Zeknui in an idiotic way. "_I _needed to speak with you two."

"What do you want Lady Zeknui?" questioned Yuki crossing his arms while Zeknui made a tiny grin.

**South Garden **

Kyo remained sitting on the fountain while the wind continued sweeping by. The fountain turned off while lights around the bushes switched on, reflecting on Kyo. His orange hair somewhat looked reddish now, and his eyes were staring somewhere into space.

"_Heading back to Zodiac Castle," _thought Kyo as his brows twitched. _"Lord Akito found a way for us to escape? But that hoe said that it would take him about a month or so…but what is he planning?"_

He slowly looked up at the moon that was making its way over Kyo's head. His eyes glowed by the moon's reflection as he made a loud sigh, becoming very ticked now.

"_Not only I'm pissed about this strange news," _thought Kyo cursing at himself. _"But it's what I want to do. For some reason…I'm having this thought about wanting to leave…yet I don't want to leave. The more I want to leave I become piss and then the thought about not wanting to leave makes me even more pissed."_

"Godammit I can't think straight!" shouted Kyo pounding the marble wall around the fountain.

He suddenly noticed a brown hair girl, standing at the entrance of South Fountain staring strangely at Kyo. He removed his hand away from the marble wall, leaving a cracked hole. Tohru slowly walked over and sat a little far away from him, yet close enough to speak to.

"…Are you okay Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru a bit worried. "…Is something bothering you?"

Kyo looked at Tohru for a moment, but he quickly slouched down and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I'm fine," answered Kyo a little harshly.

Tohru immediately understood that he didn't want company right now. He didn't seem in a good mood now, and Tohru didn't want to make him angry. Seeing him angry somehow made a hole inside Tohru; that anger that she was trying so hard to get rid of could come back any day now. She wasn't going to be the person to make it that day.

"…Hey Tohru," spoke Kyo suddenly as he looked down at the grass.

"AH-UM AH THA-THAT'S ME!" cried out Tohru, surprised that he actually talked to her.

"…What…what do you think about us leaving?" questioned Kyo as Tohru lowered her excitement. "…I mean…if me, Yuki and Momiji escaped…what would you think about that happening?"

Tohru stared at him a little surprise while he kept his focus on the grass. The grass wasn't anything interesting to look at, but it was really the _only _thing to look at so he wouldn't have to see Tohru's cute face.

"…Well…I guess I would have to say it would be wonderful," answered Tohru as she happily smiled. "I think it would be wonderful if you three all escaped because that means you get the return safely home to your friends and family! No one could ever be happier without returning home!"

Kyo kept quiet as the water fountain suddenly turned back on. The both of them ignored it though; it wasn't important. Kyo cleared his thoughts and thought about the answer Tohru had just given him.

"_So she would be happier if I left," _thought Kyo not moving an inch. _"If I were to go back to Zodiac Castle…she would be happier."_

"But…" spoke Tohru suddenly as she stared at the moon happily. "I think I would become disappointed."

Kyo immediately sat up and looked at Tohru surprised. His eyes rose and a huge blush appeared on his face. And for no reason, he suddenly stood up and stared angrily at Tohru.

"Feh, why the hell would you be disappointed?" shouted Kyo as Tohru fell back against the marble wall a little. Kyo, surprisingly by his time, realized he was yelling at her, and suddenly sat back down, looking away from Tohru as she stared at him worried.

"_Oh no I made him mad again!"_ thought Tohru as her smiled faded away. _"I should have spoken to him tomorrow instead!"_

"…You know," spoke Kyo softly, still not looking at Tohru. "…I think I would be disappointed too if I left."

Tohru's eyes rose up surprised as she blushed very lightly, seeing that Kyo was also blushing. She suddenly smiled warmly while scooting over next to Kyo and pointing up at the sky, showing him the moon and the stars and describing how wonderful they were.

But even though these two would never suspected it, two figures were standing on Kyo's balcony, spying down at the princess and the cat leader. Zeknui made a soft grin while Jekou merely kept looking at the two of them.

"I think our dear cat leader has grown attached to the princess," spoke Zeknui, her eyes snapping. "…I can fix that…"

Jekou slowly looked up at Zeknui, seeing the deadly look in her eyes that she always had. He then looked back down at the two of them, noticing Tohru smiling happily as Kyo tried hard not to show interest, but it was very easy that he was having a good time looking at the stars with Tohru.

"…_Lord Kyo…Tohru-kun…watch out."_

There you go chapter 16! You know, there hasn't been that many battles lately huh? Ha ha ha kind of sad. Well after that other battle everyone is taking a rest I suppose. But I suggest that the next battle would be in…maybe around chapter 20 or so. But battles in Zodiacs and Mortals require a lot of concentration and preparations. The only thing that they care about is whether they have enough warriors or not. Okay I should maybe do a preview huh?

**Preview**

"I'm so happy that Yishanu didn't do anything too bad," exclaimed Tohru happily.

"Just because he's a Zodiac you thought he would have tore him up or something?" questioned Ghanjan chuckling to himself. "The rat leader isn't all that bad; just sometimes a strange person I suppose."

"Hell he's always strange," snapped Kyo stupidly. "Haven't you noticed."

"At least he's better then _you_," spat Ghanjan becoming a little ticked.

"You want to start a fight mortal boy?" questioned Kyo showing him his fist. "'Cause I can show you a fight!"

"Oh my!" cried out Tohru surprised.

"What is it To-."

But the next thing Ghanjan and Kyo knew was that they were hiding behind a wall while Tohru took a slow peek against it. Kyo was about to shout was she was doing, but as he also took a peek he couldn't believe what he saw.


	18. Normal Days

Hey all and welcome to chapter 17! Chapter 17…wow…every time I write a new chapter I'm thinking, "Damn…how long is this story going to last?" But alas, writing this is just something to do and at least I'm getting something out of it. Oh here are some reviews I got and just want to say hi…kind of sad because the reviews weren't as long as I was hoping for and almost everyone knows I love long reviews…cries

**Darkknightess: **Oh yes! I LOVE it when I do those previews! Fills the heart with joy that it does! Previews are suppose to make you curious so don't worry! You're not alone! To tell you the truth, I think the manga is better then the series because the series only covers mangas 1-8 which really sucks. And you don't get to see Rin (Or Isuzu) or Kureno and it doesn't show how the curse breaks (even though I already know…yes, I know…ha ha ha no I don't! But I have a feeling that I do know.) But seeing the series will give you something to do I suppose…

**Lavender-Cat Princess: **GASP A…A…A LAVENDER CAT! Faints it's suppose to be an ORANGE CAT! OH NO THE COLORS OF KYO ARE CHANGING! SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS WE NEED BACK-UP!

**Sanoske Sore Yuji: **When I first read your screen name I was thinking to myself, "Oh it's Sanoske Segara from Rurouni Kenshin! Ha ha ha. Is that your real name? But I will call you Sano-kun for short if you call me Aki-san:D Yes…sweet little Tohru and Kyo…love them and can't live without them! Sometimes it makes me feel funny in a good way too…well…not often. Oh about your question…I'm surely NOT going to tell you about if Lord Yuki would feel anything for Tohru or else I would give a HUGE detail away. Sorry kid, but no can do. You just have to keep reviewing and read if you want to find out! But don't worry…just to be on the safe side…it's a Kyo/Tohru story. Wink Wink

**RoCkS: **You read "Black Moon" too don't you? Because I was just writing your screen name down and I was like, "Don' I know this guy?" And then I thought about my dog Rocky and I'm like, "OH MY DOG IS READING MY STORY!" Ha ha ha.

**QueenPan1295: **Ha ha ha. Trust me I think I ran into a cliffhanger once when I was reading this one story and I'm like, "DAMMIT IT'S ONLY FUN WHEN I MAKE THE CLIFFHANGERS!" But still…it's fun!

**Black Winged Angel Sami: **I'm sorry but everytime I see your screen name I'm like, "Hey it's the girl who reads all of my stories and reviews them and the one with black wings!" I'm not sure why but that always appears in my head. Sugar crash…ha ha ha. Sugar is good! No…Sugar is GOD! Leeks is DEVIL! Bwa ha ha ha!

**FFchick: **Hmm…that _could _be a good idea. Zeknui controlling Tohru…yes it would be sad as well. But by the way I'm writing this…it doesn't sound like that's going to happen. It's going to be kind of strange though…I just hope everyone follows. But I haven't even wrote it yet so who knows!

**Jess: **You know I have a friend name Jessica and I always call her Jess…okay anyway…what's Zeknui planning? Got to read! Hey it's fun to have a fun night out! I always cuss no matter what my conditions are. Well…except when I'm in a very bad mood. It just goes out of control kind of. Even though I'm only thirteen I almost got myself drunk until I realized that the drink was a cardi ha ha ha! I thought it was like…apple juice! Ha ha ha I'm such an idiot! Also…you didn't know why Kyo was angry after the whole window thing…and when Yuki was coming out of his room. I didn't quite understand your question because I mentioned nothing about a window…but I'll give it a try. Kyo was pissed that day because of the day Hatori came to mortal castle. He knew that if Hatori came, something was up with Akito. But the worst part was that Hatori was actually going to kill Tohru, and right now Kyo is over protective of her. Kyo wasn't really angry about Yuki leaving his room. Feh I don't know! Your question just got me lost…

**AnimeFreaks13: **Ha ha ha it always happens. Everyone keeps asking me what Zeknui is planning which is making me happy ha ha ha. Anyway, when you said Zell to Reb, what did you do to her? I should true that sometimes with my teacher…

**The great and almighty po: **Ha ha ha. I don't think I see any almightyness in you. Ha just kidding. Well…the fact I never met you, hell I have no idea if you are even almighty…you know…you remind me of my friend Alex. He always considers himself Kami. He actually makes me call him Kami. And he's always saying that he's powerful and almighty and everything it just bothers me. But he's a nice dude. But forget about the almighty thing…and what's with the po? I'm always thinking that you're saying "The Great and Almighty Pope" ha ha ha. I'm such a klutz!

Okay that's everyone! I'm having a blast talking to everyone because I could finally write the way I want to! Actually it seems the same…anyway! (Sweatdrop falls off of head) enjoy the story! And you _might _get to see what Zeknui is planning…but I have no idea because I haven't even started yet!

**Chapter 17 "Normal Days"**

Kyo and Tohru both walked inside, realizing that it was becoming late. No servants or warriors walked by, showing that they were all fast asleep. The torches hung on the castle walls were still lit as some noises were heard inside the kitchen.

"…**_You know," spoke Kyo softly, still not looking at Tohru. "…I think I would be disappointed too if I left."_**

"_I think I became real close friends with Kyo-kun," _thought Tohru smiling to herself happily. _"I'm just so glad that we both can be friends."_"What are you smiling about?" questioned Kyo stupidly.

"I'm just so happy that you and I are friends that's all!" replied Tohru cheerfully as they turned a corner. Kyo however looked away as a somewhat pissed expression appeared.

Suddenly he felt a figure approaching the both of them, and as they both turned around there was Yishanu, alone with Kaxa not by his side like she usually is. Zeknui must have been asleep or something…at least that's what he suspected.

"Cat leader," spoke Yishanu, his voice steady. "I need to ask you a favor."

"And what does this _cat leader _have to do?" questioned Kyo idiotically, crossing his arms as Yishanu glared at him.

"…I need you to send a message to the rat leader," spoke Yishanu. "Tell him that I would like to speak to him in private tomorrow morning…" He suddenly noticed Tohru's expression that looked a bit worried. "…It's only a couple of questions and such. I'm not going to do anything to him so don't become too concern."

"Feh I don't have _any _concern for that damn rat," muttered Kyo looking away. "Do whatever you want with him; like I care. And why don't _you _ask him yourself?"

"You are the prisoner here so it would be right if you obeyed my orders," repeated Yishanu as his voice showed a bit of surprise. " "…But do give him the message,"

"Whatever," muttered Kyo, completely ignoring him as he started walking away. "Hurry up Tohru."

"Um, goodnight Yishanu," spoke Tohru quickly as she bowed to him. She suddenly turned around and quickly ran up to Kyo as the both of them walked away, leaving Yishanu in the middle of the hallway.

"_Why is Tohru-kun spending so much time with the cat leader?" _thought Yishanu as a servant started splashing the lit torches out. _"She use to spend a lot of time with that servant boy and that other Zodiac Momiji Sohma…but the cat leader…"_

**Approaching Stairs **

Tohru took the first step walking upstairs when she noticed Kyo following her as well. She then stopped as Kyo gave her a confused yet a little irritated expression, wondering why she stopped since he was getting a little bit tired.

"…Aren't you going to tell the rat leader about Yishanu's request?" questioned Tohru as he noticed a bit of stupidity in the Lord Kyo's face.

"I could just tell him tomo…er…fine," snapped Kyo as he quickly turned around. "…Go to bed."

"Goodnight Kyo-kun!" responded Tohru happily as she walked up the stairs, leaving Kyo to head to Yuki's room.

"_Who cares if I'm a damn prisoner here," _thought Kyo cursing at himself. _"Let the almighty king ask him for all I know. What a lazy ass; making me do all of this crap."_

Since the stairs weren't that far away from Yuki's room, Kyo finally approached it and banged hard on the door, leaving knock echoes around the room. He didn't care whom he woke up; just as long as he could finish what he had to do. That way he could finally go to bed.

The door finally opened and as Kyo was about to bang on the door again, Yuki caught his face while giving him a piss expression, seeing that he was only half awake, and Kyo already knew how the powerful rat leader acted when he was _only _half awake.

"…What do…you want," spoke Yuki as his question didn't quite sound like a question. "…You…better have a good reason…to wake up me so late…"

"_This is why I didn't want to talk to him now," _thought Kyo, knowing how powerful Yuki can become when he was _only _half-asleep. "That damn Yishanu wants to talk with ya tomorrow morn'n."

"…Why…" murmured Yuki quietly.

"Hell how should I know?" shouted Kyo, becoming irritated by this stupid rat leader. "Just talk with the old geaser and you'll find out you damn rat!"

Yuki, still holding on to Kyo's fist, suddenly twisted it as Kyo tried to punch him straight at the head, but Yuki quickly tilted his head as the fist flew pass him. Right when Kyo was about to fall on top of Yuki, losing his balance from force of his punch, Yuki quickly punched his gut as Kyo laid on it, eyes wide opened as Yuki finally reshaped his eyes, seeing as though he was _now _awake.

"…You…you damn rat what the hell was that for!" shouted Kyo as he stood away from Yuki quickly.

"For waking me up you stupid cat," muttered Yuki as his eyes showed anger. "Couldn't you be stupid enough to tell me this tomorrow you stupid cat."

"STOP CALLING ME STUPID YOU DAMN RAT!" shouted Kyo as his voiced echoed. "ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT YOU MET ME!"

"I already regret that I met you," muttered Yuki stupidly, folding his arms.

"Er…THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" shouted Kyo as he was about to strike Yuki head on.

"You guys are the same as always," spoke a voice while Kyo stopped himself. Both the leaders noticed Jekou, grinning at the two of them as he approached them. "You two better keep it down or the guards might come down here."

"I know," replied Yuki. "But a certain stupid cat had to show up at a stupid time to start this stupid argument."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME STUPID!" shouted Kyo angrily.

Jekou simply watched Yuki, completely ignoring Kyo's dirty words as he went off into his own little world, muting off Kyo's voice. How come Jekou couldn't do something like that?

"Wait, what the hell are you doing awake anyway?" questioned Kyo as Jekou's heart suddenly jolted.

"**_I think our dear cat leader has grown attached to the princess," spoke Zeknui, her eyes snapping. "…I can fix that…"_**

"…What are _you _doing up?" questioned Jekou as he started walking away.

"Hey you get back here!" shouted Kyo filled with rage. "You can't just walk out on the cat leader!"

"He probably has a good reason," muttered Yuki as he suddenly closed his bedroom door. Kyo was now all alone, filled with massive anger and rage inside of him as his blood boiled deep within.

"GODAMMIT!"

**Next Day Zodiac Castle **

Hatori was wearing his usual clothing this time. Thank goodness he didn't have to wear that uniform of his. Servants were now talking to him as if he were a normal person now. At first they were completely scared by his appearance since he had his uniform on, but now it seemed as though they forgot all about it.

"OH TORI!" cried out a cheerful voice as Hatori gave out a harsh sigh, recognizing whom the happy voice belonged too. Why did _he _have to come?

Ayame quickly approached Hatori while giving him a delightful smile. Hatori however, tried hard not to notice him.

"How is my _wonderful _dear brother doing?" cried out Ayame as he created a puppy dog face. "He isn't hurt is he? Is he being treated properly? Is he being torture right now?"

Before Hatori could answer, he noticed a quick glimpse of Kagura's face, but suddenly she, Hatsuharu, and Iyza approached him with curious expressions. Kagura, however, looked as though she were about to faint.

"HOW IS LORD KYO DOING?" cried out Kagura as tears welled up in her eyes. "IS HE DOING ALL RIGHT ARE THOSE MORTALS TREATING HIM WELL IS HE GETTING FED PROPERLY DON'T TELL ME THEIR TORTURING HIM HOW IS HE LORD HATORI HOW IS MY DEAR KYO ANSWER ME GODAMMIT!"

Hatsuharu and Iyza both placed a hand on top of Kagura's shoulder as she looked desperately at Hatori while he stood where he was, keeping a poker face as Ayame waited.

"…He's doing fine," answered Hatori while he looked at Ayame. "…Lord Yuki is fine too."

And with that he merely left everyone at the hallway as they watched him leave. Kagura was about to charge after Hatori, wanting to ask him more questions, but Hatsuharu and Iyza kept a firm grip on Kagura's shoulder. Ayame felt the same, but for some reason something was telling him not to bother the dragon leader at the moment.

Hatori continued walking through the hallways, and instead of turning towards the stair, he continued walking straightforward until he approached the Medical Room where injured or sick Zodiacs were kept.

He slowly opened the door, not wanting to make a noise as he noticed Chii, one of the nurses who washed the patients' clothes. She turned around to notice him and smiled, seeing as though Hatori didn't look like he was in that much of a bad mood.

"Lord Hatori you don't have to work today," whispered Chii happily. Hatori was not only the dragon leader, but also a very professional doctor. His job was to become the doctor of course, but in Zodiac Castle, the first Zodiac to ever transform into an actual dragon would be destined to be the dragon leader. And of course, Hatori was the first one ever.

"I just want to see someone, that's all," replied Hatori as Chii nodded, understanding who the person was.

"She fell asleep a little while ago, but you can go see her," said Chii happily as she left the room, carrying a basket filled with dirty clothes. Hatori heard her closing the door as he walked forward, noticing only a couple of boars and ox resting.

"_The next battle is going to be soon," _thought Hatori as he removed a curtain away from him. That is when he saw a very beautiful woman, resting peacefully on her bed as she breathed slowly. She wasn't that weak so she didn't turn into her Zodiac animal of course.

Hatori merely stood besides her, keeping calms eyes at the woman in front of him. Her long light orange hair with copper highlights that laid on her pillow, finally not put up into a ponytail like she normally did. She looked so peaceful at the moment, but only eleven months ago was she in horrible pain.

"…_I tried to kill the princess of mortal castle for your sake Lady Nii," _thought Hatori as a small smile crept from his cold face. _"But I did not succeed…but one day all of us…including me, will find revenge and destroy those mortals so you can go on and be happy…"_

**Mortal Castle **

Tohru quietly walked downstairs with Kyo and Ghanjan behind her. It seemed that Ghanjan over heard the conversation between the rat leader and Yishanu, and since he knew how much Tohru was worried about the whole thing, he explained everything to her. Nothing was wrong; it was just simple questions like he said.

"I'm so happy that Yishanu didn't do anything too bad," exclaimed Tohru happily. "I was becoming so worried…but thinking about that, I'm becoming disappointed that I'm thinking harshly about Yishanu…"

"Just because he's a Zodiac you thought he would have tore him up or something?" questioned Ghanjan chuckling to himself. "The rat leader isn't all that bad; just sometimes a strange person I suppose."

Tohru quickly looked up at Ghanjan as he noticed him smiling a bit, but that one smile explained everything; and Tohru understood what it meant. He actually liked the rat leader. Or maybe just not hate him.

"Hell he's always strange," snapped Kyo stupidly. "Haven't you noticed?"

"At least he's better then _you_," spat Ghanjan becoming a little ticked.

"You want to start a fight mortal boy?" questioned Kyo showing him his fist. "'Cause I can show you a fight!"

"Oh my!" cried out Tohru surprised.

"What is it To-."

But the next thing Ghanjan and Kyo knew was that they were hiding behind a wall while Tohru took a slow peek against it. Kyo was about to shout was she was doing, but as he also took a peek he couldn't believe what he saw.

"…You've got to be kidding me," muttered Kyo as a sweatdrop fell from his head.

Right in the middle of the hallway was at least twenty teen female servants, drooling and laughing happily at a boy who stood in the middle of them. Tohru tip-toed to get a better glimpse to see if she was right, and indeed she was correct. The boy in the middle was none other then the rat leader Yuki Sohma.

"All of the girls are drooling at him," spoke Ghanjan a little scared. "It's as though they want to eat him." He noticed a couple of girls grabbing his arm while he tried to scoot away, not wanting to transform.

"It seems he's popular with the girls," said Tohru, not wanting to laugh. "Even if he is a Zodiac, the girls just can't get enough of his beauty I guess. But that makes me so happy that the rat leader is getting along with everyone!"

"Sooner or later one of the girls are going to go out of control and hug him," muttered Ghanjan as Tohru made a somewhat gasp. "What do we do? Pull him out of that crowd?"

"Ah let him be," snapped Kyo stupidly. "It's how he always is; always wanting attention for himself and being the "special" guy on the block. What an idiot."

Ghanjan noticed that Tohru's face looked worried, and this was where he surely had to give in. He completely sighed and placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"I'll get him out," said Ghanjan as Tohru smiled happily. "I'll meet up with you later. I have to work since one of the other gardeners collapse from the heat."

Before Tohru could say goodbye, Ghanjan had already left and started making his way through the crowd, all the girls screaming happily as they tried to touch Yuki. This was surely scaring Tohru.

"Well it looks like there is nothing else to do," muttered Kyo as he yawned.

"…Well…maybe we can both help the warriors with my room!" suggested Tohru, thinking that maybe that was something to do. "It would be fun! And it would be more fun if you helped too Kyo-kun!"

Kyo had completely forgotten about the incident with Hatori and Tohru. He had tried to kill her while she completely dozed out on the balcony. And instead he blew up her entire balcony, also including the wall. Kyo didn't want to do any work right now, but he felt as though he was becoming weaker since he didn't train like he usually did back at Zodiac Castle. This was something to do to regain his strength.

"Fine," muttered Kyo. "Noth'n else to do."

**Third Floor **

The door was closed as two voices were heard, speaking quietly as sometimes a loud crackle was heard. Pieces of glasses shattered once in a while, but this didn't seem to catch anyone's attention. Yishanu was too busy training the warriors out in the garden, so Zeknui had a perfect time to completely her…and Akito's plan.

"…_This will surely be done by tonight…" _thought Zeknui, a tiny grin approaching her beautiful yet evil face.

**Head Entrance of Northern Garden **

"You two have to cut the bushes today?" questioned Momiji while Ghanjan and Uotani worked their asses off, cutting up the bushes evenly as the sun started beating down on them. This was surely not a good day to be working. It had to be at least 90 degrees or so.

"It sure is a hotty hot weather to be working out here!" blurted out Momiji happily as he spun around once. "Under this hot sunny sun that shines brighter then ever! Boy don't I need a glass of water! Water water water pouring down my mouth with a little feeling of happiness and soon I will sprout!"

Uotani held the razor clippers with a firm grip, her eyes becoming evil as she tried oh so hard to control her anger emotions. Momiji was absolutely getting on both Uotani's and Ghanjan's nerve. They were blazing hot now and they really needed something to drink or some water or anything just to cool them down. But with Momiji talking about this, they really couldn't' do anything.

"…Why. Don't. You. Go to the. Fountain. Up. Ahead. Then?" snapped Uotani while Ghanjan stood away from her, feeling her powerful aura rising.

"That's a great idea!" cried out Momiji delighted. "Now I could become refresh with the cool water that's all for me and for no one else!"

He started skipping happily inside the Southern Fountain as Uotani lost her control. She dropped her razor clippers and was about to charge after Momiji until Ghanjan held her arm, becoming aware that Yishanu was around, and if he or Uotani weren't working, they would become punish in some way.

"He's just trying to get on our nerves I guess," muttered Uotani stupidly, picking up the razor clippers. "Damn sometimes I want to squish that kid into a tiny ant and beat the crap out of him!"

"You have no idea how many times I wish to do that to that cat leader," muttered Ghanjan as he clipped up the bushes. "One day I would really like to pound the hell out of him and stick him back into the cellars where he can freeze his ass off."

"Hey when did you start talking like that?" questioned Uotani taking interest in Ghanjan's talking behavior. "Doesn't' sound like the Ghanjan I know of."

Ghanjan simply grinned at Uotani as she grinned back. It was pretty rare to see Ghanjan cussing or to say rude things behind people's back. Well…he sometimes did…but not like this. It was as though a new Ghanjan had appeared before their lives.

"Don't know but I like the feeling of it," answered Ghanjan as Uotani laughed, giving Ghanjan a hard whack on the back. "…But you got to stop hitting me like that."

"Now there's the original Ghanjan," spat Uotani crossing her arms. "It would be funny if Tohru-kun saw you cussing and stuff; she would be shock for all I know."

Ghanjan merely continued with his work as Uotani did the same. Suddenly the word water entered their heads while they both sighed. Boy…they needed water now. That damn sun was beating them down to the ground…

**Kitchen **

Hanajima quickly cut up some leeks and turnips all at once while other chefs ran around the kitchen, shouting orders and such. She simply ignored everyone around her and concentrated on her own work. A strand of her hair suddenly popped up, and as she looked at the kitchen entrance, she spotted Jekou walking inside.

"Hey," spoke Jekou looking at a pot of stew cooking besides Hanajima. "…Looks pretty good. For the warriors?"

Hanajima nodded as she continued with her work, Jekou watching as the both of them kept quiet. Hanajima soon finished and dumped everything inside the pot, the water boiling faster. Right when she was about to go to the fridge, she turned her head and walked slowly.

"…There is something dark hovering over you," spoke Hanajima softly. "…The wave deep within you… there is something that which I cannot tell…but one thing I know…I feel sorrow and regret weighing on your shoulders."

She walked deep within the kitchen as Jekou simply stood where he was, the stew still boiling as the remaining of the leeks and turnips laid on the cutting board. Soon Hanajima came back with a tray of raw meat as she set it aside to the cutting board.

"…Wha-what are you talking about?" questioned Jekou suddenly, pretending he didn't know anything.

"…I have but the slightest guess of what I'm talking about myself," answered Hanajima, rinsing off the meat. "It's what your waves are telling me, not myself…but I could feel a very hard and dense wave coming from inside of you…there is something…that you want to free…but you just can't…"

"_I wonder if she's talking about…last night…" _thought Jekou as he stared down at the ground. _"Could she be talking about that?"_

"You are strange yet different from the rest of us," spoke Hanajima as Jekou's heart started pounding. Tohru told him about Hanajima's strange waves…but could her waves be powerful enough to detect that _he _was in fact a Zodiac?

"…I can't decide to control your strange waves that now circle in my head," continued Hanajima. "…But if you want to have good waves next year…you must first create that good wave…would you like some stew when I finished?"

Jekou cleared his thoughts out and shook his head, giving Hanajima a strange expression as she continued washing the meat. He left the kitchen quickly, wanting to get away from her. The reason he went into the kitchen was to get something to eat…and of course to speak with Hanajima. Speaking with mortals somehow determined himself to become braver then usual. So when he had a chance to speak with a mortal, he would surely go for it.

"_If I want to have good waves next year…" _thought Jekou as he suddenly halted. _"…I have to create that good wave…but how can I do that when I can't even balance the right choice?"_

**Hallway **

"See Kyo-kun it wasn't that hard!" blurted out Tohru happily as Kyo walked besides her, hands in his pocket with a towel around his neck.

"I had to carry all the heavy marble because _I'm _the cat leader," muttered Kyo in an idiotic voice. _"At least I'm now working out like I usually did."_

"I'm sorry if you didn't have fun," spoke Tohru a little sadly. "It's just that there wasn't anything to do and I thought that the faster my room was done, the less time I would have to cause Uo-chan or Hana-chan trouble. I'm sorry Kyo-kun I really am. Maybe tomorrow we could find something fun to do besides working!"

Kyo gently knocked Tohru on the head while she made a light blush, looking up at him as he continued walking down the hallway.

"You got to stop think'n about others and think more about yourself," said Kyo. "If you don't then you're going to let people walk all over you."

Tohru stood where she was as she thought about that. Did she really care more for other people then herself? Was caring for other people wrong? Did it bother others? Or maybe they were worried and they wanted her to be more careful and concentrate more on herself. Was Kyo trying to tell her that?

"…Tohru-kun," spoke a calm voice as Tohru turned around. Zeknui walked up to her with a calm smile on her face. Tohru smiled happily as Kyo turned around, keeping a sharp eye on Zeknui as she completely ignored him.

"Hi Zeknui-san!" cried out Tohru happily. "I thought you were with Yishanu?"

"I didn't feel so well so I stayed inside to rest up," said Zeknui placing an assure hand on Tohru's shoulder. "This summer heat is so deadly."

"Oh you don't have a fever do you?" questioned Tohru as her face shot up with surprise.

"I think I'm all right," answered Zeknui calmly. "That girl Kaxa-san…you know her, correct? She was too busy with orders from Yishanu and asked me to tell you that her grandfather had made another book and that it is in the library."

"Oh really?" questioned Tohru delighted as Kyo stood next to her, noticing Zeknui giving Kyo a quick grin. "Another book already? It usually took him about three months before her grandfather made another book!"

"Well I'm glad you're delighted," replied Zeknui as though she were glad. "I should be seeing Yishanu now. He's probably worried about me."

Tohru quickly turned around to face Kyo as he changed his anger expression from Zeknui into his usual pissed attitudes.

"Would you like to come?" questioned Tohru happily as Zeknui started walking away. "You can maybe look at the other books if you want to!"

Kyo eyed the woman walking away, seeing if she had anything up her sleeve. It seemed she didn't plan anything…she looked like her usual self…and from not thinking of only himself, he figured that he would be a distraction for Tohru.

"I'm gonna get someth'n to eat," answered Kyo as he turned around. "After that I'm heading to bed."

"Oh…all right!" answered Tohru delightful as she rushed off. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyo-kun!"

She then headed up the stairs, going to the library as Kyo remained where he was, thinking thoughts about Zeknui…wondering if she had anything planned…but no one knew about the location of the library except for him and Tohru…Zeknui only knew that they had a library…but not the location.

"_I suppose she's safe,"_ thought Kyo crossing his arms. "Damn I'm hungry."

**Eastern Fountain **

Zeknui didn't go to meet up with Yishanu liked she told Tohru and Kyo. Who cared about that damn guy anyway? Sure; he did have the looks and power, but he was a mortal. Mortals were nothing but useless creatures that didn't need to exist on Earth at all.

She sat at the fountain as she looked around, wondering if anyone was around her. She knew that barely any people went to this fountain. There wasn't anything different about it, but its just that not that many people would come here.

"…_You can head on out now…Kyo," _thought Zeknui as a grin appeared across her face.

There you go chapter 17 dead line right in front of you! I wasn't expecting it to be this long. I was thinking that Zeknui's plan would come out on this chapter…but I suppose it didn't. How odd…this god damn writing just keeps going on and on and I can't seem to stop it no matter what. Oh…just like I always do…PREVIEW!Preview Jekou stood at the front door of Kyo's bedroom, hands trembling for he was nervous and unsure about his thoughts. Hanajima had made it clear to him that if he wanted to have good waves next year, he would first have to create the good wave. But how did he know if the wave he was trying to create was good?

"_What should I do?" _thought Jekou as his hands reached towards the doorknob. _"If I tell him…I would be somewhat abandoning Zodiac Castle…disrespecting my mother…and mostly breaking the true self of me."_

His hands held the grasp of the doorknob, but he dared not to turn it yet. Something was just stopping him.

"_But if I don't tell him," _continued Jekou as sweat fell from the back of his neck. _"…Then the cat leader won't have a reason for staying here…and he would surely want to go back to Zodiac Castle…but…Lord Kyo doesn't deserve something like this…right? And…Tohru…"_

"**_Ghanjan-kun this is my friend Jekou-kun!" said Tohru as she made a huge smile._**

"…**_I-I'm done with my…training," answered Jekou._**

"**_That's great!" answered Tohru delightful. "Now we can all hang out today!"_**

Jekou suddenly released the doorknob and turned away, pounding hard against Tohru's bedroom door as his mind started filling up with confusing information.

"_What am I suppose to do?" _thought Jekou cursing himself out.


	19. Double Kyo

Salve and I just came back from Chevy's and I'm all piped up and ready to write! Of course, I shared a plate of chicken quasidilla's with my friends Andrew and Emily and had a nice Hawaiian Blue Tropical Pina Colada! Mmmm fills the heart with happiness! Well…now I'm all hyper and everything, so let me say some hi and thanks and answer some questions to some of the reviewers!

**Hermoneizclone: **Well what a strange screen name…but don't take that too personally ha ha ha. Well it's good to hear that this story is amazing yet I don't think it's _that _amazing. But if you insisit…

**DarkSlayeress: **Coughs gradually Um…when you say how they do the Cinderella play…don't become all panicky and anything…but you see, I only read at least chapters 1-…I think 48 or something. Well the last one I read was volume 8 so yeah…and I don't know anything about a Cinderella play…so…could you not mention anything beyond volume 8? Anyway…the pink and yellow bracelet…what is it about…you'll find out soon enough.

**Cat-eyed Princess: **And now you changed your screen name…ha ha ha. I wasn't becoming all hyper or anything; just something to say. I love Kyo and Yuki as well, but of course I love Kyo the best! Pretty funny that even though mortals fear Zodiacs, the mortal girls are drooling at Yuki. How sad…

**The great and almighty po: **You have a long history behind you huh? Your friend is in love with your other friend yet that friend doesn't like Alex? Ha ha ha how sad. Thank goodness I don't have to think about that! If I did then I would probably have no where to go! Yeah, the previous pope was dead but now there is a new one…the p.s. thing is a little annoying…but it makes your reviews longer ha ha ha!

**QueenPan1295: **Awwww man I didn't make a cliffy this time. Was it really a suspense? Dammit…it's so fun making you mad…oh well. I'll just try harder in the future!

**Sanoske Sora Yuji Takamiya: **That's sooooo cool your name is Sanoske! I want to call you Sanoske Sagara right now! Hey even though I'm a girl I would LOVE to have that name! Even though I'm half English, I was still given a Vietnamese name since my mom is Vietnamese. Akina of course! But my last name is English, so it's kind of odd because people are asking me what religion I am ha ha ha. Wow…going on 16…lucky dog. I just turned a damn 13 about 3 months ago…got three years to go before I catch up to you. Lord Kyo can only have Tohru and that's that! Bwa ha ha ha! Like…I could imagine Tohru with Yuki because they do make a cute couple, but Tohru and Kyo are much cuter. See ya later Takamiya-kun!

**One Winged Angel Sami: **I'm not a real fan of cotton candy. It doesn't taste too good to me…scary huh? My favorite foods to eat are strawberries, banana's, and Pho! Pho is Vietnamese soup if your wondering…well…in this chapter, you are going to find out what Jekou will do! So enjoy!

**RoCkS: **Ha ha ha I understand. You just hate Tohru and want Zeknui to kill her so Kyo could go back to Zodiac Castle. Yes I know…ha ha ha just kidding. You just want to see what happens and all…but still, don't you think it's _fun _being on the bad guys side? I think it would be a blast!

Well that seems like everyone! Yep…counted them all twice and I think I got everyone. Well…let's get on with the story shall we?

**Chapter 18 "Double Kyo" **

**Before**

"That girl Kaxa-san…you know her, correct?" questioned Kaxa, completely ignoring Kyo's appearance. She was too busy with orders from Yishanu and asked me to tell you that her grandfather had made another book and that it is in the library."

"Oh really?" questioned Tohru delighted as Kyo stood next to her, noticing Zeknui giving Kyo a quick grin. "Another book already? It usually took him about three months before her grandfather made another book!"

"Well I'm glad you're delighted," replied Zeknui as though she were glad. "I should be seeing Yishanu now. He's probably worried about me."

Tohru quickly turned around to face Kyo as he changed his anger expression from Zeknui into his usual pissed attitudes.

"Would you like to come?" questioned Tohru happily as Zeknui started walking away. "You can maybe look at the other books if you want to!"

Kyo eyed the woman walking away, seeing if she had anything up her sleeve. It seemed she didn't plan anything…she looked like her usual self…and from not thinking of only himself, he figured that he would be a distraction for Tohru.

"I'm gonna get someth'n to eat," answered Kyo as he turned around. "After that I'm heading to bed."

"Oh…all right!" answered Tohru delightful as she rushed off. "I'll see you tomorrow Kyo-kun!"

She then headed up the stairs, going to the library as Kyo remained where he was, thinking thoughts about Zeknui…wondering if she had anything planned…but no one knew about the location of the library except for him and Tohru…Zeknui only knew that they had a library…but not the location.

"I suppose she's safe," thought Kyo crossing his arms. "Damn I'm hungry."

**Eastern Fountain **

Zeknui didn't go to meet up with Yishanu liked she told Tohru and Kyo. Who cared about that damn guy anyway? Sure; he did have the looks and power, but he was a mortal. Mortals were nothing but useless creatures that didn't need to exist on Earth at all.

She sat at the fountain as she looked around, wondering if anyone was around her. She knew that barely any people went to this fountain. There wasn't anything different about it, but its just that not that many people would come here.

"…_You can head on out now…Kyo," _thought Zeknui as a grin appeared across her face.

Now

Kyo walked up the stairs with Tohru behind. They didn't talk until then, but soon Tohru opened the secret passage besides the wall and waved a goodnight at Kyo as he simply gave her a quick wave, continuing walking up the stairs to his room.

He looked behind himself once he saw Tohru closing the door, and soon relaxed himself and rested his hands against the back of his head.

"_I got to get some sleep," _thought Kyo, becoming pissed about himself. _"Too many things are going through my mind right now…."_

He simply sighed to himself and made his way all the way up the stairs, seeing that only a few remaining torches were lit.

**Eastern Fountain **

Zeknui merely looked up at the sky, seeing the blazing sun finally falling as the bright moon began appearing into the fiery sky. It was only about five, but soon it would become dark…and soon everything would be perfect.

"_The cat leader is going to be in his room for the whole night," _thought Zeknui spotting some guards passing the entrance. _"…What stupid mortals; not even knowing what I have up my sleeve. Call them warriors."_

The wind gently went by even though it was pretty warm outside. Zeknui suddenly felt a presence near her, and soon looked back at the entrance where she spotted her son, looking straight at her. She grinned, yet kept her usual face tone.

"Well Jekou aren't you suppose to be with Yishanu?" questioned Zeknui mother-like. "He might be worried about you."

"…Did you tell her?" questioned Jekou a bit quietly, yet Zeknui could still hear. "Did you tell _her _about the…library thing?"

Zeknui sweetly smiled and nodded, yet Jekou didn't show any face emotion whatsoever.

"Well of course I did," spoke Zeknui. "And I was speaking the truth; there is a new book…but of course not made by that girl's grandfather. I simply took a book from Yishanu's studies and stuck it way in the back of the library. It should take her at least all night before she would be done; just enough time…are you enjoying living here Jekou?"

Jekou simply nodded and turned around, walking away as Zeknui remained where she sat. Some kind of mother she was; speaking to her own child as though he were some kind of…_tool. _

South Garden

Both Yuki and Ghanjan were watching the warriors training, hitting targets and practicing having a "one-on-one" battle. Yuki was a bit impress, seeing that these mortals were just…mortals to be exact. The rat leader was simply born with great power and only needed at least a month worth of training before he discovered his true power.

He looked at Ghanjan, seeing him having a bit of interest in all the fighting, yet he did see some depression hidden behind his face. It couldn't escape the rat's mind. But yet thinking of that, something critical caught his mind that he never thought of before. Not too long ago when Tohru and Momiji showed Yuki around the castle that something about Ghanjan caught his mind.

"**_Ghanjan-kun isn't too fond with Zodiacs," spoke Tohru smiling up at Yuki as they entered the Eastern Garden "When he met Momiji-san, he was perfectly okay with him. But ever since Kyo-kun came, I noticed that the both of them seem to hate each other with passion and that really makes me sad. So…if he doesn't treat you so well…don't take it personally. It's not his fault…oh rat leader there's the fountain!"_**

"…Hey," spoke Yuki as Ghanjan quickly looked at him. "…Princess Honda-san told me this a while ago…but…you aren't fond with Zodiacs just like me."

"Yeah," answered Ghanjan. "…What's your point?"

"Why are you spending time with me even though you despise Zodiacs?" questioned Yuki as he kept his voice tone smooth. "I'm not offending you to leave me alone or anything…but it bothers me."

"…I don't necessarily _despise _Zodiacs," answered Ghanjan as he noticed a warrior blocking a right angel attack. "…I had a little problem in the past with Zodiacs and ever since then, I haven't been too happy about myself. But noticing Tohru-kun making friends with Zodiacs, she seems to become more happier and happier by the second. Seeing this, I'm thinking that if I actually take a chance knowing what a Zodiac is like, I might be leveled with her happiness as well so I don't have to live in a dark cloud."

"_A little problem with Zodiacs in the past," _thought Yuki. _"What kind of problem would that be?"_

"But I do have one thing to admit," said Ghanjan grinning. "And that is that I really hate that cat leader."

Yuki simply grinned as well, seeing the two of them had something in common. They both hated the cat leader; at least that was something to talk about. But Yuki was still not quite sure with Ghanjan's strange behavior, but he'll just have to follow along.

Library

Poor little sweet Tohru. She has already spent at least an hour looking for that new book Zeknui told her about. She looked high and low, this shelf and that shelf, over to the left and over to the right, and yet all she found were books she read in the past. It was surprising to her that she remembered every single book she read.

"_I know it has to be in here!" _thought Tohru in her head as she made a very quiet sigh. _"Zeknui-san told me that it was in here, so if it is, it is. I just have to look harder! It could be anywhere!"_

And yet she looked around, seeing at least twenty shelves in one row and another column starting the next.

"_But its going to take me forever!" _cried Tohru inside her mind, a sweatdrop falling from her head.

Kyo's Front Bedroom Door

The clock struck seven thirty as everyone hurried to eat, warriors coming inside with laughter and everything. The torches were starting to light up by some of the servants as gates started closing in, preparing for another night.

Jekou stood at the front door of Kyo's bedroom, hands trembling for he was nervous and unsure about his thoughts. Hanajima had made it clear to him that if he wanted to have good waves next year, he would first have to create the good wave. But how did he know if the wave he was trying to create was good?

"_What should I do?" _thought Jekou as his hands reached towards the doorknob. _"If I tell him…I would be somewhat abandoning Zodiac Castle…disrespecting my mother…and mostly breaking the true self of me."_

His hands held the grasp of the doorknob, but he dared not to turn it yet. Something was just stopping him.

"_But if I don't tell him," _continued Jekou as sweat fell from the back of his neck. _"…Then the cat leader won't have a reason for staying here…and he would surely want to go back to Zodiac Castle…but…Lord Kyo doesn't deserve something like this…right? And…Tohru…"_

"**_Ghanjan-kun this is my friend Jekou-kun!" said Tohru as she made a huge smile._**

"…**_I-I'm done with my…training," answered Jekou._**

"**_That's great!" answered Tohru delightful. "Now we can all hang out today!"_**

Jekou suddenly released the doorknob and turned away, pounding hard against Tohru's bedroom door as his mind started filling up with confusing information.

"_What am I suppose to do?" _thought Jekou angrily, continuously pounding Tohru's bedroom door, knowing she wasn't in there.

**Kyo's Bedroom**

Kyo, instead of sleeping like he told Tohru after he ate, was standing on the balcony, tossing something up into the air continuously and catching it swiftly. His eyes were narrow down to the item sometimes, but soon he would go back to tossing it into the air.

He tossed it way into the sky, and soon as it came down, he caught it quickly and looked at the pink and yellow bracelet, laying before his hand.

"_I don't understand," _thought Kyo. _"How could Tohru have possession over this? She's just a mortal; she shouldn't be keeping something valuable like this. I think that she's…hell forget it. She probably found it on the ground or something…but doesn't he give this to…"_

He shook his head and tossed it into the air, catching it once again.

"Hell this is getting on my nerves," muttered Kyo idiotically to himself.

**Kitchen**

Hanajima and all the other chefs (at least one hundred. The kitchen is HUGE) were working harder then ever, feeding all the warriors as fast as they could. But by Hanajima's wonderful cooking, they would always be full enough to go on another day.

The clock struck eight thirty as guards continued locking up the gates, doors, and entrances leading to the castle and such. Hanajima suddenly felt a presence go by the kitchen, seeing a dark blue hair figure walking by. There was something about her that caught her attention; something was going through her mind that shouldn't. But she was just too busy with everything, so it had to wait.

**Entrance Garden Door**

Yuki and Ghanjan walked inside, followed by Uotani who kept complaining to each warrior to at least battle her. One accepted, and she actually ended up winning, but of course she got in trouble by Yishanu. But he was impress by her skills even though she was a gardener.

"Hell you should have seen me kicking that guy's ass!" shouted Uotani slapping Ghanjan hard on the back. "I could have at least send him flying over to the Western Fountain for all I know!"

"Too bad you are born a gardener," muttered Ghanjan grinning.

"That's the thing that sucks," pouted Uotani angrily. "If I could beat that warrior I should have a spot in the army. But instead I'm clipping off leaves that grow an inch every hour. It's a damn leaf who cares about it!"

Something struck Yuki in the chest as he stopped still for a moment, looking back behind him as though he just saw a ghost. Momiji simply jumped up and down, calling "Lord Yuki" over and over again.

"You rat boy you com'n?" shouted Uotani, getting Yuki's attention. "Something wrong?"

Yuki stared at Uotani for a moment, but he merely shook his head and continued walking with the three of them, just going anywhere around the castle. But the thing Yuki felt…it didn't feel right…it didn't feel good…and it surely didn't feel safe. Something was going to happen…tonight.

**Library**

"I FOUND IT!" cried out Tohru happily, hugging the book with all of her might. "I FINALLY FOUND IT!"

She cried in joy as she sat down on a desk, quickly opening her book while she smiled, proud of her hard work of searching for one book. It was in the way back of the library where spider webs were. But of course no spiders were to be found thank god. And the worst part was it was all the way on the top shelf, meaning she had to bring a ladder with her and climb all the way up. Thank goodness Kyo wasn't there to look up her dress.

"_Why would it be back there in the first place?" _thought Tohru to herself. _"Kaxa-san always put the new ones on the second shelf where there was room. She hasn't touch that place in about seven months…oh well! Just as long as I found it! I wonder what her grandfather wrote this time!"_

And with that, her eyes shifted up and down, reading every single word as she took hold of the examples, trying to alive them into realistic.

**Kyo's Balcony**

He rested his arms against the railing of the balcony, looking out into the green barrier that still protected the whole castle. For some reason, it didn't seem to him anymore that it was used to keep him inside. Ever since Hatori came, the barrier was more likely used to keep away Zodiacs. But if Hatori could brake through the barrier, who knew what other Zodiacs could.

"_Everything is just becoming a mess," _thought Kyo, still holding onto the bracelet.

Suddenly the door slammed wide opened as Kyo quickly stuff the bracelet back into his belt pocket. He noticed Jekou, panting heavily as sweat ran down his face. It was as though he ran around the whole entire castle nonstop. But Kyo could do that without breaking a sweat.

"You can at least knock besides barging inside," snapped Kyo rudely. "What do ya want?"

Jekou took countless breaths while Kyo made sure the bracelet was perfectly inside his belt. That was very close to Jekou finding it; if he saw sight of it, he would figure out what it was.

"…To…Tohru-kun," spoke Jekou. "Zeknui…something's going to happen tonight…involving Tohru-kun and my mother…"

Kyo's eyes suddenly snapped as he grabbed possession of Jekou's shirt, looking at him straight into the eye. His fiery red eyes were suddenly lighting up again, the one Tohru tried so hard to sprinkle away.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kyo harshly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

**Zeknui's Room**

Zeknui merely sat on her bed, looking up at a certain figure standing before her. He had sharp deep crimson eyes and orange hair, wearing dark blue movable pants with a loose black uniform, sort of close to a dress, but not likely, over him. He stood completely straight as the clock suddenly struck exactly ten.

Zeknui's grin rose as she crossed her legs, folding her hands.

"…_Go after her…Kyo," _spoke Zeknui inside her mind to the figure.

The figure suddenly shifted his hands uneasily for a moment, getting use to moving. But soon he walked out the door as though he were an actual human being. He closed the door as Zeknui stood up, walking onto her balcony and staring outside.

"…Look out princess," spoke Zeknui under her breath as she chuckled to herself.

**Library**

Tohru continued reading the book amazed. It had so many details; she even thought that it was beyond her own level! There were so many spells and techniques she never even heard about yet! She knew that Kaxa's grandfather was probably working harder then usual, so taking the time to read this was probably a real treat.

"_I should visit him sometime and say thanks," _thought Tohru as she turned the page. _"Everything he has done for me; it's too much to ask! I should also go thank Kaxa-san as well for taking her time to pick up these books. I haven't spoken with her in a long time…"_

Suddenly the library door opened, and as Tohru looked over at it, she saw Kyo, staring calmly at her as her eyes shot up, surprised. She quickly rose to her feet and closed her book, happy that Kyo was here.

"I thought you were going to bed?" questioned Tohru happily as she walked over to the bookcase. "You probably came here to get me because it was late. I'm sorry, but I got so addicted to the book!"

Kyo slowly closed the door and started walking towards Tohru, taking even steps, as his face stayed calm as ever.

"It's surprising that I read all of these books!" cried out Tohru delighted. "There has to be at least a thousand of them and I read them all! I should be known as some kind of book freak or something."

Tohru continued staring at the shelves filled with hundreds of books in a stack. Her back faced to Kyo, he continued walking up to her, not even listening to a single word she had to say.

"I know you wouldn't be interested," spoke Tohru. "But maybe if you read this and studied it, you can maybe collect its power! But…I don't think it would be easy since I was actually born with them…but Kaxa-san was able to learn them even though she wasn't born with any! She's a real powerful person!"

Kyo's poker face remained, still taking even steps towards the cheerful Tohru as she completely talked about the books. Who knew that something like books could take her mind away without even taking a look at her good friend Kyo?

**Kyo's Bedroom**

"Tohru-kun is in danger," spat Jekou, becoming extremely pissed since he was trying to help Kyo. "My mother is planning something and it has something to do with Tohru being in danger. I'm not going to explain anything else, but you should leave now before you're too late."

Jekou didn't want to explain what was happening. It would take up too much time; he just had to get to the point that Tohru was indeed in danger and that Kyo had to help her. Also, if Kyo did succeed into saving Tohru, Jekou's mother would probably ask Jekou how Kyo found out, knowing that only she, Akito and Jekou knew about the whole thing.

Kyo released Jekou's shirt and ran out the door, slamming it hard as Jekou remained in his room. He simply folded his arms, ticked about how he was trying to help Kyo and that all he did was mostly tortured him. But still…he knew he was doing the right thing.

He noticed a piece of jewelry on the ground as he knelt down, picking it up. He stared at the yellow and pink bracelet for a moment, but soon his yellow pupils in his green eyes rose.

"…Jin-sensei…" spoke Jekou quietly, not even Jekou hearing his own self.

**Library**

Tohru knelt down and pulled out the book she was reading a while ago. Just as Kyo was right in front of her, she quickly turned around as her bright blue eyes glittered, filled with happiness.

"I'm really happy that you came to get me Kyo-kun!" explained Tohru happily. "But I think I'll finish a couple of chapters before I go to bed. I'm sorry, but you should get to bed as well! So I'll see you tomorrow okay Ky-."

Kyo suddenly swiped the book away from Tohru's hand and pushed her against the bookshelf. Before Tohru could run away, Kyo pinned one of Tohru's arm besides her hip and another besides the side of her head. Tohru tried to break free, but for some reason she just didn't want to. Something was telling her that she somehow wanted to be like this.

She looked desperately at Kyo, still seeing him with calm crimson eyes. Those crimson eyes; Tohru could see something different about them. The fire that once used to be hidden inside was suddenly gone; like a simple rose pedal took over. Her eyes widened, and for some reason she didn't even feel scared at all.

A long quiet pause was suddenly held in the library. Of course, libraries were suppose to be quiet and decent, but in this case, everything just seemed weird. Tohru's mind started to scramble into every detail, thinking of possible ways on why this was happening.

"_What is Kyo-kun doing?" _thought Tohru, not even struggling a tiny bit. _"Why did Kyo-kun pin me to the bookcase? Did I somehow make him mad? Maybe when I told him that he should go to bed when he came to get me made him mad…but he wouldn't be so aggressive at something like that…would he?"_

Tohru suddenly saw Kyo's mouth moving a moment, but no words came out at all. Tohru started wondering if Kyo somehow lost his voice or something. But then, three words entered Tohru's ears as Kyo remained calm.

"…I…I lo…love you…," spoke Kyo as though those were the only words his voice could ever say.

Tohru's heart started to race through her whole entire body as though tracks of horses were taking place. Her eyes grew even wider as her once clenched hands loosened. She looked deeply into Kyo's eyes, looking for an answer, but she was just speechless.

"…_He loves me?" _thought Tohru while Kyo still pinned Tohru to the bookcase. _"…He actually loves me? But…he's a Zodiac…and…he…he threaten to kill me one time…how can he…love me?"_

Suddenly a tear fell from Tohru's eye as Kyo completely remained calm as though he were waiting for the right answer.

"…_I can't believe this," _thought Tohru, biting her lip. _"…I…I thought that him and I were to be friends…but now…I…I think I too…"_

Tohru closed her eyes for a moment, but suddenly opened them once again, her tears starting to disappeared. Tohru stared angrily yet emotionally at Kyo, seeing as though he didn't make any face contact. A huge green aura rose around Tohru, clenching her hands.

"…You are not Kyo-kun," spoke Tohru softly.

Suddenly Kyo released one of Tohru's wrists and immediately brought out his claws, ready to strike Tohru dead on. Unexpectedly, the library door swung open, and as Kyo paused, both him and Tohru looked over at the door to see a certain crimson eye and orange head boy.

It was Kyo…the _real _Kyo.

"Kyo-kun!" cried out Tohru desperately as the fake Kyo was about to strike her quickly.

Kyo dashed straight after the fake Kyo and pushed him onto the ground, making sure he was away from Tohru. She quickly wiped her dry tears away as she hid away from the battle, watching two Kyo's fighting.

"_What is going on?" _thought Tohru as the fake Kyo made an attempting punch straight at Kyo's gut. _"Why are there two Kyo-kuns? How can there be two Kyo-kuns?"_

Kyo kicked the fake Kyo on the side of the head as his ear fell off, completely scaring both Kyo and Tohru. The ear suddenly turned into dry clay while the fake Kyo punched Kyo straight at the cheek, sending him flying over to the other side of the wall as Tohru gasped.

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the fake Kyo coming straight at him. Kyo brought both of his legs together and kicked the fake Kyo straight in the gut as hard as he could, creating a very deep hole in his chest. It fell onto the ground, turning into clay just like his ear.

"_What the?" _thought Kyo to himself. _"Well if that's the case…"_

Before the fake Kyo could make another strike, Kyo was already on his feet and his quickly made a hard kick straight at the side of the fake Kyo's head. His head blew off while it vanished into clay in midair. The whole body collapsed onto the floor, all turning into mush clay and some particles of bones and water.

Tohru quickly approached to the clay, Kyo behind her as he stretched his shoulder.

"…Kyo-kun was clay," spoke Tohru a bit confused.

"I'm Kyo you idiot!" shouted Kyo stupidly. "That…_thing _was just a fake! How the hell could you mistaken that thing for me?"

"…_Because he told me he loved me," _thought Tohru, looking at Kyo uneasily.

"Getting yourself into trouble again!" shouted Kyo storming up straight at Tohru. "You are always getting yourself into trouble and _I _have to be the one to save your sorry ass! If you are studying all of these damn magical things, shouldn't you be able to protect yourself or something? God this is how these damn mortals are; weak, useless, nothing but simple stupid bei-."

Tohru suddenly buried her face against Kyo's chest, clenching his shirt as she started crying helplessly. She wasn't hugging him so he didn't transform, but this somehow made Kyo uneasy.

"Hey what the hell are you- stop crying!" shouted Kyo angrily. "That thing is dead so there is nothing to cry about! Hey are you listening to me?"

Kyo suddenly felt Tohru's tears through his shirt as he suddenly stopped his yelling, hearing Tohru trying to talk.

"…I thought it was you…" spoke Tohru softly as she took a couple of sniffs, having a runny nose. "…When it…when it said…I didn't know what to do…I thought it was you…I'm so sorry…I was so scared…it was about to kill me…and I thought it was you…I'm so sorry…"

Kyo's eyes suddenly widened as he stared down at the princess, still crying. She was crying because she was scared…and she thought it was actually him…even when it was actually going to kill her…she thought it was him. Kyo placed his hand on top of Tohru's head, yet he made sure he wasn't too close to her.

"…I don't imagine myself killing you," spoke Kyo softly.

Tohru nodded, yet she still cried deep within Kyo's chest. He continued looking down and said no more. That was it; that was the plan Zeknui was thinking of; creating a clone Kyo with clay, water, and a few of mortal bones. Making a fake Kyo kill Tohru…and making Tohru believe that the fake Kyo was actually the almighty Lord Kyo. That was the plan.

Jekou peeped through the creek door, watching both of them. He simply sighed to himself and walked downstairs, relieved that Kyo made a success. Thank goodness everything was back to normal. But now…he had his mother to deal with. Once she sees Tohru tomorrow, she will surely be asking a few questions to Jekou.

"_Can't wait 'till tomorrow," _thought Jekou, a sweatdrop falling from his head. He looked at his wrist, wearing a certain pink and yellow bracelet as it jingled. _"…Better put this away before tomorrow…"_


	20. Guard Graveyard

Hello chapter 19! I think the bracelet really brought out the chapter instead of Zeknui's plan ha ha ha. How sad; but the bracelet will really bring out the story I bet. At first, I just added it in there for fun, but then after some thinking I figured what that bracelet could be use for. And…I think it was…the anonymous reviewer name Jessica…I'm not going to tell all of you what she said…but she could be right. Just telling you that. I'm not going to say hi because I'm fuck'n hot at the moment. See, I'm born in winter and my skin is HELLA sensitive to the summer heat. Trust me I hate it. I could sweat if it's like…80 and above. And when I'm in the sun I can easily get sunburn. I hate it so much…I wish I were use to summer like everyone else here in Cali. That's why I want to move…sometimes at least once per month I would have to skip P.E because I would become dizzy or I won't feel good if I push myself. I hate it…dammit. Well…at least winter is coming soon. I just love winter because I love cold weather…okay I don't think any of you are interested in my life. Oh say some hellos to some reviewers!

**AmayaSaria: **It sounds like you were touch by the chapter with the "Aww!" Ha ha ha.

**QueenPan1295: **See I told you making you mad was fun. But with the cutting up paper to a star shape and suddenly pounding the middle while it flew away…that's kind of creepy…in a cool way though! I got to do that with my teacher or something if she gets me a bad grade…anyway, glad you liked the chapter!

**RoCkS:** Tense…yep. That's what this chapter was suppose to be about I guess. Are you actually serious? Did you really become scared when the fake Kyo came? …Ha ha ha damn I wanted to see you face. It's like…your face would be mix with some Titanic and Boogeyman…interesting…

**Cat-eyed Princess: **Ha ha ha. I was really laughing when you said you tried to pet one when you started walking. To tell you the truth, I actually hate cats. Ha ha ha. But Kyo is still my favorite character and is the only cat I love. The reason why I despise cats is that I'm actually allergic to them. Pretty sad huh? I'm like…the only one at my school who is allergic to them. So if I see a cat, I become extremely pissed and just want to get away from them. But I enjoy eating fish and drinking milk…

**AnimeFreaks13: **I just love reading your scripts. It's so entertaining and it's not like other reviews ha ha ha. Some reviews just say hi or good job which really get's me piss and stuff. So you are suppose to be Reb…I wonder who Lana is? Anyway…please continue writing those reviews because they cheer my day up ha ha ha.

**Jessica: **Woah woah woah hold up girl! Slow down! Now, let's take a deep breath for a second and…okay we're not in yoga. The bracelet…to me it seems that you are the only one paying attention to it. Well, to bring it to you, that bracelet will really bring the story to position. Your theory is very interesting…but I'm not going to tell you if it's right or not because that's not like me. But to tell you this…if you keep reading you will be pleased with yourself.

**Thequietwriter: **So you consider yourself the quiet writer? Ha ha ha me? I'm a LOUD writer. I ALWAYS listen to my CD player and sing along to Akon's song Lonely and Locked Up out loud that my neighbors tell me to shut up. (Well not really…but I do sing out loud while writing) but for some reason it helps me write isn't that strange? And I'm not bragging but I think I'm a good singer so my parents aren't annoyed by it. Ah I just LOVE your review! I LOVE getting reviews where people tell me how and why my story is their favorite and all. I was mostly squealing with joy when you said it takes talent to throw in the right amount of romance and keeping the story flowing and AH I'M IN HYPER MODE AGAIN! Thank you for the review!

**One Winged Angel Sami: **I keep forgetting you have writers block. Anyway, thank Kami I don't have a writers block because now I'm updating this chapter!

**FFchick: **Yes…everyone is wondering when Kyo will truly say he loves Tohru. Maybe he will…maybe he won't. It depends on how I write the story…but of course…this is The Cat and the Onigiri Story…so not that hard to figure out ha ha ha. ;)

**DarkSlayeress: **It's okay it's okay. I actually already knew about the Cinderella play anyway. Tohru's one of the evil step sister while Hanajima is Cinderella. I just love it when Hana gave Kyo the glass slippers AND the chopsticks. Oh that cracked me up. Well…I didn't read it…but I looked at it on the internet. THANK KAMI INTERENT! I also know A LOT more spoilers than that so don't worry. Anyway, I had trouble following my own chapter as well. But after reading at least four times, I understood it ha ha ha. Yeah I was surprised that you mentioned the bracelet before this chapter…I was like, "Can you read my mind or something?" Don't want to be rude…but your jokes are pretty corny…very much. Work on it…and I think you might do pretty good…hopefully…

That's mostly everyone! There might be one or two who I didn't mention but that's because they didn't review in time ha ha ha. I'm a strange person. Anyhoo…here is chapter 19!

**Chapter 19 "Guard Graveyard"**

**Zodiac Castle**

"Lord Hatori Lord Hatori!" shouted a servant running through the hallways desperately.

Hatori, finally walking out of the nursing room where he met with the monkey leader a while ago, slowly looked up at the servant, watching his style on how he ran. It was completely and totally clumsy; strange he became a messenger. Or maybe it was a servant…hell forget about that.

The servant or messenger (just call him mervant…ha ha ha) stopped in front of Hatori, looking around while Hatori waited.

"Have you seen the horse leader or the snake leader?" questioned the mervant desperately. "Lord Akito wants to speak with them…but I can't find them anywhere!"

"…The snake leader is probably in the council room," answered Hatori. "…The horse leader…I haven't seen her. You're going to have to find her on your own…I'm busy at the moment."

He then walked pass the mervant as he quickly turned around, a little confused about his answer.

"Um, if you _do _find her please tell her that Lord Akito would like to speak with her!" added the mervant, for he also had a busy schedule with himself.

Hatori didn't answer him at all while he opened a door, walking inside leading to another hallway. Hatori wasn't busy at all; he just didn't want to do anything at the moment that pretty much confused Hatori himself. When in the world did he become so lazy all of the sudden?

**Mortal Castle Next Day**

Tohru happily walked out of her room, dressed with her usual green dress while her hair was tied in a bun. After the night Kyo saved her, she seemed to act like her usual self…well, that's what she thought. But that night…it somehow made her scared to speak with Kyo even though he was the one to save her. But despite that…that fake Kyo was gluing itself to Tohru's heart.

"…_I…I-I love you," _thought Tohru closing her door. She stared at the doorknob for a moment, but soon shook her head as a smile crept up again.

"I can't let that get to me!" declared Tohru to herself. "I need to act like my normal self and not let anything or anyone scare me!"

"Princess Honda-san?" questioned a voice.

Tohru quickly gasped as she looked around, wondering who spoke her name. The voiced sounded familiar…but she couldn't see anyone. Was…was it a ghost? That's the only solution! A ghost was going to curse Tohru!

"_There's a ghost!" _thought Tohru as her heart started to race. _"What's a ghost doing here? I…I don't know what to do! Maybe I should get Kyo-kun…wait I don't want to do that…"_

"Princess Honda-san right here!" spoke the voice a bit louder.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME GHOST!" cried out Tohru as she started running in place, becoming extremely scared.

"Princess Honda-san Princess Honda-san watch your step!" spoke the voice as though it were screaming for it's life. "Down here!"

Tohru stood on one foot with her hands over her head. She looked down and noticed a certain gray rat with calm violet eyes, staring up at her while his clothes stood besides him.

"Rat leader!" cried out Tohru while she kneeled down in front of him. "What happened is everything okay?"

"A servant got a little…overexcited," said Yuki a little casual. "Um…do you mind if I come inside? They are looking for me…and I think I'm going to-."

A huge purple explosion suddenly appeared in front of Tohru's eyes as she noticed Yuki's face, of course…without any clothes. She dashed straight inside her bedroom, keeping the door open as she hid behind it.

"Um…you-you can come inside and change," spoke Tohru a bit quiet, for she was completely flustered at the moment.

Yuki bent down and grabbed his clothes, walking inside Tohru's room as she closed the door, her back facing Yuki. She heard him getting dressed, yet it was still quiet, so she decided to start a conversation.

"So…um…it-."

"So your balcony wall is fixed?" questioned Yuki, for he also wanted to start a conversation. "Rabbit 82 told me about it."

"Oh yes!" blurted out Tohru as she turned around. But she then saw Yuki pulling his suit up as she quickly became red, turning around for she forgot about him still getting dress. "Um…they finished about two days ago."

"Well that's good," replied Yuki. "I was pretty surprised that a Zodiac came here and almost destroyed your room…did Rabbit 82 see which Zodiac it was by any chance?"

"…Um…who do you mean by Rabbit 82?" questioned Tohru a bit nervous, thinking the question was stupid.

"Rabbit 82 is referred to Momiji Sohma," answered Yuki buckling up his belt. "It's what we call our warriors; I'm done dressing now."

"Oh really?" questioned Tohru excited, turning around. "I never knew Momiji had a number! Oh do you have a number?"

"I'm Rat 1," replied Yuki. "I'm a rat leader, and since Kyo is the cat leader he's known as Cat 1."

"Oh that's cool!" said Tohru cheerfully. "But it must be hard memorizing all of those numbers."

"Not exactly," said Yuki. "Once we know their number, it sticks to our minds easily…oh I forgot one of my boots."

"Did you leave it back downstairs?" questioned Tohru.

Yuki simply sighed and stood barefooted, leaving his other boot besides him. Tohru opened her bedroom door and realized that it was standing in front of her door the whole time. She bent down and picked it up, running back into her room and handing it to him.

"Here you go rat leader!" spoke Tohru cheerfully. "I found your boot!"

"Thank you very much," replied Yuki as he took the boot, putting it on while putting the other one.

"So the servants were chasing you?" questioned Tohru as she giggled, imagining it.

"Happens at Zodiac Castle sometimes," answered Yuki. "I suppose I'm use to it…"

"I can't blame them!" said Tohru happily. "You're a very handsome person! Hm…I wonder if the servants are still looking for you…"

Yuki made a little blush when Tohru referred to him as handsome, but this made him a bit happy though he already knew he was. As he finished putting his boot on, he approached Tohru while opening the door.

"…Could I show you something?" questioned Yuki.

"…Sure!" replied Tohru happily as she walked out the door, Yuki behind her as he closed the door.

The two of them walked downstairs, though no servants went passed them. This brought great relief to Yuki, yet he didn't suspect them to follow him once again. He had thought about this for a while; about wanting to show Tohru whatever he was going to tell her. At first, he didn't think it would be a big deal, but;

"**_They said they found a huge graveyard in the back of the garden filled with dead guards. It's so terrible…I don't know who would do such a thing like that…but I already know that you wouldn't do that, even if you are a Zodiac."_**

How could he live with those words when he was the one responsible for that? Even though it wasn't even that important, he figured that he could at least let go some thoughts inside the lid. And besides, she did help him through a lot…very unlikely for a mortal.

"_I'm just worried that she might go off telling other warriors," _thought Yuki as a sweatdrop fell from his head.

They were both downstairs, and to Tohru's surprise the female servants walked by as they greeted both Yuki and Tohru happily. Maybe they wanted to give him some alone time…or…hell there weren't any reasons.

"Why aren't they going after you?" questioned Tohru. "…I mean I wouldn't want them to because you don't like it and all! But…_oh I'm such an idiot!"_

"I suppose a couple of guards became a little annoyed and ordered them to continue with their work," suggested Yuki. "That's what happened at Zodiac Castle."

"…_He acts so...casual," _thought Tohru while she continued to follow Yuki. _"Momiji-kun is very hyper and energetic while Kyo-kun has a somewhat short temper...but the rat leader is just like any other person…but he's very respectful I guess…"_

As they past another section of the hallway, a certain blue hair woman stood speechless, eyes completely widened as her hands clenched up quickly. She then narrowed her eyes as she continued watching Princess Tohru, walking away with Yuki.

"_What the hell is that girl doing alive?"_ thought Zeknui angrily. _"I was certain that my Kyo had killed her last night…no one knew about this plan except for me and Akito…but…"_

Her face suddenly became calm, yet a very dark grin appeared on her face as she then started following Yuki and Tohru, keeping herself far away from them so that Yuki wouldn't notice her. She knew that he had sharp senses, and of course she didn't want to speak with Tohru at the moment. But she wasn't following them because she wanted to. She had to go somewhere…the same way where they were going.

"Rat leader where are we going?" questioned Tohru while they both walked out into the garden.

"We're almost there," explained Yuki. "It's this way; it won't take too long."

They both turned left to the West Fountain as Zeknui came out into the garden, making sure both of them were out of sight. Once they were, she turned right into the East Fountain until halfway she turned to the direction of the South Fountain where the warriors would be training.

**South Fountain**

"All right Jekou!" ordered Yishanu while pointing straight at five bushes with mini targets attached to them. The targets, however, were the size of probably a single rat. "I want you to throw your dagger at them as quickly as you can! Yuji, you're next!"

Jekou took possession of five daggers from Yishanu as he held one firmly in his hand, measuring it back and forth between his eyes and as far away from his body, making sure he had a perfect target.

"You have exactly ten seconds to complete!" added Yishanu, wanting Jekou to improve his timing.

Without thinking, Jekou quickly shot out his dagger as he took another one, holding it with his index and his middle finger as he threw it swiftly at the target. He did this two more times in probably under five seconds. Just as the time was about to run out, Jekou quickly grabbed his last one and threw it straight at his last target, not even concentrating on his aiming. But to everyone's surprise, he hit every single target without missing. Everyone awed by his skills as Yishanu simply grinned, a bit shock by his skills since he was a bit younger then everyone else.

"Good job Jekou," said Yishanu. "Better then I suspected."

Just as Jekou was about to smile, glad that he was complimenting him, he noticed his mother standing at the entrance, grinning at him and Yishanu with her arms folded. She walked in while some of the warriors greeted her. Soon as she approached both of them as she smiled sweetly at Yishanu, seeing as though her son and him were getting along…though she didn't want that happening.

"I think you're training my son very well," said Zeknui. "I'm very proud of you Jekou."

He basically kept quiet while Yishanu said thanks, suddenly remembering that he needed to train the others for he was extremely busy today.

"Yishanu, may I speak with Jekou for a moment please?" questioned Zeknui.

"Go right ahead," replied Yishanu. "I'm quite busy; take your time."

Zeknui turned around and starting walking out of the garden, Jekou following her slowly while some warriors gave him a slap on the back for his talented work. If Zeknui hadn't appeared he might have felt a bit happy about all of the compliments, but he knew what was coming after him.

Zeknui started walking faster as Jekou sped up, knowing that Zeknui was trying to get somewhere without anyone seeing the both of them. But to his surprise, Zeknui stopped near the entrance of the garden where anyone could see them. Jekou was completely certain that she would at least go somewhere where people wouldn't see them.

"…Well?" questioned Zeknui, her eyes a bit twitching. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Jekou simply kept quiet, staring down at the ground not wanting to look up at his mother. He knew ignoring her like this wouldn't work for long, and indeed he was right.

"Oh is the ground more interesting then your own mother?" questioned Zeknui as she placed her hands against her hips firmly. "You dare to stare at the grass all day then your mother?"

Jekou slowly tilted his head up, seeing how stern Zeknui looked. Others could mistaken her calm or peaceful at the moment, but Jekou surely knew what her eyes were explaining. She could easily hide her emotions, which made her very hard to make out. Jekou, however, knew every face expressions she had…and mostly all of them weren't very pleasing.

"Now that I have your attention," spoke Zeknui. "…Did you happen to hear any…say…commotion last night?"

"…What commotion?" questioned Jekou. He knew he shouldn't have answered her question like that. He already knew that she knew what he did…she was a very easy wise cracker…and telling her she was wrong could easily piss her off.

"You know what commotion I'm talking about," snapped Zeknui, her grin falling. "The hidden library; the fake Kyo I created with some of the guard's bones and left over clay I managed to bring with me; that book that didn't even mean anything. Don't tell me "what commotion" because I know everything."

Jekou clenched his fist while he still looked at his mother, standing angrily like she normally did. Damn did he hate it; and mostly everyday back at Zodiac Castle he would have to see it. It really brought him chills…the feeling about spiders crawling up your back.

"What about it?" queried Jekou.

"…What about it?" snapped Zeknui as she stared at her own son surprise. "What about it? What do you mean what about it? Last night could have been the perfect chance for destroying the next ruler of this castle if the war kept going on, and you just ruined it! You ruined a chance for forcing that cat leader for coming back with us!"

"…I don't think doing something like that will make Kyo come back with us," said Jekou. "Kyo's pride isn't that fragile…you know that?"

"Why…whe-when in the world did you start calling the cat leader by his first name?" questioned Zeknui a bit surprised. It was extremely important to refer to leaders as Lords or Lady's, and she knew how quiet and sensitive Jekou was…

"Just because he rules over his other Zodiacs it doesn't mean I have to refer to him as a Lord or cat leader," spoke Jekou. "…He's like other Zodiacs…there isn't anything special about him…he acts like a regular Zodiac like me."

Zeknui suddenly slapped Jekou hard on the face as the slap echoed throughout the garden. Jekou stared wide-eyed at the entrance to North Castle as she heard Zeknui breathing angrily.

"Even I despise the cat leader a little," snapped Zeknui. "But don't you ever say that he's a normal Zodiac nor nothing is special about him. It ruins the true Zodiac warrior you are…is it that your becoming friends with him? Or maybe that princess girl has been spending too much time with you that you think you're a mortal yourself!"

"I don't see anything wrong with being a mortal," added Jekou. "Mortals and Zodiacs may be different…but I don't see major differences between us."

Zeknui's face became extremely flustered, but she quickly turned around and gave him a cold shoulder, walking back inside the castle. Jekou was positive that now she was in a piss mood. Never in his life he talked back at her. He would always respect her orders and such…but now since he was growing…and since he learned to be free for once…his heart had learn to move on and to make it's own decisions besides following ones.

"I can't believe you are my son," muttered Zeknui coldly under lips. For some reason, this may strike deep daggers in hearts of their child, but for Jekou, he was completely glad.

"_You're not my mother," _thought Jekou as he grinned. _"You are nothing close to being a mother…you can't even master being a mother…but I can live with that…because I know there are others who can care for me better then you."_

**West Fountain**

Tohru continued following Yuki as the both of them kept quiet. Sure, they spoke once in a while, but it made Tohru feel a bit comfortable if everything was quiet…even though she loved to talk and all. She had no idea where Yuki was taking her…and everytime she asked he would always say, "We're almost there."

"_I'm sure it has been at least fifteen minutes or so," _thought Tohru. _"Where is the rat leader taking me? He hasn't been here in a while I know that…so how can he know this place so well? Maybe rats Zodiacs are very talented with their surroundings and such…"_

Yuki didn't mind Tohru not talking. I helped him focus on things he never had time for back at Zodiac Castle. Back there he would always be busy with documents and works that wouldn't even be sent to Lord Akito. His mind would be calculating warriors and working on strategies all day as though he were a computer himself.

"_This place is so calm," _thought Yuki while the wind gently blew by. _"…Wait…the strange aura I felt last night…I don't feel it anymore. That's strange…I completely forgot about it until now…the strange part was it came from Lady Zeknui…did something happen to her?"_

"Rat leader is everything okay?" questioned Tohru as she looked up at him. "You seemed trouble; …are you lost?"

Yuki came back to his senses as he looked down at Tohru, seeing how worried she looked. He simply shook his head and looked around, wondering if he did get himself lost after being stuck in that deep thought. But it seemed he was still on the right track and continued walking with Tohru behind him.

"…I'm know you must be a little bothered by me asking you this," spoke Tohru a bit quietly. "But where are we going?"

Yuki then stopped as Tohru accidently bumped into him, apologizing quickly. Just as she was about to ask why he stopped, she noticed what he was staring at that made Tohru a bit surprised. It was where the guard graveyard was kept at; the one that was created at least three or four weeks ago.

"…This is the guard graveyard right?" questioned Tohru a bit surprised. The place wasn't exactly called guard graveyard; it was just a simple name everyone referred it to.

"Yeah," answered Yuki while he noticed how close the barrier was to him. He could easily escape right now, but it would somehow ruin his pride…and he didn't want that happening. Besides…this place was just too calm to leave.

"Why did you take me here?" questioned Tohru. "Was it because I never saw this place yet?"

"…I thought you did?" questioned Yuki as a sweatdrop fell from his head. "…I guess I jumped to conclusions by accident."

"Oh it's all right!" blurted out Tohru a bit surprised. "Don't worry it's okay! It makes the guards happy that we get to visit them!"

"_They wouldn't be happy seeing me," _thought Yuki. _"I'm the one who killed them anyway…_Princess Honda-san?"

Tohru quickly looked up at him with a curious expression, wondering what the rat leader wanted.

"Hm?" questioned Tohru.

"…I've been keeping this to myself for a while," spoke Yuki. "And I thought that this didn't need to come out after I sealed it up…but I guess I was wrong. The guard graveyard…I created it when I first came here."

Tohru's eyes widened a bit, yet she didn't start jumping up scared or screaming terrified.

"…When I first came here," said Yuki. "I _was _trying to find a way to get inside the castle while the party went on. I thought there weren't any guards…but I was wrong when I ran into one. And as I ran into one, more would come, and without giving me a warning they would attack. So I really had no choice but to kill them in order to get inside. I didn't intend to…but it doesn't matter because it's the past."

"…Everything counts," said Tohru suddenly. "…Just because it's the past…it doesn't mean it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone has memories from the past they treasure…if none of us had memories of the past, none of us could live no matter what. Don't say that the past won't matter; every second of our lives count."

Yuki kept quiet for a moment, not believing that Tohru wasn't even talking about him creating the guard graveyard. Instead she was talking about the past being important and all…this isn't what the rat leader had been expecting.

"…But you killed the guards so you can save one of your comrades," continued Tohru as a smile appeared on her face. Yuki however made a little frown when she referred to him as actually _saving _Kyo. "You had no choice…besides…the guards of this castle do scare me…"

It was pretty quiet between the both of them for a moment while the air stayed still, the bright sun shining down on both of them as the clouds slowly floated by. Tohru, princess of mortal castle, a full and complete blooded mortal, was actually listening to a Zodiac like him. This was surely something the rat leader would have never thought of a mortal.

Unexpectedly a huge gust of wind passed by while Tohru covered her eyes, a bit of dust flying up. As the wind came down, she looked at Yuki who continued staring down at the graveyard, thinking about all of them he killed in one night.

"Rat leader I think they respect you," said Tohru cheerfully. "They are now free to live happily in the sky where they don't have to be in a place within the war that is happening with us today. I think you did them a good deed."

"…You don't need to call me rat leader," spoke Yuki. "…I'm in Mortal Castle…it doesn't suit this place…"

"…Will…Lord Yuki do?" questioned Tohru, a bit surprised by his request.

"…Whatever you want to call me," answered Yuki while a calm smile appeared. "…Rat leader doesn't exactly match with Mortal Castle…I would feel more…_welcomed _if I were called by my name…if that isn't a problem…"

**Kyo's Bedroom**

The cat leader laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling while his balcony door stayed open, and the bright sun shining through his bedroom. He hadn't come out of his bedroom yet, though it didn't bother him that much. Too much was rushing through his mind…and it somehow didn't make him happy.

"_Tohru hasn't been acting like herself ever since last night," _thought Kyo as his brows narrowed. _"Even if I only saw her for at least a split second…she doesn't look like her cheerful self. She could be acting like it…she could be showing it…but I could see there is something bothering her. What exactly did that fake Kyo do…or say to her?"_

He made a loud sigh while sitting up, scratching the back of his head as he looked down at his belt. He opened a mini pocket on it and reached inside, wanting to pull out something…but his hand didn't feel anything. Kyo's crimson eyes set down on it as he made sure it wasn't there…and to his surprise, there wasn't anything.

"What the hell?" muttered Kyo to himself while he looked around. _"Where did the bracelet go!"_

His bedroom door suddenly opened as Jekou entered inside, not even bothering to knock on the door. He closed it as Kyo quickly laid back on the bed, acting as though nothing was happening. Yet his eyes could really tell what was bothering him.

"Haven't I already told you to knock before entering?" snapped Kyo a bit irritated. "Damn; you need manners."

"…I just talked with Zeknui," spoke Jekou. "…A little argument…but I realized that she isn't my mom…not literally…but in my mind. Is…I mean, are you and Tohru all right?"

Kyo sat back up as he rested his arms against his knees, looking up at Jekou and seeing how serious yet scared he looked at the moment. He couldn't understand why he would be scared at the moment, but he wouldn't let that get to his mind.

"…Yeah we're both fine," answered Kyo. "…Why did you tell me about that bitch's plan when I still treat you like shit?"

"'Cuz you don't deserve something like that," said Jekou. "I couldn't let someone important to you like Tohru-kun be hurt by my mother…it isn't right. I already knew the consequences anyway…but I figured that it would be at least the right thing to do after all the things you and Tohru-kun did for me."

Kyo's face simply flustered as he looked away, Jekou leaning against the door as he folded his arms, hearing the gentle wind going by outside.

"…Why don't you tell him?" questioned Jekou. "Yishanu that is…why don't you tell him about Zeknui?"

"What do you think?" queried Kyo. "First of all, that Yishanu is a mind struck fool and is already in love with her. You think he would believe me? And second…it would surely ruin my cover back at Zodiac Castle…even though that place is just a Hell whole at the moment…I couldn't live like that."

Jekou merely kept quiet as he stared at Kyo's belt, seeing his mini pocket open. So…Kyo was looking for something that didn't seem to be there at the moment. He probably should leave Kyo to look for whatever bothered him.

"…I'm going to grab something to eat," said Jekou opening the door. "Need something?"

"Nah," replied Kyo. "I just need some sleep…summer heat is killing me."

Jekou simply shrugged and walked out the door, closing it behind him while he leaned against it, looking down at his pocket. He pulled out a certain yellow and pink bracelet while tossing it into the air, letting it land on his wrist while it jingled.

"_Does Kyo recognize this?" _thought Jekou. _"Even though he was probably five months old…the history over this became all around the world…and it never died down…"_


	21. Strange Yet Helpful Mortals

Koniichi wa and welcome to chapter 20 of The Cat and the Onigiri Story! Hurray! Okay…I haven't been writing lately because there was a bird nest in our tree and the birds hatched this morning and I couldn't get enough sleep because they keep chirping their damn brains out and I can't even concentrate on what two plus two is! It's twenty-two right! Oh Kami I think I'm gonna faint…okay…just want to say hi to some reviewers…

**RoCkS: **Dramatic stories are always scary ha ha ha. Don't scream too loud or else you might blow your head off…and then you won't be eligible to read my stories! OMFG!

**Sanoske Takamiya: **It's all right if you didn't review last time…just as long as you do now ha ha ha. YAY YOU LOVE MY STORY! Um…I have a little news breaker for you…yet I'm not going to tell you the truth. You see…it wasn't Kyo with the hat. The little boy wasn't Kyo okay? The hate _does _belong to Kyo…but that wasn't him. If you buy the ninth volume…you'll discover who was actually under the hat…

**Sakura12: **Ha ha ha don't worry! I LOVE people who are hyper after they read my story! It means that THEY PAY ATTENTION! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!…cough cough

**Fan: **You'll find out about the bracelet soon don't worry! It's important for the story okay? Don't worry! I don't think I'm going to write it in this chapter thought…sorry…

**One Winged Angel Sami: **Yeah but writers block just gets on my nerves and all…volume 9 was SO wonderful! I'm reading it at least once every week now! I just can't wait until volume 10 comes out because volume 9 came out ten days earlier then the actual shipping date. So now I'm extremely hyper…

**Thequietwriter: **Trust me…comments always make me happy ha ha ha. Well…except really rude ones…but I never got one yet…well keep reading please!

**QueenPan1295: **June 16 is your last day? Damn…people here who go to traditional school get out at June 10…I feel sorry for you. Hell I don't care! I'm going to try the curse thing ha ha ha. To me it seems really fun. Or maybe I should do it to my ex after he's been a total ass to me…I know this is a little too late but…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! How old are you? I'm only 13 ha ha ha.

**HellFrezzer: **Ha ha ha really? You favorite chapter…so far…ha ha ha I like that.

**The great and almighty po: **You don't have a friend name Alex anymore? What happened? A fight or something? Oh…I feel so sad now…but don't worry! You have more friends right? I'm going to be moving to Atlanta Georgia next year so I'm not going to have any friends when I go there…lucky for me…

**Cat-eyed Princess: **The Japanese word for cute could be kyo-to, kawaii, mabui, or karen. I prefer kawaii though; it's mostly common.

**half-demon628: **I'm very glad you think this story is great. I hope you would say that ha ha ha. I LOVE it when people say things like that. Warms the heart that it does...sorry it took me so long to update though. I'm sick...well...I mention that at the end...but...oh well...

**AnimeFreaks13: **Kami...you reviewed just in time.I was about to update until I got your review, so now I have time to answer! Actually...there really isn't anything to answer. But still, I love the scripts you are writing! Do you do that to all of the reviews? Just curious...that's all...

Oh and…this is a reviewer who reviewed for chapter 12, but I really want to answer her/his question.

**Bonnythebunny: **No, English wasn't my first language. My first language was actually Vietnamese. Have you heard of it? My mom is Vietnamese and my pop is German, but for some reason I knew Vietnamese. Well…I'm not sure…but I'm writing my stories in a past tense form. Like…when I'm writing my stories…I'm explaining that it has already happened and that I'm telling what has happened. Does that make sense at all? But yes…my grammar does suck…my teacher even told me those exact words one time…but I'm proud of it…if you think I could be a great author I'm going to have to work on my grammar ha ha ha. I'm actually making up a manga call "Perfect Gene." I haven't figure out the whole concept…but I'm already on page 34. Ha ha ha I'm using 8.5 by 11 inch paper! I'm such a klutz!

Okay that's really it! Let's get this story on the roll! Here's the chapter…woopie…

**Chapter 20 "Strange Yet Helpful Mortals"**

"Jekou," spoke a voice deep within the castle.

Jekou quickly turned around while he put a torch out around the hallways. Yishanu stood firmly near one door leading to the dining room while he placed his empty glass cup over a torch, the remaining drops putting out the flame. He left his cup there as he approached Jekou, quickly facing him as he placed his arms behind his back.

"…You have really improved over the last few weeks," said Yishanu while a calm smile approached his face. "With your fighting abilities that is."

"…Um…thanks," replied Jekou while a little blushed appeared. No one at Zodiac Castle would ever compliment him on how great his skills were. "…It's very nice to…hear."

"Do you consider yourself…_stronger _then the others?" questioned Yishanu.

"…I…I suppose," replied Jekou. _"What the hell am I suppose to say?"_

"…I see," muttered Yishanu as Jekou looked down at the ground. Was "I suppose" the right thing to say? Was he making himself sound selfish? Yishanu then placed a hand on Jekou's shoulder as he slowly looked up, seeing that the King's face seemed a bit concern.

"…If that's what you think…do you want to be in battle?" questioned Yishanu.

Jekou's eyes completely widened as he felt himself shrinking (Don't worry he isn't…just a feeling). Jekou…in battle? In battle fighting against…_other _Zodiacs? _His _Zodiacs? He was a Zodiac himself…but he would never imagine a day where he would actually fight against his own kind…

"…Jekou?" questioned Yishanu as Jekou got out of his thoughts. "…Did you hear me? Or…do you not wish to participate?"

"_If I go in battle…would that consider me as abandoning my own kind?" _thought Jekou as he looked up at Yishanu. _"…Kyo would sometimes do something related to forget his own kind…so…there's nothing wrong with it…right? And…if I don't accept…it could most likely ruin my chance on earning Yishanu's trust…"_

"…I'll contribute to the mêlée," answered Jekou as he noticed a smile on Yishanu's face.

"…It's getting late," spoke Yishanu as he nodded. "You should get some sleep now. The encounter is in two days…come early to the South Garden tomorrow…you will be a wonderful son for me…I'm very proud."

He gave Jekou yet another nod as he walked pass him, leaving a somewhat nervous warrior left in the hallway.

"…_A…wonderful son?" _thought Jekou as he slowly turned around, watching Yishanu leave. _"…A wonderful son…hm…"_

**Zodiac Castle**

Hatsuharu was walking under the canopy near the pond as the water fountain echoed through his ears. It was almost straight midnight, but the ox couldn't fall asleep…just like any other nights mostly. But it didn't bother him at all really; he actually enjoyed the night. It was the only time where the castle would be quiet.

"…_Now I'm hungry," _thought Hatsuharu giving himself a sigh. _"Well this sucks…the kitchen is closed."_

He suddenly noticed a figure lying against a pole, long black hair swaying in the wind. Hatsuharu made a little grin, yet he kept his usual calm attitude out. He jammed his hands in his pockets as he approached the girl, arms folded as she looked away.

"…Get away from me," snapped the girl angrily. "I want to be alone and you're not helping."

"You could at least let me speak," spoke Hatsuharu while he leaned on the other side of the pole, knowing that he would just make her mad if he kept staring at her. "…You do know Lord Akito is looking for you…"

"So?" questioned the girl stupidly. "Does it look like I care?"

"…I suppose not," sighed Hatsuharu. "But if I were you, I would go talk to him. Lord Ayame is going to be there as well…"

"Well you're not me," spat the girl. "…What does he want?"

"…There's going to be another battle in two days," spoke Hatsuharu as he suddenly heard the clock struck two, a tiger roaring as a sign. "...One more day to be precise."

"And he wants me to lead the horses?" said the girl as she gave a quick glance at Hatsuharu. "Am I right?"

"Couldn't be any simpler," chuckled Hatsuharu.

He then noticed her shadow becoming smaller and smaller, and soon he felt her presence gone. He simply sighed, but soon another presence entered his mind while the shadow approached him casually.

"Aw…the love life of two Zodiacs," sighed Shigure, folding his arms. "What a lovely sight."

Hatsuharu simply shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to show any emotions. Just as he was about to leave, probably heading to bed since it was late, he noticed Shigure following him. Of course, it bothered him a bit, but we all know Hatsuharu right?

"Well…Lady Rin didn't seem to act harsh like she normally does," spoke Shigure. "I guess she's cooling down."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" questioned Hatsuharu. "You know that you have some paper work to finish."

"I can stay up as long as I want!" cheered Shigure. "There is nothing better then the night sky on a calm Zodiac Castle air!"

"…Well I'm going to sleep," spoke Hatsuharu. "See ya tomorrow."

"Fine…fine…go sleep and ignore the shining stars," sighed Shigure as Hatsuharu completely sighed.

"_That Lady Rin…always getting on Lord Hatsuharu's mind," _thought Shigure as he sighed. _"Or maybe he's just simply tired...nah who cares…"_

**Akito's Office**

Rin slowly opened the door, taking a small peek inside incase she would notice anyone. Even for her eyes, it was just too dark to even see a simple glimpse of Lord Akito.

"_Was the ox just making fun of me?" _thought Rin stupidly.

She suddenly felt herself being pushed inside. She quickly turned around, her guard high and ready, but then she noticed a certain amber eyes man somewhat smiling cheerfully at her.

"Why hello Lady Rin!" greeted Ayame with a wink. "I was looking all over for you earlier! Where have you been?"

"…I've been busy," muttered Rin as she walked inside. Ayame followed and closed the door, though it was dark, even for his sharp eyes.

"Lord Akito wanted to see us right?" questioned Rin. "Where is he?"

Soon the whole room was filled with lit torches in a matter of seconds as Ayame and Rin turned around, seeing Akito sitting on his chair peacefully like he normally did. It was a bit surprising that he wasn't even sleeping, for it was becoming extremely late.

"…That's a little shocking," spoke Akito as he folded his hands. "You still refer me as a Lord…"

"Ox tells me that you want snake and I to compete in the next battle," said Rin as she took a seat.

"Oh…you spoke to Lord Hatsuharu?" questioned Ayame surprised. "He's been down right moody lately…yet I can never tell when his atmosphere changes…well when he turns Black…"

"You had a conversation with...Hatsuharu?" queried Akito, his face becoming a bit suspicious. "…Isn't that amusing?"

"Battle?" snapped Rin, becoming a bit annoyed. "Or else I'm going to bed."

"Well…you sure are acting different then usual," spoke Akito. "Anyways…there _is _going to be a battle in two more days."

"One more day," added Rin as Ayame took a seat. Akito gave Rin a somewhat ticked off look, but continued.

"…You haven't been in battle lately," said Akito. "You too Ayame; both of you have been spending too much time here. Besides the original two Zodiacs attacking the mortals…would you feel comfortable with…three Zodiacs?"

"Three Zodiacs?" questioned Ayame amused. "…Wouldn't that be a somewhat…_high _risk to take? I mean…before the previous battle…the mortals have become extremely powerful…maybe stronger then us."

"Those weaklings could never surpass our strength," said Akito with a grin. "You see…I was thinking about getting the strongest horse Zodiacs to transform into the horse…yet some will be back here."

"…What are you thinking?" questioned Rin.

**Mortal Castle**

"Hanajima-san to stew!" shouted the servant. "The warriors are training earlier then usual!"

Hanajima simply nodded as she strides over to the boiling stew, turning down the oven as the stew started to calm down. She sighed and grabbed a stirring utensil, stirring the stew back and forth as some beef and carrots sometimes appeared.

"…Shouldn't you be back at South Garden Jekou?" questioned Hanajima as she suddenly heard some pots and pans falling to the ground. She slowly turned around and noticed Jekou lying at the entrance with a huge pot over his head.

"_She scared the hell out of me!" _thought Jekou as he sighed. _"How did she know that I came in? Does she really have those dark waves like Kyo told me?"_

His face was suddenly met to Hanajima, staring at him with empty dark eyes. She lift the pot off of his head while she placed it back on the counter. Jekou stood up as some servants watched him amused, wondering what was wrong with him. He soon ignored everyone and stood near Hanajima, watching her cooking the stew.

"…King Yishanu should be expecting you back at training," spoke Hanajima.

"…I know that," answered Jekou. "…He'll understand."

Hanajima placed her stirring utensil besides her bowl as she reached up for the cabinet, pulling out at least ten bowls.

"…There is something…looming over you," spoke Hanajima. "…Is something bothering you...something…dark perhaps?"

"…Um…I-," Jekou then took a deep sigh and change his eye contact to the stew. "…Is the stew almost done?"

"It will be if you tell me what shadows appear over your head," answered Hanajima. "There is nothing to panic…"

"_Yeah accept the look in your eyes," _thought Jekou. "Um…I'm…I'm going into battle tomorrow."

"Oh…battle?" questioned Hanajima. "Is that the reason why I don't see the usual Jekou?"

"…I uh…I don't feel…_comfortable _with the whole idea," said Jekou. "Yet…it would make Yishanu proud of me because-."

"…Because you will surely and most likely be his son soon," finished Hanajima. "…Tohru-kun told me. But…if you don't want to compete in the battle…then you should stick to that idea."

"I mean I want to yet I don't want to," said Jekou. "I really really want to…but I just can't…"

"Is it fear?" questioned Hanajima.

"Well hell of course it's not…um…I mean…I guess," muttered Jekou as he folded his arms. Damn, was this hard or what?

"…Don't let the fear of battling keep you down," spoke Hanajima. "Let the battle destroy the fear."

"…You don't normally talk like that," muttered Jekou.

"…I suppose Tohru-kun's sweet personality has rubbed off on me," answered Hanajima as a soft smile formed on her face. She grabbed a bowl and poured some stew inside of it, reaching for a spoon and handing it to Jekou. "…King Yishanu will become furious if you don't go to South Garden."

"Oh um…thanks," muttered Jekou as he walked out, taking a little sip of the stew. _"…Well…at least her food doesn't freak me out…"_

He suddenly felt a huge disturbing chill up his spine as his hands shook for a moment. He looked behind himself and noticed Hanajima, again staring poker face style at him as though nothing had happened.

"_Okay…that was unexpected," _thought Jekou as he left the kitchen (for real.)

**Hallways**

Yuki simply walked along the hallways, seeing servants taking down the few remaining torches that were still lit. He didn't know where _they_ were, and when he says "they," he means Tohru, Momiji, Ghanjan, Uotani, Hanajima, etc.

"_Wonder why it's all quiet," _thought Yuki. _"It's usually…at least a bit chattier here. Maybe the castle is busier then usual."_

Soon his thoughts were disturb as a certain orange head made his way pass a corner. Both the crimson eyes and violets eyes met, and as soon as this happened, God would never know what would occur next.

"It looks like you're taking a chance to leave your little mouse trap," spat Kyo naively.

"You're not going to get anywhere with those stupid compliments," muttered Yuki as he continued walking. "…The compliments are probably worst then being stupid anyway."

"_You're _not going to get anywhere if you keep saying stupid!" shouted Kyo. "That's the only word you can come up with huh?"

"No," replied Yuki. "It's mostly the only word that fits you. "It is surely simple enough for your stupid head to understand anyway."

"You can call me stupid as much as you want," muttered Kyo. "But one of these days that mouth of yours will unquestionably be clenched in my deadly fist."

"Oh really?" questioned Yuki as he walked pass him. "You had at least seventeen years to do so. My mouth still seems to be calling you stupid…_stupid_."

"That's it you are going _down _right here and now!" shouted Kyo as he stood in a fighting stance. "One day Lord Akito is going to have more trust in me then anyone else! Especially you…you damn rat!"

**Dining Room**

Tohru and Momiji helped the servants clear the table from the previous breakfast. The servants weren't too happy about them helping, for they knew that they might be in trouble from King Yishanu. But Tohru and Momiji were always thinking about others, so they couldn't refuse.

"Princess Tohru Honda, um, if you do not mind," spoke one of the servants as she looked down on the ground, afraid of speaking to the princess. "Um…we need some towels to clean the table. Do you mind if you…um…"

"Would you like me to get some towels?" suggested Tohru, seeing that the servant was taking a little while to ask.

"Oh please I'm not being too selfish and you do not have to Princess Tohru Honda but I-!"

"Tohru-kun and I will get some towels no problem!" interrupted Momiji as he grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on Tohru-kun let's go!"

Momiji pulled Tohru's arm as they both rushed out the dining room, leaving some servants staring angrily at the servant who asked Tohru to get the towels.

"_Oh this is surely coming out of my paycheck," _thought the servant.

**Hallway**

"Um Momiji-kun do you know where the material room is?" questioned Tohru. "I don't think I've been there."

"Well that's where I come in!" cheered Momiji. "I'm a servant here too remember? I can show you where it is no problem at all no sari!"

Momiji then skipped his way through the hallways as Tohru followed quickly, smiling that Momiji looked so happy. She does speak with servants many times, but she really never knew their surroundings.

"COME ON GIRLY BOY BRING IT ON!" shouted a voice throughout the hallways.

"_That sounded like Kyo-kun," _thought Tohru a bit confused.

"Oh no," sighed Momiji as he struck a dramatic pose. "Lord Yuki and Lord Kyo are at it again. Never gets old."

"…At it again?" questioned Tohru a bit confused. "What do you mean…at it again?"

"Oh there they are!" cried out Momiji optimistically.

And, to Tohru's surprise, the rat leader and the cat leader were actually fighting with each other. Two Zodiacs who came from the same territory and fought against the same territory were actually fighting with each other? How could this be happening?

"_Why would two Zodiacs be fighting each other?" _thought Tohru. _"No mortal would fight against another mortal…this doesn't make sense at all!"_

"Come on rat boy are you afraid to fight against me?" snapped Kyo as he grinned. "Are you afraid that this time I might beat you?"

"No," muttered Yuki. "I don't see any meaning to fight against you…you stupid cat."

Kyo quickly charged after Yuki as he merely stood still, arms folded. He knew every move Kyo had on him; even if he did trained more then he did. Lord Yuki was evermore too strong for anyone. He only had at least two years of practice and he was the best out of any other Zodiac. Kyo, however, had at least trained his whole life, and yet he could never lay one punch on the rat.

Just as he was close to punching Yuki straight at the face, a certain blond hair boy stood in front of Yuki with his arms out.

"STOP O-MIGHTY LORD KYO I COMMAND YOU!" shouted Momiji as though he were ruler of the castle.

"I command you KISS MY ASS!" shouted Kyo as he pushed Momiji out of his way. "TAKE THIS YOU-!"

"Kyo-kun please don't hit Lord Yuki!" cried out Tohru.

Kyo laid his punch, but instead of hitting Yuki, his fist stood straight at the tip of Yuki's nose. His fist shook with rage as Yuki's eyes remained calm, already knowing that Kyo this time wouldn't punch him. He quickly lowered his arm and wedged his hands inside his pockets, looking away from Yuki.

"I'm gonna get someth'n to eat," snapped Kyo as he left the three of them in the hallway, face completely flustered at the moment. Just as Kyo was gone, Momiji sighed and plopped on the ground.

"I think Lord Kyo is becoming nicer," cheered Momiji gratefully. "He stopped a battle with Lord Yuki. Wouldn't Lord Akito be surprise by all of this?"

"What happened?" questioned Tohru. "Why were the two of you fighting? You both are Zodiacs…it doesn't make sense…does it?"

"It surely makes sense!" answered Momiji. "The two of them really _really _hate each other! If people hate each other, they would fight each other!"

"…Literally?" questioned Tohru as a sweatdrop fell from her head.

"Yep yep yep!" responded Momiji. "It's old so there is no need to worry! They don't kill each other though …isn't it better calling Lord Yuki…Lord Yuki ha ha?"

"Well…I think it would welcome him more don't you think so Lord-?"

As she looked around, she noticed that he wasn't anywhere. Both the cat leader and the rat leader were gone…and neither Tohru nor Momiji noticed.

"…He's gone," spoke Tohru a little surprised.

"It's nothing to worry about!" said Momiji happily. "Come on lets go! We have to get the towels!"

**3rd Floor Hallway**

"_She actually called me Lord Yuki," _thought Yuki as he walked through the hallway. _"…I was at least expecting her to call me Yuki or something…it doesn't matter anyway. At least she stopped that cat from causing me trouble again…"_

Some gardeners, including Uotani and Ghanjan, waved a hello at him as he gave them a quick wave. They walked pass him and down the stairs as Yuki took his time around the place.

"_Back at Zodiac Castle, no one could ever control Kyo's temper," _thought Yuki. _"But just like that, Princess Honda-san simply stopped him from attacking me. What could all of this mean? He couldn't surely…"_

His thoughts were then interrupted when he started hearing snickering around himself. But the snickering wasn't about him at all. Some rude remarks were then heard as a huge crowd of laughter surrounded the hallway.

"_What is with all the laughing?" _thought Yuki as he followed the sound.

As he turned a corner he saw a group of girls who were probably servants, surrounding one girl holding a wooden bowl filled with lettuce, cut up tomatoes and cucumbers. Yuki couldn't see the girl for all the servants were blocking his view.

"You are actually serving a meal to the warriors?" questioned one of the servants. "And after that huge accident with Tai-sensei…I can't believe King Yishanu is giving you another chance."

"I'm just surprise that you didn't even go to a lower class," spat another girl. "If I were ruler of this place, I would have surely done that."

"…I'm born a servant…so I stay a servant," spoke the girl in the middle, hands still clenching the wooden bowl.

"We know we know…but it would be the right choice," said another servant. "Why are you always so moody and quiet? You can at least talk back at us besides mostly agreeing with all of us."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," spoke the girl quietly.

"Oh don't worry, there won't be any trouble at all," replied the servant. "Just give us a few punches or something…or maybe you can dump that bowl of salad on us like you did to Tai-sensei."

The sound of snickering was heard again as the girl lowered her face, not wanting to look up at anyone. She clenched harder on the wooden bowl as her eyes stayed dense and calm, not showing any sign of emotion at all.

"What is going on?" questioned a voice as sounds of squealing were heard.

"Oh rat leader-sensei it is _so _good to see you again!" cried out a servant as she clenched onto his arm. "You look good as ever!"

"Lord Yuki-sensei would you like something to eat?" questioned another servant as she hugged Yuki's other arm.

"Hey I don't have anything to hug!" whined a servant as she tried to push one servant away from him.

"…Um…please don't hug me," muttered Yuki as a sweatdrop fell from his head.

One servant suddenly pushed another servant at the girl with the wooden bowl. She lost grasp of it as it flew in the air while she fell back. As she looked up, she heard the gasp of the girls, seeing that the wooden bowl was on Yuki's head, a few tomatoes, lettuce and cucumbers on his shoulder.

"How _dare _you do something horrible to the rat leader-sensei!" snapped one servant as the girl merely sat on the floor, staring down at the meal on the ground.

"Lord Yuki-sensei she did the exact same thing to one of our warriors Tai-sensei!" cried out another servant.

Yuki simply took the wooden bowl off of his head and dropped it on the floor.

"…Clean the mess up," ordered Yuki as he looked down at the girl.

He suddenly placed a reassuring hand on both the girls as they both looked up at him wide eyed, sparkling with happiness and excitement.

"I'll go take her to King Yishanu and report this incident," spoke Yuki as he put on a sexy smile.

"It was on _purpose _Lord Yuki-sensei!" added another servant. _"_It was on _purpose _not _accident_!"

"…All right," answered Yuki. "Go on and complete your jobs."

"You are so wonderful rat leader-sensei!" cheered a servant happily as they all left, giving Yuki a wink or two before they were actually gone. He then looked down at the girl, seeing her picking up the remaining meal and placing it back inside the bowl. He knelt down to see her face, but her hair only got in her way.

"…Go take me to see King Yishanu," spoke the girl coldly.

"It was only an excuse to chase the servants away," answered Yuki. "…I was merely kidding about you cleaning this up."

"…I _want _to clean this up," spoke the girl harshly. "…You've only been here for at least three weeks and you are already giving out orders."

"…The servants were teasing you for…I suppose dropping a salad bowl on people's heads?" questioned Yuki a bit confused.

"It's none of your concern," snapped the girl. "Now leave me alone."

If this couldn't get any worst, Yuki started helping as he picked up the remaining cucumbers on the ground, placing it in the bowl as the girl watched him angrily.

"I already told you, leave me alone," spat the girl.

"You could at least let me help you," spoke Yuki calmly. "It's better if someone helps."

"I didn't ask for help Zodiac!" shouted the girl angrily, yet for some reason her heart started to race immediately. But she knew this was going to chase this boy away. But to her surprise, he simply made a calm smile and continued helping.

"…Was this for the warriors?" questioned Yuki as he placed the remaining cucumbers in the bowl.

"…Yes," answered the girl as she slowly stood up, picking up the bowl with her.

"Hey Machi hurry up we have another plate!" shouted a nearby servant holding two large plates.

Machi, without even looking at Yuki who had surely helped her, quickly turned around and rushed away from him, leaving the rat leader in the middle of the hallway, confused. Even though he didn't even see her face, he knew that she was gloomy.

"_Machi-san…"_ thought Yuki. _"…She's the first one who has ever talked to me like a normal person…no nice compliments or fancy talk…just…a normal person…"_

He then started to walk away, mind still stuck on this Machi person he had just ran into. But still…other servants, mostly girls, saw him as an idol or at least something like that. Until now…even if the servants would mostly treat him like he was their true love…did they also just think of him as…a Zodiac?

Even if that is what they only saw, it wouldn't bother him at all. He had to accept that he was truly indeed a Zodiac, and he would be glad for it no matter what the circumstance was. Being a Zodiac was his duty, his job, his life, and nothing could change that. And even though this thought ran through his mind, just that feeling about only being consider a Zodiac…it made him feel somewhat…_empty _inside…

Okay that's it! Wow…at least 12 days for me to actually write a chapter. That is really surprising…it only takes me at least 2-3 days to update chapters. But I'm sick…again…it's even summer and yet I'm sick…damn I feel like Akito or something. Blah not Akito…anyway…preview.

**Preview**

"Jekou what the hell are you doing?" snapped Rin as she took on a mortal, trying to strike her with his sphere.

"Shut up!" whispered Jekou, afraid that his true identity might be discovered. "Just don't fight me!"

A Zodiac's arrow suddenly slashed through his belt as a certain bracelet fell off, landing on the ground where at least thousands of people were around it. Rin's sense of hearing heard the jingling, and as she looked at the ground, she spotted Jekou's strange possession.

"…Jin-sensei?" muttered Rin under her breath, completely taking her mind off the mortal she was fighting with.


	22. Confusing Skirmish

Hey everyone welcome to chapter 21 of The Cat and the Onigiri Story! Oh I'm so happy this story has reached this far! I just finished watching this Aquafina commercial and now I'm drinking one ha ha ha! The more Aquafina, the younger you look isn't that right? _Well that's what the commercial said…_this time I'm not going to answer reviewers because they didn't write that much so I have no idea what to say to them. So…enjoy!

**Chapter 21 "Confusing Skirmish"**

Jekou passed a couple of servants as some bowed down to him, greeting his appearance. He made a small smile as they left, but he really didn't mean it at all. All this concentration that has been thrusting inside his head has cost him great difficulty to even react like his normal self towards the mortals. Even though the first day when he came to this place, he completely muted himself so that no one would even know he existed. Back at Zodiac Castle, everyone knew Jekou since he was Zeknui's son. One with high blood such as his could never be ignore or left behind.

Of course now, everything has changed. He has now been interacting with more people then he has ever done. Taking on more orders and favors around the castle and actually making friends that he wished he would have done in the past. He thought the obstacle for himself could never disappear, but it seemed that once he had met Princess Tohru Honda, the barrier around himself started to dimmer day by day.

"_I have a lot of thanks to give to Tohru-kun," _thought Jekou.

"Jekou-kun!" shouted a voice through the hallways. Jekou halt to a complete stop as he noticed Kaxa quickly rushing up to him, holding two swords with her. Just as he was about to greet her, the next thing he knew was that he was holding an extremely heavy sword in his hands.

"Almost forgot to give you your weapon," spoke Kaxa as she made a relieved sigh. "Have you seen Damora-san anywhere? She also forgot her weapon and I can't find her anywhere."

"Er…she might be in the battle waiting room?" suggested Jekou. "I uh…have you seen Zeknui?"

"Your mother?" interrogated Kaxa with a confused expression. "…No…no I don't think so. She might be with King Yishanu or something…I'll go check in the battle waiting room for Damora-san. You should be there as well soon; we're leaving in about two hours."

Jekou made a silent nod as Kaxa made a quick wave at him, rushing off through the hallways. The dragon had to admit; it seemed that in combat days she would be cheerful and filled with beatitude. Other days, she would sometimes speak kind words, but she would also be a bit moody and sometimes in a very scary attitude mode. He then sighed, a little irritated that Kaxa had brought back the thoughts he was trying to forget.

"_Only two hours before we leave?" _thought Jekou. _"I just woke up only an hour ago…back at Zodiac Castle we had to wake up at a designated time and have at least three hours of free time before the fight."_

"JEKOU-KUN!" shouted a worried yet cheerful voice as the hallways were suddenly filled with thunderous footsteps, sprinting as fast as they could. The person continued calling out his name, and soon he realized whom the voice belonged to.

"JEKOU-KUN THERE YOU ARE!" cried out Tohru happily, followed by Uotani, Ghanjan, Momiji, Yuki and surprisingly Kyo as well, though he merely took his time. The five desperate figures stopped in front of Jekou as he made a confused yet a comforting smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Jekou, though he didn't sound that excited.

"Why, we're here to say good luck!" cheered Momiji as he started dancing around happily. "This is your first time going out into battle right?"

Jekou made a silent nod until someone whacked him hard against the back, knocking the sense out of him. He looked behind himself and saw Uotani, grinning hardly as ever.

"You go out there and trash those Zodiacs!" ordered Uotani. "I don't care what you do; grab a sphere or something and stick it up their asses! Hell if I were a warrior I would do that!"

"Uh…sure?" answered Jekou, though his reply seemed to be more of a question.

"Yeah but what would happen if a sphere went up yours?" questioned Ghanjan, making fun of Uotani. "I'm not going to spend the whole day trying to pull it out."

"_Mortals are such strange creatures," _thought Jekou as he chuckled a bit.

"You better watch your back when you are out there," spoke Yuki, interposing Jekou's thoughts. "It gets pretty wild and confusing when you have no idea what you are doing."

"…Yeah," replied Jekou. He looked around for a moment, sometimes taking quick glances at Yuki sometimes. A somewhat puzzled look approached his face as he narrowed his brows.

"…Where is Hanajima-san?" questioned Jekou.

"Um…I'm really not sure," answered Yuki a bit sensational. _"Why do you want to know where she is?"_

"I think she's busy preparing breakfast for the warriors leaving!" answered Tohru blissfully. "If you go to the battle waiting room you might find her serving some meals! I'm not exactly sure though…"

"Oh," response Jekou. That was all he said. A simple "oh" and nothing more. Kyo, after taking his long time walking up to the group, finally arrived as he stood next to Momiji.

"Be extremely careful okay Jekou-kun?" spoke Tohru, her voice becoming a bit worried. "It's really dangerous out there…don't get hurt okay? I don't want to see one of my friends get hurt…okay?"

"_One of her friends…"_ thought Jekou as he heard Kyo, saying that Tohru liked to say okay a lot. "…I'll be all right. Besides…I could simply ask your assistance of healing if I do say injure myself."

"I guess…" spoke Tohru, completely forgetting that she could heal people at the moment. "…But still don't get wounded."

Jekou nodded as he finally thought that he should get going to the battle waiting room. He was surely hungry at the moment anyway. He gave everyone a simple wave as he walked down the hallway, his sword by his side.

"Yo it's not safe out there so keep a sharp eye!" shouted Kyo. _"Not that you have one…"_

Jekou simply raised an arm as he continued walking, showing Kyo that he heard what he said. He heard Momiji and Tohru continuously shouting byes and such, but this brought at least some bravery and strength to Jekou. At least he knew one thing for sure; friendship could be the weapon of victory.

"Isn't he the youngest one in the group?" questioned Tohru suddenly.

"…Now that I think about it…most of the warriors are around they're twenties," answered Uotani. "Yep I think he's the youngest."

"Oh my goodness…" spoke Tohru as the words "doom" started appearing over herself, a raining cloud presented before her head. _"…He's the youngest in the group! One of my friends is the youngest in the group!"_

"Princess Honda-san?" questioned Yuki a bit concern. "…Princess Honda-san is everything all right?"

"…I think so…" answered Tohru as she put on a fake smile. "I'll just go ten years in the past…wait does that go in my room…?"

"…She lost it," muttered Kyo in disbelief. "…Gah come on…give her some water or something and she'll be back to her usual dopey self."

**Battle Waiting Room**

Jekou walked inside, seeing mortals already lined up in straight lines. Everyone was stretching as some sat down to chat, but mostly everyone was training just like they normally do everyday. He noticed a few servants serving trays of food to some warriors as some servants took some away. He looked around as some warriors waved hello at him, but whatever he was looking for he didn't find.

"…Not here," muttered Jekou under his breath. He suddenly heard a familiar voice nearby as a servant offered him some food. He shook his head until he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. Who wouldn't be calling him except for a person name Zeknui?

"_So that's where she is," _thought Jekou. _"…Figures…Yishanu is here."_

Zeknui stride towards Jekou, face smirk and calm as usual. But like always, Jekou could very much see deep within. But to his surprise, Zeknui simply passed him as though he weren't even there. But as he turned around to see where she was going, he saw her gesturing him to follow. Of course; whatever she had to speak about had to be in private because they were surrounded by _mortals. _

Jekou took a big gulp and followed her to a corner where no one was around. She simply folded her arms as Jekou remained stone statue position.

"…Are you actually going to go into combat?" queried Zeknui. Jekou made a quiet and slow nod, which is until he felt the slap from his mother's hand. She started breathing harshly as the smack sound echoed through his head.

"How _dare _you go into battle when you aren't suppose to!" snapped Zeknui angrily. "Don't you know that you could be the next ruler of Zodiac Castle? If you go out there now and get yourself killed, then what the hell are we going to do Jekou? Are we going to find a ruler who doesn't have my blood? Lord Akito's blood!" (Oh by the way…yes…I do know Akito's…cough cough _gender _cough cough…but I don't want to give out any spoilers…so…just flow along with the story…)

"…Why don't you just have another kid?" muttered Jekou, though he knew that was impossible at the moment. Zeknui was strictly about to slap him again, but she controlled her anger and held it back.

"…I don't know what has gotten into you," spoke Zeknui coldly. "The fact that you are still trying to get Yishanu's trust and love or if you really want to fight against the Zodiacs. You are now making your life a mess…ever since we came here. You could have stayed back at Zodiac Castle if you wanted to, but now look at you. You are worthless…you can't even decide whether or not you belong to Zodiac Castle or not! You keep switching sides between one territory to another and you know by doing that you aren't helping anyone!"

Jekou merely kept quiet, not wanting to answer anything. He had no reason to speak with her in the first place, even if she was his mother, everything she has put him through…he had enough. Of course, he couldn't actually hit her nor do anything, but he knew that by keeping quiet, it was at least a way to show her that he wasn't respecting her.

He then noticed Zeknui looking pass him, and as he quickly turned around, he knew that he was at least safe for now. Hanajima stood behind him, holding a tray with pork, herbs and rice with a mini bowl of fish sauce. She of course had her usual poker face, though her eyes looked suspicious.

"…Sorry if I'm disrupting," spoke Hanajima coolly. "But the warriors need to eat at the moment."

"…I understand," replied Zeknui as she smiled. She left the two of them and left the battle room. It was as though Zeknui went in there so she can speak with Jekou and nothing more. He made a soft sigh, extremely relief that she was gone at the moment.

To his surprise, Hanajima started to walk away. He quickly caught up with her, expecting that the food belonged to him.

"Hey um…isn't that meal for me?" questioned Jekou with a perplexed expression.

"I only came because I felt your presence becoming dark," spoke Hanajima smoothly.

"…You didn't hear anything…did you?" queried Jekou, a worried face approaching him.

"...I don't know," answered Hanajima. "Did you want me to hear it?" Jekou's face completely dropped as a sweatdrop fell from his head. He could never get an answer out of her. "Now…I'll leave this meal to you. It was suppose to be for someone else…but that doesn't bother me."

She handed the meal to him as she left him standing in the middle of the battle waiting room, followed by some other servants. He actually wasn't hungry at all…but he really thought the meal was for him in the first place.

**Two Hours Later…**

"All right!" shouted Yishanu, overthrowing his voice from everyone else in the room. All the warriors looked up as Kaxa appeared behind Yishanu. "Everyone grab your weapons, remember your partners and line up!"

"…Partners?" questioned Jekou to himself as everyone started lining up, side by side with their partner. Yishanu and Kaxa move towards Jekou, knowing what he was thinking about.

"You are the youngest, so it would be safer if Kaxa would be your partner," suggested Yishanu. "Actually…it was Tohru-kun who recommended it. I'll be fine on my own; now go!"

Kaxa quickly bowed as she stood behind a warrior, Jekou slowly taking his time. This was his first time in a battle…and he surely didn't feel very much comfortable as he imagined it.

"**_You better watch your back when you are out there...it gets pretty wild and confusing when you have no idea what you are doing."_**

"**_Yo it's not safe out there so keep a sharp eye!"_**

He took a slow sigh while the doors opened, letting the fresh bright light shine in. Everyone squinted their eyes as Yishanu's eyes stared up at the bright blue sky that would once again be filled with blood. The guards opened up the gate as Kaxa left her position, making Jekou extremely confused. Was he suppose to follow her or was he suppose to stay where he was?

Suddenly as she approached the opened gate, she sprouted her hands as the huge green barrier around the castle started to disappear. Jekou became extremely surprised, for even after all this time, he never knew that Kaxa possessed the same powers as Tohru…yet the aura seemed much powerful than hers.

"_Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun could escape now," _thought Jekou. _"…But last battle…didn't the barrier go down? If it did…why didn't Kyo-kun leave? Did someone stop him?"_

Kaxa then stood besides Jekou again, eyes tensed as ever. Boy…was she ready to fight or what? Maybe Jekou would feel the same once he experienced the same feeling.

"All right everyone lets go!" ordered Yishanu, and soon cheers suddenly uproar the room, which completely scared the crap out of Jekou. He knew that the warriors back at Zodiac Castle left quiet, sharp, and edgy as ever. But in Mortal Castle…everyone acted so…carefree and filled with positive attitudes. Jekou surely felt left out now…for he was scared as ever…though he didn't show it.

Everyone stood on Kyo's balcony; Tohru, Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Uotani and Ghanjan. They all watched the mortal warriors leaving for battle. Tohru didn't have a balcony anymore of course. They only rebuilt the wall for the mortals were afraid that another attack would come if she stood out on her balcony once again. Tohru did feel like sending out her blessings, but she just woke up so it would be hard for her to concentrate.

She suddenly spotted Jekou, side by side with Kaxa as all the other warriors came out as well, cheering as loud as they could.

"COME ON KICK THOSE ZODIACS ASSES!" cheered Uotani as loud as possible.

"I'm standing right here," muttered Kyo stupidly.

"Who the hell cares," snapped Uotani with a grin. "BEAT THOSE ZODIACS WARRIORS!"

"_I'm worried that even though Jekou could have strength of a Zodiac," _thought Yuki. _"An accident may occur…or his true identity may be reveal…or worst…"_

"Hey Tohru-kun when will they return?" questioned Momiji.

"He's saying that he and everyone else will try to return by tonight," answered Tohru. "But if it becomes too late or if they have too many soldiers injured, they'll camp out."

They all continue watching them leave. It somehow caught all of their attention because each battle will determine who is winning…and who is losing. Each battle that takes place counts no matter how long or short the combat takes place.

"…Who wants to play at South Garden?" cheered Momiji unexpectedly with a happy face..

**Zodiac Territory (At least three hours later)**

The warriors continued marching towards the Zodiac kingdom where the battle should await just like everyday. They knew the Zodiacs were ready, for each and every single day the war would start. There would never be breaks and there would never be any days off. But of course, everyday the Zodiacs would have a new plan, so the soldiers had to be on their guard.

Yishanu looked around very carefully, looking if he would find any hints of attacks or Zodiacs. There seem to be nothing related to that, but still kept his guard up. As they arrived at the kingdom, they spotted a huge crowd of Zodiacs in front of the kingdom. Jekou's eyes widened as he saw all the familiar faces of his own kind. He wasn't sure if Zeknui told Akito about him in the battle, but now he was completely lost. Was he actually going to kill a Zodiac?

"…Don't look nervous," whispered Kaxa, noticing Jekou's fear. "Just keep your guard up and you'll be fine."

"_Yeah…and you have powers that I don't have," _thought Jekou stupidly. As he looked back at the Zodiac group, waiting in front of their castle, he couldn't believe what he saw. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell the mortals. If he did…that would mean abandoning his own kind. And if he didn't…

Of course, two groups stood in front of the castle. One was the Zodiac snake and the other was the Zodiac horse. The leader of the snake stood in front of them, though he didn't act serious as he was suppose to. His long silver hair was tied in a braid, some mortals were certain that the leader was a girl. He simply snapped his fingers as half of the Zodiac snake group transformed into a snake, purple smoke fuming all over the place. The leader of the snakes winked his amber eyes as he brought out hand-held connected swords, one in each hand. He quickly tied the ribbon attached to the sword around his wrist, making sure he had a good grip. As he tied the other one, one warrior quickly dabbed some kind of liquid on each of his swords.

During that, the leader of the horses rose her left arm as the first three front rows transformed into horses. Her long black hair swayed with the wind, not even caring if it got in her face. Quickly some Zodiacs who didn't transform geared up the horses and jumped on them, holding long spheres that could be at least ten feet long. The leader of the horses didn't transform, yet she brought out an extremely long thin sword with a horse tail attached to the end. She quickly slashed it in front of her as it made a "swish" echo. The hissing of the snakes could be heard, long fangs slowly showing as venom dripped on the ground.

"_Those Zodiacs riding the horses," _thought Jekou as his hands shook nervously on the sheathe of his sword. _"…Those Zodiacs aren't…"_

"Warriors!" shouted Yishanu as he rose his sword.

All the mortals quickly brought out their weapons; some swords, some rifles, some even had arrows with them surprisingly, reaching far distance mostly. Kaxa swiftly brought out her sword as Jekou followed, though he had a hard time keeping it grasp in his sweaty hands. He looked up at Yishanu, wondering what he was going to do. He kept his sword in the air for this was a sign that they were ready whenever they were.

Right as the leader of the horse Zodiacs slashed her sword in the air once again, the face of Zeknui's son suddenly caught her eyes. You got go be kidding…was that actually the son of Zeknui? Jekou was on the mortal side? But…how could this be? Sure, everyone knew that he was at Mortal Castle because of some tasks he had to take care of, but she wasn't expecting him to be battling. She didn't even know that he battled!

"…What the hell is Jekou doing here?" whispered Rin, loud enough for the snake leader to head.

"…Oh is that Jekou-kun?" questioned Ayame surprised. "…Oh it is!"

"Keep quiet!" snapped Rin. "You don't want to reveal his identity do you?"

Rin slashed her sword as Ayame did the same, also demonstrating that they were ready whenever they were. Without thinking, Yishanu quickly looked down at one of the warriors and soon thousands of arrows rose in the sky, heading in the direction towards the Zodiacs. It was an amazing sight though; it looked as though swarms of black crows were flying in their direction. All the Zodiacs then started charging after the mortals, not thinking that one of the arrows could pierce through them if they took a wrong step.

All the mortals waited until the arrows would land for of course they didn't want to be attack by their own weapon. The snakes slithered in different directions, easily missing the arrows that stabbed the soft ground. Only a few horses were hit, but there were still plenty to fight.

Suddenly all the mortals charged after the Zodiacs, completely shocking Jekou for he had no idea. Kaxa suddenly grabbed his arm as she pulled him along, knowing that he was a bit confused at the moment. He held his sword firmly in his hand, though he wasn't thinking about striking anyone he sees. And in the next second, swords blocking and striking were heard as shouts and screams overthrew the battlefield. Gunfire was heard as the silent echoes of arrows shot across everywhere. Blood splattered everywhere as one by one, a warrior fell.

Jekou held his sword as he noticed some Zodiacs trying to attack him, but to his surprise they held back and stared at him surprised. Right as they were about to speak, Kaxa would immediately strike them down.

"Ha…it seems your beauty is stopping them from attacking you!" shouted Kaxa as a bullet went pass her face. "Keep showing your charm!"

"_What the hell?" _thought Jekou. _"This isn't good…if they keep staring at me, surprised that I'm in the battle, Kaxa-san is going to kill everyone she sees."_

Suddenly a huge crowd of warriors separated Kaxa and Jekou, completely losing each other. Jekou looked around, trying to find any sight of Kaxa. But that crowd had surely lost sight of her.

"_Dammit…I can't attack a Zodiac!" _thought Jekou as he looked around, seeing shouts and blood all over the place.

To his surprise, a sword suddenly came clashing down to him as he quickly pulled his sword up, blocking his attack. As he looked up at his opponent, he couldn't believe who tried to attack him.

"Horse leader!" cried out Jekou as Rin jumped back, glaring at him angrily. Suddenly a mortal came after her and slashed his sword straight at her, but she quickly jumped over it and kicked him against the side, a hidden dagger in her boot. Another mortal came in front of her as she started blocking his attacks, wanting to get to the main point with Jekou.

"Jekou what the hell are you doing?" snapped Rin as she suddenly blocked a quick attack from her side.

"Shut up!" whispered Jekou, afraid that his true identity might be discovered. "Just don't fight me!"

"What are you doing?" shouted Rin, not even caring if Jekou's identity would be discovered. Anyone, who heard their conversation, she could easily kill them.

"Yishanu asked me to be in this battle!" answered Jekou. "I didn't know what to do, so I agreed!"

"Does Lord Akito know about this?" shouted Rin. "What will happen if you get killed?"

A Zodiac's arrow suddenly slashed through Jekou's belt as a certain bracelet fell off, landing on the ground where at least thousands of people were around it. Jekou became extremely surprised, glad that the arrow didn't actually miss, but as he looked up at Rin, he noticed that she seemed to be stunned. Jekou felt his pocket, but he finally remembered what the pocket was holding.

"_Jin-sensei!" _thought Jekou surprised, though the bracelet was now being kicked away by anyone walking their path.

Rin quickly stabbed a mortal with her sword as she rushed through everyone, wanting to get possession of the bracelet. She knew what it was; it looked very familiar. She heard about it, she seen pictures about it, she even studied about it for all Zodiacs were suppose to. Could it possibly be the real thing?

Jekou followed close behind, not wanting Rin to take possession of the bracelet. A bullet went pass him that caused him a total heart beat, but he continued. Suddenly the bracelet was found in a puddle of blood, but to his surprise Rin was about to get it. He quickly took off into a sprint and slid, taking possession of the bracelet before Rin could take it. He quickly got up and placed it on, pulling his sleeve down to cover it. The horse leader gave him a suspicious look as Jekou tried to act like nothing happened.

"…What was that Jekou?" questioned Rin as she quickly stabbed someone from behind. "…Would that happen to be something relating to Jin-sensei?"

Before Jekou even had time to answer, there were suddenly shouts and yelling and soon he noticed the mortals running away, a few of them firing arrows so the Zodiacs could stay away. Rin also caught this commotion, but soon Jekou head out for a sprint, hoping that he could get away from Rin. He caught up with the remaining warriors as he heard a few Zodiacs cheering for victory and such.

Suddenly a warrior came up to him, followed by Kaxa as she had a pissed yet depress look in her eyes.

"Where the hell did you go?" questioned Kaxa. "Anyway…now that you are here. The Zodiacs started winning over us…it was as though our side was losing more people then their side."

Jekou made a puzzled expression, though he exactly knew why they were losing. They had at least one thousand more warriors then they did, and that was because there were three Zodiacs fighting, except the third didn't transform at all. Two Zodiac animals would always fight in a battle, but this time Lord Akito had sneaked up on them by bringing out another one, totally throwing off the balance. The other Zodiac who was also in the battle was the ox, yet their leader wasn't there or else one of the mortals might have recognized him.

"_That really threw off the battle," _thought Jekou. _"…But now Lady Rin is going to speak to Lord Akito about the incident…and Lord Akito might even tell Zeknui…"_

Just as he was about to sigh, he felt a complete shock against his back as his eyes widened, never ever feeling this kind of pain before. He slowly turned his head around and saw an arrow, pierced inside his back. Total shock filled the boy until he fell onto his knees. He started hearing gunfire as he heard the Zodiacs still cheering. The Zodiacs probably didn't know that they just hit one of their own kind.

He then noticed a huge green barrier surrounding all the remaining mortals. There was actually a lot of remaining mortals, but he noticed some familiar faces weren't with them. His eyes suddenly became blurry as he suddenly met the ground.

**Kyo's Balcony**

Mortal Castle stood in complete silence, everything running smoothly as ever as the warriors were still off at Zodiac Castle. Besides the cat leader standing on his balcony, looking at that green barrier Kaxa once again placed up, instead a certain blue eyes princess looked outside, staring far beyond the land until she could see no more. The sky was black as ever as the bloody sky disappeared.

"_Maybe the warriors are camping out," _thought Tohru sadly. _"Or maybe right now they are just a few feet away before spotting the castle."_

Kyo walked inside his room, yawning his usual self after eating his meal. He shut the door, his crimson eyes looking around the room. He fell on top of his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He had to admit; Mortal Castle could be extremely boring if you didn't do anything. He continued staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the battle that was probably finished…but mostly Jekou.

"_Doesn't he know that if his life gets taken away Zodiac Castle will be in an uproar?" _thought Kyo. _"That damn Jekou…I'm curious if he even survived…"_

He rolled to his side as he was about to close his eyes, feeling as though he needed to sleep. But to his surprise, he spotted Tohru standing on his balcony, not even noticing that Kyo had come inside his room. His eyes completely widened as he suddenly fell off his bed, landing with a loud thump. Tohru quickly turned around and gasp, surprised that he was already in his room without her hearing anything.

"Oh Kyo-kun I didn't hear you come inside!" greeted Tohru blissfully.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Kyo, though he was mostly shouting because he fell off his bed.

"Well I um…uh…since I don't have a balcony in my room anymore…I just thought that maybe I could stand on your balcony," replied Tohru unsure, but then she started entering panic mode. "Um that is, if you don't want me on your balcony that's absolutely fine by me! I-I shouldn't barge into someone's room without permission I'm extremely sorry!"

"…Doesn't matter," muttered Kyo as he slowly stride on the balcony, resting his arms against the railing. "You're already here anyway."

"…But…would it be all right if I can come out here once in a while?" questioned Tohru a bit quietly.

"Hell…this place mostly belongs to you," muttered Kyo. "…Why _do _you want to stay here? You got some connection with the balcony or someth'n?"

Tohru simply smiled and looked back at the long deserted land, totally wiped out with no grass or plants whatsoever. Only inside Mortal Castle and inside were filled with living plants and such. But the path between Zodiacs and Mortals was completely empty.

"…Well for tonight," spoke Tohru. "I'm just waiting to see the warriors coming back. But since it is becoming very dark, I guess they are camping out for tonight. But…I suppose I really can't answer your question actually. When I stand on the balcony, I feel like I'm actually flying."

"Flying?" queried Kyo.

"Yep!" replied Tohru. "I'm standing on one of the few balcony's that stick out from the castle, though it seems I'm standing on nothing once I look around my surroundings. And sometimes if I spread my arms, I can actually feel the breeze of the air, somewhat flying!"

And at that moment, she quickly spread her arms and closed her eyes, smiling happily as ever. Kyo, however, watched Tohru as though she were trying to jump off the balcony. Wasn't Tohru a strange girl?

"…What's so great 'bout flying?" muttered Kyo.

"If I can fly, I would be able to get away from all this madness," answered Tohru as she stood on her tipi-toes, wanting to reach higher then ever. "Being able to fly could send me to places I never dreamed this world could ever have. I want to see a world without violence and arguing; a place where peace and happiness could rule the lands except fighting."

"You know that's not going to happen," chuckled Kyo, and he knew that was the truth.

"I know!" replied Tohru happily, though there was a bit sadness in her throat. "But I can dream!"

Kyo simply grinned while the green barrier reflected off his crimson eyes. He really didn't care about that barrier now. Before, he just wanted to run right through it and sprint back at Zodiac Castle. But he wasn't receiving any orders from anyone and he wasn't even working. He could call this a vacation…yet…

He unexpectedly felt his arms being spread as his face became completely confused. He looked behind himself and noticed Tohru, smiling cheerfully as she held Kyo's arms even higher.

"What the hell are you doing?" questioned Kyo as his voice showed a bit of irritation.

"I want you to see what it's like to fly!" answered Tohru happily. "If you spread your arms high enough, you will be able to soar as far as possible!"

"…Well I'm not going anywhere," muttered Kyo as he looked down at his feet, though it was merely a joke. He heard Tohru giggling a little, and soon his thoughts about Jekou were gone. He suddenly felt his arms becoming heavier as Tohru's giggling soften.

"…Kyo-kun…" spoke Tohru. "…Do you…do you still want to leave…Mortal Castle…and return to Zodiac Castle?"

"…Hell yeah," answered Kyo with an evil grin. "Even though I'm kicking it back here, back at Zodiac Castle and torturing everyone…going back to the good old days."

Kyo's mind was set on Zodiac Castle, but soon he felt his arms being released. He saw Tohru walking back to the railing and looking back at the land, smiling calmly as ever. His eyes were now locked on her; that smile…it didn't look like her usual smile…

"…But just like I said," spoke Kyo. "…I'm not going anywhere now…even if I wanted to…I'm not going to go anywhere…"

He was hoping that maybe he would see that same smile that somehow made his day, but instead it stuck to her face. He really didn't know what made her sad, but he just couldn't lie about it. He was relaxing at Mortal Castle, but going back to Zodiac Castle was the one thing he desired at the moment. It _is _his home in the first place…though now that he thought about it…not that many people saw him as a person. Scratch off Kagura…he was mostly known as "cat leader" or "Lord Kyo." Sure…everytime he heard those words he would feel proud of his birthright…but at Mortal Castle…

"**_I just never saw anyone with orange hair and orange eyes."_**

"**_I know you're going to go home soon… a person like you shouldn't stay lock up from us. You're a very brave and powerful person and the world should get to know that, don't you think?"_**

"**_You can deride mortals… I'm not going to stop you from hating mortals…but still…I don't think I'm ever going to hate Zodiacs."_**

"…Come back here tomorrow and see if the warriors return," suggested Kyo. "…All right?"

Tohru quickly nodded as her smile rose. That was the smile he was expecting; that smile that shined a thousand of stars. Tohru looked back at the wasteland, standing side by side with Kyo.

"…**_Kyo-kun…do you…do you still want to leave…Mortal Castle…and return to Zodiac Castle?"_**

"**_Kyo-kun…do you…do you still want to leave…me…and return to Zodiac Castle?"_**


	23. Confused Heads

You know…for some reason I feel like working on this story instead of my other ones at the moment. I don't know why…maybe it's because I have more reviews on it…or maybe it's because of my selfishness…anyway…doesn't matter right? Um…let me see…I guess I should start huh?

**Chapter 22 "Confused Head's"** (And you know what? I have a confuse head because I have NO idea how many reviews I ACTUALLY GOT! Fanfiction doesn't count all the reviews for me...it's so mean...and I want to say hi to everyone...but I can't since some aren't in my stats thingy. I have e-mails from reviewers who aren't in the stats...so strange.)

All the warriors from the battle who survived started preparing camp, deciding to spend the night and head back to Mortal Castle tomorrow. Besides, some of the mortals were injured…and speaking of some being injured…

King Yishanu quickly walked back and forth, not believing what had happened. One of his most important warriors, Jekou Gyte, had been badly injured. Even though they started to retreat, showing the Zodiacs that they have won, they just wouldn't stop and actually shot an arrow straight at his back.

He, of course, already knew that Kaxa would be able to heal his wound. But sometimes her healing affects could leave marks and scars, and if Zeknui would see any scar on her son, he had no idea how she would react.

"_Godammit," _thought Yishanu. _"Those damn Zodiacs…"_

"King Yishanu," spoke a warrior, interrupting Yishanu's desperate thoughts. "Um…some of the injured warriors are sleeping now at the moment. They seem to be in perfect conditions-."

"What about Jekou-kun?" questioned Yishanu quickly. "Does he seem to be in perfect health?"

"Um…Kaxa-san says that she's doing the best," replied the warrior. "But she says not to worry because he'll be fine."

"_Yeah, he will but I won't," _thought Yishanu.

One of the few Tents

Kaxa held a warrior's arm up as she placed her hand above it, a green glow forming around his arm. His deep cut started disappearing though the blood remained. She reached over for a damp cloth and gently wiped the blood away, knowing that his arm could be a bit soar at the moment.

"You weren't poison," reassured Kaxa. "That's luck."

"Thank you very much Kaxa-san," replied the warrior as he bowed his head, slowly standing up and leaving the tent. Kaxa looked behind herself at the last patient; Jekou. But to her surprise, he seemed to be sleeping.

"_With him sleeping it could be easier to pull the arrow out," _thought Kaxa as she slowly placed him on the ground, lying on his stomach. She brought out a small dagger that she stuck in her hair as she carefully ripped Jekou's shirt off, not wanting to cause him any pain.

She suddenly lifted his right sleeve down and noticed a pink and yellow beaded bracelet, dangling off his wrist. She looked at it with curiosity, wondering what he was doing with something like this. She steadily took it off and examined it.

"…_This looks like Tohru-kun's," _thought Kaxa. _"I remember seeing this in her room…he probably took it when she wasn't looking."_

Kaxa quickly stuff it in her pocket as she looked back at his wound. The arrow was pretty deep and it was going to be hard to get out. She placed her hand on his back until she felt him flinch.

"_Damn I woke him up," _thought Kaxa. She, however, ignored it and suddenly pressed down lightly against his back, feeling Jekou flinching again. A green glow surrounded his back as Jekou's breathing started to become softer and softer.

"That should reduce the pain," spoke Kaxa. "You will still feel pain, but it won't be as bad as it's suppose to be."

Right as she held the arrow, Jekou completely gagged as she quickly released it. She noticed him shivering terribly as though he was freezing cold. When she looked back at his wound, she noticed that the wound on his back started turning purplish.

"_He's poison…" _though Kaxa. "Dammit…okay Jekou; I can heal poison no problem, but once I do that, you're going to feel a great amount of pain. Got that?"

Of course, why would Jekou answer? He was completely weak and tired and in extreme pain at the moment. She tried to place her hand as close to the arrow as possible, yet she tried not to touch it. Once she found the exact spot, an extremely dark green glow formed as a strange green liquid started to flow inside his back from the palm of her hand.

She suddenly lost her concentration when Jekou started shouting, wanting to get up immediately. Kaxa quickly held him down as she continued, Jekou still fighting to get lose. She very much knew how much pain Jekou had to be at the moment; it was as though thousands of knives were piercing through his back continuously.

"Okay…the poison is now vaporizing with every breath you take," spoke Kaxa. "But by doing that I can't reduce the pain…and I need to pull that arrow out of your back..."

Jekou slowly looked up at Kaxa, seeing her look serious yet worried. His eyes were halfway close; he looked terribly weak at the moment. Kaxa's face became a bit surprised, shock that Jekou was even moving. Every movement he made, the knives would continue to stab through him. He then nodded as he slowly rested his head on the ground, breathing in slowly.

"_He's stronger than I suspected," _thought Kaxa as she slowly got up. _"Kami…this is going to be difficult."_

As calmly as she could, she stood up and took hold of the arrow, trying hard not to move it. She looked back down at Jekou, wondering what his reactions were. He seemed to be doing okay, no sign of movement except for his breathing. She then placed her other hand on the stick of the arrow, looking continuously between her grasp and Jekou.

"…Okay…I'm going to pull this out on the count of three," spoke Kaxa. "It's going to hurt a lot…"

Two warriors then came inside, wondering if Kaxa was hungry.

"No I'm fine," replied Kaxa. "Er…I have a favor. Could you carefully keep Jekou down? I'm gonna pull this arrow off his back."

Both warriors nodded, though they hesitated to touch him, afraid they might hurt him. But soon both warriors had grasp of his arm, keeping him down on the ground. Kaxa licked her lips from nervousness as she cracked her fingers with her thumb.

"Okay Jekou…on the count of three," said Kaxa as she looked at both the warriors. They looked down at Jekou, ready to keep him down once the number three was called.

"One…" Jekou's eyes stayed halfway close, looking as though he was going to fall asleep. "Two…" Kaxa's neck started to drip down with sweat, wondering what Yishanu would say if he heard Jekou shouting. But this had to be done no matter what.

"THREE!" shouted Kaxa as she quickly pulled the arrow out, his wound expanding. Jekou quickly clenched his fist as he tightened his eyes, back arched as he tried to get up, but the guards held him down harshly. Now his back was stinging with more pain then ever; he had never felt pain like this before in his life. It was so horrible…

"_I'm surprise he didn't scream," _thought Kaxa. _"Even one of our strongest warriors would at least be cussing me out now…he's stronger then he looks."_

**Zodiac Castle**

The night air stood dark as a couple of Zodiacs stayed up, cheering on for yet another victory. Some went through halls, holding up some drinks and having the time of their lives. Ayame was simply kidding around with the snake and horse Zodiacs, but Rin wasn't into that kind of "fun."

She walked under the garden canopy as she noticed the waters' ripples' expanding farther and farther in the lake. She came to a halt, for of course ripples couldn't start without something causing them.

"…Gure-san," spoke Rin as Shigure appeared from behind a pole, waving cheerfully at her.

"Hello Rin!" greeted Shigure. "Heard about the great victory today! Good job!"

"…Lady Zeknui's son Jekou was out there today in the battle," said Rin. "…He was on the mortal side. I fought with him a bit…wanting to get his attention…but just as he was about to tell the reason why he was actually battling…he dropped something…"

"…What?" questioned Shigure as he tried to act curious. "His sword?"

"…You remember Jin-sensei?" queried Rin. "…That bracelet that he made…that's what Jekou dropped…"

Shigure merely sighed as he walked out from the canopy, plopping down on a stone with a face filled with disgrace.

"You know about Jin-sensei right?" spoke Rin.

"…That goof," spoke Shigure with a chuckled. "We were actually good pals…even though he was at least ten years older then me…we got along. But that was when he met with that woman…I wasn't mad…but he didn't speak with me often because he was afraid about his relationship. And once he had his daughter…"

"He used his flesh and bones to make her the bracelet," finished Rin. "No other bracelets would work for her…yet his did…"

"But what we are speaking about…" said Shigure. "Is it the same thing you saw?"

"I'm certain," replied Rin. "All Zodiacs know about it; I'm absolutely positive that it's the same thing."

Shigure slowly got up as he stretched his arm, glancing over at a concern Rin who of course didn't have a smile on her face. He grinned as he stretched his arms in the air.

"Well…I'm gonna sleep!" suggested Shigure. "You should do the same as well! Night night!"

Just as he was about to leave, Rin's voice caught his attention.

"Gure-san!" shouted Rin. "…Lord Akito…do we tell him?"

Shigure kept quiet as he continued walking away, making Rin terribly mad at the moment. He then waved an arm as he took a quick look at Rin.

"Let's keep it between us for now," replied Shigure. "He's in a lot of stress at the moment."

His appearance was then gone as Rin started hearing cheering around herself. Damn…couldn't these Zodiacs keep it down? Some were actually trying to sleep, and with all this bustling and shouting going on, who in the world could sleep through this?

"_It's just another victory," _thought Rin. _"What complete idiots."_

**Mortal Castle Next Day**

Tohru was already up on her heals, wearing her usual long green dress as she left her hair down, not caring about it. She washed her face so she could look awake as ever. Soon after her usual routine, she rushed out of her bedroom and softly closed the door, not wanting to make an echo around the top tower.

She then accosts Kyo's bedroom door as she gently knocked, not wanting to barge in. But to her surprise, no one answered. She knocked again, wondering that maybe her previous knock wasn't loud enough, but yet again, it was dense quiet.

"…_Maybe he's out on the balcony," _thought Tohru. _"I suppose it won't hurt if I just come in…he did say that I was aloud to come in today…"_

She slowly crept open the door and took a little peep inside, wondering where Kyo actually was. To her surprise, there was the almighty Lord Kyo, lying in his bed, _sleeping_. He was actually sleeping…

"_I thought he wakes up early," _thought Tohru as she quickly knelt down to him. _"…He looks peaceful…the last time I saw him asleep…he looked like he was in a nightmare…"_

She remembered the first time she met the cat leader. She had brought him to his room after he changed into his cat form. The next day she went to see if he was all right, but once she saw his face, she saw anger and hatred. That face was perfectly clear to her, but now…he just seemed to be sleeping serenely…

"_I should leave him to sleep," _thought Tohru. _"But I know Kyo-kun wants to see the warriors return…no…"_

She shook her head and stood up, remembering last night about the conversation they both had. Kyo wouldn't care about the warriors returning; those warriors were his enemies. Why would he care about them anyway? Tohru just didn't want to cause him any trouble.

She hurried over to the balcony while closing the door, wanting to leave Kyo to sleep peacefully. The sun was barely up, but as the minutes went by, the sky started to turn bright red and pink and orange. Such beautiful colors for the sky…

"Maybe I woke up too early," spoke Tohru to herself. "…I suppose I did…I wonder when the warriors will return?"

She noticed a couple of guards in the garden, slowly pacing themselves around the area. The green barrier sparkled like always…but as she would always take sight upon it…something would pop into her head…

"Kyo-kun could have easily escape yesterday if he wanted to," said Tohru. "Yet again he didn't bother. What does this mean though? Does he want to stay here at our castle…no…"

Kyo slowly opened his eyes, his vision a bit blurry. He then sat up, scratching his head lightly. He then looked around, wondering where the top of his uniform was. He then noticed a little piece of paper besides his bed that read, "Gone to wash. You can live without this for a day. Ghanjan."

"That damn mortal," muttered Kyo. "Coming into my room and taking the top of my uniform without asking me permission…"

He then saw a certain shadow reflecting at the balcony's entrance door. He could easily recognize whom the shadow belonged to, and for some reason it somehow replaced the thought of Ghanjan away. He got up and was about to walk out to the balcony, but that was until he heard the voice of Tohru.

"…He doesn't want to stay here," spoke Tohru as she slowly sunk her eyes. "He perfectly explained that he wanted to return to his home…back at Zodiac Castle. What am I thinking; he wanting to stay here with me and everyone else? It's rude to keep him away from his home just so I could spend more time with him. If I didn't know better…I would say that I'm the one who is becoming selfish…"

Kyo's eyes were completely wide, yet he didn't bother to come out to the balcony. Was she talking about him? Or maybe she was speaking about Yuki…but for some reason he had a feeling that she was well describing him…and this didn't make him happy. He continued to face the balcony door, not thinking about coming outside to join her or not. But just that feeling about someone like Tohru wanting him to stay…he didn't know what was running through his mind now.

"_What is this?" _thought Kyo. _"…What is racing through my mind that I somehow can't control? I never felt anything like this before…could it possibly be somehow connected to what maybe mortals experience…or might it be an individual experience…?"_

Tohru's gloomy eyes continued to look far beyond the land that is until she noticed the ground somehow moving. But…how can the ground start moving? It couldn't possibly be an earthquake…could it? But to her shock, it wasn't the ground that was moving. It was the warriors, walking back home like they would always do.

"_The warriors have returned!" _thought Tohru happily. _"The warriors have return! Jekou-kun should be back!"_

She quickly turned around and opened the balcony door, only to find herself face to face with the cat leader himself. Kyo slowly looked down at her as Tohru stared at him confused. It took a little while before she actually realized what had happened. She took a step back as a very small blush appeared under her eyes.

"…I was about to go out onto the balcony," spoke Kyo, breaking the silence as he looked away. "…Is there something wrong? You were in a rush…"

"…The warriors have returned!" replied Tohru, eyes sparkling as ever. "I just saw them walking this way! Come on let's go and see them! I want to see if Jekou-kun is all right!"

Tohru rushed over to the door and opened it wide, rushing out happily. Kyo, however, remained in his room as though nothing had happened. He saw Tohru close the door, though right now he didn't really care about seeing the warriors at the moment. He sat on his bed as his room started to fill with darkness once again.

"…For some reason I can't look at her," spoke Kyo to himself. "Even if I tried…my head would just have a mind of its own. But it's somehow making me more comfortable and calm if I don't look at her…last night I didn't have a problem…but now I feel like I'm going to kill her if I take another sight upon her eyes…"

**Hallways**

Tohru leaned against Kyo's bedroom door as she hugged herself lightly, only finding herself alone with no one around her. Soon she heard cheers and shouting all around the castle. Sure enough, everyone knew that the warriors had finally returned. She pretended that she was excited…for Kyo's sake…but she really didn't have that "excited" feeling inside herself.

"…_He's not coming out of his room," _thought Tohru sadly. _"Maybe that conversation last night affected him…who am I to blame? Zodiac Castle is his home…of course he would want to come back…but if I act all gloomy and depress, he would somehow deny it. Even if he wants me to believe that, there is no doubt that he really wants to leave this place once and for all."_

The sounds of footsteps were echoing through Tohru's ears, though for some reason she didn't even pay attention to it.

"_He didn't look like himself this morning," _thought Tohru. _"…He didn't even bother to look at me. Maybe…maybe he's trying to hide the fact that I somehow hurt his feelings last night, though he is too kind to tell me…but I deserve it."_

As the moments passed by, she noticed a hand waving back and forth in front of her face. She didn't even notice that she was completely staring at her trusted friend Ghanjan, face curious…in a somehow worried way. Tohru quickly shook her head as she held Ghanjan's hand that continued to wave in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ghanjan-kun I didn't notice you there!" apologized Tohru nervously. "…I just finished washing my face so I'm still kind of sleepy."

"…Then why are you leaning against Kyo's bedroom door?" questioned Ghanjan, however he tried to act calm and not too suspicious.

"…I uh…oh is this Kyo-kun's door?" questioned Tohru as she looked behind herself. "Oh, it is! Ha ha! I guess I'm too sleepy to even figure out which room is mine! Um…we-we should go and see the warriors Ghanjan-kun! I think they have arrived back home!"

And without another word, Tohru quickly dragged him along with her, eyes shining as ever with that happy smile she would always have on her face. Ghanjan kept a sharp eye on her…for he noticed something about Tohru that made him uncomfortable…

**Front Gate**

The guards took possession of the thick rope and easily loosened it, the gate starting to lower itself onto the dry plain area. Almost everyone from the castle stood outside, waiting for the arrival. Uotani, Momiji and Yuki were already outside, hearing the loud commotion so early in the morning.

"Do you see Jekou?" questioned Momiji excited as he tried to jump over the crowd. "I don't see him anywhere at all!"

"I bet all the shock got into him and Kaxa-san is dragging him," replied Uotani with a little chuckle. "…Hey where is Tohru-kun? And Ghan-kun?"

"Didn't he say that he went to get Princess Hon-?"

"Oh oh I see Jekou I see Jekou!" cried out Momiji loudly. "He's right there! Do you see him! He's behind King Yishanu with some of the others!"

"_I can't believe he's calling him "King" Yishanu," _thought Yuki sadly. _"He's the enemy…"_

"Uo-chan!" cried out Tohru blissfully with Ghanjan not too far behind. "Momiji-kun! Lord Yuki-kun! Do you see Jekou-kun!"

Momiji grabbed Tohru's arm and quickly pulled her next to him, pointing way out into the crowd where the warriors continue to walk towards the entrance.

"Do you see him?" questioned Momiji excited. "He's right behind King Yishanu!"

Tohru narrowed her eyes for every other warrior kept interfering with her sight. She tried to look for a certain boy with short dark brown hair, green eyes and yellow pupils. Suddenly she saw her target…but…he seemed to be having trouble walking.

"…Is Jekou-kun all right?" questioned Tohru worried. "It looks as though the warriors are trying to help him walk…"

Out of the corner of Yuki's eyes was Zeknui, mostly in front of all the other low servants and such. Her eyes seemed to be shock with horror, though she tried to keep her emotions low. Seeing her son slowly limping towards her with the help of some other warriors…who knew what she was expecting.

But still, the crowd continue to cheer with excitement and such, proud that their protectors have finally return. Soon the green barrier around the whole castle started to dimmer as groups of the warriors entered. Friends and family suddenly gave some warriors deadly hugs as others continue to make their way pass everyone, wanting to go inside and rest up.

Without thinking, Tohru dash through the crowds, leaving her friends behind, surprised. She gently spoke "excuse me" or "pardon me" so she wouldn't be rude to anyone, but it was as though the closer she got to Jekou, the farther away she would be from him. Unexpectedly she felt a hand grab her arm as it pulled her through the crowds. She couldn't see who grabbed her arm since she was completely surrounded by everyone.

But to her surprise, she found herself becoming closer and closer to Jekou, and the closer she got to him, the more she became worried. The huge thirty foot doors that was on the side of the castle began to open as dozens of guards appeared, blocking off all the other mortals so that only the warriors could enter. Tohru, however, was being pulled inside the warrior waiting room, though there wasn't a reason why she wasn't aloud in there.

As the crowd around her started to disappear, she finally found the person who had been dragging her the whole entire time.

"Kaxa-san!" cried out Tohru happily, though she was a bit surprise. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you? If you have any cuts or bruises I can easily heal them for you!"

"Don't worry Tohru-kun I'm fine," assured Kaxa with a grateful smile. "I just saw you struggling through the crowd, so when I got the perfect chance, I pulled you out. Besides, you probably want to see Jekou huh?"

"What's wrong with Jekou-kun?" cried out Tohru devastated as the doors started to close. "I saw him limping like he was badly injured. He isn't injured is he?"

"Some of the other warriors could explain," replied Kaxa as she made a quick wave at Tohru. "I need to place the barrier back up!"

Before Tohru could say anything else, Kaxa was already gone with the warriors, leaving her alone filled with hundreds of other warriors. But there was no time to think about anything. She had to see what was wrong with one of her closest friends, Jekou!

She quickly scurried around the room like a rat, trying to find Jekou. She saw warriors simply chatting their way and some who were trying to sleep on the floor without getting step on. She spotted her father speaking with some of the "more skilled" warriors…but there was no sign of Zeknui. That was odd…

She then spotted Jekou, his arms resting on two warriors' shoulders as they slowly walked him out through the door. Tohru's mind completely snapped as she sprinted towards him, not caring whether or not she should follow. The door almost closed on her as she pushed it open, catching both the warriors' attention.

"Princess Tohru!" spoke one of the warriors surprised. "What were you doing in the warrior waiting room? Do you need any assistance?"

But to their surprised, Tohru was already filled with exhaustion, already out of breath. All of her worries and rushing around the place, too much since it was only early in the morning. Sweatdrops fell from both the warriors' heads, though they were worried whether or not she would be able to speak. Jekou slowly lifted his head as he looked at the exhausted princess.

"Hey," greeted Jekou softly, completely catching Tohru's attention. She took a couple of steps towards him since he didn't talk so loud.

"…What happened?" questioned Tohru.

"One of the Zodiac's caught him off guard," answered one of the warriors. "An arrow struck his back, however it was carrying snake venom within it. Let me see…what else did Kaxa tell me…"

"He was poisoned for about six hours before any of us realized it," finished the other warrior. "Kaxa did cure the poison don't worry; he isn't going to die or anything. But for some reason she said that her antidote will make him weak for about a day or two."

"Oh that's right!" interrupted the other warrior. "He's fine don't worry Princess Tohru! He just needs some rest that's all."

Even though Jekou was going to be okay, she was just so worried about him and all.

"Are you going to be okay Jekou-kun?" questioned Tohru quietly.

He nodded and made a small smile that is until one of the warriors shifted his shoulder so he could have a better grip on Jekou.

"We're just going to take him to the medical room that's all," spoke the warrior. "Do you have any other questions regarding to the battle?"

She thought about it, but she then shook her head and smile. She wasn't in any pain now, knowing that Jekou was fine. She kept hearing things like he was the youngest warrior and that it was his first time in battle, not to mention that he was one of her loyal friends.

The warriors then started walking away with Jekou, leaving her by herself again. Today was just going to be another day at Mortal Castle like always.

"_I wonder when the warriors will go back to Zodiac Ground and revive the dead…?" _thought Tohru, though she wasn't that interest. If Jekou had to be one of those warriors to be brought back alive…she just didn't know how to act.

"Tohru-kun!" shouted a voice close by. Tohru turned around and saw Kaxa, quickly rushing over to her with something in her hand. As soon as she approached Tohru, she grabbed her hand and placed something on top of it.

"I think this is yours, am I right?" questioned Kaxa. "…I found it lying in the hallways."

Tohru looked at it for a moment…though for some reason it didn't look familiar at all. A pink and yellow beaded bracelet…was it hers?

"…_I don't remember this," _thought Tohru. As she steadily looked at it, her eyes then widened as she smiled happily. "Oh yes! This is mine! For a minute I didn't recognize it!"

"Thought so," replied Kaxa." Well, I just thought that I should give it back to you. Where did you get it from anyway?"

"I'm not really sure," answered Tohru. "But I know that it has been with me ever since I can remember…"

Kaxa simply smiled, but then something struck her mind, though she really didn't care. But it seemed a bit strange to her because she would always see her with…

"…If I didn't know better…wouldn't the cat leader be with you?" questioned Kaxa amused.

Even though Tohru tried to act all cheerful and happy, that has been stuck on her mind. She was expecting Kyo to be his usual rude self and follow her around the castle like always, but now he was acting different. Was it because of last night's conversation? Did she somehow make him feel uncomfortable that he is afraid to talk to her? Or…was he mad at her?

Tohru's eyes started to sink a bit, which totally caused Kaxa to break out.

"What did he do to you?" snapped Kaxa angrily. "Did he do anything bad to you? When I find him I'll-!"

"No no no it's all right Kaxa-san!" assured Tohru a bit nervous. "He's just tired…that's all. I guess I'm tired myself too…"

Kaxa, however, understood that something was going on. Though Tohru was her friend and that she would always make sure she was happy, she figured that maybe Tohru didn't want to talk about it. But she was right; Tohru did look tired.

"…You should rest," spoke Kaxa. "It's not good to push yourself to stay awake and all."

Tohru quickly nodded and smiled, turning around as she rushed away, leaving a curious Kaxa. Though she might think she was alone, out of the corner of the wall stood Ghanjan.

"_The look on Tohru-kun's eyes is not a good sign," _thought Ghanjan. _"I never seen that look, and if I haven't seen that look, there is bound to be something wrong with her…maybe this is a signal that I should probably talk with "the cat leader?"_


	24. Cats and Rats to Have Problems

HELLO HELLO HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to chapter 23 for this story! YAY! You know…I'm surprise I'm on chapter 23. I didn't start this story not too long ago…wow that must be a lot of writing I've been doing. I wonder how many words I wrote total…hm…I hope I don't break one of my fingers just like what Takaya-senpai did! (Well…it was her hand but…oh who the hell cares. Just trying to make a conversation). Mm…I guess I should start right? Okay I will…

**Chapter 23 "Cats and Rats do have Problems"**

Kyo stayed in his room, though he kept the balcony door open. His thoughts…his emotions…they felt new to him. He had no idea what was wrong with him at the moment…and he did not like this feeling. Whatever it was, he wished that it had never appeared in the first place.

"_My head feels like I'm banging against the wall," _thought Kyo as he placed a hand on his forehead. _"I don't feel hot or anything…and yet I feel so tired and all…dammit. Worst of all, this place is driving me insane. But only yesterday did I say I would stay here longer…however now that opinion of mine has now changed. I need to get out of here…"_

Though he knew he couldn't now. If he had thought about this sooner while Kaxa's barrier was still free, he could have dashed out in cat form without anyone noticing him. How empty minded was he? He couldn't make up his own mind until all his chances were at lost.

He heard the clicking of his doorknob turning, his focus then clear. It turned slowly, though it kind of pissed him off since he wanted to know who was exactly coming inside. Could it possibly be Tohru? Don't let it be her…just the sight of her will make him shout inside his head. Or maybe if he couldn't control it, he would shout at _her _and who knows what might happen?

But to his surprise, the person he least expected to show up was none other then Ghanjan; that stupid mortal he hated ever since he first met eyes on him. What an incredibly annoying mortal…why did _he _have to show up? He knew for sure he that was going to yell at _him _no matter what, even if he tried.

Ghanjan looked up at Kyo and noticed his angry eyes, yet he completely ignored it and closed the door, however once it touched the wall he shoved it closed so it shook the picture besides the door. He held something in his arm, though he simply tossed it (more likely threw it) at Kyo as he caught it swiftly for his quick cat reflexes.

"…I'm being nice enough to give it to you early," spoke Ghanjan.

Kyo didn't answer at all. He eyed his shirt that he thought he would get by tonight, checking if Ghanjan hadn't done anything wrong to it. Everything seemed to be fine…no tears…no holes…no stains…wait a minute. Why the hell was Ghanjan treating Kyo like a guest instead of some rival?

"…This ain't contaminated with anything unusual is it?" queried Kyo as he lazily swung it back and forth.

"I don't care if it is or not," muttered Ghanjan pulling himself a chair. "Though I would be pretty glad if it was. Go ahead, toss it away like I care. I don't have a problem with you and your troublesome clothes and such."

Kyo simply looked away and quickly unbutton his shirt, placing it over his shoulders and putting his arms through the short sleeves. He button it back up ad rolled up the sleeves since it was pretty humid in his room, but it didn't bother him that much even if he was in fact a cat.

But the strange part was that Ghanjan didn't leave. He merely sat on that chair and looked around the room, acting as though he was a mere guest. Having this mortal servant in his room was very much displeasing the cat leader and he wasn't going to let him get away.

"…Why are you still here?" questioned Kyo. "You have anything else? What, are you _mad _about the warriors that you don't have any courage to spit it out? Or is it about Jekou; going into battle when you think _you _should since you were in fact a warrior before?" (See chapter 9 for details).

Ghanjan remained seated on the chair, continuing to look around the room. It seemed that Kyo's voice wasn't very much catching his attention, and even though he could keep his cool, Ghanjan was a total exception.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" shouted Kyo. "If you don't have anything to say, then you should get out before you see this fist in front of your face!"

"…What is up with you?" questioned Ghanjan as his dark brown eyes finally set on Kyo's.

"What is up with me?" queried Kyo as he laughed. "What is up with _me_? What is up with _you_? Here you are, sitting stupidly in my room with that stupid look on your face as though nothing is going on. And you think I have a problem?"

"Most likely," replied Ghanjan. "However I guess it's strange that I'm simply sitting here as you continue to babble on and on about this non important subject."

Kyo fell back on his bed and let out a harsh sigh, not believing what he was hearing. This guy was acting as though he were an adult; he's probably the same age as him…or maybe older. Hm…he never knew actually.

"What's with this smart talk?" chuckled Kyo as he grinned. "You think talking like an adult will make you an adult? Only about four days ago were you snapping your mouth like a bad boy and all."

"Because I was having my own little fun time," replied Ghanjan. "Unlike now, this is no fun. This is talk."

Kyo lazily rubbed his eyes and sighed once again. Who ever knew Ghanjan could act so serious…though Kyo wanted to laugh a bit. The first time he ever met this Ghanjan person, he was like a little boy who would always say whatever he wanted. He would always be kind and gentle and such. But now he's completely changed…yet everyone he knew seemed to be dumb to even notice.

"Whatever you need to talk about, it won't get my attention," mumbled Kyo as he got up, walking over to the door. "Besides, I haven't eaten anything yet ever since I woke up. So since I'm probably leaving, I suggest that you should do the same…that is if you want me to beat that sorry mortal ass of yours straight up into the mo-."

"How about I make it clear and I stuff all that shit talk down your mouth huh?" snapped Ghanjan as he quickly got up, purposely knocking down the chair. He started to storm up to Kyo as he simply laid against his bedroom door, interested in his behavior.

"Look who's talk'n," muttered Kyo. "I don't suspect that I'm the only one who has the shit talk now is-?"

"I don't give a damn what you say about me you Zodiac!" shouted Ghanjan with angry eyes. "But what I _do _care about is what in the world has gotten into you? Yeah yeah, _sure_, you might say, "What are you talking about you mortal?" But you know what I have to say? I want to know _what _you did to Tohru-kun and _why _she isn't her cheerful self and most importantly _how _in the world are you not following her or how come _she's _not following _you_!"

Kyo's eyes remained wide opened, however he had no idea what to say. Where in the world did all this Tohru stuff come from? He was not expecting this at all. Yet he knew that Ghanjan was very over protective of Tohru. But what does he mean by she isn't her cheerful self? She seemed pretty cheerful enough to him.

"…I have no idea what you are talking about," muttered Kyo, wanting to get off the subject. It was surely making him uncomfortable since he in fact _didn't _want to think about her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" shouted Ghanjan. "I saw her leaning against your bedroom door early this morning and she didn't look happy at all. That was the first time I _ever _saw her face in that condition. And about an hour ago I saw her speaking with Kaxa, and once she brought up you, her face dropped so quickly I couldn't imagine that her looking so sad was possible. Do you know how often I see her? I mostly see her everyday in my life and I have not once seen her look so depress? The only reason she started to change was because of _you, _so you better start explaining you orange head or else I'm going to kick that ass of yours you got that!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" shouted Kyo angrily, though Ghanjan didn't bother to take a step back. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING; COMING UP TO MY FACE AND SHOUTING ALL THESE MINDLESSLY WORDS AT ME LIKE YOU CAN READ MY MIND! WELL LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR, _SERVANT BOY! _I DON"T GIVE A DAMN WHETHER OR NOT SHE IS DEPRESS! ANYONE CAN BE MOODY WHENEVER THEY WANT SO SUCK IT UP! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S THE PRINCESS YOU THINK SHE HAS TO BE HAPPY ALL THE TIME HUH? WHY; PRINCESS'S ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HAPPY AND PERFECT AND ALL THAT CRAP? WELL? IS THAT THE REASON WHY I'M HE-!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" bellowed Ghanjan all of the sudden. He breathed dangerously and furiously as Kyo's eyes continued to stare at him angrily, yet he was completely surprise. Love?

"…You probably already noticed," muttered Ghanjan, looking away. "But for a long time I've loved Tohru-kun. But because I'm a servant, I knew it was going to be impossible. I absolutely adore her so much I couldn't bare it, yet I tried with all my might to just be friends. That's also another reason why I want to become a warrior again; King Yishanu respects his warriors like brothers. So I figured if I was to become a warrior again, I could have a chance with her since we are such close friends."

"_Why are you telling me all of this?" _thought Kyo a little surprised. _"I don't need to know all this stuff! I've known this ever since you barge into my room, wanting Tohru to get out!…Wanting Tohru to get out…that's what's been on my mind…"_

"But that's too good to be true," continued Ghanjan as his breaths started to soften. "I rather stay friends with her instead of causing all this confusion and such…yet…I still want her to be happy. Since you came here, I was worried for her sake, wondering what kind of Zodiac you were. You came out to be a horrible person who despised everything and everyone, yet somehow Tohru-kun never thought about the negative qualities of you."

"…_My negative qualities?" _thought Kyo. _"…Does she ignore my bad qualities and stick with my good ones?…Yet I don't honestly think I have any good characters."_

"…That's always like her," spoke Ghanjan. "Thinking about others for their good nature and completely erasing their bad features. She wants everyone to be happy and she wants everyone to know that she won't care who acts like this and who acts like that…a positive person…that's not a princess you normally find. I know her best…and I know what she needs…and respects…and what she needs to be her normal self and actually show emotions she would never show anyone; not even me. I'm giving up on her since I know her heart belongs to someone else."

"_Tohru already has feelings for someone else?" _thought Kyo surprised. _"…But who could it be? It couldn't possibly be Jekou, could it? No…it couldn't be Jekou!"_

Ghanjan was completely sure that he made it clear, but he didn't bother to say anymore. He reached for the doorknob as Kyo stepped away from the door, not bothered about Ghanjan anymore. Now his thoughts were in complete lost…only this time he felt worst.

"I better go," spoke Ghanjan, yet he actually had a calm smile on his face. "I think my boss is getting mad at me for staying long. Now stop with that sissy attitude and get out."

Ghanjan didn't bother to leave the door open for Kyo and instead closed it, not feeling any signs of regret whatsoever…however he wasn't expecting that conversation to go this far. But it was all for the better he thought.

**Outside of Kyo's Bedroom**

He walked down the stairs quietly, no creaking noise coming from the stairs. His faced stayed pissed as always, and he didn't care about it. Ghanjan said enough; Tohru had feelings for someone else. But that's impossible…a girl like her…in a relationship? It was critically no doubt that something like that could ever happen…yet that just makes her even more cuter.

"_Maybe I should see Jekou," _thought Kyo, though this time he didn't grin when he had something up his sleeve. _"See how he's doing and all…"_

**Medical Room**

Jekou laid in his bed, though he was mostly in perfect condition. However Yishanu continued to order him to stay in here resting, wanting to make sure he was securely protective. The poison that was once circulating around his body was finally annihilated thanks to Kaxa of course. It seemed that he didn't have a scar on his back, however it was still a bit bruised.

One mortal walked by as she carried a simple glass of water, nothing special or anything. She handed it to Jekou as he shook his head, not thirsty at the moment.

"King Yishanu is really worried about your condition," spoke the lady gently. "He wants you to be healthy as ever. Are you sure you do not want some water?"

"I'm fine thank you," replied Jekou. He knew that Yishanu was worried about him, but still, he knew that he was also worried about Zeknui since he _was _her son.

He heard the Medical Room door open and voices from some of the nurses around the room. The lady gave Jekou a small nod and left him while leaving the glass of water by his side, just to make sure if he does get thirsty or not.

"_I just want to get up and walk around this place," _thought Jekou as he closed his eyes. _"This isn't good for me at all."_

"Um…excuse me…sir…but please leave him t-to rest," stuttered one of the nurses, however who ever she was speaking to didn't quite understand her fully.

"Yo Jekou," snapped a certain voice, crossing his arms. "You better be awake."

Jekou opened his eyes to see Lord Kyo, standing before him in his "oh so ever" good cheerful mood. He noticed two nurses behind him, worried about Kyo in sight and a Zodiac disrupting a patient, but they were too afraid to speak with a Zodiac.

"It's all right he can stay," spoke Jekou.

The nurses nodded nervously and quickly left, leaving Kyo looking around the room, only moving his eyes. Jekou simply sat up, pretty much glad that Kyo, the cat leader, came to see him.

"I wasn't expecting you," spoke Jekou with a small smile.

"So you didn't get yourself killed huh?" questioned Kyo, acting as though he were curious. "Oh wait…that's right. One of our kinds got ya and poisoned you eh? _He did_ tell you to watch your back…but I didn't thought _he _meant it literally."

"That's right Lord Yuki did tell me to watch my back," said Jekou with a laugh. "I forgot about that. It was wild out there like Lord Yuki said…I could never imagine. And Tohru-kun kept telling me to be careful and to come back safe…guess I didn't keep that vow…by the way, where is Tohru-kun?"

"…So you had to ask where she is," muttered Kyo. "Why are you so interested in knowing her whereabouts?"

"…I don't know," replied Jekou. "I just figured that she would be with you that's all; nothing personal. Like earlier today; (Okay by the way, it's around the evening…like 5:00 p.m.) she came to see if I was okay and all, but I didn't see you there. Well, I was too weak to even get a straight vision so maybe you were there."

"…No…I wasn't with her," replied Kyo. "**_I'm giving up on her since I know her heart belongs to someone else. _**So what did she do? Started talking all worried and everything, wondering if you were hurt or not?"

"Mm…now that I think about it…" spoke Jekou to himself. "She didn't talk too much. She simply asked me what happened and if I was going to be okay. The warriors helping me answered her questions so I didn't get to talk to her that much. I'm surprised; the fact that she is always worried about everyone, I was certain that she would be jumping all over me and hugging me and such. But that would cause trouble if I suddenly changed."

"Damn straight it would," muttered Kyo, his voice sounding quiet dangerous at the moment. Jekou, however, didn't even seem to notice his voice range.

"But still, how come you weren't with her earlier?" questioned Jekou. "Were you busy or something?"

Kyo wanted to answer, however the more and more he talked to Jekou, the more he felt as though he was about to pull that bracelet off and attack him with everything he had. But the strange part was why _did_ he want to attack Jekou? Was this Tohru stuff actually getting to his head that he would think crazy thoughts, such as killing his own people?

"I might sound selfish," continued Jekou. "But I thought that she was going to at least cry for me, but she didn't drip a single tear. But as for you, when that fake Kyo attacked Tohru-kun and you saved her, she went crying with all her might, but I don't think she wept because her life was at stake, but maybe it was because she believed that the fake Kyo was actually you."

Kyo continued to stay quiet, however for some reason, things started to become clearer to him. It was true that Tohru cried with sadness to him when she was near death. But was that cry for herself, or was she actually crying for him? He never asked himself that question…but he couldn't find it reasonable. But still…for some reason this just made him forgive Jekou, because now he knew for sure that it was indeed _not _Jekou who had stolen the princess's heart. He had a feeling that it could be…heh…like that could happen.

Kyo slowly turned his head towards Jekou's direction as he stared up at Kyo strangely. Kyo suddenly gave Jekou a mighty headlock as he started to yell the cat leader to release him.

"What are you doing?" shouted Jekou. "I'm a patient dammit! You want one of the nurses to call the guards?"

"I can beat them up if I want to!" answered Kyo with a large grin. "You're one damn kid you know!"

"Let go of me!" shouted Jekou.

**Kitchen**

Yuki merely walked around the castle alone. Uotani went off to work, Momiji decided to volunteer with some servants as Ghanjan and Tohru were no where to be seen. But he seemed to like being by himself; having the time to think about important needs…yet they would suddenly drift away into a world-wide daydream, something he really has never done before. He would always be working, staying on schedule, creating plans and such. But now he could simply relax here and take a break from all those tasks.

"_This place is always calm and cheerful," _thought Yuki, though he didn't really smile as some busy maids walked by happily. _"Though war is happening in front of their noses, they always seemed to keep a smile."_

Right as he passed the kitchen, he was nearly an inch close with bumping into Hanajima, holding a tray with food like she would normally do. Yuki backfired and took a couple of steps away, a bit of shock about her appearing so quickly.

"_For a second I thought I turned into a rat," _thought Yuki.

"…I'm sorry I didn't see your presence there," apologized Hanajima.

"No I'm sorry Hanajima-san I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings," spoke Yuki. "By the way, where were you when the warriors returned? Surely you had to be there to see everyone right?"

"I had to stay inside with the others so we could prepare the meals for the returning warriors," replied Hanajima, not caring that the food was getting cold. "It doesn't bother me whatsoever. I'm going to be seeing them anyway…why do you ask?"

"…I just thought that…," spoke Yuki, a bit unsure of what he was going to say. "…Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything. But it's just that I had a feeling that since Jekou-kun was returning, you would be there to greet him and all."

"Jekou-kun?" questioned Hanajima smoothly, yet curious. "Is Jekou-kun hurt?"

"No…wait…I mean…no he's fine," replied Yuki, not quite certain about his answer. "But I just thought that…"

"Hanajima-san this is for Lady Zeknui right?" questioned a servant behind Hanajima. She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear to get a better view of everything that was until she saw the rat leader only five feet away from her.

"RAT LEADER!" cried out Machi surprised, however she immediately kept her cool and lowered her head. "…Excuse me; I need to deliver this to Lady Zeknui if you two don't mind."

"I'll come," offered Yuki. "…I need to speak with her. Do you mind?"

"…Actually, yes, I _do _mind," snapped Machi rudely. She didn't want to be with the rat leader for one minute. "…You can go speak to her later, but don't follow me."

"Machi-kun," spoke Hanajima. "You shouldn't speak that way to the rat leader of Zodiac Castle. Tohru-kun is very close friends with him; she might hear about this."

Machi didn't know what Hanajima was trying to accomplish, but she did have a good reason. Princess Tohru could do anything, though she knew that she was a very nice person. But she couldn't let herself think that way. She simply turned away and started walking down the hallway.

"…You can follow," spoke Hanajima as a very small smile appeared on her face.

Yuki wasn't exactly sure whether or not he should actually follow, but he simply agreed and walked quickly behind Machi, keeping a safe distant. Machi was a…interesting girl to him. Others treated him with fear, well except for Tohru and her friends; they were an exception. But Machi was a mere servant like any other mortal. And further more, she treated him mostly like a normal person…however he saw a bit of hatred in it. But that's what caught his attention.

"…Why do you want to speak with Lady Zeknui?" questioned Machi, but she tried to act like she didn't give a damn.

"I er…just some personal questions about herself that's all," replied Yuki. He wasn't exactly sure _how _to explain that one, knowing that Zeknui was acting out as a mortal.

"What?" snapped Machi. "You've grown an attraction towards her? …You wouldn't want King Yishanu to find out, would you?"

"Eh?" queried Yuki. _"She's older then me! _Um, no no, that's not the reason don't get me wrong. Is it wrong that I should speak with her?"

"…No," mumbled Machi, finally making her way up the stairs, Yuki following behind. "I was just wondering that's all. It wasn't my intentions to do this anyway; …I was suppose to be serving the warriors."

"At least you are serving Lady Zeknui," added Yuki. "She's very important to you people. You should be hono-."

"…Why do you call her "Lady" Zeknui?" snapped Machi, continuing up the stairs. "I don't see you being mortal like us. Isn't she suppose to be your enemy? Surely you should at least call her by her name."

"_Gah…why does she have to be so sharp?" _thought Yuki as he stumbled with his words. "…I just thought…well to put it precise, calling her by her formal name would be respectful amongst you and the others."

"And how would that be if you simply called King Yishanu by only his name?" questioned Machi. "I have only heard you call him by his first name, just like the cat lea-."

With all this talking, wanting to make the rat leader look bad, she accidently toppled against the edge of the stairs, losing her balance. The tray she held suddenly flew out of her hands as she stopped herself from falling, however Zeknui's meal was going to go down the drain, just like she did to that other warrior.

But to her surprise, the tray was in perfect conditions; meal, drink, silverware, everything was still perfectly neat. But that wasn't all that caught her attention. The tray was actually balancing on the tip of Yuki's sheathe, steadily rocking back and forth. Yuki held the sheathe still, making sure it wouldn't fall. He took the tray and cast the sheathe back attach to his belt, tightening it.

"…_Wow," _thought Machi, her eyes impress. _"I didn't even feel him pass by me. How did he do that?"_

Her focus was back on track when a certain hand was held out to her. She looked up and saw Yuki, offering his hand to help her up. It was then steady quiet for a moment, but unexpectedly Machi harshly shoved the hand away and stood up, quickly taking the tray into her own hands as she marched up the stairs once again.

"…I don't need help from a Zodiac," muttered Machi. _"However…that was pretty impressive."_

Yuki didn't really care and continued to follow her up the stairs, like he really had a choice. It was his own wish to follow, and besides he really needed to speak with Lady Zeknui. But the reason why he wanted to come with Machi was that she was the only female that has ever dislike him. And the strange part was…he actually liked it. He was…amused to her characteristics…

**Hallways**

Kyo walked down the hallways after being kicked out by the nurses. But it didn't bother him; he was now free of headaches as ever. He knew for sure that today was going to be a damn day, and it was. But now everything was a-okay just as he hoped for.

"I haven't seen Tohru anywhere ever since she left," muttered Kyo to himself. "Oh well, she'll be back in her room tonight."

He then started to hear chattering…two people to be exact. They sounded awfully familiar…yeah he knew who these voices belonged to. It was Tohru and that Yishanu guy. They were nearby…and of course for his good sense of hearing, he slowly crept down the hallways, not wanting to disturb the conversation.

"…_The old guy's voice sounds strangely disappointed," _thought Kyo curious. _"Wonder what the whole communion is about?"_

Some servants walked by, watching Kyo secretly creeping down the hallways. They were curious and interested about what he was doing, but they had work to do, and of course they were scared of him since he was in fact a Zodiac; the cat leader to be exact.

His senses stopped when he figured that they were both inside a room. Kyo rushed over to the door, wanting to hear. He didn't care whether or not this was wrong, but he could easily detect that Yishanu's voice wasn't happy…and if this was the case, than something bad was going to happen.

"_Wonder what it could be?" _thought Kyo. _"I bet he's telling her to stay away from the Zodiacs and all. That's what he's like…or maybe it could be something about Zeknui; feel sorry for that guy, thinking Zeknui is his soul mate."_

Inside the room was suddenly quiet, making Kyo a bit surprised. What happened? Did the conversation stop? Or maybe they were speaking in a low tone so that no one could hear. Could that be the reason?

"_Hey what hap-?"_

"MARRIAGE!" shouted Tohru's voice as Kyo eyes opened wide, though he didn't even flinch by the sudden shout.

"_Marriage?" _thought Kyo as he froze. "…Marriage?"

"What marriage?" questioned Kaxa who was standing behind Kyo the whole time. Now he immediately flinched and turned around quickly, acting as though he did nothing. "What are you doing sneaking up into a father and daughter conversation?"

"…Feh why do you care?" snapped Kyo rudely. "…What about you? You probably came here to listen huh?"

"…No," replied Kaxa as she lowered her brows. "I was simply passing by…anyway, you heard it right. King Yishanu told me a while ago that he was planning on Tohru to become married."

Kyo kept quiet, however he didn't show the slightest bit of interest. So what? Tohru was probably going to get married to a rich _mortal _prince who owned a _mortal _castle and had _mortal _warriors all to himself. What was wrong with that? It was perfect for a wonderful girl like Tohru.

"…So now what?" questioned Kaxa. "You two don't hang out anymore, why do you look so struck sudden?"


	25. Fiance Arrives

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 24! I got A LOT of reviews, questioning me, "MARRIAGE?" Ha ha ha…well…it looks like today we're going to see what the hell is going on. So pull out some onigiri, turn on that Fruits Basket DVD (Episode 6 please! I love that episode…so funny…) Repeat the actor's name "Jerry Jewell" in your head while you are holding that Kyo Plushie, and start reading the chapter!

**Chapter 24 "Fiancé Arrives"**

**Before**

"MARRIAGE!" shouted Tohru's voice as Kyo eyes opened wide, though he didn't even flinch by the sudden shout.

"_Marriage?" _thought Kyo as he froze. "…Marriage?"

"What marriage?" questioned Kaxa who was standing behind Kyo the whole time. Now he immediately flinched and turned around quickly, acting as though he did nothing. "What are you doing sneaking up into a father and daughter conversation?"

"…Feh why do you care?" snapped Kyo rudely. "…What about you? You probably came here to listen huh?"

"…No," replied Kaxa as she lowered her brows. "I was simply passing by…anyway, you heard it right. King Yishanu told me a while ago that he was planning on Tohru to become married."

Kyo kept quiet, however he didn't show the slightest bit of interest. So what? Tohru was probably going to get married to a rich _mortal _prince who owned a _mortal _castle and had _mortal _warriors all to himself. What was wrong with that? It was perfect for a wonderful girl like Tohru.

"…So now what?" questioned Kaxa. "You two don't hang out anymore, why do you look so struck sudden?"

**Now**

Kyo completely ignored Kaxa and left her in front of the room, not speaking another word. She really didn't care about him anyway, so she simply knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in.

"Excuse me King Yishanu?" questioned Kaxa. "This is warrior Kaxa; may I come in please?"

"…Y-yes," answered Yishanu as Kaxa opened the door, inviting herself in. She looked up to see Tohru: still surprised yet she tried to hide it by giving her a happy smile. Yishanu, however, did _not _look so please. But that's what Kaxa imagined in the first place.

"What do you need?" questioned Yishanu. "I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Um…just wanted to say that is it now time for dinner," spoke Kaxa. "But since you are busy, I'll speak with the servants and tell them that-."

"No no," interrupted Yishanu. "It's all right. I can take care of my necessary works later. Tohru-kun, let's go."

Tohru simply shook her head as she made a bright smile, hoping that no one would get a suspicious thought about her.

"It's okay I don't feel hungry," replied Tohru. "Is that okay with you? I think I should take a shower…I'm very tired."

Yishanu slowly nodded as Tohru gave a quick wave to Kaxa, rushing out the door and walking briskly down the hallway. Kaxa took a peep at her, seeing that her face still looked fine, but by the way she was rushing to her room, that was a sign of discomfort.

"Did she take it okay?" questioned Kaxa. "…The marriage thing that is."

"I don't think so," sighed Yishanu sliding his hand through his bangs. "Everyone knows that she is always cheerful and understandable, but now as the days go by she seems to change more and more. And now when I mention this, I had a feeling that she would start shouting at me…I don't want my daughter to yell at me…she's the only thing I have left."

Kaxa placed an assure hand on his shoulder, though it didn't seem to help Yishanu reach comfort level.

"There are just some…_personal things _in her mind," replied Kaxa. "She needs to think them over…but this marriage thing…you really want it to happen? It might crash her life down…"

"Yes…but it will keep the kingdom high and above," spoke Yishanu.

**Top Tower**

Tohru folded her hands behind her back as she slowly walked up the stairs, eyes gloomy as she watched each and every step she took. Her hair swayed back and forth, sometimes seeing her dress wave with every step. Everytime someone walked by, she would quickly rise her head and give a blissful smile, not wanting anyone to worried.

"_Why so out of the blue?" _thought Tohru to herself. _"Yesterday it was yet another war, and now he wants me to get married? I'm not mad at him…of course not! I don't want to think that way about Yishanu…but just the thought about it…"_

As she looked up, her heart started to race immediately when her eyes met up with the cat leader, leaning against her bedroom door as he looked at her, no emotion approaching his face. Instead of smiling up at him like everyone else who passed her, she continued to keep her face the way her emotions wanted it to be.

She continued to walk up to him until she stopped, looking down at the ground. No, she wasn't mad at him or anything. But there was something troubling her that she just couldn't get out of her head…and for some reason it had something to do with Kyo.

"…Kyo-kun may I please go into my room?" questioned Tohru softly. "Dinner is serving now if you want something to eat."

Kyo didn't say anything and merely stepped out of the way for Tohru. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, walking inside. But right as she was about to close it, she noticed Kyo's foot stopping the door from closing.

"…When were you going to tell me?" questioned Kyo, trying to sound curious.

Tohru felt confused. What did she need to tell him? Her hand was still on the doorknob, yet she stared down at the brown leather boots that stopped the door from closing.

"What do you me-?"

"About the marriage crap," interrupted Kyo. "When were you going to tell me about it? Or did you plan to hide it from me until I go back to Zodiac Castle?"

Tohru released the doorknob as Kyo suddenly welcomed himself in, closing the door for her. She stared at him surprised, wondering how in the world he found out. If he's been up here this whole time, her and Yishanu's conversation couldn't be _that _loud…could it?

"I…I don't know," replied Tohru slowly sitting on her bed. "I mean, I just found out now and all so I guess I was a little surprised since it all came out of the blue and all…"

Kyo leaned against the door, not bothering to sit next to her or anything. Just like Tohru, he wasn't mad either. There were difficult things running through his mind. Just a while back, Mortal Castle was like a vacation spot for him. But now it seemed worst then Zodiac Castle…he just couldn't think why.

"Does he have a reason?" questioned Kyo, trying not to act all inquisitive. "For you wanting to get engaged that is."

She slowly nodded, yet she didn't even bother to answer. Even though Kyo knew this was making her uncomfortable, he couldn't take it but feel piss about not knowing anything.

"…You could at least explain!" snapped Kyo angrily, however he didn't even apologize for his surprising voice rage. He didn't hear himself. It was as though someone else spoke those words and it just came right out of his mouth.

"Uh…yes!" replied Tohru quickly. She really didn't want to upset him; she remembered how angry he could get sometimes…but that's something she somehow likes about him. "Um…where do I start…"

"Name?" suggested Kyo in a rude way.

"Yes!" answered Tohru. "…Er…I mean, his name is Ginta Suniva-san! Um…other then our castle, there is another castle that is pretty far away from us. His parents died because of age so now he rules the castle with the servants and the warriors and all. His castle is smaller than ours though, but he and Yishanu got in contact somehow and now Suniva-san wants to help us fight against the Zodiac."

"…So now Yishanu wants you to marry this Ginta guy so you could rule your own castle and rule over more warriors so you can have a better advantage of defeating us?" questioned Kyo.

"…Ho-how did you know?" spoke Tohru surprised. "That's the exact reason! Wow I could have never thought of that if I were in your shoes!"

"_She seems cheerful to me," _thought Kyo. _"Why did Ghanjan say she was miserable? Stupid servant…"_

"…Why are you curious Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru suddenly as she looked up at him.

"Feh, me? Curious?" snapped Kyo with a laugh. "Like I would be curious about anything like that. He's _mortal _like you, why should I care? I'm a simple prisoner here so don't think I'm curious! What am I saying…I'm going to bed."

He didn't even give Tohru a chance to say anything else as he left her room quickly. Even though he tried to hide his emotions, he couldn't help but slam her bedroom door close. Tohru looked down at the ground, face sad as ever.

"_Ever since the warriors came back, Kyo-kun has been angry as ever," _thought Tohru depress. _"What could be bothering him? He's acting just like the first time I met him…"_

To her surprise, a tear suddenly fell from her calm blue eyes. She quickly wiped it away as she sniffed up her emotions a bit.

"I didn't get to tell him when Suniva-san was coming…" spoke Tohru to herself. "I just hope he doesn't cause a huge commotion when he comes tomorrow morning…"

**Zeknui's Room**

The queen-to-be laid lazily on the bed, hair messy as her clothes were all wrinkling. She stared at one place for a long time, not even blinking at all. A knock was then heard as she lost her concentration on whatever she was doing. She slowly got up, yet she didn't bother to walk over to the door.

"…Lady Zeknui I brought your dinner," spoke Machi. "…Cou-?"

"Just leave it in front of the door," replied Zeknui as she pulled her hair back behind her.

She heard the servant place the tray in front of her door as her footsteps started to fade away. But once Zeknui thought she was gone, her door suddenly opened and entered the rat leader. She didn't look surprised, but instead she looked damn tired and gloomy, sitting in a dark room. Even though the room was incredibly huge and royal, she didn't give a chance to show it's true presence.

"…Rat leader," spoke Zeknui, quickly changing her face expression. "My, I wasn't expecting you to show up so suddenly."

"Sorry if I disrupted you," said Yuki, closing the door behind him. "But I wasn't sure if you knew, but Jek-Dragon 172 is in perfect condition. After the battle that is, or did someone already reported that information to you?"

"I find my reasons," said Zeknui casually, fixing up her dress. "Just as long he isn't dead, then I won't be in a somewhat angry mood. But I'm still mad at him…he could have said no to Yishanu right then, but he had to go off. Stupid boy…he's the future ruler of Zodiac Castle."

Yuki looked around the place, trying not to make eye contact with Zeknui. He had already discovered some of her devastating past plans she did with Tohru and some others. She was extremely different…yet she seemed to resemble Lord Akito. Thinking of that, a shivery chill went up his spine, yet he didn't show any emotion.

"Rat leader," spoke Zeknui, buttoning up her collar and standing up, almost losing her balance. "I want you to keep an eye on Jekou from now on until further instructions, which of course will be given by Lord Akito. Don't let him do anything foolish that might cost his identity or his life understand? I can easily take your life away you know."

"…Understood," replied Yuki taking a slow bow. He looked up to see if Zeknui had anything else to say, but he noticed that her eyes were red as bags hung over her eyelids. Her face was pale as ever, almost white as a pure ghost instead of that rich snowy white skin.

"If it isn't a problem," spoke Yuki opening the door, about to leave. "But since I'm mostly the strongest of Zodiacs, would it be all right if I would to ask why you aren't doing any of your…plans?"

Zeknui simply walked out of her room as Yuki followed, closing it behind as Zeknui got to a head start. The dinner tray helplessly laid in front of her door, though she didn't bother to eat. The rat leader figured that if he continued to follow Zeknui, he would start to get on her nerves. He didn't want that to happen, yet Zeknui seemed to become quieter and somewhat…ignored.

**Next Day**

The maids rushed to make Tohru's bed as clean as possible, wiping the tables and scrubbing the wooden floors. Ironing the curtains and cleaning the bathroom; it was all a racket today. Tohru sat in her chair as one maid started to choose a delightful dress for her, another one combing out her hair, and another maid who started to clean her nails. Tohru kept asking that it wasn't needed, but no matter what, they wouldn't obey since it was under King Yishanu's order.

"Please, I can do this all myself," said Tohru happily. "You don't need to do all of this for me! You should get ready as well!"

"King Yishanu order us to help you get ready Princess Tohru," spoke one of the maids, pulling out a couple of dresses. "He told us that we had to prepare you for the arrival of Prince Ginta and we can't disobey his commands."

Tohru made a soft sigh as the maid who once spoke rushed up to her, holding two gallant dresses that Tohru, to her surprised, didn't even know that it was in her closet. One was a hot red dress that was strapless and had decorations of black pearl flowers, decorating the whole dress. The other one, however, the one that caught her eyes, was a nice dark green dress that had a choker with it, sparkling with green gloves attach to it. She really liked the color green, and for some reason the hot red dress just didn't suit her.

"Um…may I have the green dress please?" questioned Tohru a bit shyly, even after many _many _years of ruling by the King, she wasn't quite use to ordering people around, especially for her own needs.

"Certainly!" replied the maid. "This dress is extravagant Princess Tohru! A very wise choice indeed!"

**Outside**

King Yishanu, accompany by Zeknui and a few warriors, incase of some unexpected battle shootout (which will most likely never happen) waited at the front entrance, the large gate that blocked out everyone. All the warriors were not needed for this kind of arrangement; they were mostly inside, doing their usual routine. King Yishanu tried to look as tall as ever, wanting to improve the other kingdom on how intelligent he was, as Zeknui wanted to laugh rudely at him, but held it.

"Prince Ginta is now arriving!" announced one of the gate men, standing up on the head quarters tower. "Release the gate! Release the gate!"

The men who had total control over the opening and closing of the gate rapidly released the thick heavy rope, slowly dropping the gate onto the ground so that the Prince and any of his other guests could enter. This time, Yishanu stood proud as ever, as for Zeknui, she copied, however she tried not to act like a total goof ball. Kaxa lowered the barrier as the prince came close into contact with it. The horse trailer crossed as a few of 3 dozens of warriors followed behind, holding weapons and such.

As soon as they were inside, Kaxa immediately rose the barrier once more. The gate slowly lifted, seeing the warriors having difficulty in doing so. Yishanu put on a decent grin as Zeknui made a pleasant smile, becoming a bit concern about her identity being discovered by the Prince or the warriors.

One of Yishanu's warriors gradually opened the carriage door for the prince as he walked out. Zeknui, to be honest, was impress by the image and the graceful moves of this boy. He had short yet lose and perfectly in style brown hair and the calmest blue eyes she has ever seen, almost as blue as Princess Tohru herself. He wore rich blue uniform with a key-chain or some kind of locket sticking out from his pocket, revealing that he is Prince.

"My…" whispered Zeknui to herself. "He looks far different from a mortal…"

"Ah, good morning Prince Ginta," greeted Yishanu as he firmly shook hands with the Prince himself. "It is so nice to see you at our castle. How is everything back at Grimkil Castle?"

"Fine as ever my King," replied Ginta with a low yet steady bow. Every second Zeknui was becoming impressed by this boy's behavior. All the mortals she ever saw were somewhat carefree…simple…sometimes rude…on the other hand, Prince Ginta was as sophisticated as ever.

"I should introduce you to my future wife, Zeknui Gyte," said Yishanu as Zeknui slowly revealed her hand, being taken by the Prince's hand as he pressed his lips against it, showing his respects.

"It is an honor to meet a fine lady such as you," said Prince Ginta with a calm smile. For some reason, Zeknui couldn't help but blush, yet she immediately withdraw her hand and curtsey to him, hiding her embarrass face.

"And this is my loyal partner, Kaxa Suou," introduced Yishanu as she made a bow, the Prince returning it as well.

"Now that's been taken care of," interrupted Yishanu. "Warriors, take the Prince's belongings inside the castle and place him in the guest room on the third tower if you do so may. Prince Ginta, allow me to show you around the castle?"

"It would welcome me even more," replied Ginta as he followed Yishanu into the castle. Kaxa looked up at Zeknui, seeing her blush slowly disappearing. Why would she be blushing at Prince Ginta? She couldn't possibly be having second thoughts…no…it was impossible! Mostly outraging!

**Tohru's Room**

"Oh, Princess Tohru you look extremely radiant as a true princess!" complimented one of the maids as all the others gazed at Tohru with gleaming eyes. And they were indeed being truthful. Tohru looked so beautiful, she could easily surpass a true angel. Her long silky brown hair was straightened out with a green ribbon used as a hair band. The long straight dress she had on fit perfectly, revealing every curve on her body, which made her look like a woman. The choker and bright green earrings somehow brought out her beauty even more while the green gloves sparkled just like her dress.

"AH-NO UM…IT'S NOTHING THAT GR-GREAT!" stuttered Tohru, becoming a bit uncomfortable by everyone watching her. "I…thank you…all of you for helping me, but please it's nothing at all!"

The compliments continued to go through her ears, trying to answer each and every one of them until her eyes fell upon her clock. She was told to be downstairs by 11:00, and it seemed to be 11:07 already.

"Oh no I'm late!" cried out Tohru devastated.

"Princess Tohru don't forget the shoes that come along with the dress!" reminded a maid holding her glass slipper (no…this is not like Cinderella…that damn bitch…that slipper could of cost HUGE GRAND but no…she had to leave it behind and instead take love. I would have gone for the money instead…)

Tohru quickly took the shoes and put it on, not thinking if she had the right foot in the right slipper, but that didn't matter. She opened her bedroom door, and for some reason took her time, becoming a bit nervous about meeting this Prince she would have to marry.

But to her unexpected surprise, the door across from her immediately opened as the Lord Kyo walked out, wearing his usual warrior uniform that would always make him look cool…well…that's what Tohru thought. She wanted to say hi, but nothing came out of her mouth. As Kyo closed his door, he noticed Tohru, staring blankly at him, but to his surprise, his face suddenly turned red, crimson as his eyes.

"…Go…good morning, Kyo-kun," greeted Tohru as she tried to sound happy as possible. _"Come on Tohru…try to be as cheerful as you can! _Did you sleep well last night? It was a wonderful day yesterday! The weather was absolutely perfect!"

"You look excited," muttered Kyo, taking his steps to walk down the curvy stairs. "Probably because you're going to be off marrying that Prince guy huh?"

Tohru looked confused as ever as she caught up with him, wondering what he meant by that.

"The happy face, the dress up, what do you expect?" questioned Kyo stupidly. "It's obvious that you _want _to marry this guy. It looks like today is going to be the happiest day for you."

"_Why is he acting so moody?" _thought Tohru. "I…Kyo-kun I don't exactly know who this Prince Suniva-san is, but I have to marry him for my own peoples' sakes. Today is like an ordinary day for me, nothing special or anything."

She tried hard to keep her anger inside by clenching her fist. She was _always _nice to everyone, even if they didn't like her, she would treat them with kindness. But around Kyo…it was as though she could never control her emotions…and what really bothered her was that she wanted to yell at him. She has never yelled to anyone before in her life except for Kyo-kun…why is that?

"Better be glad you are finding yourself a husband to go to," muttered Kyo rudely. "Because once I go back to Zodiac Castle, it's going to be this Ginta guy I'm going after."

Tohru couldn't take it anymore; Kyo's behavior was really driving her mad, yet as low as possible, she tried to hide that anger yelling inside of her head.

"Why are you speaking so rudely about Prince Suniva-san?" questioned Tohru a bit harshly. "This is only about me and him and our people! Why do you want to slaughter Prince Suniva-san?"

"…Because he's going to run his own kingdom that's why!" snapped Kyo angrily, going faster down the stairs, but Tohru chose to follow by his pace.

"Kyo-kun why are you acting like this?" questioned Tohru, though it really didn't sound like a question. "Is Prince Suniva-san bothering you this much?"

"By the way I'm talking, does it sound like it?" spat Kyo harshly. "You're just sticking up for the weakling because you are going to marry that boring old guy."

**Dining Room Staircase**

"And in here is where all the past rulers portraits are displayed," spoke Yishanu, opening up his arms as though he were going to hug the whole room. "Right by the living room door is my great-grandfather, Ryuto Kaznemi. You have heard about him, did you not?"

"My father spoke highly about him while I was still a youth," replied Ginta ever so royal. "I heard he was a great and powerful man; I am sure his high characteristics are passed down to you, seeing how great your castle seems to be taking."

"How ever so kind of you to speak about me that way," said Yishanu with a somewhat excited grin, but of course since he was King, he tried to hide it. "Hm…I wonder where Tohru-kun went off to…"

"You mean the Princess?" questioned Ginta who's interest was suddenly captured.

"Yes," replied Yishanu. "I precisely told her to be down here at 11:00, but it seems she's fifteen minutes late. I hope she didn't sleep in…uh, not that she does however!"

Ginta merely smiled, thinking about this Tohru Honda he would be marrying. Sleeping in…not coming on time…she didn't sound like a Princess…but more of a…unique girl he wasn't expecting.

"FOOLISH?" shouted a voice that caught Ginta and Yishanu off guard. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FOOLISH YOU SILLY PRINCESS!"

"Kyo-kun it's nothing to get angry about!" shouted another voice as they started to become closer and closer to Ginta and Yishanu. "And why are you calling me a silly princess?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A SILLY PRINCESS DAMMIT!" bellowed the other voice. "BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, YOU'RE MORE THEN A SILLY PRINCESS! YOU'RE A SILLY _MORTAL_!"

"…A-and you are a foolish…a foolish…"

"COME ON!" snapped the other voice as they appeared in front of Yishanu and Ginta's view, standing at the stair case entrance, Yishanu and Ginta looking up at them. "SAY IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO SAY IT!"

"…A foolish Zodiac!" shouted Tohru suddenly as they started talking back and forth angrily, yet it seemed Kyo was the one who was becoming pissed.

"…Is that…the Princess?" questioned Ginta a bit surprised, a sweatdrop falling off his head.

"…Unfortunately, yes," replied Yishanu. "Um…Tohru-kun, dear?"

Tohru and Kyo's eyes quickly went to Yishanu, scaring him a bit since they both were in an angry mood right now. But suddenly Tohru spotted the boy standing next to Yishanu, and she figured that it was most likely to be the Prince.

"Oh, um, good morning!" greeted Tohru happily as she rushed down the stairs, almost losing her balance. Kyo gave a despicable look at Ginta and turned around, wanting to leave until a voice stopped him.

"You come down here too," ordered Yishanu, and to his surprise, Kyo obeyed. He was expecting to get some kind of shout from him, but it looked like he was taking control over the cat leader.

Both Kyo and Tohru approached Yishanu, however they both looked away, not wanting to make eye contact, which caused Ginta to become very confused.

"Prince Ginta, allow me to introduce my daughter, and your fiancée, Princess Tohru Honda," said Yishanu as Tohru looked up at Ginta surprised. He was surely tall, taller then Kyo to be exact. She couldn't help but blush by his appearance; he was absolutely handsome, the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen…well…maybe not the gorgeous boy she had ever seen…

"Tohru-kun, this is your fiancé, Prince Ginta Suou," said Yishanu as she fell from her focus, bowing down quickly to Ginta as he returned it, that was until his eyes went to Kyo, who was looking at Tohru a bit pissed.

"Oh," interrupted Yishanu. "This boy is Lord Kyo, or by how you know him, cat leader of Zodiac Castle."

Ginta shivered a bit, not believing what a Zodiac was doing here. His eyes stared at Kyo a bit nervously, yet no matter what he had to act as calm as possible. But Yishanu could tell by his expression that he was utterly confused.

"Don't worry, he's not going to kill you," assured Yishanu, though he wasn't exactly sure about that.

Ginta looked between Tohru and Kyo continuously. It seemed like when they were coming downstairs, they were having an argument. Did they always have arguments like this? Or was it just for today? But most importantly, how come the cat leader isn't killing anyone? Or how come he didn't escape?

"_Maybe that barrier that warrior placed up is too strong for him," _thought Ginta to himself. _"Could that be the reason?"_

"Tohru-kun," spoke Yishanu, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Would you ever be so kind as to show Prince Ginta the rest of the castle?"

Tohru looked at her father, yet for some reason her eyes were immediately stick upon Kyo's. It didn't seem that he would stop anything, and he was in a grumpy mood, so maybe he just needed some time to cool down. She needed to cool down too…she actually called him a Zodiac…

"Yes, Yishanu," replied Tohru as Ginta offered her his hand. She hesitated, but grabbed it as Kyo's eyes twitched a bit, yet he hid it and continued to look around the room, acting as though nothing was bothering him.

"…You can leave if you want to cat leader," spoke Yishanu.

"_Then don't tell me to come down here you damn King!" _shouted Kyo inside his mind, however he simply listened and stormed up the stairs, wanting to go back to his room. Boy…was he having a horrible day…and he knew that tonight…and tomorrow would be even worst…


	26. The True Heart Speaks

Hey everyone this is DarkKyo again! Er…let me see. Yeah, I'm still taking the time to write chapter 25 for this story. See right now I'm at a friend's house who lives in this really cool house and she has an awesome laptop that I can't seem to get my ass out of. Pretty sad huh? Anyway, I suppose I could work on it since my eyes won't let go of the screen. But do you know what? I'm going to be nice to answer all of your reviews since I'm getting bored just thinking about what to write since I don't have my brainstorm. It's going to take me a lot of memorizing just like I use to do every time I was at school and all. Oh yeah, since I'm in a somewhat good mood, I'm going to take the time to answer all of your reviews!

Princess of Thieves: Well now that you say that you will kill me if I stopped writing…I suppose I could continue on until I finish. I wonder when this story will be done anyway? Ha ha ha…take at least 50 chapters…wouldn't that be exciting or what? Who's this Yaomi person anyway? Your conscience or something?

Karen: Tohru did crack did she? Ha ha ha. I was trying so hard not to make her go all wild since she's…Tohru! But I had to do at least something…

DarkKyo: Hm…hey Andrew, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY SCREEN NAME! Now people might think that I was writing a review for myself so I can get more. Stupid…anyway, I'll see you at school later okay? Cheese…blah, tell Perry I said hi, and...yes I am indeed cute. ;) chu!

/B/o/b/y /M/a/n A.K.A (Andrew): Hey Andrew…thank you for taking the time to read this…now you only have at least 22 more chapters….each one at least 15-20 pages long HA HA HA! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha? But…why the hell did you send me two reviews?

Kisa Sohma: Wow…THE Kisa is actually writing me a review! OMG…oh can I have your autograph or something! Wait where is Hiro? Nothing is great without you and him together! Faints from excitement

AmayaSaria: Ha ha ha. Kyo does act jealous in here doesn't he? I was sometimes laughing when I read the part where Kyo kept telling Tohru to call him a foolish Zodiac. Tohru didn't want the prince to think of her father that bad…and mostly her personality as well. And besides, she has to marry the guy for God's sake so she has to put a good impression and all. You know…like you see a cute boy walking pass you and you try to look your best as ever…something like that?

Hermoniezclone: Hey hey, this is how the story is suppose to be. I'm not going to make Kyo and Tohru get together in like…the fifth chapter no no. It's gonna have drama and all this other crap that makes the story totally impossible and all. But that's what draws the reader right? Nod…DAMMIT NOD YOU IDIOT!

Majorkyofan: Well if you _demand _me to continue, then I _demand _you to continue reading my story and write a review for my story…at least every other chapter? Is that an agreement?

Edxwinry: Hey glad you like the story it makes me happy. I don't remember you reviewing me before. So maybe you were just too lazy to review me or something...oh I feel so used…lol just joking with ya. Thanks for the review!

Evilalternateendingstorywriter: Cliffhangers are so my specialty….I can go on and on and on and on and on and on...oh I think that's a cliffhanger am I wrong? Actually yes you are Akina? Shut up you damn conscience…

Jinni-chan: But if Kyo is going to admit his feelings, it's going to end the story isn't it? I like him to…suffer a bit? ...Oh my Lord…I WANT TO SUFFER KYO! NO I DON'T! I WANT TO PROTECT HIM! PROTECT! I'M SORRY TO THE WHOLE WORLD!

Sakura12: Yes...poor little sweet Tohru has to get married to this Prince Ginta Suniva person…I wonder how this will end up? If you do want to know, all you have to do is keep reading!

Crazylovestory89: Well…Kyo and Tohru aren't together don't get me wrong. But what will Kyo do indeed...will he let Tohru go with the prince and go back to his usual evil self back at Zodiac Castle? Only chapter 25 (hopefully) will tell us all…

Aria's star: Of course, I did get Ginta's name off of Marmalade Boy. That was the first manga I ever read…ha ha ha. Tohru's dress…I just thought of it at the tip of my tongue…but imagine what Kyo would like with Tohru's red dress on? I bet his face would be as read as the Isn't that so nice to see Kyo get so jealous so easily? Ha ha ha. The Harry Potter volume 6th book is so sad isn't it? But don't tell the spoiler on the review! Some people who might be reading might check it out and go, "OH MY GOD DOES THAT REALLY HAPPEN!"

Wow that's a lot of people you know? I think as the chapters grow so does the reviewers…and some who don't bother to review either. So mean isn't it? So I guess I should start now huh? Well…enjoy and I'll talk more later at the bottom (which you should read!)

**Chapter 25** **"The True Heart Speaks"**

The cat leader stormed angrily up the stairs, fist clenched so hard, he could of sworn that he was piercing his own skin with his claws. Questions and thoughts were scurrying through his mind so quickly; he didn't even have time to think straight. A few servants panicked once they saw the cat leader's…say furious eyes and irritated expression. That was a sign that he didn't want to be bothered at the moment…and it seemed for a good cause.

Once when he finally came to the top tower, he went straight into his room and without bothering, slammed the door so hard that the whole room echoed. He briskly walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, however he tried to control his anger as much as possible. He could hold it in as long as that damn rat could...

One second…his breathing started to slow down…

Two seconds…the air around him became light again…

Three seconds…the pressure started to fade…

"GODAMMIT THIS ISN'T HELPING AT ALL!" shouted Kyo suddenly as he threw himself on the bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. "Stupid princess…goes on treating the guy like he's her husband or someth'n…_wait...he is considered her husband…_gah what the hell?

He sat up while scratching his head, hearing his bracelet jingling but he simply ignored it. What he really wanted to do now was get his claws on that damn Prince Ginta guy. What the hell did he have anyway? Yeah he was taller and he had good looks for a mortal and he does own his own castle and army…and rich as well…

"This guy's spoiled!" snapped Kyo angrily. "Why I ought a…"

And that's when it hit him. He had no idea when it bothered to occur to him, but right now this just popped up into his mind. That one question that just couldn't come out of him until now, and why did it have to be now?

Why in the world was he thinking about the Prince? And most importantly, why did it always draw back to Tohru?

"Mortal place must be driving me insane," muttered Kyo stroking his hair back so he could look normal. "I'll just go downstairs, act like nothing is bothering me, maybe get a piece of that damn rat…yeah that's what I should do. Catch him off guard…than that'll prove who the strongest Zodiac leader is!"

He headed straight to the door and held the doorknob briskly, however once he tightened his grasp, he released it and went back to walking around the room like a mad animal.

"DAMMIT!"

**Zodiac Castle **

Akito remained in his office, however besides the usual uniform that a leader was suppose to wear, his usual loose kimono was placed among the Zodiac Lord as he gazed out at the window. This time, his room wasn't all gloomy and dark as usual. There seemed to be a bit of light…and somewhat…less darkness around him, which was very strange indeed.

Immediately a light blue glow shined around the room as Akito slowly turned his head around, checking on the top of his desk to see a small hologram of Zeknui who looked paler then ever. Akito then changed his direction to Zeknui, yet he didn't show the slightest concern to her appearance at all.

"Zeknui….haven't heard from you in a while." greeted Akito. "Any news I should hear about? Or maybe you discover some advantages we could use against the mortals?"

"…Yishanu is making his daughter Tohru Honda get married," reported Zeknui as her voiced showed weakness. "The Prince who is known as Ginta Suniva has just arrived a couple of hours ago. He seemed to be capable of taking Tohru away from Lord Kyo."

"…Zeknui…I don't think Kyo had any feelings for that Tohru Honda girl," said Akito as though he knew the thoughts laying deep in the cat leader. "From my perspectives, I think he was merely looking for someone to open up to. Even though he said he wanted to earn the girl's trust, he got a little too over confident with his…unexpected mission. But thanks to you, I think our dear little friend learned about his true self…and besides, it would be strangely rude for a princess like her to go with…a monster such as his. Even if he _is _the cat leader, he is also a monster."

Zeknui's image simply bowed, however she struggle to stand up. This time, Akito's attention was finally captured, but for some reason he didn't try to act worried at all.

"What has gotten into you?" questioned Akito curiously. "If I'm to be correct, I'm the one who's not feeling well because of my terrible conditions and such."

"…I suppose mortals are rubbing off on me," said Zeknui. But to her surprised, she really had no idea what was wrong with herself.

"You could at least have a little more fun there," sighed Akito dramatically as he sat down at his chair, staring at Zeknui who didn't seem to be showing a slightest bit of energy. "…All I need is about a month or two…and maybe if I'm nice enough, maybe less then a month. And when that's done, you and everyone else will be back here at Zodiac Castle like the good old times, except this time, we're going to be taking troubles into our hands drastically…"

Zeknui's image suddenly disappeared while Akito started to stare off into space, no emotions on his face. But quickly he swiped the hologram projector off his desk as it slammed against the wall, breaking into pieces as a piece of a small blue orb rolled under the desk, though this didn't catch Akito's attention at all.

"Stupid woman," muttered Akito. "But enough about her…I suppose a little conversation with Hatori will make my day?"

**Mortal Castle**

Prince Ginta offered his hand to Tohru as they both walked inside the dining room, Yishanu and Zeknui seated at the table where Yishanu was at one end and Zeknui was as the other end. The table wasn't filled with food yet, but simple refreshments and appetizers and all.

"Tohru-kun dear please take a seat," offered Yishanu. "This is going to be a simple family dinner…of course with the new husband you will be soon going with."

Tohru looked around as though she were expecting someone. She then faced Zeknui who quickly brightened her face from her horrible appearance that she just couldn't get rid of.

"Zeknui-san…if this is a family dinner how come Jekou-kun isn't here with you?" questioned Tohru confused. "Or is he late?"

"This is mostly about you two, _dear_," replied Zeknui, giving the word "dear" a little ring in it. "Princess Tohru Honda and Prince Ginta Suniva; don't worry about Jekou, he's…doing some extra training with the other warriors…"

Tohru made a nervous smile, trying hard not to show how she really felt. For some reason, she would have felt more comfortable if Jekou were to join the feast. Just Zeknui and Yishanu, and Ginta….she just didn't feel very well. But still…if this was to protect her kingdom…and mostly her people, then she would surely do that favor no matter what the cost was.

Ginta went ahead and pulled out the fine oak carved chair for Tohru. She gazed at him uncertain, but then gave a nice quiet thank you and sat down while Ginta went to the other side of the table, which was where his seat was at. Right at that time, servants, including Hanajima came inside with trays of food and placed them out right in front of them all. Tohru slowly placed her napkin on her lap while she gave Hanajima a quick hello before she went off back into the kitchen.

"So…Prince Ginta, please, tell us more about yourself?" questioned Yishanu ever so kindly.

"My mom and dad died for a lack of old age I suppose," started Ginta, remaining calm and decent as a Prince should be. "And once that happened, their rightful heir was passed on to me. Nothing really changed back at the castle except that the warriors are starting to become weaker for some strange reason. I suppose it's because of all the strange happenings around the place."

He then took a slow steady drink as Tohru stared at him amused.

"_Suniva-san is so calm and doesn't have the slightest bit of nervousness!" _thought Tohru to herself. _"And he's extremely sophisticated as well! He's a visitor heer, so how come I'm the one who feels all nervous?"_

"How about your parents?" questioned Zeknui as she tried to act as normal as possible. "…How were they?"

As Ginta started explaining about his family and such, Tohru took hold of her empty glass that would be filled with water in a couple of minutes. But as she stared into it, she could have sworn she saw something move inside of it…wait…there was nothing inside of it?

She quickly turned around, and made a quiet gasp as she couldn't believe her eyes. Right behind the dining room door was the all mighty Lord Kyo, whose face turned completely red as he then passed the door as though he were doing nothing. Tohru's surprised face led everyone to look at her uncertain, but suddenly her focus was back on dinner, however she just had to see what the problem was.

"Yisha-dad, could I be excuse for a minute please?" questioned Tohru. "It will just be a moment."

"Hurry on back Tohru-kun," spoke Yishanu as Tohru stood up, bowed quickly, and rushed out to the door where she saw that certain someone spying inside. And right when she opened it and sprinted out, she felt as though she bumped into someone and fell onto the ground, but then as the smoke appeared, there was the orange cat, staring at her as stupidly as possible.

"Kyo-kun I'm so sorry!" replied Tohru at once as she gathered his clothes immediately. "I didn't know you were there and-!"

"Doesn't matter you silly princess," muttered Kyo as he turned away from her. "…You should go back in there before the Prince becomes worried."

"…Kyo-kun were you spying on us?" questioned Tohru curiously, picking up one of his boots. Right then Kyo's eyes widened, but then he closed them and spoke as calmly as he could…at least he tried…

"Feh, why in the world would I spy on you two?" queried Kyo casually. "I was simply passing by like any other person would do. It's none of my business to get in the conflict between you and Prince Boy. Now if I were you I would go back to that silly banquet and join your Prince."

Immediately a big puff of purple smoke appeared as Tohru gasped, turning around as she dropped the clothes, leaving it for Kyo to get dressed. However, for some reason, he took his time putting on his clothes as though they didn't matter at all to him.

"…Kyo-kun…why are you so curious about Suniva-san?" asked Tohru as she stayed back faced to Kyo, waiting for him to get dressed. "Do you not like him because he's mortal?

Now Kyo started dressing himself as fast as he could, but if he wanted to get out of here, he should make an excuse and leave as soon as possible. He put on his pants and held his shirt uniform, not caring about anything else.

"…Look you, I don't give a damn about that Prince," snapped Kyo. "And you know what? Why don't you just get off my back for once and go on with that Prince, because one day when you and him are in that happy ever after story, let me tell ya princess! That happy ever after is gonna go down the drain once Zodiac Castle takes over the mortals!"

He then turned around and started to storm off, leaving a grin for Tohru. But right when he wasn't facing her, that grin immediately fell to a frown with disappointment. And to his surprise, he could have actually sensed…something wet…pure…something almost like…a tear nearby?

**Next Day**

"YO YUKI GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM!" shouted Uotani as she continuously banged his door over and over again. Ghanjan stood behind as he waited while Momiji also joined in; shouting out Yuki's name over and over again.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and out came Yuki, eyes dreary as ever while bags hung under his eyes. His hair was a bit messy, but not too messy to make the girls run away from him. Oh no…they weren't that stupid to miss a wonderful chance with the rat leader, even if he was from the other side.

"Something wrong…" questioned Yuki, however that question didn't even sound like one.

"Ghan and I have the day off and bunny boy wanted you to join us outside," said Uotani. "We're gonna go get Hana and Tohru-kun and Jekou-kun and cat boy as well. You gonna join?

"_Since I'm awake, I don't think I have a choice," _thought Yuki as he made a slow nod, Momiji quickly putting his arm around Yuki while standing on tiptoes.

"Let's go get the rest of the gang!" announced Momiji happily. "FORWARD….MARCH!"

"_I wish I were back at Zodiac Castle…_" thought Yuki as he was being pulled by Momiji since his arm was still around his neck.

But right as they were about to go in search of Jekou, they spotted Tohru and Prince Ginta walking inside from the garden. The whole gang froze as they watched her smiling happily and Ginta joining in as well. That was utterly strange to all of them; for some reason Ginta and Tohru…they just didn't look good together.

"So that's the prince eh?" questioned Uotani disgusted. "…I don't like him. But for some reason it looks like Tohru has taken a fond of him."

If that couldn't be enough, who should come into the picture other then the Lord Kyo himself? This time, his face was filled with irritation and he really looked pissed off about something, just like the day he arrived at Mortal Castle for the first time, however he kept his aloof expression to himself. It seemed that he was going to go into the garden for some fresh air, but then there was Tohru and Ginta near the door.

To everyone's surprise, Kyo simply walked pass Tohru as she made a soft frown, however she quickly turned that frown upside down so no one would notice. She and Ginta continued on, that was until since the gang was practically in front of them, Tohru's eyes widened as she smiled happily.

"Suniva-san I want you to meet my friends!" cried out Tohru happily as she rushed up to them, Ginta following behind.

"This is Uo-chan and Ghanjan-kun!" announced Tohru happily. "They work in the garden. And right here is Momiji! He's from the Zodiac and he's the rabbit!"

Ginta's face made a somewhat uncomfortable expression, probably because there was another Zodiac around him. Why in the world were there Zodiacs living in Mortal Castle? Should the mortals kill them like the war mostly declares it to?

"And right here is Lord Yuki!" greeted Tohru. "He's the rat leader of Zodiac Castle."

"_Rat leader?" _thought Ginta surprised. _"The strongest out of all the Zodiac leader? What in the world is he doing here? Rat leader, cat leader, a rabbit Zodiac…what is going on in this place?_

"Tohru Tohru Tohru do you want to hang out with us today?" questioned Momiji happily as he started jumping up and down like an actual rabbit. "We're going to find everyone else like Jekou and Hanajima!"

"Suniva-san what do you suggest?" questioned Tohru. "They are very nice people and I know you will have a lot of fun with them!"

Ginta thought for a moment as he would take glances at the rat leader and Momiji because of their blood. But then he held Tohru's hand and looked at her as calmly as possible.

"I would rather have us spend time alone together," offered Ginta. "I know it would make me really happy…but your happiness counts, so…I suppose so…"

Tohru smiled cheerfully by his answer. She could tell that Ginta was becoming a bit nervous by the rat leader's appearance. Of course, he was the strongest out of all the Zodiacs, most likely anyway.

"Hey, hey do you think Kyo will join us?" said Momiji cheerfully. "He just went into the garden! We can go catch him and do a doggy pile on top of him!"

Everyone the noticed Tohru's face starting to drop for a moment while staring down at the ground, ignoring everyone's faces and all. Ginta's eyes showed curiosity, yet uncertainty in them. Once Tohru gathered all of her nerves, she looked back up at everyone (mostly Momiji) and made a warm smile.

"I think Kyo-kun would like some quiet time," said Tohru. "He's been tired lately… b-but I'm sure tomorrow he would love to join all of us!"

"Well, we must not waste the day!" shouted Momiji as he punched straight through the air. "Now it's on to Hana! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT LEFT!"

"Get back here bunny boy you're going the wrong way!" shouted Uotani quite angrily at him for his annoying behavior. Tohru and Ginta then started to follow behind, however Ginta leaned closer to Tohru and whispered, "I really like you Tohru, even if it's only for one day that I met you, that still counts for a day."

Tohru quickly looked away and blush, but realized that this wasn't like herself. What would she do if someone were to say some compliment to her, she didn't know what to do. She just continued to look away as Ginta made a smile, thinking that he embarrass Tohru, but that was not what Tohru had in mind.

"_I don't usually act like this," _thought Tohru to herself as she sucked up her embarrassment issue. _"Maybe I am starting to like Suniva-san? Oh no no no Tohru don't think like that! Sure he's a wonderful person, but I can't think of him like that! But…I'm suppose to I think…oh this is too complicating!"_

Yuki and Ghanjan followed close behind, taking the time to watch the appearance in front of them. They both seemed to have an idea about what was wrong with Tohru, yet their theory would always end up with an idea of Kyo. Something strange was going on between the two of them if Tohru didn't greet him earlier like she would normally do.

"Who do you suggest is the one who talks to Kyo?" muttered Ghanjan. "I did my share a couple of days ago. Now there is another problem…God this is impossible."

"Why are you concern about the two of them?" questioned Yuki as he slowly started "waking up." "…It's just a Zodiac and a mortal, nothing special. Besides, one day he's going to leave this place you know."

Ghanjan stretched his arms into the air and made a warm grin at Tohru, seeing her talking happily with Ginta as he once in a while nodded his head by her conversation.

"…I'm simply keeping an eye out for her as an…older brother," said Ghanjan. "I can tell that she isn't happy like her usual self. It isn't that hard to miss. Heh…I even gave her up so that Kyo could have her."

"…_He did that?" _thought Yuki who than became familiar with his surprise awakening. _"Even if Kyo is a Zodiac, he would let her go…is he that certain about…their feelings"?_

"But now out of the blue, here comes Prince Charming, using his charm to swipe the princess away," muttered Ghanjan idiotically. "I gave her up and now I'm giving her to some spoil Prince. So much for being a servant."

"Lord Yuki, Ghanjan-kun you're kind of falling behind," said Tohru as she happily waved at them. "We don't to lose you both!"

Both of the boys nodded, speeding up their pace as Tohru and Ginta continued along, following a still cheerful Momiji and a crazy bitch who wouldn't seem to control a tiny bit of the bunny's behavior.

"…Don't say anything to him," spoke Yuki as Ghanjan's eyes twitched. "…If he's the cat leader, why help?"

"…You are _way _different from that cat," said Ghanjan with a laugh. _"Wonder what will happen…"_

**Kyo's Balcony**

The princess stood silently on the balcony, feeling the fresh cool breeze through her whole body. She made sure that Kyo wouldn't be up here for a while. She figured that Kyo was still out in the garden doing God knows what, and since she didn't have a balcony in her room anymore, this was the only way to feel the fresh air. If she went into the garden, she would bound to bump into Kyo.

"Why does everything have to turn out wrong?" questioned Tohru kneeling her arms against the railing. "Kyo-kun is acting gloomy just like the first time he came here, Yishanu is putting up more effort for me to spend time with Suniva-san then ever, and further more everytime I wanted to spend some time with my friends, Suniva-san would always hold me back. Maybe he just feels lonely when I'm not around…but that's why I introduced him to my friends."

Without even noticing, her hands started to glow bright green, yet the barrier that was shining in front of her camouflaged its appearance. And even if the barrier wasn't there, she somehow couldn't keep her usual optimistic expression out.

"And what happens when I go with Suniva-san back to his castle?" continued Tohru. "What's going to happen with everyone? What's going to happen with Uo-chan…Hana-chan…Momiji-kun…Jekou-kun…Ghanjan-kun…Lord Yuki…what's going to happen to…Kyo-kun…"

She tightened her grasp so hard and yet it didn't even seem to bother her the slightest bit. She squinted her eyes as she started to feel tears swelling up, but she didn't want to drop a single tear at all. She had to keep her pride up. This was for her people; she has to follow the orders of her father so that the mortals can surpass the Zodiacs…

"…I don't want to defeat the Zodiacs anymore…" said Tohru softly. "…Even when I was young, I never wanted to defeat them, but now I'm finally admitting it to myself after so many years. Getting to know Momiji-kun and Lord Yuki and Kyo-kun…they all showed me that they can be exactly like us. They can show me that there isn't really a difference between one another except that they transform into Zodiac animals. But why does that create hatred towards one another?"

"**_I am nothing like you or any of those mortals at all, got that?"_**

"_Kyo-kun…" _thought Tohru as a tear slowly fell from her eye. _"…You say you are nothing like us…but I can always see that wonderful spot inside of you…that spot where you have grown a warm and passionate emotion for us mortals…Kyo-kun…"_

This time she couldn't help it anymore as the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks, landing against he glowing bright green hands that clenched the railing even harder. She sniffed up her strength and tried to take decent breaths, but so much to think about…they were all unforgettable things…

"…_Kyo-kun…"_

When she thought that nothing else could get worst, all of her emotions suddenly poured out of her mind as her grasp broke through the railing for her powers were appearing from feelings. She lost her balance while the sparkling tears slowly fell from the air as Tohru shouted Kyo's name out for personally no reason.

But she felt a warm hand grab hers as she felt the person tighten his grasp, making sure that the person had a good grip on Tohru. She made a light wince, afraid that she would fall, but for some reason the hand somehow told her that she would be all right. She slowly looked up while her tears suddenly stopped, seeing the person that she wasn't expecting at all.

"…Kyo-kun…" spoke Tohru softly.

"You idiot," snapped Kyo as a sweatdrop fell from Tohru's head. He started to pull her up as Tohru's dry tears suddenly vanished. It was as though when Tohru shouted his name, she had summoned him to come and save her. That's what it felt like inside of Tohru at the moment…and it had a good little ring with it.

Once she was on her two feet, she stood quietly as she looked at the broken railing that was once carved and stood perfectly on the balcony. Kyo folded his arms somewhat ticked off and made a loud harsh sigh, showing Tohru he was irritated.

"What the hell were you doing?" queried Kyo. "If I came a second later, you would have been lying on your back dead by now. And why did you have to go and break _my _balcony? I never knew that you had some strange obsession with destroying balconies and all, and why were you here anyway? Trust me, you should of stayed in your room so that you could head out tomorrow with that-."

"…I'm sorry," whispered Tohru so softly, she wasn't even sure if she even said it. But she was sure when Kyo stopped talking as his vision was focus upon hers.

"…Sorry?" questioned Kyo. "What's going on with you saying sorry?"

Tohru's eyes started to turn watery again as Kyo practically flinched, not wanting to see a girl in front of him cry. Tohru held her hands together as she stared hard on the ground, however she wanted to look up at her savior so badly, yet she didn't have the courage.

"…For making you mad and moody for the past two days," said Tohru. "For not paying attention to your needs. For not respecting other people and only listening to what other's tell me to do. For not greeting you like I normally would. Everything…I'm so sorry for everything…"

Even though Tohru's expression was mad and horrified, Kyo could tell that she was extremely depress and feeling guilty for herself. Unexpectedly, he spotted a few tears dropping in front of his boots as his completely twitched. Why did she always have to cry when he was around? Hadn't he shown her enough times that he hated when people cried by his presence?

"So please, let's both have dinner together and have fun again like we normally do," continued Tohru. "If that will bring your happiness back again, please…"

"…_Is she…is she crying and complaining all for…me?" _thought Kyo while the barrier reflected against his eyes. Even though this might have stayed stuck inside his mind, never once had someone ever cried and cared for his personal reasons…well…maybe for that damn Kagura. But…this was Tohru Honda; _Princess _Tohru Honda who was suppose to despise Zodiacs just like Yishanu's other two sons. Why would she care deeply for both sides when one side wants to destroy her?

He firmly placed both his hands on her shoulder without thinking as she quickly looked up at him, the remain drops of her tears sliding down her cheeks. He was expecting her to tremble at least the slightest bit, but she stayed still and looked deep into his crimson eyes, watching every movement of him.

"…When you tell me all that…" spoke Kyo. "…You're making me feel selfish for things that…that never occur for me to possess. Being selfish is not good for someone to have because they can't see…you don't have to make everyone happy, you know. I-I already have enough things for me to make me happy…but still…"

Right at this moment, his mind went blank. He had no idea what to do at all. His personality suddenly changed as his hands were still on Tohru's shoulder. It was as though Kyo had another side…like what Hatsuharu, the ox leader, had within him. Or maybe everyone had two personalities…yet one of them just couldn't escape without some kind of emotional vibe running through them

"_Being selfish is no good for someone…" _thought Kyo to himself. _"…But in this case…would being selfish now…"_

Without thinking, Kyo started to move closer to Tohru. She didn't step back or flinch at all, but all she did was watch the movements of the cat leader. His aura was so different…pure, calm, peaceful, there was no hatred or disastrous memories running through his mind that Tohru could easily see through his heart. Her heart immediately stopped as Kyo was only an inch away from her lips…was he…?

A knock was then heard at the door as Kyo stopped, staring closely into Tohru's eyes as she did the same, only showing a bit of shock.

"Cat leader!" shouted Yishanu as the knocks stopped. "Have you seen Tohru-kun? Prince Ginta had just finished his meal and is waiting downstairs for Tohru-kun! Or is she out in the garden?"

Kyo and Tohru didn't even move the slightest bit once hearing Yishanu. Tohru was going to tell Kyo about Yishanu, thinking that Yishanu might be mad if he couldn't find her, but nothing came out of her voice.

"Lord Kyo answer!" demanded Yishanu.

Kyo then released Tohru as he stood back, letting Tohru get her own space at the time. He looked back out of the barrier as Tohru continued staring up at him, wondering what he was going to do. She couldn't even move now…what was up with her?

"…I'll jump off into the garden and you go talk with Yishanu," said Kyo. "If he saw me here with you, he would get pissed."

Tohru was about to stop him as she was about to reach for his hand, but he quickly pulled it back while his bracelet slowly jingled, however he tried not to show interest in the bracelet that was always on his wrist.

"…I despised mortals with a pure passion," spoke Kyo. "…But there is one…who I can relate to and change that feeling opposite of my rights. You be with Prince boy…but that…one…will not change inside of me…see ya."

He then jumped high into the air as Tohru was about to go after him, thinking that Kyo couldn't even survive a fall that high. But once she caught a glimpse of his eyes, she froze and watched him fall straight to the garden, landing cat-like style as he slowly stood up, staring up at Tohru who was at least ten stories high. (Fast fall huh? Sorry, had to speed things up a bit.)But even so far away, they could see directly into each other's eyes.

The door then opened as Yishanu entered, seeing that the door was unlocked. He spotted Tohru out in the balcony, yet he didn't even noticed the railing was broken in half. He rushed up to her with the most devastated appearance on his face, looking as though he just ran into a ghost.

"Tohru-kun what are you doing up here?" questioned Yishanu. "…Never mind; Prince Ginta is waiting patiently for your arrival. I also suggest that you should pack soon as well."

Yishanu continued on explaining about the future and requirements he needed from her, and yet Tohru wasn't even paying attention to the slightest bit of what he was saying. Tohru's eyes were still locked on Kyo's as he stayed in his position, looking up at her.

"_Despise mortals with a passion…" _thought Tohru. _"…But one has the opposite feeling…he was close…it was almost as if…he were…"_

"**_You be with Prince boy…but that…one… will not change inside of me…"_**

Tohru faced her father with a warm smile on her face, which quickly stopped Yishanu from explaining any more. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that the cat leader had left; however she tried to hide it.

"…Am I leaving tomorrow?" questioned Tohru, acting curious.

"It would be best," said Yishanu. "Please Tohru, you are helping your people; no regrets will enter you if you do this task."

"I know Yishanu," replied Tohru somewhat happily. "…I'll pack everything okay? Could you tell Prince Suniva-san that I'm going to bed? I'm really tired…I'm sorry."

"He will understand," said Yishanu as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "…You don't know how proud I am of you Tohru-kun. You always help people…I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night and sweet dreams…"

Both he and Tohru walked out of Kyo's room as Yishanu gave Tohru a light peck on the forehead, going back downstairs as Tohru entered her room, closing is softly. She leaned against the door with a small smile on her face, however she placed her fingers against her lips…feeling a familiar…warm and soft breath against it.

"**_You don't have to make everyone happy, you know."_**


	27. Change of Plans

Yo sup my homies! Forget about the Japanese culture and lets hit it hip hop style dawg! YEAH! (Okay just joking, but I am into hip hop and rap and R&B. I love Ying Yang Twins…wait till ya see my OH! Ha ha ha. Okay, Akina back on the line…or…as I said last time…Angelina. But call me Akina if you ever so must do. Well…I'm being nice today…and some reviews had questions to people who I couldn't contact…so…I'm going to answer! And that's about it. I'm surprise the reviews are continuing to go up…oh this homie G is turning happier by the minute ha ha ha. Okay…on to the suspenseful drama romance comedy action/adventure (though you don't see that much of action anymore…but there will be action soon don't worry) The Cat and the Onigiri Story!

**Chapter 26 "Change of Plans"**

The next day had already arrived. Birds outside of the barrier were flying in groups, some whistling ever so happily as others crowed loudly as possible; not a pleasant sound to hear around the evening.

But even if it was becoming late, Tohru was already combing out her hair, suit cases on her bed. Last night Yishanu had ordered the servants to prepare her items and such, but Tohru demanded that she would pack herself. Her room was empty except for the remaining furniture, and of course the brush that she would put away later.

"…_**When you tell me all that…you're making me feel selfish for things that…that never occur for me to possess. Being selfish is not good for someone to have because they can't see… you don't have to make everyone happy, you know."**_

"_And right after that he just jumped off the balcony so Yishanu wouldn't find me spending time with Kyo-kun," _thought Tohru. _"I wonder where he is now. I didn't hear him come back up. Or maybe I was already asleep by the time he went back into his room?"_

She smiled happily while opening up her suitcase (It's not those fancy suitcases you take to airports. We're not in that time zone…actually I have no idea what time zone we are in, which makes me very mad. But don't let that effect the story!) and simply tossing the brush in. She even told the servants that she would be carrying the suitcases herself and that made the servants worried, however reluctant so that they didn't have to work harder.

She only had two, so it wasn't as bad as she thought. But then before picking up the cases, she realized that she forgot something and placed the cases back down. Tohru scurried over to her closet and opened it wide, seeing rows of dresses and shoes and under garments and everything, but she only made a smile while opening up a small jewelry box with rings and necklaces that were magnificently bright and pure, however she only reached for a certain pink and yellow bracelet.

"…Just incase," said Tohru with little giggle, placing it on. "I should hurry up so I could get this over with!"

Now this time, she was ready as she held her bags, opening the door with her arm and then closing it, pulling out the bags with her. Of course, for some reason, she had a hunch that a certain someone would be watching her, and as she closed the door, there was the Lord Kyo, arms folded with no expression on his face.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" greeted Tohru happily. "It's a bright sunny day today isn't it?"

"…You seem excited," muttered Kyo looking down at the bags. "…You're going to carry all that yourself?"

"Oh its no problem don't worry!" assured Tohru. "I'm a princess, but that doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Let me just carry one so it could be faster," suggested Kyo as he grabbed for one, however to his surprise, he only lifted it with one finger as Tohru quickly snickered under her huge smile. "…Your stuff is light."

"See, I told you it wasn't such a hassle!" corrected Tohru. "Let's go!"

Tohru took on a head start and marched down the stairs, blissfully holding her bag as Kyo followed behind. His face wasn't as cheery as hers, but he tried to put on a good act for some strange reason.

"_It's as though she wants to leave," _thought Kyo. _"It's been a long time I saw her act like this. Maybe she wants to leave because everything here is causing her to become depress and such. It's for her own good anyway; once I go back to Zodiac Castle, at least I won't be attacking her…"_

"Kyo did you hear what I said?" questioned Tohru confused as she made a quick halt, almost catching the cat leader off guard.

Kyo's mind was still blank as he repeated the words Tohru had spoken to him. He had an answer, but for some reason it couldn't come out. It felt as though he were lost in thought; however no thoughts were rummaging through his mind like they usually did. But then he noticed Tohru blink her bright blue eyes as he departed his lips to say something.

"…Uh…what?"

"Are you hungry?" said Tohru. "You seem pale…and you didn't answer the first time. Uh, I mean; I don't think that you are deaf or anything! It's just that I didn't hear you come upstairs last night and thought that you stayed up! So maybe you aren't wide awake yet…but that doesn't mean you need to sleep! Wait…um, please don't think I'm offending you in any way because I-!"

"Offending?" interrupted Kyo suddenly. "How would you be offending me? I was just lost in thought during that time. And I did sleep last night. So don't worry. Now come on; these bags aren't going to walk on their own you know."

Kyo took the lead this time as Tohru gave herself a moment of consideration, wondering that maybe she was just thinking too much about Kyo's needs. Or…maybe Kyo was just saying that so she didn't have to be concerned about his health and all. She knew that Kyo was a very nice person and didn't want anyone to worry about him, but it was still wrong to put some difficult qualities in front of you and instead think of the others.

"…_Why does that sounds so familiar?" _thought Tohru as the beat of her footsteps followed Kyo's.

"TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" cried out a voice so miserable and terrifying, Kyo could have sworn that it was Kagura calling out his name. But instead, a blond hair boy with tears steadily flowing down his cheeks dashed straight at Tohru and hugged her with all his might, a pink explosion appearing as clothes flew into the air. Tohru dropped her bag and sat at the step of the stairs, almost missing the surface. She looked down and noticed a crème color bunny, lying in her lap as it continued to weep in tears.

"Oh, g-good morning Momiji-san!" greeted Tohru happily. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Ah, there you are Tohru!" intermittent a voice that was coming closer and closer, the resonance of deafening footsteps running up the stairs. The sight of Uotani and Hanajima were the first to appear as Tohru got up, holding Momiji in her arms as Kyo.

At that moment, four arms were around Tohru, squeezing the life out of her as she still held Momiji who wouldn't seem to stop crying. Kyo sighed and looked into a different direction, ignoring the "soap-opera" scene happening in front of him.

"Tohru you idiot; one day prince boy comes and the next you're going to leave with him?" cried Uotani in horror. "How can you do such a horrible thing like this!"

"Uo-chan," spoke Tohru cheerfully. "By doing this, his kingdom is going to have a better chance at succeeding more warriors since it's a full and complete castle. I'll see the both of you two when I come and visit!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" cried out Uotani as she started to cry in Tohru's sleeve.

"Uotani you shouldn't ruin Tohru-kun's dress," said Hanajima without any emotion in her eyes. "She's just saying that we are really going to miss you. …But Tohru-kun, aren't you forgetting the important accomplishments you need to succeed before stepping out of the castle?"

"…Important accomplishments?" said Tohru confused. "…What do you mean by-?"

From the corner of her eye is when she spotted Jekou, followed by Yuki and Ghanjan who were not so far behind. It was as though all of her close friends were coming up to her to say goodbye. One by one, the friend's that were closest to her appeared at the foot of her stairs.

"So you're going to leave?" questioned Jekou. "But why? Can't he find another princess?"

"I was the closest one," said Tohru. "And Yishanu runs one of the most powerful castles on mortal side, so I guess that's the reason. But please don't get sad! I'm going to come and visit all the time!"

"…We shouldn't keep her waiting you know," interrupted Kyo as he pushed his way through the crowd in front of him. "If she's late then Yishanu would get pissed as always."

Hanajima had to pull Uotani away from Tohru as she handed Momiji to Yuki, giving him a bow and a happy smile, saying goodbye. She turned around to grab her bag, however she found them in the grasp of Ghanjan's hand.

"I'll help," offered Ghanjan with a warm smile. _"Not that it's a problem…God; what's in here? It's not even heavy!"_

"Thank you very much Ghanjan-kun!" said Tohru happily.

They both continued down the stairs as Uotani wept in Hanajima's sleeve. Yuki held tight onto Momiji as he continued to yell out Tohru's name, and for some reason Yuki wanted to stop Tohru at the moment. She was the only mortal who treated him with kindness for the very first time. Jekou tried to keep his emotions down as he watched Tohru and Ghanjan catching up with Kyo who purposely slowed down, however he tried not to show it.

But the strange part that Jekou and Yuki noticed was that even though all of her friends were crying out for her, Tohru didn't even shed one single tear or show the slightest feeling of sadness. Was…was Tohru _happy _that she was leaving?

"How come he's following us?" questioned Kyo as he felt the presence of Ghanjan next to Tohru.

"He offered to help me with my stuff!" answered Tohru. _"But I really didn't need help…"_

"I'll go ahead and inform your father that you are coming," said Ghanjan as he gave Tohru an assure nod. She returned it and watched Ghanjan speeding ahead. Kyo noticed Ghanjan eyeing him as he passed by, but as he looked down at his hand, he noticed a certain finger sticking out at him.

"You bastard," whispered Ghanjan harshly at Kyo as he then went pass him, pulling back his middle finger and increasing his pace down the stairs. Kyo's eyes were forming a ball of fire, however he understood what Ghanjan meant by it. And for some reason, he too wasn't proud with his decision.

That night when he was on the balcony with Tohru, there was something deep within him that urge him to do something that he would have never thought of before. Being selfish was one thing on his mind, and yet that second thought in his mind said that being selfish wasn't bad once in a while. With Tohru in his control…he could of…he would of…no; he _should _of. But look what happened?

"_If I did do that, what do I expect?" _thought Kyo. _"By knowing her she isn't the type who discovers relationships such as those. If I actually attempted that risk last night, who knows what she could of done. What about now…no; what I did last night was my decision. Besides…the thought of her being…with me…impossible…"_

Tohru was walking side by side with Kyo, however with Kyo in deep thought, he didn't notice Tohru look out of the corner of her eye. She had a small smile on her face, yet it seemed that she was trying to hide it as best as possible.

"…_Maybe I should tell him?" _thought Tohru. _"…Would he care if I did? _Kyo-kun I-."

"Tohru-kun!" interrupted a manly voice as Kyo and Tohru had finally arrived at the end of the stair case. Ginta, along with Yishanu walked up to her as Ginta sped his pace a bit faster, wanting to greet Tohru. When Ginta was at least 5 feet close to him, he hissed silently and stepped away, not wanting to be near this mortal.

"Aw, cat leader you offered to help Tohru-kun with her luggage?" said Yishanu with a smile. "That's very kind of you…where were you last night? I had a question, but you weren't in your room."

"…Eating," mumbled Kyo. What else could he come up with that was reasonable?

"Tohru-kun you need to leave now," said Yishanu. "It would be better that you would leave sooner, that way I could send out a notice about the new kingdom forming."

She kept quiet while looking at her father, however her eyes seemed to linger off to Kyo as he stared at a wall with his eyes narrowed, not showing any interest. It was as though Kyo would always be on her mind. She didn't exactly know the correct reason on how the whole situation began in the first place. But those words spoken to her last night…

"**_You don't always have to make everyone happy, you know."_**

"…I don't ha-."

"Let's go Tohru-kun," offered Yishanu as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm expecting another battle to arise here soon and it would be wise if you were away from the dangers."

"…I don't have to ma-."

"Er…cat leader…I should take the, er, luggage…if you don't mind," suggested Ginta in a nervous way, still not quite relaxed with a Zodiac in front of him. Kyo took a step back, however he harshly "tossed" the luggage straight at Ginta, causing him to drop it. However, Kyo didn't bother to make a rude remark as he turned around, giving Tohru a quick wave while ignoring her sight.

Before Tohru could even have a chance to call out his name, Yishanu's arm was around Tohru as he gestured her to follow, Ginta carrying both the luggage as he stepped ahead. She could have called out his name to say what she wanted to say…but there was a nervous feeling in her that somewhat frightened her. She was scared that by doing this…she could make her father seem of a fool…but this was the only way to prevent Yishanu into pushing her to do everything.

Placing a horrible spell against Kyo in the beginning; learning all of these healing spells and such. Even if they were helpful, Yishanu would sometimes put her in a position she wasn't most likely to approve with. And now she's sending him off with a boy just so that he could finally run an actual kingdom?

Even if she _was _Yishanu's "daughter" that doesn't mean that the daughter should follow every single order. Blood related or not, one individual person has their own rights and freedoms, and that means they have their own thoughts to agree or disagree on. An individual is an individual, except when one and another combine because of their own rights and opinions.

"I don't have to make everyone happy!" blurted out Tohru suddenly, however for some reason she covered her mouth quickly as Yishanu made a sudden halt, Ginta doing the same. Tohru turned around to see if it caught Kyo's attention, however he was already gone before Tohru had time to declare her moment of truth.

"…Is there something bothering you Tohru-kun?" questioned Ginta puzzled by the strange "out of the blue" comment.

"I uh…I think I forgot my…um, brush!" said Tohru so quickly, she wasn't even sure if Ginta understood her.

"Well…by the weight of this thing, I think you did forget your brush," said Ginta as Yishanu stride over to his side and took possession of the luggage, unlocking it. Tohru stared down at the ground to ignore both the men in front of her, expecting both the same appearance soon enough.

Right when the luggage was opened, Yishanu couldn't quite understand what the meaning of everything was. Ginta noticed the same thing and made a confuse expression just like Yishanu. Tohru knew that she would have to explain, because right inside her luggage was…nothing.

"…I think you forgot more then your brush," spoke Yishanu. "Tohru-kun why are they empty? Did you expect to have supplies over there at Ginta's castle?"

"_Okay Tohru, you made it this far," _thought Tohru as she slowly rose her head, yet right as she saw the two confused eyes, her sight went straight back to the ground. _"If you don't finish now, then everything is over!"_

"Tohru-kun…are you sure you are all right?" questioned Ginta. "Do you need to eat breakfast?"

With a small breath, she sucked up everything that she could, but she then held it for quite a while, Yishanu noticing her face turning purple. A quick response of release cause Tohru to realize what she was doing as she stared lost at both the figures.

"…I don't have to make everyone happy," said Tohru as she shook her head. "I do have to make people happy, but that doesn't mean I have to make everyone happy all the time."

"…Now you lost me," said Yishanu. "Who says doing this will make us happy? I'm disappointed that my only daughter is leaving, but that's because of-."

"Because of the war that's happening now as we speak," interrupted Kaxa as she walked out through one of the hallway doors. Tohru practically jumped once hearing Kaxa's voice, but she was happy to see that at least someone was on her side, not to mention her friend who was close to a big sister.

"Kaxa you are suppose to be in charge of the rookies," said Yishanu with a concern face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I told them that they could have a simple break," replied Kaxa. "Just like Tohru-kun said; I don't have to make everyone happy all of the time."

"…Someone at least give an explanation," said Ginta. "Tohru-kun, what do you mean by you don't have to make everyone happy?"

"Uh, I mean, Ky-!" she then paused as her head went back to the ground, unsure of what her answer might be. Involving Kyo into the subject; Yishanu would simply push it aside and not care about what he had to say. Tohru was on her own for now with the help of Kaxa, and she had to accomplish this.

"**_Aren't you forgetting the important accomplishments you need to succeed before stepping out of the castle?"_**

"_So that's what Hana-chan meant," _thought Tohru with a warm smile._ "Thank you so much."_

"Just because Suniva-san marries me, does that make his castle more valuable?" questioned Tohru. "Why is that? Why can't Suniva-san simply run his own castle and yet be as powerful as you? The queen here has past away and yet we are succeeding everything that we hoped for!"

"Tohru-kun it's because-."

"Why can't we follow our own rights?" continued Tohru, however she felt terribly horrible for interrupted Yishanu. And she was extremely regretting explaining all of this, but it was for the better. "…I don't have to make everyone happy. Once in a while is absolutely okay, but doing it even if it means giving up some of my dreams; that just doesn't seem right.

"It's just that I think I should have a right to decide my own future and decisions. Following others could be good at times and yet wrong at bad times. Even if going to his castle will give us a chance to actually defeat the Zodiac, I think I helped enough people around here for them to accept my decision. You listen to your own thoughts too Yishanu! When your wife and children passed away, you didn't go out searching for another wife so that your castle could be the highest of the mortals!"

"You are forgetting about Zek-."

"But you chose her because you actually love her right?" interrupted Tohru. "Love is the strongest feeling anyone can inherit, and once you feel that longing you will do anything to keep it…uh, I mean; that's not why I want to stay here! Wait…no that's the reason but I-oh no!"

Tohru's face was completely flustered at the moment as sweatdrops fell from Ginta's and Yishanu's faces. Even though they were quite confused at the moment, Tohru's explanation seemed to catch their attention. Kaxa, arms crossed, stared curiously down at Tohru as she continued to panic.

"_I wonder if that's what Tohru meant," _thought Kaxa with a smile. _"Once you feel the experience of love, you will do anything to keep it. Does she really have feelings for the cat leader?"_

Kaxa, realizing that Tohru wasn't going to say anything at the moment, patted her head gently as she looked up at her, that same casual smile still locked upon her face.

"I think what she is trying to say is that she just doesn't want to leave everyone here," said Kaxa, however she completely understood that that was not the truth, but she had an idea. "Leaving everyone behind will torment her heart badly. Why can't the family ruling change for once? Maybe Ginta can run his own castle as well as you do, King Yishanu, without a queen by his side. I never saw him complaining about wanting a queen badly, do I?"

At that moment everyone's eyes were transfixed on Ginta, scaring the hell out of him. How did the subject suddenly changed from castles to him? First of all, he didn't like being the center of attention for it really irritates him for some odd reason. Second, he didn't want to make himself look bad in front of the King.

"Uh…"

"Princes Ginta do you wish to have a queen at your side?" queried Yishanu curiously.

"A queen…I uh…it really never occurred to me…but…if that will raise the potential in the castle…"

"Don't think about the castle," added Kaxa. "This is about _you_; not some kind of building. The castle does not have thoughts or feelings; it's you who has those gifts. Now why don't you try to use them and make them a good use besides following orders from a castle?

It was then dead silent. Even if some servants were passing by once in a while, no one entered the hallways to disrupt their conversation. The silence really took on the moment after what Kaxa had said. To Tohru, she never really thought about that before. The difference between a castle and a human being; even if castles have rules and restrictions, humans don't have the same thing. They have feelings and thoughts and emotions that no one else could have because they have their own personalities about them.

"…The thought about a queen does sound nice," spoke Ginta. "…But I don't want to force someone else into doing something they do not wish to do…Yishanu; er, I'm sorry. King Yishanu, do you think you can make an exception towards my castle? About the king/queen policy that is."

Now that Ginta was out of the line, everyone's eyes were now on Yishanu, however Tohru seemed to be the one who was pleading the most. It was really Yishanu's decision for he was the ruler of all the mortals. Even as princess, she couldn't take control over her own father.

"…By the looks of it, I might pass away eventually," declared Yishanu. "…And…Tohru-kun is important…are you sure you do not wish to go with Prince Ginta?"

Tohru's eyes widened with delight, however she tried not to show it. Was Yishanu actually going to agree with everyone? After all of this confusing skirmish and conversations, was Yishanu actually going to let this one off the hook? Was he actually going to let Tohru decides things for herself?

"OH YES!" answered Tohru as quickly as possible, jumping up as high as she could, but then she calmed herself down and stared down at the ground, acting as though nothing had happened. "…I mean; I would rather stay here with everyone…if that is okay with you?"

Yishanu ran his fingers through his dark dirty blond hair as he made a harsh sigh, knowing that he won't be able to accept this throughout who knows when. He then placed a defeat hand on Ginta's shoulder and grinned.

"Looks like Tohru-kun has cold feet," sighed Yishanu.

Tohru squealed with excitement inside her head, but she and everyone else laughed by Yishanu's response. Even though Yishanu had said she had cold feet, it literally looked like she had cold feet for she wouldn't stop jumping around. Or is that having hot feet? She then controlled herself and stood face to face with Ginta as Yishanu freed him.

"I'm so sorry Suniva-san for making you come over here and not giving you anything in return," said Tohru with a bow. "I hope I didn't upset you."

"Actually…I got a little freedom because of coming here," said Ginta. "Do you know how much of a hassle it is over there? Besides, I'm tremendously delighted that I have met you, Princess Tohru."

"Tha-thank you very much!" said Tohru as she bowed down again, wanting to hide her blush.

"So is now the time that you are going to head back?" questioned Yishanu. "You can stay here if you like to."

"Oh yes please!" added Tohru. "It's at least we can offer! Then you can head back tomorrow!"

Kaxa collected Tohru's luggage and left without a word, knowing that her job was done. Tohru was about to call her back, however Ginta's answer quickly shut her off.

"No I'm all right," replied Ginta. "I should be heading back anyway. Some of the warriors can get a bit feisty when not commanded."

"I'll walk you out," suggested Yishanu. "Tohru-kun…you can go and follow the dreams that you spoke about. I'll try to keep as many favors that you are uncomfortable with to myself. And as a better deal, when I pass away, you shall take over this castle. Agree?"

Tohru happily nodded, thinking that the deal was acceptable. Seeing Yishanu and Ginta walking off, Tohru knew what she was going to do next.

"_Now it's time to introduce myself to everyone!" _thought Tohru happily.

As Tohru rushed off upstairs, just like always, a certain person was watching. He opened up the luggage to find nothing in there just like the other, and he made a small smirk.

"_I guess me giving up wasn't a waste," _thought Ghanjan. _"Good job Tohru-kun; I'll watch your back as long as you listen to yourself."_

**Tohru's Room**

Even though the room didn't even belong to them, some of her friends were in Tohru's room. Momiji was, unfortunately and surprisingly, still weeping in tears; of course he was back to normal. Hanajima and Uotani were sentence back to work sadly, yet Yuki and Jekou were still available. They were simply standing around; however some thoughts were going through their mind at the moment.

However, Kyo didn't seem to bother joining in. He had a feeling that they were speaking about Zodiac Castle or Tohru, for that was just like them. As always, the cat leader stood on the balcony as he watched the sun disappear and the sky turning dark steadily. Unluckily, since Tohru broke part of the railing, he had to lean against the side of the railing. Now since Tohru was gone, it seemed that he was actually a prisoner at the castle.

What would happen now? Without the happy cheerful princess around, what is there left to do? Sure enough, Kyo would find a way to escape this place and join back to Zodiac Castle, even if he had to put up with the paper work and the planning and worst of all; Kagura. But now with the princess gone, everything seemed to be slowly falling down the drain.

He heard Momiji crying out Tohru, yet he tried to ignore it. How much can one simple boy cry just for a princess? It was as though he were trying to cry a river or something. But still; who wouldn't be down in the blue when someone like her had left your life?

"Godammit…can't he shut up?" mumbled Kyo as he rested his elbows against the railing, planting his head against his arm. He was really getting him a headache at the moment.

If that couldn't get worst, there goes Momiji again, except this time he was pounding hard on the door and shouting Kyo's name as loud as possible. Why couldn't Momiji bother someone else? If he were Momiji, he knew that he would go bother Yuki.

"Could you go bother someone else?" shouted Kyo angrily. "You're pissing me off!"

"KYO KYO KYO KYO COME OUT COME OUT COME OUT!" shouted Momiji happily.

"Oh wow, now he's happy?" muttered Kyo. "I'm tired! I'll come out when I learn how to breathe under water, got that?"

"But Ky-!"

Kyo then noticed Momiji whining at someone, but he figured that it was Yuki or Jekou. Finally; he could concentrate in peace for once. How in the world could someone like Momiji exist? It was surely impossible to act childish like him…at least that's what he thought.

**Hallway**

"Momiji-kun if he's tired then you should leave him alone," said Tohru. "I can go say hi to him tomorrow okay?"

"Tohru-kun he's not tired," said Jekou while Yuki closed the bedroom door, everyone finally leaving her room. "It's just that Momiji usually bothers Kyo all the time. You can go in he won't mind."

"Are you sure?" questioned Tohru.

"Just go right in," added Yuki. "We'll go tell Hanajima-san and Uotani-san about you staying okay? And Ghanjan-kun as well."

"_Ghanjan-kun!" _thought Tohru surprised. _"Where did he go after he went in front of me and Kyo-kun!"_

Before she could tell Yuki or Jekou to tell Ghanjan she was very sorry for not saying bye to him when she was about to, they were already gone, and astonishingly Momiji wasn't there either. She wasn't expecting Momiji to leave; but now there wasn't time to worry about that.

"_I hope Kyo-kun feels well," _thought Tohru as she twisted the knob. She let herself in without saying anything, but that was when she noticed the pink and yellow bracelet still on her wrist during that whole time. But she didn't bother to think about that.

"Yo Momiji didn't I tell ya to leave?" snapped Kyo angrily from the balcony. Tohru froze, however she wanted to laugh so much, but instead she should make a surprise appearance, just for the fun of it.

She slowly closed the door and slowly tip-toed towards the balcony door, hearing a few squeaks from the floors. Some kind of castle they had; why did the floors have to squeak? She slowly opened the balcony door to see the cat leader's back, looking out at the barrier that was suddenly falling, probably because Ginta was now leaving at the moment.

"_I think he's okay," _thought Tohru happily to herself. That is when she took her first step out onto his balcony that she thought would have never happen. But then she saw Kyo flinch and suddenly he slammed his fist straight at the railing, frightening Tohru just a tiny bit.

"CAN'T YOU TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER?" bellowed Kyo. "God…and I thought Yuki was worst…"

He still didn't bother to turn around, seeing that his frustration would rise. Tohru wanted to surprise him in a…good way; not some way that would raise his anger even more. That was when she remembered one time when they were both on the balcony…yeah that would work.

She slowly and this time quietly approached behind him and as gradually as possible, lifted Kyo's arms like a bird. And before he could turn around, that's when she introduced herself.

"If you spread your arms high enough, you will be able to soar as far as possible!" announced Tohru happily as ever. She felt Kyo pause for a moment, yet he didn't turn around.

"…Well I'm not going anywhere," muttered Kyo as he turned around to see the princess, smiling happily at him.


	28. Solved and Unsolved Problems

I think some of you know, but I mentioned that I would make a part two for "The Cat and the Onigiri Story." Well…I think I'm going to do that…but not now of course. I'm going to do chapter 27, 28, 29, and 30. Then part two will begin. I'm so excited ha ha ha….don't know why…I'm afraid I'm going to lose some of my reviewers and all…Anyway…I should start now huh? Wings Basket is on hold because I need to concentrate on this story at the moment. Please don't get mad anyone…I'll work on it as soon as I finish this up. So…here you go!

**Chapter 27 "Solved and Unsolved Problems"**

"Tohru this way this way!" shouted Momiji blissfully as he zoomed his way through the garden maze, arms spread out like a plane as he soared around.

"Yo that way is a dead end!" shouted Uotani. "Go to the right! The right! NO YOU IDIOT THAT'S THE LEFT!"

Tohru giggled as she watched Uotani grabbing Momiji's shoulder as he ran in place, making some kind of noise as though he were going to take off. As Uotani changed his direction into the right course, she released him as he went off running again.

"She treats him like a little child," said Tohru sweetly.

"Because that's the category he falls into," spoke Kyo esthetically as he rested his hand behind his head, looking besides him to see a few gardeners finishing up the bushes with a few touches. "If he were to become mature all of the sudden, I swear that would be the greatest miracle ever."

"But it seems normal that he acts that way," added Jekou. "Kyo just isn't the type of guy who likes goody-good boys, isn't that right?"

"Shut your trap," mumbled Kyo stubbornly. "Gah; why are we here anyway?"

"Momiji-san wanted us to come!" replied Tohru. "He also said that Ghanjan-kun would be near South Garden because he's working extra hours today so he could have next week off. I need to apologize to him anyway; if I did left yesterday I have no idea what would have happened…not saying goodbye to him…oh I'm such a horrible person!"

"Do you always have to punish yourself?" questioned Kyo. "You don't always have to ya know?"

The sound of clippers were then becoming clear to everyone as they continued heading in the direction where they also heard Uotani shouting and Momiji's strange noise. That's where they spotted the back of a mortal, cutting up the bushes with his shirt lying on the ground and a small towel around his neck.

"Ghanjan-kun!" cried out Tohru happily as she left Jekou and Kyo behind. Ghanjan turned around to look at Tohru confused, pretending that he was completely shocked about her appearance.

"Tohru-kun!" said Ghanjan eye-opener mood. He pretended to drop his clippers with shock; however he quickly gathered them and stood straight, wanting to act out a good presentation. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry!" replied Tohru immediately as she made a quick bow. "I could have left yesterday and yet I forgot to say goodbye to you! I'm completely sorry please don't be mad!"

"…So you left with him yesterday and came back to say goodbye?" questioned Ghanjan, but of course he already knew about Tohru's staying.

"Nah, it's clear that she's going to stay here," said Jekou as he and Kyo finally caught up with her. "Pretty surprising huh?"

"But I didn't even see you last night," said Ghanjan wiping some sweat away from his forehead with his arm. "Where were you? I was in your room cleaning everything up…_and that's where I saw all of your belongings still laying around…_"

"I was with Kyo-kun!" answered Tohru blissfully; however the place went quiet straight away. Ghanjan and Jekou both stared at each other for a moment with no emotion in their eyes, but they went straight at Kyo's face with a look of amusement and curiosity.

"Exactly…what was she doing with you?" questioned Jekou acting interested. "If Ghanjan was mostly in her room cleaning everything up, than that means she must have been in your room the whole entire night."

"But doing _what_; exactly?" added Ghanjan. They both leaned closer to Kyo as his face became red as ever while Tohru smiled of nervousness, but not because she understood them, but she was 100 lost at their conversation.

"Why you…YOU TWO HAVE DIRTY MINDS YOU KNOW THAT!" shouted Kyo angrily as he leaned forward at them, but knowing Kyo now, the two of them weren't afraid to back away.

"_Is it me or am I the only one who doesn't understand anything that's happening here?" _thought Tohru as the strange zooming noises echoed around her again, spotting Momiji running straight towards everyone with Uotani, slowly following behind looking dead as ever.

"Tohru Tohru I found my way around the maze to meet you all here!" cheered Momiji proudly. "Isn't that awesome!"

"Of course it is!" said Tohru happily. "I know it would take me forever to find my way around this place without taking the easy route."

A hard and sweaty hand was then placed upon Tohru's shoulder. Looking behind herself, she saw Uotani panting like a dog and holding a tight grip on Tohru as she breathed in and out harshly.

"That Momiji…he made me cut through the bushes so I could find him!" panted Uotani. "But then he comes here! Gah…I need a drink…"

"Momiji-kun has a lot of energy you know," said Tohru. "I don't think anyone can handle him ha ha!"

Uotani flipped her hair back away from her face as she rested her chin on Tohru's shoulder. However she had a concern yet bizarre face, but Tohru didn't notice.

"Yo cat leader why does your face match with your hair?" questioned Uotani as she lazily pointed as his appearance, Jekou and Ghanjan grinning evilly at him.

"THEY-...Nothing that concerns you," mumbled Kyo as he started to tongue-tied other words to himself. Jekou simply gave him a good whack on the back as he started making an excuse to Uotani, thinking that Kyo suffered enough.

**Fifth Floor Castle**

Yishanu pace his way up the stairs, finishing a few touches on some warriors who needed extra practice. Ginta had left yesterday as he offered to walk him out, apologizing for Ginta's arrival and when he had nothing to offer. But still he had to think for his daughter's decision once in a while.

If she were to become ruler of Mortal Castle soon, then he had to teach her on how to make decisions. He wasn't expecting Tohru to decide that herself, but he thought that he were to be the one who would treat her that concept so that she would be a fine ruler and would know exactly what to do. But…receiving…information about that subject that he wanted to discuss with her…he felt like he was the one who wasn't made the be a ruler.

"_This war is making me lose it," _thought Yishanu. _"I hope Prince Ginta could possibly take my place if I were to happen to incomplete my mission. But then Zeknui could run it…I haven't seen her today as well. Maybe she's in her room again…"_

It was good that he thought about this because he was going to go back to his office which was pretty much near his and Zeknui's room. Besides passing her room, he made a slightly gently knock, but he didn't receive an answer.

"Zeknui," spoke Yishanu as he opened the door, taking a slow peek inside. He practically couldn't see anything as the room was almost completely pitched black. But after refocusing his eyes a bit, he managed to see a figure sitting on the bed, curled up.

"_She barely comes out now," _thought Yishanu walking in. He left the door a tiny bit open so that a morsel of light could make its way into the room. He slowly made his way through the room and took a slow seat on the corner of the bed, wanting to give Zeknui her personal space.

"…Are you all right?" questioned Yishanu as he tried to stare into the eyes of his beloved. Her eyes were somewhat halfway open with piles of robes over her, making Yishanu feel a bit hot since the whether was pretty humid.

"I'm fine…" replied Zeknui softly. "…The…the summer heat is just getting to me."

"Are you sure?" said Yishanu placing his hand on hers that was wide open, laying helplessly on the plain white sheets. He felt a shiver through him as he felt the coldness Zeknui had in her hands. "You don't look well. Are you positive that it's the summer heat? I think that we should take you to the Medical Room."

She slowly shook her head as for some reason her eyes seemed to be staring at the same exact spot since Yishanu came in. By the looks of it, it didn't seem that she wasn't feeling well because of the summer heat. But maybe it was; he wasn't exactly sure since he found her lying in the woods with her son Jekou in the forest during winter.

"It would have been much better if I had met you much sooner then winter you know," sighed Yishanu as he tried to sound positive, but with Zeknui's strange condition, he couldn't act anything else but worry. "That way I could know more about your likes and dislikes and such."

"_Does he actually have these feelings for me?" _thought Zeknui making a disgust face behind the shadows.

"It really was only about four or five months ago that I found you in the forest after coming back from battle one day," said Yishanu. "It was snowy and the trees were at loss with the leaves. I was simply looking for one of our warriors who seemed to become lost after a blizzard not too long ago." He made a soft chuckle as this caught Zeknui's attention. "I would have missed you for you and the snow were practically camouflaging. Even the snow was as white as your clothes."

"_I forgot about that," _thought Zeknui. _"It was simply an order from Lord Akito that Jekou and I would pretend that we were unconscience. I was expecting Yishanu to call some of his guards to carry me to Mortal Castle or that they would simply kill us, but instead Yishanu carried me in his arms as Jekou was on his back. That was completely behind my mind."_

"You know, right after you were placed in the Medical Room, you were already feeling well," said Yishanu. "No blood samples or tests or anything; you were as good as ever. I was pretty amazed by the nippy recovery you and Jekou managed. And I didn't know why, but I hugged you because I was relieved."

"_I was scared when you hugged me," _thought Zeknui, pulling her legs closer to herself as slowly as possible. _"I thought I was going to turn into a dragon, but that's when I forgot that Lord Akito gave me a potion that he had saved for this kind of opportunity that would prevent the transforming process. However, Lord Akito didn't have another one for Jekou."_

"You aren't like other people here," continued Yishanu. "Your appearance is nothing like a mortal, and yet you are. I never told you this, but loving you for your outraging beauty was only one quarter of my reasons. Elegance, pure heart, grace; all things that I would have never imagine one woman to have. I must be blessed by God for his approval of having a goddess such as you."

Now Zeknui's mind was straight at Yishanu. Not once in her life had she received a compliment as kind and soothing as Yishanu's. Lord Akito; he simply picked her out of four other women who were considered royal at Zodiac Castle. It wasn't love or anything…but the castle rules. Lord Akito didn't bother to give Zeknui sweet compliments, although the only thing his mind was all ears on was destroying the mortals.

But that's when she wondered about the past queen at Mortal Castle. She had never spoken about her before, but Yishanu had explained to her how the Zodiacs destroyed her and his children. But by the way he was speaking about his wife; it was as though she was the most important thing in her life; next to his children.

How would Akito feel like if she were to suddenly die? Along with her son Jekou as well? Would Akito be heartbroken and devastated just like Yishanu? Could it be that he would live in darkness for the lost of his wife?

No…that was impossible. Akito wouldn't be heartbroken by a disaster like that. He lost so many things, yet he didn't give a single care or thought about them. And besides, Akito was already living in darkness for all Zeknui knew. She could tell by his eyes…they were deep and dark and empty with a black hole spinning slowly.

And yet here is Yishanu who actually grew feelings for a woman horrible as her. How in the world is _that _possible? Zeknui knew that she was an atrocious woman who did many hideous actions and attempts that almost cost a life to someone. Even though her looks may seem of an angel, she was completely far from being a simple goddess. She knew that God would never forgive her no matter what she did for her past adventures, but now look what God has given her? A person; the first person actually, to love and care for her.

And also his daughter; Tohru Honda. She was without delay bright and cheerful and opened as ever when she first met Zeknui. She knew that she played dirty tricks on her and she also had a feeling that Tohru knew some secrets about Zeknui's plans. And yet…she never seemed to be rude or unenthusiastic to her. That same bright smile would always go around Zeknui whenever she ran into Tohru. She was a…very unique girl.

Why was she gifted with these two people? Even her own son won't even accept her. Yet…after all she's done…she knew the kindness that Tohru Honda possessed and she understood the anger that Jekou had inside of him. But still…even with all the cruelty deep within her, Tohru Honda and King Yishanu of the mortals were there to give her the warmness and love that she had never experience before.

True; she has been trying to obliterate the princess for her strange relationship with the cat leader who could have escaped many times by now. But for some reason, right now, she just figured that maybe Tohru's companionship was forcing him to stay. She knew about Kyo and Kagura's "relationship" but she wouldn't call it so much of a "romantic" one.

Zeknui could easily see how Kyo has been developing now lately. His eyes, mind, body, soul, personality; it was all changing day by day as he grew more…manly then ever. Of course, he was cat leader of Zodiac Castle, but for some reason Tohru created him into…a man that she could have never imagined Kyo as. He was always the loud, boisterous and extremely violent and rude Zodiac who would always want to stay away from everyone. But with all of this hatred and uncontrollable emotions inside her, she didn't even notice until now with all the changes everyone has been developing.

Even Yuki, the rat leader, was actually changing. Even though it was somewhat hard to see, she could tell that the rat leader hasn't been too isolated with himself like he always did. She barely ran into him even if they were under the same roof, but she has seen him and one of the servants interact before. She couldn't catch the servants name, but she looked too pale and…Zeknui didn't know how to explain. She was a…strange girl compared to Tohru Honda.

But why were these thoughts going through her head? Why did it have to be now? What could Yishanu possible say or do to bring these strange thoughts into her mind that she didn't even know she hid? Could it possibly be Yishanu's care and respect for her that she has never once received in her life? Sure, Yishanu would always say caring words to Zeknui and vowed to love her forever, of course Zeknui had to play along with it.

She had only hugged the king once and they never kissed before, but if they never did those how could he be in love with her? Love wasn't possible without the outer expression. Could Yishanu simply…_pretend_…that he was in love with her because he wanted to forget about his wife?

"…_No…it's…it is possible for one to fall in love with another without those outer motions," _thought Zeknui. Kyo and Tohru. Always taking sight of Kyo, she could right away tell his feelings for Tohru, and yet she knew that he had never once held her in his arms or dared lay a kiss against her lips. Even if those were the signs of love and romance, there was always another way to prove that care for the person you worshipped, and those are by words, personalities, soul…

"_Could this be why I never felt love before?" _thought Zeknui. _"Because I never thought of the feelings inside and only kept my mind outside?"_

She didn't exactly know why, but her eyes felt hot and watery. She held her hand up as Yishanu released it, watching Zeknui carefully. She was about to touch her cheek as she suddenly felt something trickling down her snowy skin.

"Zeknui what's wrong?" questioned Yishanu. "Why are you crying Zeknui? Did I somehow hurt your feelings?"

Zeknui stared at her now wet hand that she used to wipe the tear away. Never once in her life had she cried in front of someone, and nevertheless, Yishanu, king of Mortal Castle. Of course, she had been hurt plenty of times; experiences that no one could ever expect. Yet she would always keep the pain inside herself. But after those hard times working to hide those painful feelings, why did they suddenly reveal?

"…Would you like me to leave?" spoke Yishanu, placing a warm hand on her shoulder that was covered with tons of robes.

Unexpectedly Zeknui's diluted eyes went straight to Yishanu as he held his breath for some odd reason. She bit her lip harshly, almost as though she wanted to rip it off while clenching the sheets as hard as she could. Her dark blue hair was hanging over her face as some strands stuck to her cheeks for her wet skin.

Her desperate face was then across from his as her arms went around Yishanu, grasping him as firmly as she could. Yishanu's arms were frozen in the air as she felt Zeknui's hands scrunch Yishanu's mustard yellow uniform. The extra robes on her slowly fell as finally the only robe she actually wore stayed on.

Yishanu didn't really know what to do since this was out of the blue. He couldn't even tell what her feelings and emotions were now. Why was she in this dark room looking dead as ever? Why wouldn't she come out like she normally did everyday? How come he never saw Jekou and her together like in the past?

To Yishanu's surprise, he suddenly felt a hot tear slowly dripping onto his neck. He looked out of the corner of his eyes only to find Zeknui's head hidden within his own self. There really was no way to figure out what she wanted or needed, but the only thing he could do now was to comfort her in any possible way.

His arms slowly hugged Zeknui's as he felt her flinch, yet she didn't even let go.

"…Zeknui…" said Yishanu. "…I don't know why you are feeling this way…or why you aren't your usual self. But still, whether the sun falls or not, my feelings for you will never change."

"_Neither will mine," _thought Zeknui. _"I'm never going to fall in love with a mortal no matter what happens. But…the feeling of being hugged by someone who actually cares for me…it's a…nice sensation. For once…I'm grateful for Lord Akito…because he introduced me to a wonderful person…"_

**Kitchen**

Jekou's puckered up face was catching everyone's attention as servants and chefs went by. One of the chefs who had a crush on him asked politely (and somewhat forcefully) if he could taste her new almond crunch chicken with a spice of ginger. Jekou, not wanting to make anyone cheerless, accepted it, but now by the look on his face, he wasn't entirely sure if maybe he could make someone sad once in a while.

"Well?" questioned the chef delightfully. "Do you like? I bet you do! King Yishanu will be so proud!"

Jekou tried to say something, but opening his mouth; it was a feeling that he might vomit by a single word. He gave her a thumbs-up as he heard the girl squeal with happiness, and of course this was where things would always become difficult.

She opened her arms wide and rushed straight to Jekou, wanting to hug him for thanks. One single hug and it's over for him. He could have stopped her and gotten away easily, but then a dark shady girl with long black curly hair stepped in front of him, holding out a huge wooden spoon in front of the girl as she came into a halt.

"The warriors need some energy," spoke Hanajima. "I'm intrusting you to be in charge of the meals."

"…Oh…yes, er, thank you very much!" replied the girl bowing. It took her a little while to finally get her eyes away from Jekou, and that's where he made the most relieve sigh in his life.

"Here," offered Hanajima holding a small spoon, about three teaspoons. "Just take a little sip."

Jekou didn't even bother to argue, for he knew about Hanajima's talents in cooking. And with one taste, his face was cured as some of the chefs took their eyes away from him, seeing there was no use into staring at him.

"Very delicious Hanajima-san," said Jekou. "That really took that nasty taste away…why did you stop her from hugging me?"

"…I wasn't sure if your face looked disgusted at her or the food," replied Hanajima. "But I chose that you were disgusted by the girl…"

Jekou didn't exactly believe Hanajima's reply. He remembered a while ago when he went out into battle for the first time, not to mention fight against his own people. He and his mother started going through an argument relating to Zodiacs, and who was the person who interrupted them…or maybe overheard them?

"_Could she possibly know?" _thought Jekou. _"But if she does, why would she hide it?"_

Before anymore questions could be asked, that's when the squealing of servants (mostly girls. About one or two boys) across the hallways in front of the kitchen room and here entered Lord Yuki, trying to make his way without being hugged. And mostly he kept his eyes on the two boys, for he was surely becoming scared by their nature.

"Hey," greeted Jekou. "Need something?"

"Not really," replied Yuki. "Just thought I would find you here that's all."

"Too bad," sighed Jekou. "Yishanu-."

"King Yishanu," interrupted Hanajima as she walked passed them, a strange contact coming from her eyes. Jekou stared at Hanajima with only the corner of his eyes, but that's when he pulled his collar a bit and cleared his throat.

"…_King _Yishanu wanted me to come to the South Garden for extra training," said Jekou. "Said he was…I guess terrified when I was injured; but I think he was afraid because of my mom."

"…What…_is _wrong with Lady Zeknui?" questioned Yuki. "I never saw her out of her room…except when she went with Yishanu to greet the prince."

"I don't know," said Jekou. "Even though I truly disgust her, I can't help but be concern. Do you think she came down with some kind of illness or something?"

"That's unlikely to happen," said Yuki. "You remember what Lord Akito said. The woman who he chose to become the queen of Zodiacs will never be in poor health for she will have eternal life. I never exactly understood the eternal life though…she can't live forever. I guess it's just over reacting."

"I'll go see her later," said Jekou. "Even if I don't want to, Lord Akito would get ticked if I didn't do anything about it. I better go now; _King _Yishanu might be waiting already."

He left the kitchen as he gave everyone a wave of goodbye. Everyone in the room answered as Yuki jumped for some strange reason, not expecting everyone to respond to Jekou. Guess almost all the chefs were familiar with Jekou…he would always come in the kitchen. But he knew that Jekou never ate _that _much…

"Kuragi-san hurry up with those deliveries!" shouted one of the servants loudly that caught Yuki's attention. He remembered that name somewhere…but when he turned around that's where he spotted that same girl with the dirty blondish hair, some strands always tied in the back. She held a tray with of course food set on top of it, and for some reason, Yuki seemed to be…somewhat glad that he ran into someone he was familiar with.

Right away, Machi's eyes were straight at Yuki's as he noticed something in her eyes trigger for a moment, however it quickly disappeared.

"…_Him again?" _thought Machi. _"Why do I keep running into him?"_

"Good evening Kuragi-san," spoke Yuki as Machi, for some reason, stopped at his appearance. She examined him for a moment as she then made a soft reply.

"…Do I always have to run into a Zodiac?" questioned Machi as she squinted her eyes slightly, but even though she was trying to hide that feeling, Yuki noticed it.

She didn't bother to say a goodbye as she turned around, however she felt someone following her very quietly, almost as though they were trying to tag along without being heard. As she turned around, there was Yuki, standing straight and acting as though nothing had happened.

"..Why are you following me?" questioned Machi rudely while turning around quickly, a glass cup slowly spinning around as the drink inside swayed back and forth, but it didn't fall onto the floor.

"…Is there something about me you don't like?" asked Yuki with a slight tilt in his head.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be near you," muttered Machi. "A Zodiac like you wouldn't understand anyway."

Just as she was about to go further, the soothing voice that Machi wanted to ignore suddenly caught her interest as she stopped, wanting to hear what the rat leader had to say.

"Is there something about Zodiacs that you don't like?"

"…Well, if you haven't notice, there's a war happening between us "humans" and you Zo-."

"I mean personal," interrupted Yuki, but then he noticed Machi's face expression lower a bit, somewhat mad that someone sporadic her. "Sorry that I stopped you in your sentence, but just wanted to make things clear. It's just that everything related to Zodiacs will somehow raise your temper. What is it about us that bothers you? And individual; not because of what Yishanu expects."

"…Why would I tell something like that to someone like you?" muttered Machi rudely. "You look forward to me explaining my personal thoughts to someone who is a Zodiac? How can you think of that?"

"Because I'm a Zodiac," replied Yuki. "And I think I'll be the only one who can understand how you feel for your hatred for Zodiacs. Besides, it's not as though I'm going to do anything."

Machi stared down at her plate as she tried to break the eye contact between her and the rat leader. How in the world would Machi confront someone like him if she couldn't even tell anyone who was just like her? But still, it was for some reason that Machi has been talking more lately because of the rat leader. She didn't know why…but maybe because he was somewhat related to the subject with…

Her eyes went back to the rat leader while showing concern and somewhat disapproval to his request, but after a while of waiting she went on.

"…Manabe," spoke Machi at once. "There…does that spark your interest?"

"Uh, should I know this Manabe person?" questioned Yuki. "Or what it is?"

"You should…" said Machi. "Because it was the rats who took him away…or you were just too busy to even realize."

"_Well at least I know this Manabe is a person," _thought Yuki. "I'm sorry Kuragi-san but I'm not familiar with this person you speak of."

"You took him away eight months ago," snapped Machi. "Short yet loose black hair and black eyes; about your height and wearing a dark blue uniform. You took him away only eight months ago and you don't even remember…all of you are just like that; only considerate of yourselves."

Even though Yuki wanted to deny it, he really didn't remember a warrior by the name of Manabe. Actually…he never knew any of the mortals' prisoners' names in the first place, for before even asking, they would be slaughtered in less than twenty four hours.

"…Is this Manabe person important to you?" spoke Yuki.

"…Yeah," muttered Machi. "But there's nothing more since he's probably dead…"

"_Maybe it's her brother or best friend," _thought Yuki. _"Or even a boyfriend. Anyway…could that be a reason on why she doesn't talk that much? Because her long dependable…companion is gone?"_

"Now you got me behind schedule," muttered Machi as she firmly held the tray. "…I better leave."

Before Machi could even face her back at the rat leader, once again his voice had trapped her attention as she stopped.

"…His name is Manabe?" questioned Yuki.

"Manabe…Kakeru…" finished Machi.

"…When I go back to Zodiac Castle," said Yuki as he looked down at the ground, uncertain about his decision. "If I can, I'll try to find some information about him. He could still be…um…alive you know."

He was expecting at least a happy smile across her face or some kind of exciting dance or…something. He was a Zodiac who wanted to help a mortal, and for some reason this didn't even amuse Machi at all.

"…Thanks," mumbled Machi as she continued her way, leaving Lord Yuki in the halls with some angry yet excited girls hiding behind the corner of a wall.

"…_I can't be sure if he is alive," _thought Yuki. _"Most of our prisoners surely die in less then twenty-four hours. But…I suppose if it will bring her moody behavior higher…"_

**Kyo's Balcony**

Only around nine and yet it was pitch black as ever, of course except for the green barrier that reflected off against the castle, giving it a somewhat strange look of an ocean surrounding it, except only the color green. This time the balcony was fixed after Tohru's "little accident" but now she understood that nothing bad could happen.

But now for some reason she held the yellow and pink bracelet in the palm of her hands, admiring her surroundings and the bracelet at the same time. It was bright jade that could be seen even in the darkness night while it would always jingle with every move.

Tohru has been close with the bracelet ever since Yishanu finally accepted Tohru into staying at Mortal Castle. Through the whole conversation with Yishanu and Kyo turning back to normal (his behavior that is)…she had a feeling that maybe it was the bracelet that did all of these wonderful deeds for her.

"_Yishanu said that this bracelet was with me when he found me," _thought Tohru. _"Maybe it's a good luck charm…but I shouldn't be having the good luck charm all to myself!"_

She slipped it on and then finally took her thoughts off about it. The bracelet really brought Kyo back to normal once she took the step onto his balcony. Through the whole night they simply chatted and Tohru "explained" her long justification about how she was able to maintain her stay here and everything.

And just like what Ghanjan and Jekou said; she was in his room having a wonderful time with Kyo until the sun was rising up, but she was asleep on his bed. Of course, Kyo wasn't sleeping on the same bed, but Tohru felt a bit depress that she was using his bed when she could have gone back to her room. But for some reason, Kyo said he didn't mind and he then went to sleep on a chair lying besides the door.

"_What surprised me was that he didn't want me to leave," _thought Tohru. _"…Well…he didn't really say that…but when I wanted to go back into my room since it was getting late, he just kept telling me that I could sleep on his bed. Nah; I'm just jumping to conclusions again like always."_

And speaking of getting late, she figured that it would be better if Kyo this time would have a good night sleep on his own bed. Tohru stretched her arms in front of her while taking her last look upon the barrier.

"Time for bed!" announced Tohru to herself.

Pivoting to turn around, she stepped on the white strong wood as she opened the door, looking at the barrier and for some reason, the thought about Kyo staying made her a bit sad…for even if he said he wanted to stay, he had no choice.

"_It's hard getting the truth out of him," _thought Tohru.

Entering inside the room was when that same usual bump was pressed against her. She noticed a small glimpse of Kyo and she knew that she bumped into him once again. She had to stop daydreaming like this or else she's going to bump into every single person in the castle.

"Oh Kyo-kun I'm so sorry!" apologized Tohru as she clasped her hands together, bowing up and down continuously. "I'm daydreaming again! I'm so sorry I was about to leave as well! I-!"

A hand was held onto each side of Tohru's shoulder. And the strange part was…it felt like usual human being hands. But…no one else was in the room, right?

Looking up after not seeing that usual orange cat on the ground, there was Kyo, looking down at her as he held her shoulders with eyes of…actually…Tohru couldn't even see what he held deep within him. But there was one thing that she knew about him and why he was looking that way;

Why didn't Kyo transform?


	29. Red Mark in the Sky

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 28. Only about two more chapters…I'm still a little concern with that e-mail I had a little while before about being banned if you responded to a reviewer on a story…so I don't dare take that chance. But if you have any questions regarding to the story you are free to e-mail me as you please. I love receiving e-mails anyway…so…I should then start huh? Oh and…when I wrote "Zodiac World," I don't actually mean a Zodiac World. It's just the life of the Zodiacs…or…ah I don't know. A title is a title okay? Sheesh…

**Chapter 28 "Red Mark in the Sky"**

Why didn't Kyo transform?

Tohru was quite certain that she had bump into him; body to body and that was suppose to make Kyo change. But with him standing in front of her, still in human form, Tohru had no idea what to think anymore. Maybe it was just a simple imagination that she bumped into him and maybe it was the door that she ran into. But the pressure felt so warm…

But if she did run into the door, then why was Kyo holding her shoulders and looking down at her like he saw a ghost or something? Could she possibly be wrong? But then that leaves the fact that the two of them were thinking of the same exact thing…right?

The two hands that held her slowly released as Kyo kept his two eyes on her, Tohru doing the same. Soon enough, it was as though the whole situation was forgotten and left behind like a simple rusty toy that a little child didn't want anymore.

"_She probably didn't bump into me," _thought Kyo as he passed her. "You were going to bed?"

For some reason it took Tohru some time to finally get her focus back in check while spinning around, almost losing her balance.

"Yes!" cried Tohru almost slipping on her dress. "Uh, you know because I kept you from sleeping and I didn't want that to happen again."

She made a nervous laugh, but she didn't exactly know why. That was until she saw Kyo gesturing her to come and stand next to him as he kept his eyes out onto the bright green surrounding. Tohru really wanted to leave or else she would just bother him again, but it would be rude to just not answer.

Standing next to him, she folded her hands in front of her and made a somewhat small smile, waiting for Kyo to speak. But he didn't even bother to say anything as Tohru sometimes took quick glances from the corner of her eye, expecting something from Kyo.

"…_So…now I'm just waiting here," _thought Tohru to herself_. "Nothing bad about that…but it feels awkward to stay quiet like this…"_

She didn't bother to keep still and looked up at him, seeing his face calm as God could ever make him. The settle crimson eyes that finally healed the flame inside him and the relaxed position he had himself in. He would always look as though something were bothering him, but now he was hassle-free.

It seemed that Tohru's frozen stare caught Kyo's attention, and unlike four or five months ago when he would say, "…You're staring…" he said, "Is there something wrong?"

Tohru gasp and quickly shook her head, starting to think of how rude she was to simply stare at someone when she knew it was rude.

"No it's nothing!" replied Tohru. "Just looking at…uh…oh it's nothing!"

"…You're an idiot," muttered Kyo with a chuckle, causing Tohru to feel embarrass of herself. But Kyo's tranquil chuckle fell drastically when he looked back at the barrier, slowly clenching his fists, but not as hard as he would normally do.

"_Kyo-kun seems to be in depression," _thought Tohru. _"Or maybe I'm jumping back to my silly conclusions that always causes me trouble…"_

"…Have you heard of a person name…Jin?" questioned Kyo unexpectedly.

"…Jin?" repeated Tohru. "…No I do not think so…should I?"

He rested both of his arms against the railing as he looked down at the ground that was at least four stories below him, seeing a couple of guards passing by while one started singing his mind out like crazy, but Kyo easily muted him out.

"_That's what I thought," _wondered Kyo to himself. _"She couldn't possibly be her. Besides…everyone knows that she's dead anyway. The whole situation with her and her father ended because of Yishanu. Yishanu killed her when he found her in the forest. So why do I still think about it?"_

It was only when he was around seven or eight that he was inform about the mysterious legend of the bracelet that was created by true flesh and bones not too long ago. His true destiny had brought him to discover about the strange ambiguity with Jin Huriga, his daughter, and the yellow and pink jade bracelet.

Sure, even though Kyo was too young to actually understand the meaning, everyone around the castle had come in contact with the secrecy. But almost every single year, that same slight of information would be brought back to him. He really didn't know why it was important…but the sooner he became the leader of the cats, he came to comprehend its importance.

Right after Jin Huriga had created the bracelet from his own flesh and bones, a woman had carried his baby away from the castle as Zodiacs were chasing her, holding weapons in the palm of their blood thirsty hands. She managed to find a safe place to place the baby, but soon she was already joined with Jin.

"_And then Yishanu found the baby and destroyed it," _thought Kyo.

He looked down at Tohru to see her resting her chin against the palm of her hand as she also stared out into the surroundings. It couldn't be possible…maybe it was just a mistake and his imagination that he saw that sacred object. His mind was just messing him up from all of this strange happenings and every other crap.

But as Tohru's long sleeve slowly fell, something shining was reflecting upon Kyo's amused eyes, and there it was. No doubt. That same jade bracelet that he was sure belonged to…

"_Wait…what if the story is wrong?" _thought Kyo as he slowly sat up from leaning against the railing. _"Going back to Yishanu finding the baby…would it be possible if he **didn't **destroy her and instead…but Tohru did tell me that…no…it can't be possible…"_

He stared blankly at Tohru for the first time in his life. He looked down at his red and brown bracelet as he looked at Tohru's as well. The reasonable decision in his mind….it couldn't be true. No matter how he thought about it, that other choice seemed possible…and it could be possible.

But no matter how much he regretted it, that bracelet Tohru was wearing matched the description of that same exact bracelet perfectly. But maybe she found it somewhere…that seemed like a logical answer. Yet he was certain that Tohru had bump into him, and yet he didn't transform at all.

"-kun?"

Kyo's empty gaze left Tohru curious yet worried as she stared upon his lost face, trying to get the soul out of him. He looked around for a moment, checking as though he were still in present time or something.

"Kyo-kun I think I should go to bed now," said Tohru. "It's becoming late and I don't want you to sleep on a chair again! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Even if the cat leader had so many strategies with earning the desires he grand for, he didn't have any plans for having Tohru by his side, and if it would make her comfortable with him getting a good night rest, then he must accept it.

"Yeah," replied Kyo. "Sorry…see ya tomorrow."

"Good night!" said Tohru with a quick bow, leaving the balcony and slowly closing the door shut, leaving Kyo out in the veranda. But right away he suddenly chuckled to himself as he held his bracelet up to himself, staring angrily yet calmly at his armlet that would stay stuck on his wrist for the rest of his life.

"…"

He slowly ran his fingers through his orange bangs while resting his head against his arm, slowly leaning against the railing.

"…How could I have a good night sleep when I know you are the Half Blood Zodiac?" questioned Kyo to himself.

**Zodiac Castle**

It was only the next day that almost everyone around the castle was finally awake. Zodiacs roaming around the hallways while small critters scattered around the place. Once in a while some kind of fight would occur, but only for minor problems and such.

Sitting on one of the steps of the staircase was the leader of the dogs; Shigure, quietly reading something in the palm of his hands as his glasses slid slowly down his nose, but once in a while he would push them up to get a better focus. Here and then he would turn the pages, sometimes glancing back at the other page once in a while, probably to refresh his memory or something.

Approaching him was a tall and slender woman…er…man. His long silver hair that was tied in a lose braid as extra strands dangled from behind his ears. Dressing all purple and white with extra accessories along with him and both side pierce earrings; you could easily mistake him of being a lady.

He placed both of his hands against his hips and leaned towards Shigure's shoulder, scanning through the book with some expression of disappointment.

"Tsk tsk tsk Gure-san," sighed Ayame shaking his head dissatisfied. "Here we are; surrounded by tons of vicious Zodiacs and weapons and I see one of my closest friends, simply reading a book…what's it about?"

"I really have no idea," said Shigure. "Found it lying around the attic while I was trying to find one of my "lost" pencils. Something about spells and all this other stuff…"

"Maybe I could become a wizard or something," questioned Ayame to himself, putting on his thinking cap. "Goodness gracious Gure-san; imagine all of us Zodiacs using spells! Why, I could do so many things with them!"

Shigure simply chuckled as he turned to the next page, simply scanning through the whole thing. He continued to hear Ayame blabbing on about some things that were somehow giving him clues about how Ayame really felt deep inside.

"Maybe fixing up this uniform of mine could be a good use," sighed Ayame, lifting up a white silk see-through scarf around his waste. "It still looks too plain for me to stand out you know?"

"_He's just trying to keep out the thought about Lord Yuki," _thought Shigure with a small smile. _"Poor guy…wonder if I should bring it up...hm…nah. I'm not **that **mean to do something like that..."_

Shigure felt that he had enough to read through the strange spell book as he slammed it close, but that didn't put a stop to Ayame from continuing on about his basic boring useless clothing. He looked around himself for a moment, seeing a woman holding the hands of two children as a monkey held on tightly to her neck, receiving a piggy-back ride.

"…Hey where's Tori-san?" interrupted Shigure.

"Lord Akito requested his arrival earlier today," said Ayame, flipping back some strands of hair behind his ears. "So sad…it seems that now I have a hard time running into him. I wonder what Lord Akito wants with him?"

"No one knows what he's thinking," said Shigure. "But only time will tell us…"

"I suggest that we sneak close enough to his office and hear what they are discussing about!" recommended Ayame proudly. "Anything relating to Lord Yuki, my dearest brother, I shall gladly accomplish any mission!"

"Just like I said, only time will tell us," repeated Shigure. "I'm going to go place this book in the library besides my usual junk."

"You are all about books Gure-san," whined Ayame. "If the thoughts about books were gone you would be a free wild man just like me!"

Shigure made a soft chuckled as he pushed himself up using the railing, standing high and taking a moment to get his focus in shape. Turning around, he started walking up the stairs as he held his hand in the air, gesturing Ayame that he was now leaving.

"_A free wild man?" _thought Shigure. _"I was so certain you were a woman…"_

Ayame remained sitting on the steps as he looked down at the marble floor, shining brightly with enthusiastic designs on the wall and such. The place looked too grand to be a castle where war was happening.

"Oh it's so boring," complained Ayame. "My dear loyal trustful faithful wonderful graceful brother has left my hands empty with nothing but despair and sadness. Tori-san is always with Lord Akito unfortunately and now Gure-san has left me with those books. I feel so left out…"

"You are always left out," said a boy with an annoyed face as he laid against the railing of the stairs, arms folded as his head tilted against the side as though he were tired.

"Now now Hiro that's not entirely true," said Ayame with a somewhat adult expression of curiosity. "Everyone is just busy that's all. Oh, come on Hiro bring that happy face up into good use!"

Hiro looked down at the ground while walking back up the stairs. He really didn't have any intentions into speaking with Ayame, but he remembered only about last month that Ayame was not as bright and annoying as usual ever since the news about Lord Yuki was informed around the castle.

It was actually Kisa who asked Hiro to talk to Ayame and see if he was okay. Of course, Hiro's affections for Kisa and his deep companionship for her took over him and he accepted her request. He didn't bother to ask her why she didn't go to check on him; it was probably because she was a bit afraid to speak to a leader of one of the Zodiacs. She was only comfortable with the ox leader, rat leader, boar leader and the rabbit leader for some strange reason.

And only a month ago when Hiro spoke with Ayame, trying to act like his usual self, he could tell that Ayame was deep in thought about his concern over his brother. He wasn't worry that he was now away from his clutches, but it was that his brother was _the _rat leader, strongest leader of the Zodiacs. With the mortals having the rat leader's hands in their control, Lord Ayame had no idea what to think anymore.

"_At least he isn't that annoying," _thought Hiro, folding his hands behind his head. _"Gives me a hint that he's healing up."_

Unexpectedly, a figure passed by him while accidentally bumping against his shoulder with his arm. The person gave Hiro a quick sorry as he ignore the eye contact that Hiro was giving him.

"Just because you bump into me and said sorry, does that entirely make me vulnerable of accepting your apology?" questioned Hiro rudely. "Not giving me eye contact and going on with whatever you have to do, do I really have to feel grateful that you said sorry? What if you stabbed me with a knife and said sorry? Do you think I would accept your excuse of a simple apologetic?"

He knew that the person to whomever he was speaking to was going to be pissed since a little boy just as him was talking back at an adult. But instead, the figure turned around and stared cold eyed at Hiro, somehow sending a prickly feeling through his whole body. This never happened when he talked back at other people around the place, so why this person?

"I know everything about you, _ram_," spoke the figure, not showing any signs of emotion. "Your usual rambling; acting as though you control the whole castle. Why don't you go off now and leave this little incident behind yourself? Hm? I'm busy at the moment, but a little scrawny kid like you wouldn't even know."

The figure didn't even take a moment to say a simple see ya to Hiro as he pivoted around, hands besides his side and taking even strides down the hallway, but Hiro wasn't much of a sissy to take down a simple justification like that.

"So that's all you see me?" queried Hiro uncouthly, placing his hands against his hips. "Just because my age is entirely different from yours, I have to be referred to a "scrawny boy?" Well one day I'm going to be your age as you are going to be an old man if you haven't noticed."

As the man continued walking, Hiro could see the man's eyes watching him out of the corner. It was extremely freaky since his eyes were mostly ice cold blue, but he didn't even respond to Hiro while turning a corner.

"…He's a creepy man," mumbled Hiro to himself. "I never even saw him here around before."

"Hiro-chan," spoke a quiet and innocent voice around him. Hiro swiftly turned around to find Kisa, the tiger, standing behind him with eyes worried yet scared as ever, hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh, hey Kisa-chan," said Hiro. "Didn't hear you come up from behind me. That guy is weird…"

"Don't you know who he is Hiro-chan?" questioned Kisa a bit nervously. "He's one of the Dragon Zodiacs who can change into an actual dragon."

Hiro's face immediately fell as he looked behind himself, wondering if that strange person was around him. But he was gone just like he hoped for, and he was particularly glad, for Lord Akito had made some "good deals" with the Dragon Zodiacs who were suitable of transforming into a dragon.

It was only about seven years ago that the first Dragon Zodiac ever transformed into a dragon. And the surprising part was that this person was only around his twenties. Hiro was too young to actually find the details or to witness the discovery since his brain was simply a small sponge, slowly taking in information.

The first Dragon Zodiac who managed to transform into a Zodiac was named Hatori Sohma. Of course, Hiro was related to him; the same with Kisa, the rat leader, the cat leader, the dog leader, the snake leader, the boar leader, the ox leader, the horse leader, Momiji, the rabbit, (though everyone at Zodiac Castle thinks he's dead) Ritsu, the monkey, Kureno, the only remaining rooster, and their own ruler, Lord Akito Sohma.

Akito was quite interested with Hatori's unexpected transformation, for it was a complete surprise. He didn't even know that it was possible that a changing form such as that could be accomplish. All Dragon Zodiacs actually turned into sea horses, considering that a baby dragon. But Akito then declared that it was Hatori's strength that pushed his wondrous conversion to the next level.

Soon enough as the months went by, a few more Dragon Zodiacs accomplished Hatori's strength and were able to transform into dragons as well. More and more were compatible as well; however it was mostly a one out of a hundred chance that one can turn into it. Lady Zeknui was a dragon as well and was one of the first women to ever change into a dragon, but after being chosen to be the queen by Lord Akito, those skills suddenly vanished all of the sudden. But Lord Akito really had no use for something like that.

"…I never even met him," said Hiro, trying to act casual, on the other hand he was a bit unsure about whether or not Lord Akito might do something.

See, since Lord Akito took fond of these Dragon Zodiacs who were able to transform into a dragon, he was more likely to take their sides instead of listening to other Zodiacs around the castle. But that doesn't necessarily mean that Lord Akito would always take their sides. But by the looks of the man Hiro ran into, if he told Lord Akito the incident that he experienced with that small gaunt ram, Hiro had to keep an eye out.

"Just forget about him," mumbled Hiro. "He wouldn't waste his time complaining about a "scrawny kid" like me."

Kisa's face still stood the same; worried, nervous; almost everything Hiro said made her scared about something.

"Oh yeah; Lord Ayame is doing okay," added Hiro.

"He is?" questioned Kisa as Hiro saw some hope rising in her face. "You spoke with him?"

"Yeah," said Hiro. "He's acting annoying as usual so there's a sign."

The signal that Kisa was happy now was that she started to giggle, and this made Hiro a bit proud of himself, seeing that he did something right at least for once today. Even if he did get in trouble by that strange man who was supposed to be one of the few dragons, he'll manage to live.

**1st Floor Hallway**

The horse leader known as Rin (Isuzu) Sohma stepped through the hallways with a face gloomy and aggravated as ever; hands clutched slightly. Her uniform made her pale body look as though she were fragile with one single touch. But by the way she was giving everyone despicable looks; no one would dare touch her.

A tall figure caught her eye as she watched him slowly eyeing her. His cold ice blue eyes were the first thing she noticed as his spiky black hair simply camouflaged him with everyone else around, yet he was able to stand out. Unlike Hiro, Rin knew who the man was, however Lord Akito barely lets him leave his sight; the same with all the others who were able to transform into a dragon.

The man was known as Ice Dragon around the place, for when he transformed, his scales were pure ice as his eyes remained the same cold way, drawing shivers through everyone. But his real name was Nukardo; however you would barely run into someone who would refer to him by his name. Sometimes people would forget his name, but it remained well stuck in Rin's mind.

He remained still while the two Zodiacs eyed each other, not tempting to make the first move for some odd reason. He was standing in front of a door, holding the doorknob as it was slightly twisted. Rin really didn't know why the two of them were giving each other a hard time, but she was enjoying this; probably because any person who was close with Lord Akito, she could easily hate them.

He then figured that this was going to go no where as he pushed the door open, and yet he still didn't take his eyes off of her. She narrowed her eyes and slowly dropped her head, and she copied the same move as Nukardo did; not breaking the staring contest.

As soon as Nukardo went inside the room, she could have sworn that he heard him say something so quiet, but she simply ignored it. But there was one thing that really caught her attention and that was that the room Nukardo had just entered to was Akito's office.

"_Wonder what Lord Akito would want to talk about this time?" _thought Rin as she ran her hand through her hair, revealing a small clip that was attached to her hair.

At the exact moment, right when Nukardo was about to close the door for privacy, Rin swiftly flick the clip with her thumb as it bolted straight at the edge of the door. And right when the door was in place to close, the clip had landed tightly between the door and the wall, revealing an open crack that anyone who walked by could hear any conversation happening inside.

She, however, remained still, wondering if Nukardo had noticed this happening. But no one seemed to be checking the door, so her "plan" was a succession.

Quietly she stepped over to the side of the door and took a small peek inside from only her eyes, grabbing both sides of her hair and twisting it into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in her way. She saw three men sitting on an oak wooden chair with fine soft red cushions on the seat and on top of the arms. Then there was one woman next to a man who Rin knew as Hoto with her leg over the other, hands folded, as she also sat next to Hatori.

Nukardo took a seat next to the woman who was called Kata as Rin saw Lord Akito, simply tapping the desk with his pale finger, having a small grin attached to his face. Rin looked around the room, wondering if there were any signs of clues to what was happening around the place. Stacks of paper; just like her office that she would merely ignore. Half shut curtains; nothing too important.

But then there was something on the ground that seemed to interest her. It looked as though someone was trying to hide it on short notice, yet it was still revealed; broken up pieces of something made of metal and a small blue orb that was near the corner of the room.

"_What's that?" _thought Rin, but at that thought Lord Akito had taken over the topic.

"Now since Nukardo has arrived…who seemed to be late, we can begin the meeting," started Akito as he gave Nukardo a quick glance. For some reason, Rin was positive that he might had made an excuse, using Rin in the process. But that wasn't important at the moment.

"I just simply want to reform you all that we will be attacking Mortal Castle in two days," continued Akito, everyone staying still in their seats.

"And…you want the Dragon Zodiacs to go?" questioned Kata.

"But you remember last time," interrupted Nukardo as the focus was now on him and Kata. "When Lord Hatori led the dragons; even the Zodiacs who were able to transform into dragons like us, the mortals somehow managed to destroy six of the full grown dragons. And that's just damn freaky."

Rin changed her eyes back to Lord Akito, wondering if he was angry because Nukardo was "somewhat" showing the bad side of attacking Mortal Castle since it was under Lord Akito's order. However he simply kept that grin on as no one replied to what Nukardo had said.

"…You are right," said Akito as Rin saw Nukardo putting up a smirk. "However that's not what I'm entirely saying. It's time to put this to an end before we can waste anymore time."

Nukardo leaned forward even more then everyone else. This had really caught his attention, but he didn't exactly know what Akito meant by it. Rin checked everyone's expression, wondering what they were thinking at the moment. But it was as though their faces were made from clay, for no twinkle or curious expressions came from their eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Hoto, the person sitting next to Kata.

Rin waited for Lord Akito to reply, continuously looking back and forth between the five Dragon Zodiacs. But all of the sudden their focus was at the door, where Rin was peeking through the crack. Her heart raced immediately as she changed her sight to Lord Akito, and there was his face; staring at her with a grin and tapping the desk once again.

Without thinking, she withdrew her body back and clasped herself against the wall, breathing heavily yet quietly as possible. She had no idea that Lord Akito was even watching her. It had caught her unexpectedly and she had a feeling that she would get in trouble if she remained where she was.

She wasn't sure if it was her or not, but suddenly there was a figure in front of her, staring strangely yet poker face at her. His white spiky hair and strange touch of accessories with him brought his appearance out from everyone.

"Hey," said Hatsuharu. "Something wrong?"

Rin quickly gulped down all the anxiety in her and looked away, folding her arms as she slowly leaned against the wall, acting casual like any normal person would do.

Hatsuharu made a simple shrug as he walked into Lord Akito's office, somehow catching Rin's attention, but she didn't dare to look back inside or else she might have gotten in trouble. She didn't hear anything inside accept for a few people moving around, but soon the ox was out of the office. But before leaving he kicked the pin away from the door and closed the door, picking it up and handing it to Rin as though it were missing.

"Here," offered Hatsuharu.

Rin didn't bother to give him a thank you as she swiftly grabbed it, jamming it anywhere in her hair, not caring where it was placed. She was a bit ticked that Hatsuharu had came because now she wouldn't be able to hear the conversation happening inside. Yet she should be thanking him because he somehow took the topic of her spying off from Akito's head.

"So you were doing undercover work?" questioned Hatsuharu as he leaned on the other side of the door.

"…So what?" muttered Rin. "It's not as though I'll be killed because of it. He just says there's going to be another battle at Mortal Castle."

"Not exactly…" said Hatsuharu. "We are attacking…and when I say we, I mean, _we._"

Rin slowly looked up at Hatsuharu to see him staring off into space, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other.

"You mean…all of us?"

Hatsuharu's moment of thought was put to an end as he tilted his head in the direction of where Rin was standing. With a minute of staring, he pushed himself off the wall and said a small, "See ya" before leaving. Rin wanted to stop him, but knowing how the ox leader was, she wasn't going to get any answers from him unless…actually…she had no idea how to get the answers out of him.

"_All of us?" _thought Rin. _"Would Lord Akito make a huge chance to put all the lives at stake?"_

**Mortal Castle**

Zeknui remained in her room, staring out into the window as the pitch black night sky blended in with her room. Her eyes and whitish skin was mostly the only thing you can see as the moon shined on the other side of the castle. Even if the barrier was shining, all the plants and vines around her window; you could barely see it.

But clenched in her hand was a small blue orb, glistening even though nothing was there to light it up. She slowly stared down at it, seeing it spark brighter within every other second. It was only a moment of minutes before she left her position to go sit on the corner of her bed, opening the palm of her hand and revealing the full structure of the orb.

"Zeknui…" spoke a voice. "…Get ready…tomorrow we're going to start a whole new war."

**Top of Castle**

Even with Jekou becoming familiar with the castle, he never really took the time to actually explore the place. Sure; it might seem like a waste of time, but it was something to do to past the time. Standing on top of the castle, feeling the fresh air; he really had no idea why he never been here before.

By the distance it looked as though a single fly could manage to stand on the surface. Yet now standing on it, it seemed that it was as big as his room if he took measurements carefully, though he wasn't _that _interested in knowing the size. He could see everything around himself; mostly the whole outer garden of Mortal Castle.

Now that he thought about it, he's been here for about five months. And only once was that he ran out of the castle for he went to fight in the battle; against his own people to be exact. And yet here he was; still alive and standing on top of the castle. For some reason, he felt that by standing on top of it, he had accomplish Zodiac's dream and defeated the mortals, taking the leadership by standing on the castle. He didn't really know why he felt that way though…was it actually _his _dream for that?

But these thoughts weren't even going through his head. Friends, companionship, strange moments that were somehow funny; anything a normal person would think about. Back at Zodiac Castle was where he would mute himself up and never speak a word to any soul around him. He knew that no matter what, he would never have any regrets for coming here, for everyone here had helped him take the fears away of being social.

He jumped on the ledge of the railing that was only about a foot or two wide while he plopped down on it, swinging his legs back and forth. He could stay up here as long as he wanted to, but for just a quick second he felt like the cat leader, for he knew that back at Zodiac Castle, he would go through a secret entrance that he discovered only about two years ago where Kyo would sit on the highest tower ever.

"Maybe Kyo comes up here," said Jekou.

Even if this night felt like a calm peaceful moment, by his sharp and successful eyesight, he spotted something red shining in the sky. His legs stopped swinging as he looked upon this sight, curious that it might be…

"…No."

Suddenly he turned around, thinking it would be best to tell Kyo since he was close to him, but right in front of the entrance door was Zeknui, holding the small blue orb in her hand. She looked up at the strange red figure in the sky as well that was at least miles and miles away, and by looking back at her son, she knew that Jekou understood the meaning…


	30. Finals Days

Hello my evil little creatures who I tricked into reading this story even though I'm going to delete it after I finish writing this! BWA HA HA HA! Nah I'm just kidding. I wouldn't be _that _evil to delete something like this right? And even if I did, all of you would probably come barging into my house and beating the crap out of me. shivers I'm also sorry that it took me forever to write back because I was really busy with doing all of this other crap that I needed to finish and everything…so yeah…well there were some questions, but just like what damn Fanfiction said, I can't respond to any reviewers. But…looks around chapter 28 was called "Red Mark in the Sky" because that was really the most important thing in the story. I do most important not what the whole thing is about. Does that make any sense? Sees Fanfiction person coming by and flicks them off. Okay I better start now huh? Here we go!

**Chapter 29 "Final Days"**

The next day was a bright sunny day as usual. There was no single cloud anywhere to be seen while the air stayed fresh as ever. It was hard to see the green barrier because of how dazzling it was, but running into it would surely make your day worst. One by one servants awoke from their bed and rose to start their usual rituals; preparing the castle into another hard working day.

Tohru and Kyo were already walking down the stairs from their rooms, having a little conversation as usual. Tohru made a very proud vow to spend time with all of her close friends as possible; especially Kyo, for when she was close to leaving, she could have sworn that her heart was being torn as the moments went by and she didn't want to feel that pain again. Not ever in her whole entire life.

"So you usually wake up this early Kyo-kun?" questioned Tohru. "Not that many people here wake up this early except for some of the needy servants."

"It's a cat thing," said Kyo as he stretched his arms above his head. "I can't really help it; the same with all the other cats back at Zodiac Castle. I don't imagine a princess waking up so early in the morning now that I think about it."

"It's a princess thing," replied Tohru with a little giggle. "So every morning you are usually the first one to wake up?"

He made a nod while looking pass a window besides Tohru.

Just like every other single day, here he was; walking down the stairs with the princess of Mortal Castle. He had no intentions in being close with a mortal such as her, and yet he didn't really have any regrets with following these actions. But he never really gave thought about how Tohru felt about being around a Zodiac, but it was _her_ who wanted to be friend's with him in the first place, so it wasn't that important to worry about.

Hearing a happy and catchy humming coming from a familiar voice broke Kyo's thoughts once seeing the blond hair Zodiac, smiling cheerfully as ever. It seemed that Momiji was also someone who woke up early. He landed two steps in front of both of them and pointed straight at Kyo, almost acting as though something horrifying was behind him.

"Lady Zeknui wants to see you Kyo!" announced Momiji proudly. "GOOD MORNING!"

"…Good morning Momiji-kun!" replied Tohru happily with a sweatdrop falling from her head. She made a nervous laugh as she slowly looked up at Kyo, wondering if he felt the same.

"What do you mean Zeknui wants to see me?" questioned Kyo stupidly. "Or is this one of your silly jokes again?"

"Oh no no no no no she really wants to see you!" corrected Momiji shaking his head. "She asked me very nicely to speak with you! Also with the rat leader and me!"

"_Why does she want to speak with them?" _thought Tohru to herself. _"…All of them are Zodiacs…maybe Yishanu wants to see them instead?"_

He looked down at the stairs and sometimes back at Momiji, who continued to stay in the same position for no apparent reason. Soon enough he released an angry sigh and looked at Tohru, gently knocking her head as though there was nothing inside it.

"Be back later," said Kyo. "Don't get yourself in any trouble."

"Okay!" replied Tohru happily. "See you two later!"

Tohru decided to turn back and this time take a decent time to actually get ready while Kyo and Momiji left down the stairs. When Tohru woke up early this morning, all she did was comb out her hair as quickly as possible, put on anything she could see, and brush her teeth for only about 10 seconds. She does get up early, but after about five months with Kyo, she knew what time he got up and she had to be ready to walk down the stairs with him every morning.

"_I'll just spend time with Uo-chan and Hana-chan and Ghanjan-kun," _thought Tohru. _"I just hope they aren't busy."_

**Fifth Floor**

"Where are you exactly taking me?" questioned Kyo strangely as he went through a hallway he never been through before. It wasn't spooky or anything, but going through a place he wasn't familiar with; he just had a strange feeling with it.

"We're going to see Lady Zeknui!" answered Momiji. "Remember? With you, me and Tohru-kun? I stopped you and told you that Lady Zeknui wanted to see us and the rat leader? OH NO KYO YOU'RE FORGETTING THINGS!"

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!" shouted Kyo irritated. "…At least tell me where she is."

"She's in her room of course!" said Momiji. "Oh and speak of the devil! It's right over there! Come on!"

He grabbed his arm and pulled him along the hallway, Kyo having a grumpy face as he let himself be pulled by this stupid rabbit that would never seem to become upset at all. Once the bunny grabbed possession of the doorknob, he slowly opened it as Kyo pulled back his arm, not wanting Yuki to see him being ordered by Momiji.

This time the room was somewhat bright. The curtains opened and everything organized with the balcony door open. He spotted Yuki, sitting on a simple chair with one leg over the other, eyeing him with no emotion. He spotted Jekou, standing behind Yuki as one chair was placed next to Yuki.

He looked over to the bed and saw Zeknui, and after a long time, she was finally looking rich then ever. Eyes calm and glittering then before as she sat up elegant as ever, like Yuki, one leg over the other. He remembered the first day that he ran into her at the meeting where he wanted to speak with Yishanu; that's what she looked like now.

"Lord Kyo; haven't seen you in a while," spoke Zeknui with a small smile. "Please take a seat."

She gestured him to, but Kyo merely gurred angrily at this devilled woman as he simply chose to lean against the wall, crossing his foot over the other and folding his arms with an attitude face. He would never talk to her like a normal person after all the devastating things he did relating to Tohru and the others. He had no idea how she could live with herself; it was horribly awful.

Momiji didn't bother to waste time as he closed the door, plopping down on the chair next to Yuki and leaning forward, making Zeknui believe that she had his attention twenty four seven. She looked around the room for a moment, checking to see if anyone was dozing off.

"Good to see all of you again," said Zeknui. "Not to mention all of us together just like before."

"Not me Lady Zeknui!" interrupted Momiji as he shot up his hand. "Remember? Everyone thought I was dead!"

Her eyes slowly lingered over to the jumpy boy; his bright hazel eyes and curly blond hair that blended in with everyone in the room because of their strange appearances. Kyo made a somewhat small grin, knowing that Momiji had somewhat gotten himself into trouble.

"…As I was saying," continued Zeknui, and for some reason Kyo could of sworn her noticed Jekou's eyes widen a bit, but he didn't bother to ask why. "I can't be sure if any of you were smart enough to check the boundaries outside last night like all of you _should _do. But by the looks of all of your faces, I suppose I'm correct."

"What happened last night?" questioned Yuki, tucking a strand of his grayish hair away from his eyes. "I sensed nothing."

"It was around midnight," said Jekou. "Just for a slight second, but…last night. Er…the red mark appeared in the sky."

Both Yuki and Kyo's attention was immediately captured as they watched Jekou, staring down as his brown leather boots and fidgeting with the end of his shirt. His yellow pupils were wider then usual, but his eyes were strange so why become freaked out?

But…there seemed to be someone in the room who didn't exactly understand the whole concept…

"Oh oh oh is the red mark like the one Tohru makes?" blurted out Momiji excited. "She can make all of these amazing animals in the sky and everything!"

Again, the room was silent as ever as Lady Zeknui transferred her eyes back to the bunny, seeing excitement in his eyes about nothing exactly important at the moment. Kyo felt like chuckling, but now wasn't the time; especially given the introduction about the red mark appearing in the sky.

"As. I. Was. Saying…" continued Zeknui. "…The red mark appeared in the sky last night and I think it will occur tonight…or maybe sooner if you think about it."

"Is it a good thing?" questioned Momiji. "Maybe we can show Tohru it! I'll be she'll like it!"

Jekou could see Zeknui's face rising with anger very slowly, but it wasn't his fault that he had no idea what the red mark meant. He placed a hand on his shoulder as the blond hair boy looked up at Jekou; however his eyes were quickly shifting back and forth between him and his mother.

"The red mark…yeah it's a good thing," said Jekou. "…For us that is."

"Red, orange, yellow, green, and white," added Kyo. "Those are the five Zodiac signs that only we can see. Remember?"

"…Oh…OH!" cried out Momiji. "Yeah I remember now! But there wasn't a red sign, was there?"

"You weren't with us when Lord Akito declared it," said Jekou.

"The orange mark represents that a new leader has been chosen," spoke Yuki as Zeknui's eyes fell into laziness. "Yellow states that a leader of any Zodiacs has passed away. Green tells of a victorious battle, and white indicates that an army has been vanquished completely, just like Kureno."

"Yep, that's what I remember!" declared Momiji. "What about the red mark? Jekou said that it was good!"

"Didn't you hear him?" snapped Kyo. "Good for _us. _That doesn't necessarily indicate that it's good for everyone."

"Why do teens have to make subjects so mysterious and complicated?" questioned Zeknui with a harsh sigh. "It's only better to just come out with it."

Jekou wanted to fight back, but thinking over his thoughts and knowing how much his anger for his mother was, he didn't bother to waste his time dealing with her.

"Lord Akito has an idea," said Yuki. "Not just a simple idea; but something that is to keep quiet about."

"Do you know what the idea is?" questioned Momiji curiously.

A light grin crossed over Zeknui's face; that same grin that would send scary chills up anyone. However, no one else in the room seemed to have the same attitude as Lady Zeknui did as everyone else looked down at the ground. Momiji looked around confused except his eyes were wide open as he waited patiently…yet he kept swinging back and forth on his chair for some apparent reason.

**Stairs**

Uotani slightly opened up the garden gate door as she looked up at the sky, seeing it take change in the color and atmosphere. Soon enough the darkness of smoky clouds took over the once baby blue sky as slowly drips of raindrops fell onto the grass. She rummaged her hand through her dirty blond hair as she slammed the door closed; catching a few guards keeping watch outside attention.

"Crap, a day when I get some time with Tohru-kun and Bad Boy and it has to rain," said Uotani as she stretched her arms into the air. Ghanjan leaned against the nearest wall and folded his arms, tilting his head against the side. Tohru held her hands in front of Uotani as though she was trying to push something away from her, but her reason was to calm Uotani down and hope she wouldn't lose her anger.

"It's okay Uo-chan," said Tohru happily. "We don't have to go outside today. There's always tomorrow!"

"Yeah but that's when I have to work!" whined Uotani. "DAMN YOU MOTHER NATURE!"

"Uo-chan it's nothing to be mad about!" said Tohru again. "I think it's best for us that we have rain now. I mean; it does help you and Ghanjan-kun with work and everything right?"

"Why can't you think of the negatives for once?" sighed Uotani. "But I guess I have no other way to change your mind. But still…"

She looked beyond Tohru as both Ghanjan and the princess turned around, seeing numerous servants and simple mortals rushing through the castle like working ants. Tohru didn't know why…or how…but it seemed that there were twice the people then they had in the hallways.

"Too crowded," muttered Uotani. "Bothers me."

"Well, if Hanajima were here then it would probably be a bit quiet," added Ghanjan as he stood next to Tohru. "People here are still freaked out by her appearance even though she's on our side."

"Maybe she can be one of the warriors and sense waves and scare the Zodiacs," said Uotani. "I bet by next month none of us will know the word Zodiacs."

Uotani started to chuckle, imagining the possibilities of Hanajima's strange waves to succession against the Zodiacs. Ghanjan merely grinned for he knew how much the wave girl can scare people. But there was one person who he knew could surpass Hanajima's strange behavior…

But before thinking of that, Ghanjan felt a strange presence besides him. Looking down at where the princess should be, he noticed the girl looking down at the ground with eyes that Ghanjan couldn't quiet imagine on her. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or anything, but it seemed that it was causing her…confusion.

"_Why do I always forget about that?" _thought Tohru. _"We are still battling against the Zodiacs, yet for some reason it seems that no war is happening around our surroundings. We are still battling, but…what's going to happen with Momiji-kun? Or Lord Yuki? What about Kyo-kun? If we succeed in defeating the Zodiacs…will they-will they be…"_

Suddenly an arm was placed around Tohru's neck as she flinched by the touch since she was so lost in thought. Looking up, there was Ghanjan, staring strangely behind Uotani as she lowered her once stretched arms.

"…What?" questioned Uotani. "Is there something on my shirt?"

"Uotani you should watch your words more carefully…" spoke a voice right behind Uotani. She turned around and spotted a small boy, staring faceless into the eyes of a Yankee. He resembled someone quite familiar…oh that's who he look likes.

"Hey you lil' squirt," greeted Uotani with a grin. "Haven't seen your face in a while."

Ghanjan looked down at Tohru, seeing her staring back down at the ground again. He narrowed his eye brows for a moment, thinking that Tohru should be back to her normal self now.

"Shouldn't you be with the servants?" questioned Uotani as she continuously knocked Megumi's head. "You know lil' kids just as you shouldn't walk around alone."

"I was looking for Hanajima-san…" replied Megumi. "Have you seen her?"

Ghanjan wrapped his other arm around Tohru and held Tohru's hand, resting his chin upon Tohru's head. This time, Tohru blinked a couple of times before she could even realize what was happening around herself. First notice at Megumi and she felt lost. Then she felt some weight on her forehead, but looking down at two…no…four hands in front of her chest. Shifting her eyes around, she knew that it was Ghanjan behind her.

"…Oh!" cried out Tohru surprised. "Megumi-san! I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"Good…" answered Megumi. "Have you seen Hanajima-san?"

"Shouldn't she be in the kitchen?" suggested Ghanjan as Tohru felt his chin rose from her head. "That's where I always see her."

"I already looked…" said Megumi. "…It doesn't matter though; what were you three going to do since it's raining?"

"DAMN MOTHER NATURE!" cried out Uotani once again.

"…That reminds me," spoke Ghanjan, releasing Tohru casually. "I spotted Kaxa going into that library you always go into. I think she was holding a book or something."

"Really?" questioned Tohru as she spun around to face Ghanjan. "…Then if it's not a bother, but it would be really nice if I could go and see. Would you two like to come?"

"Nah, you probably need some quiet space to read," replied Ghanjan. "Besides, if we came, it would surely be impossible to shut Uotani up that's for sure."

"Just because your attitude changed that doesn't stop me from beating that mouth of yours into my fist," snapped Uotani, creating an evil glare straight Ghanjan.

"Okay then," said Tohru, wanting to conclude an argument about to begin. "I'll see you three later okay? You'll find Hana-chan soon enough. Bye!"

The princess left the three servants in the hallway as she disappeared through the crowd. Megumi didn't budge as Uotani crossed her arms, staring curiously at the teen boy watching Tohru leave.

"What was with the little hug thing earlier?" questioned Uotani interested. "You were practically all over her. You did say that you were going to give her to cat boy didn't you?"

She noticed a bit of shock in Ghanjan's face as he spun around. But quickly he looked back down at the ground while Megumi slowly raised a single eye brow.

"…How did _you _know?" backfired Ghanjan. "I swore I didn't tell anyone…except Kyo."

"Come on; don't you know how easy it is to tell?" questioned Uotani. "You changing your attitude; staying away from Tohru and Kyo. I'm a Yankee but I know these things."

"Hanajima-san told you…" added Megumi. "She told me."

A dark face hovered beneath Ghanjan's eyes, yet Uotani didn't make a single urge to become scared. She knew about Ghanjan no matter what. Even on the outside; he has somehow started to act tough and everything. But in the inside he's still the nice man he was; especially before Lord Kyo arrived. But now this new Ghanjan seemed more…contempt with himself.

"So I lied?" admitted Uotani. "Nothing bad; just as long as I know everything and all. So you're not that much of a bad boy huh? Even though he's a Zodiac!"

"Don't push it," muttered Ghanjan.

The Yankee didn't even bother to cooperate with her loyal friend as she wrapped a sociable arm around him; acting as though she was somehow drunk or something. Megumi stood frozen solid like he would usually do, and maybe if someone wasn't exactly paying attention to his appearance, someone could mistaken him as a poster.

"And you and Tohru-kun are the same kind as well!" added Uotani, swaying back and forth with him. "And I could have sworn that her big man was saying something that you would be brought back to the army and that could have given you the chance to take her! But you still gave her to the cat!"

Ghanjan glared angrily at Uotani, not exactly approving her "wonderful" comment. She was somehow making it worst…and for some reason it made Ghanjan feel a bit of…repent in his decision.

"_God…if she wasn't a girl I would pound her to bits right now," _thought Ghanjan.

**Stairs**

Hands folded in front of her and taking even steps on the stairs walked the princess of the Mortal Castle. Passing a small shallow window besides her, she noticed a small vine with fresh fragrant leaves; soaked with the raindrops as outside continued to pour.

"_Why would God be sad?" _thought Tohru. "Today seems normal then ever."

Tohru had a somewhat…different view with everything around her surroundings then other people. Even though they were so random, people around her seem to like the way their princess thought about nature. The sun represented happiness, joy; blissful emotions. Raining as of now; God was crying for something or someone. And for some reason, she thought of harsh crazy wind as a simple dance.

"_Looks like it's around three from looking outside," _thought Tohru. _"Momiji-kun and Kyo-kun have been gone since noon…"_

Looking up from her steps she saw the secret colored wall where a hidden door was placed. Only Kaxa, Yishanu, and her friends knew about the library. Maybe a couple of Yishanu's handy craftsman who had to build it in the first place.

Unexpectedly a tall, pleasing to the eye lady made an appearance that was going downstairs to her destination. Pulling back her dark blue hair behind her and narrowing her violet eyes at Tohru, she frowned angrily, not caring what Tohru thought. Tohru smiled brightly and bowed for respect, and looking up from her bow, she could have sworn that she saw a small twitch from her eyes.

"Good afternoon Zeknui-san!" greeted Tohru ever so kindly. "How are you today?"

"…Good," said Zeknui with a flat tone. "Just good…"

"…_That's right!" _thought Tohru suddenly as she stood up from her bow. "Didn't you speak with Momiji-kun and Kyo-kun earlier?"

To her surprise, Zeknui was already past Tohru without even realizing it. She stopped on her tracks and stood still; her back at Tohru. The blue eyed girl turned around, wondering if Zeknui heard her or not.

"…Um…didn't you-?"

"I heard you…_princess," _snapped Zeknui harshly as Tohru backed away a little; however she had no idea why she did that. It was rude…at least that's what she thought. "I talked to them earlier. They all left just now."

Another attempt Zeknui tried to make by ignoring the princess, but Tohru yet again stopped her from leaving.

"Do you know where they went?"

"…No I don't," mumbled Zeknui. "Why don't you go search on your own instead of asking me? I don't need to waste my time on you and your good little friends."

Lady Zeknui didn't bother to give Tohru a simple reply of a goodbye and left Tohru near the door to the secret library. Tohru didn't know why, but for some reason it felt as though Zeknui was trying to ignore Tohru's presence. Why was that the reason? Or maybe it was just the weather that changed Zeknui's behavior.

"…_That also reminds me," _thought Tohru to herself as she reached for the hidden handle. _"Doesn't Kyo-kun become sleepy and grumpy when it starts to rain? Maybe he went back to his room to rest."_

She shook her head from thinking and opened the door, looking back and forth incase someone was watching her. She didn't exactly know the reason, but Yishanu would always tell her that no one should see her going inside the library at all times. Maybe he wanted to keep that room a secret; but why?

"_I'll go see Kyo-kun later once I finish reading," _thought Tohru. _"I'll let him sleep."_

**Hallways**

Yuki and Jekou walked side by side down the hallway with blank and moody expressions on their face; some mortals spying silently at their appearance. Both remained quiet while staring down at the ground; not bothering to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

It was just only about ten minutes ago that Zeknui had freed both of them after her little "announcement" and mostly they decided to just walk around the castle, trying to act as normal and casual as possible. All the girls seem to be falling for their tricks, so there wasn't any sign of hint that there was something up with their mind.

"…What do you plan to do now?" questioned Jekou as he looked out of the corner of his eye, spotting Yuki looking around unceremoniously.

"Not sure," said Yuki. "I never have anything planned here."

A few warriors whom Jekou recognized from practice waved to him and started shouting his name, urging him to come over. Jekou was about to ignore them and continue his way when Yuki placed his hand on Jekou's shoulder, leaning forward to him.

"Go join them," whispered Yuki. "If you keep hanging around with me they might suspect something. It's better if we keep our distance for now all right?"

Jekou merely nodded and gave a quick hand in the air; gesturing him that he was leaving. Besides acting excited, he seemed to act moody while approaching them as Yuki sighed. Even if Jekou was now the talkative one, he just didn't know how to put up an act.

Yuki had to admit; Jekou was changing with amazing accomplishments once he came here. Lord Akito had already informed all the Zodiac leaders about Lady Zeknui and her son Jekou leaving to be spies at Mortal Castle. He did hear something about some kind of potion which had to be implanted in both of them, but no other information was actually brought up to him.

But if none of the mortals knew about the actual true identity of Zeknui and Jekou, then that potion must have something to do with transforming…or at least causing an illusion of some kind that was only specialized towards the people who laid captivity here.

That was one strange thing about Lord Akito that only the rat leader had thought about. How was it that a simple leader (though Lord Akito wasn't simple enough to be powerful) able to have a talent…or maybe some kind of gift to actually create these strange potions or chemicals of some kind that would in point of fact trick or create the mortals' minds different from what they expect.

Lord Akito was already leader when Yuki was born, so he never had a real chance to discover a true answer in his workings and leadership. And by studying and speaking with Lord Akito all the time because of his own position (also from other leaders) Lord Akito was mostly captive in his office. Yuki did have to admit; it seemed that their leader was somehow unable to move…or had a pale complexion that he would always kick everyone out when one tried to speak face to face.

But the years went by as the intelligence in Yuki started to develop, and that's when he discovered that Akito would always become under the weather in a…somewhat irritated mood. It was mostly Hatori who was the only one able to speak to him easily; however you would sometimes hear Akito shouting his head out as loud as he could.

"_And now he's already started a new idea," _thought Yuki as he grabbed the edge of the railing and swung himself to the other side of the railing.

He felt a strange present near him suddenly. Someone who he had a strange relationship with, yet he felt it was right to at least greet her. She _was _really the only one who spoke out her thoughts…and she was at least the only girl who wouldn't go sneaking around, trying to get a sneak peek at the rat leader entering.

Approaching behind the girl, he tapped her shoulder lightly and noticed her flinch. She swiftly turned around quickly as her dirty blondish hair got in her way, and pushing it away she met the violet eyes right in front of her.

"Rat leader!" cried out Machi surprised. She suddenly coughed, staggered by her strange voice in greeting the rat leader. Yuki merely smiled, a little bit proud that at least she wasn't going to leave like she normally did.

Clearing her throat, she created her face into the usual calm faceless expression. A deep breath and narrowing her eyes halfway, she was back to normal.

"Why do the Zodiacs have to be free around the castle?" questioned Machi to herself.

A small blushed appeared on her face for that same calm smile remained on Yuki's face. His eyes were somehow enjoying looking upon, but this was a Zodiac she was thinking about.

Suddenly Yuki patted Machi on the head very serenely and looked behind him, seeing that some servants were watching the two of them.

"…You are very different from the others I met," said Yuki. "…Kakeru would be disappointed if you changed." And with that he simply left Machi abanded in the hallway; nothing to say.

"…_Why did he mention Manabe," _thought Machi.

**10:37 p.m.**

Eyes only inches away from the words of the book, Tohru scanned every single direction and comments. It only took her about a minute or two to find the new book Ghanjan had spoken about, and ever since she has been reading nonstop.

"_It should be at least nine by now," _thought Tohru turning a page. She never looked up at the clock, but now finally taking her eyes off the book, she noticed the clock that was close around 10:35. A little yawn and a slam on the book, she smiled and stood up.

"Enough for one night!" concluded Tohru. But with that smile, she sank back down to her chair and laid back her head against the head of the chair.

"_It's like I'm hook on reading," _thought Tohru. _"And if I keep reading this late I might go blind!"_

She sighed and closed her eyes; almost feeling as though she could sleep in this position. That did sound like a good idea, for once she got up, the book would be right in front of her and she could start reading again.

"_Maybe I'll be able to create a barrier as big as Kaxa-san. That would be a treat."_

It was noisy outside for the rain continued to pour down the castle. Scatters of God's tears landing upon the roofs while the plants continued to become drenched. Possibly Tohru was mistaken about her theory relating to Ghanjan and Uotani with their job. If the gardens were to become flooded, that would be bad news for the two of them.

"_And Uo-chan would be in a much worst mood then earlier today. Okay I'm not going to get anywhere if I keep thinking."_

Slowly opening her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry, but there was something that caught her attention. Still staring upside down for she was resting her head, the window right behind her was shading in the camouflage wavy green water that was suppose to be the barrier hovering over the castle.

But beyond that, she noticed something moving. And…it wasn't the color green like the barrier. Light blue…almost as though a block of ice was heading straight at them. A look of confusion was in her face as she stood up, becoming uncomfortable with her position. She stepped over to the window to get a better look, but still, her view wasn't as clear as it could have been.

She leaned forward, but she remembered last time where she almost fell off Kyo's balcony, so ever since then she was extra careful with what she was doing. And it was raining, so she had to watch how far she went out.

The "block of ice" heading towards the castle was an amazing sight. The color of light blue that could blind anyone was so peaceful. But then right next to that was something floating besides it; the color green. But it wasn't like the barrier; it was darker. Then a sight of purple was besides the green glow, then there was a red, and then there was a yellow that jolted right through all of them.

"Wow…what's that?" questioned Tohru amazed.

She completely forgot about sleeping as she rested her arms against the rail of the window. It looked so beautiful as these strange lights were moving across the night sky; the rain still pouring. It was as though a rainbow had appeared in the middle of the night, but that was surely impossible.

A loud shout interrupted Tohru's moment of peace as she looked behind herself. It sounded as though the cry came from beyond the door that no one really noticed when passing by. Another shout echoed outside, and soon yelling was thundering over behind the door.

"_Why is everyone yelling?" _thought Tohru.

A shout then came from outside as Tohru turned back around; looking down at the garden that was below her. Numerous warriors were running back inside as some came out with weapons in their hands. She looked around mystified by the sudden notice, wondering why everyone was starting to scream.

Kaxa made a sudden appearance while she held out her hands. A green glow circled around her hands as Tohru noticed the green barrier growing larger and larger; brighter and brighter, it even blinded Tohru's eyes.

"What's going on?" questioned Tohru as she tried to cover her eyes.

Trying to look back at Kaxa and at the other warriors scattering around the grass, four colors caught her attention. Squinting her eyes since the barrier was just to bright to handle, she took ahead the sight of something that was acting as though it were swimming in the skies…and an eerie ice blue eyes that froze her thoughts.


	31. A New War Begins: Part I

Hey everyone again! I'm back! Like I said before, I think part I is going to be 31 chapters or so since for some reason it keeps going on and on. I'm trying to reach this certain part that I already planned out but as I continue to write the farther the idea goes away from me. Strange huh? I'm trying the best to hurry up (but I know some of you don't want that…right?) Okay…I found out that it is A-OKAY that we can answer reviews to reviewers. But I think that you can't answer reviews full page length without a single subject about the story. Probably…so…now I'm going to answer!

**Aria's star: **Thank you for the review! And…to answer your question; you'll find out in this chapter!

**Escapede: **Reading your sn reminded me of finding Nemo. Escapé…okay that wasn't funny. Anyway, I know I know. Everyone has been telling me that Tohru and Kyo should hook up now after so many chapters. But this is call The Cat and the Onigiri Story, and a story is a story. Please don't be mad with me…

**Vanni: **Aw…thank you for saying that I'm a good writer! Every time I hear that I become more and more happy because I'm only 13 and I just become so excited! AH! Thank you!

**EverlastingKiss: **It's okay if you haven't reviewed in a while, just as long as you do. I'm really glad that this story is your favorite as well! That makes me really happy! I'm not sure what I'm going to call part II, but I'll mention it in the last chapter of part I okay?

**Evilalternativeendingstorywriter: **Evil cliffhanger person that's my nickname baby!

**Turdle: **I was laughing when I read your sn. Turdle…how cute! Even though you love this story you have to mention about Kyo and Tohru hooking up sometimes. I'm so sorry…but I'm telling you now; it's going to take a little while before they can hook up since their sides are fighting against each other. You know…this is like Romeo and Juliet…HA HA HA!

**AnimeFreaks13: **Good to hear from you again! I know Kyo hasn't kissed or admitted anything to her yet…but…maybe you might want to take the chance to read this chapter…

**RoCkS: **Well…if you read chapter 28, it'll surely say that Tohru is The Half Blood Zodiac, neh? Or did it not? Ha ha ha. Sorry for a little confusion there. Or was it chapter 29…

**TsubasaKyo: **Of course I care! I care for every reviewer who reviews me! And it's good that you finally signed up for Fanfiction! I hope to hear some stories from you sometimes as well! I'll hear from you again?

**Half-demon628: **You know it might be more then 31 chapters…sweatdrop I CAN'T HELP MYSELF FROM WRITING TOO MUCH!

**Kcscooter: **I'm so glad you like my story! Not to mention I'm your favorite writer! What about J.K Rowling? She's an excellent writer! But I'm so glad to hear that from you! I read your story by the way! And I reviewed as well, so please take the time to check that out!

**Mariko: **I guess you like Megumi huh? I completely forgot about him so I decided to add him before part II started. Reading my story instead of doing your homework…nice…that makes me happy. And your little theory about Tohru and the Zodiacs…well…we'll just have to wait huh?

**Doseimotsuko: **I'm sorry, but I'll work on Wings Basket as soon as possible okay? Please accept my apology!

**AmayaSaria: **…Nothing really to say…except…uh…here's the next chapter! sweatdrop

**4everINdarkness: **Was there really romance in the last chapter? I don't remember…anyway, 11/10? Wow…I'm in shock. Ha ha ha.

**WingsoftheShadowWolf: **WWE…hm…what does that mean?

**DarkAngel68: **I'm so good at ending stories that make people mad…strange huh?

**Xaien: **Keep writing and updating son? Hm…first of all, I never knew I had another parent. And second…I'm a boy? Just joking. :)

After such a long time…okay. Enjoy chapter 30 everyone!

**Chapter 31 "A New War Begins Part I"**

**Before**

A shout then came from outside as Tohru turned back around; looking down at the garden that was below her. Numerous warriors were running back inside as some came out with weapons in their hands. She looked around mystified by the sudden notice, wondering why everyone was starting to scream.

Kaxa made a sudden appearance while she held out her hands. A green glow circled around her hands as Tohru noticed the green barrier growing larger and larger; brighter and brighter; it even blinded Tohru's eyes.

"What's going on?" questioned Tohru as she tried to cover her eyes.

Trying to look back at Kaxa and at the other warriors scattering around the grass, four colors caught her attention. Squinting her eyes since the barrier was just too bright to handle, she took ahead the sight of something that was acting as though it were swimming in the skies…and an eerie ice blue eyes that froze her thoughts.

**Now**

It wasn't just some strange light that was coming straight at the castle, but instead the blue eyes she saw was a bright blue dragon; sparkling as bright as crystallized ice. It was extremely dazzling with it's form moving in different places and shades of dark blue, light blue, white, pale blue; a light amount of purple shadow was also placed among the face.

But that's when she noticed the other colors behind it, but just like her thought, they weren't simple colors. A fiery red dragon roared right behind the blue dragon as its golden-haired back scale shined like the sun that wakes the Earth from the darkness. Carroty eyes of the dragon glimmered with passion and desire as another creature flew by it.

Dark green; almost as green as the lavish leaves in the middle of a forest with surprising red eyes that raged of glory and justice. Much darker then the barrier Kaxa was producing from her energy, it soar with the others it was packed with, along with a purple one who had tons of different shades of any dark colors that mostly represent obscurity

Jolting with radical speed was a lightening color dragon that had electric blue eyes. By the astonishing swiftness and manifestation the dragon possessed, it seemed that it was the one who had rapidity…just like the strikes of an actual lightening bolt, only it struck the sky and nothing else.

"_Dragons…" _thought Tohru astonished by this surprising occurrence. _"Those are actual dragons…"_

"BRING ALL THE WARRIORS OUT!" commanded a voice as a deafening bellow. "DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WITH CLOSING UP THE GATE! THEY CAN BARGE RIGHT THROUGH!"

Deciding it wasn't the best decision to stay inside the library since now they were being under attack, she turned around from her position and bolted straight to the door. Staying here won't answer her questions…and most likely it wouldn't keep her safe.

Opening up the door, a dirty-blond tint stopped her as Tohru gasped, backing away as something fell against the ground. The door slammed against the wall as it slowly shifted back into the close position; however the figure was in the way. Tohru yet again took an intake of breath and suddenly dashed towards the figure and skidded onto her knees as she lifted the head of the person, only to find Uotani, unconscious.

"Uo-chan!" cried out Tohru desperately as she harshly shook Uotani, not exactly thinking if she was somehow injuring her in anyway. "Uo-chan! Uo-chan!"

She heard a soft moan from her friend, but her eyes still didn't open as her head dangled from Tohru's holding position. Tohru placed her index finger and middle finger slightly against Uotani's upper neck and tried to concentrate on feeling a pulse besides all the loud shouts and screams heard outside in the cold night air.

"_She's still breathing," _thought Tohru. "She doesn't look hurt in anyway."

She felt like crying even though Uotani was absolutely fine, but the thought of seeing her friend in this kind of condition just crushed her pure heart into shreds. If Uotani was in perfect health, then there was no need for Tohru to be with her now since the castle was in an uproar.

She slowly placed Uotani down onto the ground as, with all her might, placed her arms under Uotani's armpits and forcefully yet cautiously dragged her all the way inside the library so that she wouldn't be sticking out of the hallway. Once she was inside, Tohru placed her hand on Uotani's a quietly whispered, "You're going to be safe here. I'll be right back!"

She rushed out of the library, but suddenly she found herself tumbling down the stairs. She immediately stopped herself as she bumped into something soft yet a bit hard. Looking behind herself, she saw one of the servants with dirty towels over her as she laid quietly on the stairs; eyes closed.

Tohru made a light scream and backed away from her, only to touch a hand of someone behind her. Turning around and pulling back her chocolate brown hair, the princess found her eyes slightly watery as she saw Ghanjan; lying on his back with his leg resting on the other step. Just like Uotani and the servant, his eyes were closed…and he didn't seem to move at all except for his light breathing.

"Ghanjan-kun! Wake up! The castle is being attacked by dragons!" said Tohru dreadfully as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Are you okay? Why are you in this kind of state?"

"…mmm…"

"Ghanjan-kun!" gasped Tohru between sudden breaths.

"…stupid Zodiac…" muttered Ghanjan as he suddenly turned in his unconscious form. He fell off a step as Tohru pushed him, making sure he wouldn't lose his position. When she was sure, she released him and sat silently besides him.

"…Are you asleep?" questioned Tohru as a light screech echoed throughout the halls. "Please stay here okay? I'll go see what's happening! Kaxa-san can handle them!"

Squeezing his hand for comfort, she freed the hand and hurried down the stairs that continuously spun down in spiral form. So many servants were lying comatose on the steps; broken dishes scattered everywhere with trays lying far and wide. Towels, clothes; clean and dirty, the stairs were completely a hassle to get by; almost like a maze.

"Why is everyone sleeping?" questioned Tohru to herself as she carefully made an attempt to jump over a group of mortals who completely covered the pathway.

With urge, she gathered the end of her dress and jumped over the collection of the bodies and managed to land on a step that was luckily not covered with glass or towels. But too bad for her luck; her heel was practically balancing on the edge of the stair, and soon she fell and tried to cover her body and face, but these bodies were somehow providing her a cushion.

"OH I'M SO SORRY MISS!" cried out Tohru with worried yet embarrass eyes.

Even with the bizarre puzzlement of apologizing to people who were sleeping, she didn't bother to take her time thinking over that as she assemble herself up, ongoing her way down the stairs that in no way seemed like an ending path to inactive mortals who would just never come around.

But still, the journey through the stairs was over, but with approaching the hallway, it was filled with unresponsive bodies wherever you looked. It seemed that there were more mortals around the castle then ever since no one seemed to be moving. Bodies lying over each other; there was even one that was drooling over the corner of his lip, but this just made Tohru a bit happy for now she knew that he wasn't at least injured in anyway.

"They're just asleep, remember that," said Tohru with a deep breath. But when she accidentally bumped into a mortal-and it did seem like a rough bump- the servant did nothing but turn over into a somewhat fetal position.

"But when they don't move it just scares me," considered Tohru. "They are still breathing…but they won't move!"

Putting her thoughts aside was when she carefully stepped over everyone. Why was everyone asleep? Why weren't they awake and helping everyone around the castle? Would sleeping carry out thoughts away and leave the worry image gone? Or maybe they weren't sleeping at all…but when she bumped into them they simply stayed in contact with the ground.

But just why was this happening…or how?

Arriving at the garden gate that had a sphere besides the door, she kept her eye on the weapon for a moment. What would happen if she went outside and the dragons found her? If Kaxa's barrier couldn't outstand the dragons, surely Tohru's would do the same. No…she wasn't going to take that sphere; no way would she ever hold a weapon and…harm someone.

"You don't need it," Tohru told herself. "Just stay away from it. Even if it is a Zodiac, don't."

Listening to her thoughts she grabbed the handle of the door, but when trying to push it open, it didn't even budge. Slowly an arm fell at the crack of the door and Tohru's eyes widened, but the word "sleep" kept her calm, and with a small apology, she pushed the door as hard as she could until she managed to squeeze her little body out of the halls and into the garden entrance.

The door slammed shut as Tohru saw a warrior, lying against the door with a bow in his hand and the tip of it on the ground to balance itself. He slowly tilted his head to the side and licked his lips.

The sound of loud roaring caused Tohru to look around her surroundings; finding scattered warriors with weapons lying on the ground. There was no sight of blood like she expected when warriors collapsed on the ground; due to wounds or maybe death. But no red puddles on the tips of the grass; only breathing warriors.

"The dragons aren't in here yet I think," said Tohru as she looked around.

The sight of the barrier slowly weakening triggered Tohru's judgment as she then set out into a sprint, trying to uncover the person responsible for the creation. And yet there was no sight of Yishanu either, which worried Tohru.

Lying besides bushes, their weapons, even in bushes, warriors were everywhere. It seemed that the battle was already held and the night was already departed. Why were the dragons from Zodiac Castle attacking now? Had they figured that the war between both kinds were going on forever and therefore they wanted to end it soon? Or even now?

From the corner of her eyes she saw something, but it took her at least a moment to actually remember what she saw and she backed up, only to find herself slowly dangling from her balance. She shivered and looked down at the ground, almost seeing that she had four feet. But then it went back to two feet; her feet.

"…I was dizzy there for a moment," said Tohru to herself.

Shaking her head and pulling herself together she turned a corner from a bush with a dagger sticking out of it, almost cutting her cheek. Two figures caught her sight…and providentially it was two of the people she was searching for.

Kaxa was already on her knees; arms slowly weakening. And yet she still had her palms outstretched as it steadily flinched from the amount of power that the owner was producing. Her long black hair dangled over her shoulders and face with sweat running down her neck; panting with exhaustion as a rubber band dangled off her knee.

She would already been collapsed if it wasn't for the King, using all of his strength to keep Kaxa up. Kneeling behind her, he held her up; hands clenched around her wrist for the force was too much to bare. As the time went by, he gradually laid his head against Kaxa's back as Tohru could see the huge intake of breath coming from the king.

But even with the two trying to save the kingdom, Tohru could easily tell that the barrier was decreasing drastically as flashes of yellow, green, blue, red and purple danced around, waiting for the fatigued Kaxa and King Yishanu to finally give up.

"Yishanu-san!" cried out Tohru vulnerably as she took a dash straight at the two helpless souls, her vision separating for only a second. "Kaxa-san!"

Finally approaching them, she kneeled besides Yishanu and Kaxa and held Kaxa's arms up as well, seeing Yishanu slowly closing his eyes.

"What's going on?" questioned Tohru as a green light circled around her own hands, seeing that she was giving Kaxa energy without even knowing. "Why is everyone becoming cataleptic?"

"…Tohru-kun?" questioned Yishanu, laying his head restfully on Kaxa's back. "Why-don't you feel dizzy?"

"I don't know…" said Tohru. "But why is everyone weak?"

"The Dragons…" said Kaxa as she tightened her eyes, the barrier slowly closing again. "They're…giv'n out some…en'rgy of some kind. It's…mak'n us…weak."

"_But then why don't I feel anything?" _thought Tohru. _"…I do feel a bit dizzy. But I'm not in the same kind of stipulation everyone else is in."_

"Tohru…take o'er…" muttered Kaxa as Tohru felt a huge amount of weight on her arms. Kaxa's head drooped as her eyes closed, the strands of black hair covering her face.

"Kaxa-san!" cried out Tohru as she shook her. "No Kaxa-san! You need to stay awake!"

The roars of the dragons became much clearer and louder as the barrier significantly weakened. The once beautiful image of somewhat green ocean view landscape was disappearing. One of the dragons-the color green- slammed its head straight at the barrier as an electric wave went through it, but a small hole started to form and the barrier continued to take on its weakening point.

"Kaxa-san they're entering!" cried out Tohru terrified. "PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Tohru-kun," interrupted Yishanu. "Kaxa is still breathing…I-I can feel her heart…but…she's out cold. I…don't know what-what the dragons want. They might destroy the…castle…but…maybe they won't."

"What else can they do besides obliterate our home?" gasped Tohru, seeing Yishanu breathing softening.

"…Don't know," replied Yishanu. "…You need to go through the-the hidden path below the cellar. Find anyone awake if you can."

"That's okay!" said Tohru as her whole body started shaking from fear. "I can heal you!"

Without letting Yishanu answer, she placed her hands on his arm as a green glow circled around. She felt her eyes dwelling up with hot tears, but she pushed herself to keep then in. This wasn't time to cry for someone else for now she needed to find a way to help her people.

But even after using her healing power, wanting to hand energy to Yishanu, Tohru saw no succession in her attempt as Yishanu remained in the same condition as everyone else around the castle.

"It didn't work," gasped Tohru surprised.

Unexpectedly, the one person who she had full hope in shut his eyes as their connection was suddenly shattered. Too much weight to handle, Tohru released Kaxa as both she fell to the shady grass; Yishanu on top of her who was also indeed comatose.

"Yishanu-san!" cried out Tohru. "You can't sleep! Please!"

The barrier was practically touching the highest point of the castle as a huge electric form vibrated around it. Some pieces of the crème wall traumatized instantly as it fell onto the ground, but it wasn't near Tohru. She looked back up from Yishanu to see what was happening around her surroundings, and the dragons were becoming nearer and nearer to the entrance of the castle.

"If they come in they can easily destroy the castle," said Tohru. "…"

She stood up and watched the higher point of the castle, seeing the barrier going through it as finally the tip of the castle made contact with the new black atmosphere. More and more of the castle's body began to escape the barrier, and looking back down at Kaxa, she noticed her skin becoming pale.

"Is it over?" questioned Tohru. "If the want to, they can easily defeat us right now by killing everyone who's not awake."

The next thing she knew was that the barrier was now going pass Tohru. She felt a huge amount of pressure on her, but she kept her balance as the barrier went through her body. Looking around at everyone, the barrier went through them as well, and soon enough the protector of the castle was now gone.

Her eyes widened as the loud beat deep inside her increased. Nothing else around her came in contact except for her own heart beat that just wouldn't slow down from all the sudden actions. Again, her eyes started to turn watery and her vision became blurry. But instead of holding back her tears, she stared at the dragons and let the tear fall down her cheek without a hassle.

She held her hands together and awaited the next move from anything. Now unlike before, since the barrier was mostly keeping the castle in shelter, she could now feel the fresh wind very easily and the air smelt different then before.

Her eyes moved from one dragon to another; taking the moment to see the soon-to-be-destroyers of Mortal Castle. But while examining each of the dragons, there was one that caught her attention…a dragon that looked…familiar.

It was the green dragon that smashed its head against the barrier to try and break through. It now stood out since the barrier was gone while it slithered in place to keep itself in the night sky. She tilted her head as strange thoughts ran through her mind. Why did this dragon seem recognizable to her? The red eyes…that also seemed memorable to her.

Seeing the green dragon looking around, crimson eyes fell on her as Tohru's once beating heart froze. The huge monstrous dragon and its massive eyes and the simple princess mortal kept eye contact to each other. Yes…this dragon was somehow a fond to her. Why was the figure easy to remember in her mind?

But without any time to think, the dragon made a somewhat slow nod at her as all the other creatures started to scatter. Tohru took a step back, wondering what the dragon's next attempt was. But instead they simply circled around the barrier like a merry-go-round; non-stop but moving very slowly.

"…What are they doing?" questioned Tohru.

"**_They might destroy the…castle…but maybe they won't."_**

"Is this what Yishanu-san was talking about?" said Tohru as a huge purple dragon slowly caught her vision. "They don't seem to have any intentions of attacking. _If they do attack though, they can defeat us! Why aren't they attacking?"_

A red dragon followed behind the purple one and abruptly its eyes were locked on Tohru as her head bit by bit followed it. The red dragon rose its mouth and sneered as its bloody yellowish teeth showed in vain to her.

"_So…that's the princess…" _thought the dragon. _"…I don't see anything special about a pathetic mortal like her."_

The dragon continued on as Tohru took her eyes off of it. The barrier was now gone as everyone around her met the ground except for her and the dragons. But watching another one passing by, she noticed something red sparkling around it. Trying to look at the red dragon that went by, even if it was red, she saw something that looked the color crimson circling around it as well.

"_There's the green dragon," _thought Tohru, and just like the others, something red was sparkling around it. "What could that be?"

A huge thought suddenly triggered into Tohru's thoughts as her eyes blinked a couple of times. It was kind of odd that she just remembered, but the green dragon she was now looking at was-or she thought-was the same one that came to the castle only about a month ago, and, all of the sudden, blew up Tohru's balcony.

But after a while thinking after that, Tohru believed that the dragon was aiming at her only and nothing else. But the cat leader came in time to pull her away from the dragon's attack, making her safe. But by risking that the dragon had almost blew up her whole entire room. One more degree angle of the blast and her room would have been gone.

"_That's why I remember that dragon!" _thought Tohru. _"I'm sure that's the same one as before!"_

The green dragon passing by, his eyes came back to Tohru's, only this time Tohru didn't seem scared, but more of…surprised. It observed her every move, and yet there was nothing related to fear that came from her.

"_She probably recognizes me from before," _thought the green dragon. _"Pretty good memory."_

"**_They might destroy the…castle…but maybe they won't."_**

"But maybe they won't," said Tohru. "…The dragons aren't attacking us. They're just circling us…as if they are waiting for something to happen. Perhaps they are waiting for me to attack? No…but that could be it. Or possibly they are gathering some energy or something. That might explain the red shine from each of them.

"Yet what is the reason that everyone has suddenly collapsed? What could be the cause of that? Maybe the red glow from the dragons isn't an attack…but it could be the motive relating to everyone! That's it! The red glow is somehow causing everyone to collapse.

"Then…if the red glow from the dragon is causing everyone to lose their energy, what is the next plan? Could it be that Zodiacs are now heading this way to attack? But one thing I don't understand is why am I the only one who's still standing?"

Suddenly a huge roar screeched through the walls of the castle as Tohru covered her ears, trying to keep her thoughts in check. But feeling a rattle against her left wrist is where all thoughts paused. Once the bellow disappeared, she looked at her left wrist, only to find the yellow and pink bracelet.

"…_I never took it off," _thought Tohru. _"…Wait…when I bumped into Kyo-kun…nothing happened, and yet I was wearing this. He did not transform when I wore this…and now since I'm wearing this now everyone has fallen except me. That means that…this bracelet is somehow letting me stay awake. _

"_But if it's somehow related to Zodiacs…and only the red glow the dragons are producing works only for mortals…that means that…"_

Tohru paused and stared back at the dragon, watching them continuously circle around the castle. The red glow they formed seemed to connect to each of the other dragons, looking as though they were creating their own barrier.

But that wasn't the reason. Tohru knew exactly what was happening now. No one was going to come and attack the castle tonight. The red glow, the bracelet, circling around the castle and causing Kaxa to drop her barrier; it was all clear.

Tohru rapidly turned around and raced back to the entrance door to the garden. She pulled with all of her might as the guard sitting in front of it slowly fell sideways. She then squeezed herself through as the door slammed shut right when she released the grasp of it.

A couple of eyes that were actually opened were watching her the whole time, and now since she had gone back inside-looking as though she had discovered something.

Violet eyes narrowed as she walked out of the shadows; three people following behind her. Pulling a see-through scarf around her neck she grinned and looked up at the dragons that finally looked down at her after trying to pretend to the princess that no one was near.

"_Guess Lord Kyo was right," _thought Zeknui as she crossed her arms. _"She does have a good thought."_

**Inside**

Tohru try to pass through all the bodies as carefully as she could, except now she was trying to go as fast as possible. Stepping on a hand by accident, she tried to ignore it and went on, but she did say a little sorry so quietly, she wasn't even sure if she did apologized or not.

Finally she made it to the stairs, only to find herself tripping over a simple tray and falling onto the stairs. But that didn't stop her from wasting anytime as she pushed herself up; breathing desperately. She grabbed the railing for some help and was back to running up the stairs.

Her heart was racing everywhere; not just her chest but she could feel it everywhere around her. Even if the whole atmosphere felt icy and cold for some reason, sweat was slowly forming on her neck. But gradually, there was something else deep in her that created more pain…and even thinking about it…it just made everything worst.

She kept shutting her eyes for tears kept begging her to force them out, but she continued to wipe them away and continued up the stairs where the servants remained on the stairs; making it hard to climb up. She even bumped into some people, but with the feeling deep inside of her she just couldn't think straight.

She spotted Ghanjan on the step where she bumped into him earlier. He was still in the same position as before, but Tohru didn't stop to see if he was okay. She stepped over him and went up, but that was then that hidden secret library caught her eyes, but she simply passed it with only about a second to remember Uotani who was inside it.

"_When will the stairs end?" _thought Tohru who became close to stumbling over the end of her dress.

It was almost as if it was her command that she called out the stairs, for only about a couple of steps was where she noticed the end of the stairs becoming near. It seemed almost impossible to run any faster after everything happening, but she felt her speed enlarge.

Finally stepping off the stairs, she didn't take single minute to catch her breath and she ran straight to a door, trying to clench the doorknob. But her hands felt so slippery that she panicked. Lastly after her tiring nervousness, she managed to turn the doorknob and pushed herself inside.

"Kyo-kun!" cried out Tohru through harsh panting. She wanted to hold the doorknob in her hand still to keep herself up, but she walked through the room and searched around. She even felt like opening closets or looking through pillow cases to find him for her mind was now in lost for everything.

But there was something in her that told her to go out onto the balcony. Even if the dragons were rotating around the castle outside, she just had a strong feeling that _he _would be there. Almost feeling dizzy again, she shook her head and scuttled over to the balcony door and swung it open, yet no smile appeared on her face, yet she did find what she was looking for.

The cat leader was staring out from the balcony railing as Tohru saw the spikes of the dragons; red glowing above it. Her heart continued to race dreadfully as strands of her hair dangled in front of her face; her breathing so loud, it sounded as though she were going to die.

The cat leader slowly turned around from the presence of her, but no emotion appeared on his face as he watched Tohru trying to get energy. She pulled herself up and took a step forward, not sure of what she was going to do or say. But it was almost as if she was given another chance to have energy as suddenly she bolted straight to Kyo.

She even forgot about the thought that hugging Kyo would transform him, but hearing a jingle while running; all thoughts were gone. She grabbed the front of his uniform as she suddenly fell onto her knees, pulling Kyo down with her as well. She continued to breath hard as Kyo stared down at her, though there was something inside of him that made him feel complete regret.

Tohru brought her head up took look at him, but her face wasn't cheerful as usual. She looked horrible. Kyo had a bit of shock from her appearance, but he could tell that Tohru was now living in a nightmare after what had happened tonight.

"Kyo-kun…what's happening?" questioned Tohru; however she knew exactly what was occurring.

He continued to look at her, and even though he was trying to hide his emotions, he was trying to show her that she felt miserable as well. He didn't know why he felt miserable. The only reason why he was waiting up here for her was…

"…I'm sorry," muttered Kyo so softly, Tohru wasn't sure if he answered.

Kyo's arms suddenly wrapped around Tohru as he knelt down on his knees; proposal style. Tohru's arms hung lifeless to her sides as she tried to look from the corner of her eyes to see Kyo. She felt him squeezing her tighter, almost as if he didn't want to let go. She wanted to cry now, but instead she just smiled because at least someone she cared for was awake unlike everyone else.

Tohru felt one of his arms released her as his hand held her left hand. He clenched them softly yet warmly, and Tohru did the same.

"Kyo-kun what's going on?" questioned Tohru.

Immediately, he let her go and pulled his hand away from her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. As he stood up, he stared down at Tohru as he bit his lip, trying hard not to show any sign of sentiment. Tohru was about to stand up when all of the sudden her eyes widened as she remained on her knees. She clenched her fists and started to breath drastically again, almost as if she just ran the 100 meter dash in under the world record.

"_Why do I feel this way?" _thought Tohru. _"I feel so weak now…I can barely even look up. But…"_

She pushed all of her force up to see Lord Kyo. She noticed his eyes widened a bit, yet he quickly narrowed them as if nothing had happened. But what really surprised him was that Tohru was actually trying to stand up. She crawled over to the railing; crimson eyes watching her every move, and pulled herself up as her whole body shook. It was as if she fell into a cold pond and got out when it was in the middle of winter. She looked up at Kyo and made a smile; that same smile she would always have every day.

"Kyo-kun…" said Tohru softly.

Right at this moment, he wanted to leave so that he wouldn't have any regrets within him. But a simple princess was actually outranking the power of the sleeping raze by the dragons. Someone so simple and…just someone like her; he couldn't imagine her to still be up. Anyone could fall from the pressure of the raze.

"_Just leave right now you idiot," _snapped Kyo to himself. _"You're just forcing yourself to watch this. But…why won't she give up?"_

Looking beyond Tohru he noticed one eye from a dragon slowly watching him. Kyo could tell that it was becoming impatient with keeping this routine going. The dragon went by and his eyes were then brought back to Tohru, still smiling at him with warm eyes.

"_Why won't she collapse?" _thought Kyo. _"You can leave now and not have any regrets. Other than that…why is she smiling? Even though everyone here is unconscious and she's feeling major weakness, she still has enough strength to smile. Why Tohru…why do you have to smile like that? Stop smiling…"_

Her legs started to wobble very lightly as she tried to control her shaking because of her vigor. Her eyes were trying hard to stay open and keep then on the cat leader no matter what. His foot was close to exiting out the balcony-for that was what she saw-but still she kept her eyes straight at the face and no where else, still smiling.

"_Don't smile…" _thought Kyo as he clenched his teeth and hands.

Tohru, unexpectedly, leveled her shoulders as Kyo, slowly moving his eyes from hers, noticed her grasp on the railing weakening. Suddenly she released it as Kyo wanted to dash right at her so she wouldn't fall. But she remained standing, legs staggering almost as if she were a new born child trying to learn how to work.

"…_Get rid of that smile," _thought Kyo.

Tohru then took a step forward, and immediately all that strength she had in her disappeared as her smile vanished. She held out her arms to hold back from hitting against the ground, but what she had never thought would turn out…occurred.

Kyo darted straight at Tohru and held her shoulders. But even though Tohru knew Kyo prevented her from falling, her chin was suddenly held by him and without prior notice she was drawn straight at him; lips locked together. Her eyes widened and this time her heart finally stopped. She looked at Kyo, wanting to see if he was looking at her, but his eyes were closed…yet it seemed that he was forcing himself to keep them close.

"…_Kyo-kun…" _thought Tohru as, to her surprise, she did the same.

He slowly pulled back as he still held her shoulders, resting his forehead against hers. His red eyes continued to stare at Tohru's as she did the same. She didn't know what to do now. Her body felt light like a cloud…almost as if she had no weight at all.

"…I'm…I'm so sorry…" spoke Kyo.

He, out of the blue, released his grasp from Tohru's shoulder and turned around without waiting to see what Tohru's reaction was. But because of himself, he couldn't help but turn around and see what happened. There was Tohru; on her knees on the ground. Now he was expecting her to give away, but then her head started to rise and soon she was looking at him again.

Kyo finally made up his mind and turned around. His tightened his fist, but he didn't let that stop him as he stormed out the balcony, closing the door. Tohru kept her eyes at the door that the cat leader had just left out of; remaining in the same position. Tears trickled down her cheeks uncontrollably as she clenched her dress.

She drooped her head all the way down to her lap, and, to her shock, she started to hear herself crying. Kyo remained by the door on the other side of the balcony, and from his good hearing, he heard her.

"_Crying…coming form Tohru…" _thought Kyo. _"…And I'm the one who caused it…"_

**Outside Entrance**

Both Yuki and Jekou were staring at the door entrance, waiting for the cat leader to come out. Momiji sat on the grass and playfully, one by one, picked them off as he sometimes looked up at the dragons to seem them staring at Zeknui; remaining standing and watching each of them.

The front entrance opened as an orange head boy came out, staring down at the ground. He stride up to everyone as Momiji, for mostly the first time, didn't greet him with his usual happy salutation. Zeknui took her eyes off of the dragons and came up to Kyo, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well?" questioned Zeknui.

Kyo remained looking down at the ground, not wanting to give eye contact to her. But then he dipped his hand into his pocket and brought out a pink and yellow bracelet.

"So she managed to figure everything out," said Zeknui. "Is she out?"

Kyo nodded as Yuki and Jekou looked away. Momiji really didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't bother to ask.

"We should get going now," said Zeknui. "Nukardo!"

A blue dragon then suddenly twisted its body around as all the other dragons continued to spin around. The dragon called Nukardo then whacked its tail straight at the gate as it broke into pieces. Soon as that was completed, everyone ran straight at the entrance; however it was mostly Zeknui who ran as everyone simply…walked.

Once they were out, all the dragons came out of their position and landed on the ground, hearing a loud thump. The red barrier disappeared suddenly and soon the green barrier was back again, only rising slowly as ever.

But before it could even reach Kyo's height, he looked back the castle, seeing all the mortals simply lying around like they were asleep. He didn't know what to think anymore, but soon as the barrier went above his head, he turned around and left to one of the dragons.


	32. A New War Begins: Part II

Hello again my reviewers and welcome to chapter 31 of **"The Cat and the Onigiri Story!" **I'm so happy that I'm finally on this chapter after all of these months! Another chapter to get out of the way so I can work on yet another one as always. I am so surprise by how many reviews I had received for chapter 30. It made me so happy to see that people enjoy this. And besides, it's just so fun to read them and reply to them. Somewhat like IM or something…well…better respond to the reviewers huh?

**Emerald-Mistress: **Aw! That's so nice what you said! But I wouldn't say that this is the best story in all categories and genre. That's too much to accept you know? But I'm glad you think that way!

**Risu-sama34is17x2: **I think this is the first time I'm hearing from you. Yep…I think it is. I'm glad you don't think the chapter sounded cheesy. I read it over and it sounded like it, but I didn't want to redo the whole thing since it was around 21 pages. I think it's one more chapter…I just can't stop writing ha ha!

**Aria's star: **WTF HA HA HA! Music from the Phantom of the Opera? You know that song does suit that chapter. But if I were you, I would have listen to the song, "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence or "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. That really brings the story to real. It's strange though huh? Listening to songs somehow brings the story more to life. So the music stopped right at the kiss? That's hell tight! Ha! You think that something else was suppose to happen instead of the Zodiacs escaping? I thought someone would ask me, "But if everyone as asleep couldn't the Zodiacs come and attack the castle and end the war there?" But no one asked me that yet. Strange huh?

**RoCkS: **Drama rocks huh? It makes the story seem all tensed and everything. It's so good to see that you are still following this story!

**Wut are you TaLking ABOUT: **But I bet you can write well! Don't you have a sn? If you do I would gladly read your story and see how it is and maybe give you advice! The chapter wasn't exactly a cliffhanger…I haven't done that many in a while you know?

**WingsoftheShadowWolf: **Oh yeah! You can't live a life if you can't be evil! I hope you liked the Kyo/Tohru scene!

**Frostychan12: **…Who's Zero-kun? (That's all I can say ha ha ha! But thank you for reviewing by the way!)

**4everINdarkness: **Still following along eh? You really like romance huh? Even though I do romance stories, I try to make it suspenseful and not bring up the romance too much, for it bothers me too much. On my list, I think it's possible for a 12/10 rating ha! Makes me happy to accept it!

**Mariko: **You sure it wasn't sappy? Thank goodness. 9:21 until you were finished huh? One time I read a story until around 11:50. That was actually last night ha ha! One of my reviewers wrote it and it was very good. If you read the somewhat second or last sentence in Aria's star's response, I added a question that kind of sounded like yours yet no one mentioned it. I'm sorry, but Momiji gives me the creeps ha ha. After 30 chapters, two people finally kiss! falls from surprise So long…but now part II? falls again And Tohru's Zodiac form…we just have to wait neh?

**Inuyashangel: **…I'm so sorry it was corny, I couldn't think of anything else! I'm so sorry I'll try to make it better!

**AnimeFreaks13: **I can always recognize you when I read your name! Did you really cry? If you did…man I'm happy yet sad! I just listened to "How could this happen to me" by Simple Plan only about 15 minutes ago ha!

**EverlastingKiss: **Even though I love Kyo, he surely had to feel guilt. Hm…maybe…maybe…your idea…maybe… (cough cough talk to me on IM about that cough cough) OHHH SOMEONE NAME AKINA! You have no idea how much I was obsess with that name. I would name EVERYTHING Akina. Even one of my first Furuba stories (Which is now deleted) I named a girl Akina! I think I named another one Akina in **"Black Moon"…**not sure about that though. But I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope you continue to read along with all of us!

**Kcscooter: **I was trying to make the kissing as memorable as possible, and I think it worked! No problem. A favor for anyone who reads my stories and I will gladly accept them! Hiro: "If I read your story and told you to jump off a building, would you do that?" Me: "…Shut your trap goat boy."

**Half-demon628: **Trust me…it seems to take me a long time to update a chapter now. So sad you know? But anyway…YAY! I got cookies:)

**AmayaSaria: **And another one who has been with us for a long time! Thank you for yet another review and I look forward to reading another message from you!

**Majorkyofan: **All right! Another Kyo fan just like me! Thank you for saying that this chapter didn't sound too cheesy by the way!

**Jinni-chan: **…I love you as a reviewer but not like that! J/k ha ha ha!

**TsubasaKyo: **

People are starting to dislike Tohru being all wimpy and everything. Just add a bit of power and you got super Tohru! (Or super princess…)

Trust me, you'll expect more fluffy soon enough! (Okay maybe not…)

I really don't know what I'm doing to make everything mysterious. I simply write a chapter, update it, do my usual thing like mall and stuff, and when I feel like itI go back and write what appears in my mind. Strange huh?

I care for all of my reviewers mygood friend!

AND! I LOVE the numbers! When reviews are long I get so happy. I enjoy long reviews so don't worry! Longer the better!

**Kyokun XD: **ZOMG I'm so glad you thought that was the best and worst chapter ever! Don't worry, Marth-kun from **"Wings Basket" **brought me back to life so I'm able to write. I'm so delighted that you are hooked on my story and I hope to see you throughout part II!

**Aya Hinata: **YES! KYO AND TOHRU FINALLY KISSED! WOO HOO! It's sad Kyo made Tohru cry huh? But…he had to or else he would be abandoning his people just for one person. Ha I know? One by one people are leaving, but don't worry. We'll see them again! I was laughing when I read, "I just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geiko!" That was really funny. The story isn't going to end yet. Remember, part II.

**Vanni: **Everyone seems to be reviewing now since Tohru and Kyo kissed ha ha. Maybe I should make them kiss every chapter? Hm….thanks for the review!

**HardcoreKyoruFan: **I'm so sorry the ending made you angry, but that's how the story had to go. Don't worry though, there is more to be expected that might cheer you up. But relieved you like the rest that's for sure! Don't sit too far from the edge of the seat or else you'll fall off. I don't want that happening!

**Kyo's gal: **Ha ha, Kyo's gal. Remember I'm also his gal too! I even made a Kyo Document in my profile. If you want to be added, just ask me and I'll add ya ha ha! I'm so stupid huh?

**Umeboshi23: **Yeah I'm the greatest! URAH! Thank you for the review umeboshi! That tastes so good…I make onigiri's now for fun it's entertaining!

**DarkAngel-68: **So hyper are we? Well, here you go! The next chapter and after your done reading you're going to be begging for more huh?

**Yariyira: **I'm glad it made you cry! Which is strange…ha ha? Thank you so much for saying that I'm one of many great writers and that this fic is your favorite. That makes me really really happy. Um…the last sentence you wrote in your review…there was a lot of spelling mistakes, but it looked like it was on purpose ha ha.

**Xaien: **I know what you meant. The "son" and "soon" thingy. Just wanted to make you laugh or something I guess. Anyway, thank you again for reviewing!

ZOMG so many reviews…you know I used 14 font and that took up 4 pages! Wow I'm so happy….yet now I have to make at least….17 more pages with the story. (Dammit…uh, I mean, YAY!) Also I recommend a story by Aya Hinata call, "Eternally Forgotten" because to me I think it's going in a good direction and it looks like it'll turn out to be an interesting story. Well, here ya go! Chapter 31!

**Chapter 31 "A New War Begins Part II"**

_The darkness around her surroundings sent a powerful chill around her whole entire body, running anywhere that might lead her to an open exit. The goose bumps on her arms appeared and viciously she rubbed them, trying to warm herself as her attempt to arrive at her goal slowly dissolved. Stumbling over lifeless figures she grasped the railing, only to find herself looking down at faces that would never erase from her memories. _

_Continuing to run, she felt her whole body lifting higher and higher into the air as she trembled with the chilliness that once again persist in adjoining her body. Peering out of windows, slowly the reflection of herself became a frosty image and soon her face was no longer seen through her eyes._

_Turning back around, she was already in a room that was filled with the emptiness and shadows of something forgotten. She remained in the same wintry that ran through her body, yet she didn't even think about hugging herself to keep temperate. Her heart continued to pound; pounding so hard she felt as though her heart was going to explode._

_Two hands rested on her shoulders as they spun her around, or was it that she made herself turn around, wondering if this strange thing was going to help her escape this madness?. But that was only to find herself facing a taller figure whose face didn't show any sentiment though the only thing she could see was coldness in his eyes._

_She started to feel a sensation of wretchedness in her whole body, but it didn't even come to the thought in her head. In her head was the same vision of earlier; struggling around the lost hallucination that was now simply an imagination that never seemed to happen. _

_But there was something that was supposed to happen. Everything froze with the figure staring at her, doing absolutely nothing as though he were lost in trance. Even she couldn't move from her position; had the frostiness of her surroundings got the better of her? She left like a frozen iceberg that would never become melted. But still…what was the feeling…or action that should have taken place at this moment? _

"_Tohru," spoke a voice, but it wasn't the figure in front of her. She tried to see around her environment, but unable to move, it was impossible…or at least she just couldn't. _

"_Tohru-kun," said the voice once again, and suddenly she felt her shoulders feeling lighter as the stiffness around her weakened. The body of a certain crimson eyes slowly vanished without making the slightest blink. _

"_No…he's not suppose to leave," thought Tohru who remained in the same position. "He's not suppose to leave yet…not now…he's…suppose to…say something or, or do something…"_

_A blinding flash of yellow erupted her thoughts and this time, the whole feeling of being ice-covered faded as she had enough strength to turn around, only finding herself falling down to her knees as this time all of her strength was completely wiped out of her body and thoughts. But looking upon the blinding light was a huge creature; dark green with piercing red eyes. The creature looked so familiar…no; the scenery looked familiar. She remembered witnessing something like this…a bright yellow light that had a strange aura surrounding it._

_It then started becoming brighter and brighter, yet even if the feeling of sighting it blinded her, she didn't remove her eyes from the sight as then she felt the light sucking her up. It came closer and closer, but remaining in the same position and watching the strange sight was her only choice to do. Coming straight at her…_

Pitch black darkness came to her vision again and this time she was able to feel her body rest. She wasn't chilly like earlier, but she felt warm and cozy where she remained. Feeling some remains of the suns raze beaming at her left cheek and mostly the left side of her body. It seemed a bit bright in the room for her eyes didn't want to open because of the intensity it gave off.

Slowly she opened them, seeing two sides of the room as she yet again blinked. Her vision started to become clear as the room she was in slowly developed. She could tell that she was weak by the feeling she had within her whole body. Her arms felt lifeless, legs unable to bend, but her breathing was pretty much in check. She remained in the same position with her lips slowly opened, breathing in and out softly while her eyes stood pinned to the ceiling she was facing at.

"…Tohru-kun?" questioned a voice to her right as she felt her right hand being gently comforted by another one.

She didn't make a quick response like she would normally do whenever her name was called out, but only stared at the ceiling as though it were a hard decision to choose and see who was talking to her. But that's when she progressively tilted her head as a single strand of brown hair covered her face, but someone sitting next to her simply brushed it away as Tohru saw a small smile on the figure.

"Hey, you awake?" questioned Ghanjan with a peaceful tone, the sun somewhat blinding his eyes, but he ignored it.

Tohru merely stared into his eyes with a look of misunderstanding and easily written worn-out expression all over her face. Yet a couple of more blinking from her as Ghanjan remained calm, not wanting to say anything else incase he suddenly made her feel uncomfortable in anyway. Still, she felt the warmth of the sun at the side of her body, but that only made her feel cold on her other side; even with a blanket over her.

Without further to do she slowly withdraw her arms so she was using her force against her elbows as she pushed herself up; the pale blue blanket falling onto her lap. Ghanjan released her hand as a look of trouble circled in his eyes, not exactly sure if she should be already sitting up just because of what he thought of her. But he remained quiet as she sat up, the pillow behind her slanting slightly to the side as her hands rested on her lap.

"You sure you're okay Tohru-kun?" questioned Ghanjan as he leaned on his chair.

Still, no response came to her as she looked pass Ghanjan where only a wall, a mirror vaguely away from her image, a dresser and some kind of stand was placed at. The boy sitting besides her didn't bother to look behind him, knowing there was nothing to be seen. Just giving her a little moment to collect herself and she will be normal…or at least close to normal.

And just like he thought, Tohru adjusted her eyes back at the boy who woke her up; well, caught her attention at least. She looked the same as usual; always having a puzzle face with the bright blue eyes. Yet her whole expression just wasn't the same as he imagined…likely because of the strange incident the whole castle had to take upon. Her skin even looked slightly chilled when the sun was completely facing her. (The balcony door was shifted in the right position to make the sun land on Tohru).

"…_Where am I?" _thought Tohru as a small smile crept on Ghanjan's lips. _"What's going on…or…why is he here? Sunny…it's day time…morning or noon? Not evening…but I'm cold…chilly."_

"Tohru-kun if your tired then go back to sleep," spoke Ghanjan very clearly.

She vaguely lowered her brows at him, but not in a rude way. Her eyes went over to her hands that remained on her lap, folded faintly together. She could feel the tips of her fingers ice cold; her veins barely appearing, but she could see them. It wasn't as though she was that weak or anything, but that's what ran through her mind. Weakness…

A warm hand whose skin was tanned as the dresser Tohru was once looking at firmly grabbed her folded hands as Tohru swiftly look back up at Ghanjan, who still had a smile. By the look on her face she really didn't have any idea what was happening around herself at the moment. But more then uncertainty, there was something else he could see in her face. Almost…fear.

"…Ghanjan-kun," spoke Tohru who's face didn't change.

"Yeah…" replied Ghanjan, not bothering to remove his possession of the princess's hands. "Are you tired? Or possibly hungry or anything else?"

"Tired?" questioned Tohru. "…You were tired?"

"No, I'm not tired," said Ghanjan who tried hard not to show his true emotions. Tohru seemed to be all mess up…or was it that she still thought she was still sleeping? "I had enough sleep."

Still, her face seemed to be disturbed as she looked back over to the balcony. The sun continued to shine its way into the room, the raze still hitting against Ghanjan's face and Tohru's body. Her eyes started to scrimmage all over the place, checking every single corner, holes, cracks, the tiniest (which there were none, but from her imagination) creation of a spider webs hidden in corners. She even looked back down at her hands, seeing three because of one by the teen besides her.

She opened her mouth to make a sound, but there wasn't anything that she could possibly come up with to say. Comparing her hands to his, she felt horrible. Why was it that hers were cold and pale…unlike Lord Yuki; his skin was somewhat different then hers. It was kind of hard to actually explain why Yuki's skin suited him…Yuki…why did Yuki have a ring in her thought for a moment.

Then there was something else that seemed to catch her attention as well. What was it…something about her wasn't right. It wasn't any personal emotions or such, but something that she was missing. Her eyes continued to be locked on her and Ghanjan's hand; tan and olive color with the pale softness of the skin she had. She adjusted herself in her position to get a more comfy spot…wait. Missing something…she was missing…

Immediately she gasped and pulled her hands back to herself, staring surprise at Ghanjan as he seemed to give the same expression back to her as well by her sudden movements. Looking around the room once more, her eyes went straight back to Ghanjan, and this time her faced (to him that is) started to go back to normal.

"Ghanjan-kun what happened?" questioned Tohru as rapidly as possible. "Are you sure you're okay? Why did you suddenly fall unconscious? Why was everyone lifeless last night? Where are we! Why-!"

Ghanjan gently placed a finger against Tohru's lips as she paused from all of her questions. But still, her eyes wanted to go and travel around the room once again, except Ghanjan seemed to be the main focus for her. Once he was sure he relaxed Tohru, he slowly removed his finger as Tohru lowered her hands against her lap again.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have blurted out all of those questions at once!" apologized Tohru with a quick bow.

"Calm down Tohru-kun," replied Ghanjan. "Yes, I'm okay. I mostly feel better then ever to tell you the truth. Falling out cold is somewhat related to what happened last night. You…don't remember what happened last night?"

"I'm not sure," said Tohru who still seemed to be in panic. "When I first woke up I didn't have a clue what was happening. I don't know how to explain it…oh b-but I'm okay now don't worry! But then I looked down at my hands and yours and suddenly there were just visions rushing through my head. There was a red light, a purple light, a daylight blue light, a yellow light, and a green light. There was even something red sprinkling around…I sound crazy huh?"

"If it's a blood related type of thing, then yes," replied Ghanjan with a chuckle, but it didn't sound cheerful from him. "King Yishanu reported the same thing; however his is slightly different. He and Kaxa-san both said that the "lights" were actually dragons. Were the lights actually…real life dragons?"

"…They were dragons," said Tohru after thinking it over. "Oh! Is Yishanu-san all right? Kaxa-san! What happened to the both of them! I…last night they both collapsed!"

She pulled the blanket off of her body and was about to swing her legs over to the side so she could get up, but Ghanjan got in the way and shook his head, placing both hands on her shoulders and lightly placing her back onto the bed. She wanted to get up so badly to check on them, but because this was Ghanjan she knew that she couldn't get pass him. And of course she didn't want to worry him in anyway.

"They're both fine," said Ghanjan scratching the back of his neck. "Some warriors who awoke before both those two spotted them and they took them to the Medical Room, just incase something _did _happen to them, which is false. They are both okay now and simply roaming around the castle just like everyone else. But…er, you also said you saw dragons? What happened; if you can remember that is."

"I'll try," said Tohru, though her memory was progressively coming back to her the more she thought about it. "I saw the dragons and both Yishanu-san and Kaxa-san fell unconscious. I…then thought about why I didn't do the same like everyone else did. I think Yishanu-san told me something…and then I think I had a hint of what he was talking about and-."

She paused, staring lifeless at Ghanjan as he slowly brought his hand in the air, gesturing Tohru to continue with her explanation. He didn't want to tell the princess, but he was actually here to get information out of her under King Yishanu's orders since he figured they had a strong bond together. But it was also under Ghanjan's own will to see how Tohru was feeling and making sure if she was in perfect condition.

Her eyes slowly started to turn red around the white spots as they continued to twitch, not wanting herself to blink in anyway, or else the next happening would just cause herself to become miserable; it might even be the same with Ghanjan. She looked down at her lap; her usual green dress as she noticed dark green grass stains near her knees. That was when she went outside to see what was happening and where she ran into lifeless warriors and guards and King Yishanu and Kaxa.

But to her surprise, the hotness in her eyes started to form as the once grass stain on her dress was trickled with something wet. She lifted her hand and brought out her index finger, wiping slowly under her right eye, only to feel a single tear that was about to form again. She didn't bother to look over at Ghanjan, wondering what his reaction was at the moment. But after repeating the thought of what Yishanu had spoken to her, she just couldn't help but breakout in the tears that continued to pour out her eyes; one tear at a time.

"…Tohru-kun?" questioned Ghanjan as he tried to think of something else to say. "…You…you're crying. What's wrong?"

"_No…" _thought Tohru. _"…That's not true. That was a dream…I know it was. All of that was a dream…" _

"Princess?" questioned Ghanjan once again, thinking that might somehow catch her attention.

Tohru merely wiped her eyes fully and smiled at Ghanjan, placing her hands over the place where her tear landed. But even with her trying to put a smile, the servant could easily tell there was something she was hiding. It wasn't as though she thought he wasn't watching her while she started to have her crying moment unexpectedly. But that was her; always optimistic about her decisions that can never become too believable.

"Don't worry Ghanjan-kun!" said Tohru as she slowly yawned. "If you don't mind, would it be okay if I can sleep for a little while? I still feel a bit tired."

Ghanjan still remained on his chair; slightly leaning back against it as he bit his lower lip; decisions racing through his mind with uncomfortable thoughts related to Tohru. He could see that Tohru was about to lose her act…would it be right to leave? It was King Yishanu's orders to get every single information from her…and he's merely a servant.

Sighing, he clasped his hands on his knees and stood up briefly, shrugging and giving a nice yet confident nod to her.

"Sleep well okay?" said Ghanjan as he turned around, going to the door. "I'll bring you some lunch later."

"K-kay," replied Tohru as stiffly as possible. She shivered for a moment but still kept a smile on her face, seeing Ghanjan opening the door and walking out, slowly closing the door behind him. Taking her eyes off the door she brought her knees up to herself and stared at them wide eyed, the swelling of her tears forming once again.

"…Yishanu-san told me something…and when I figured it out…I-I ran back into the castle," mumbled Tohru as the corners of her lips curved faintly. "Then…"

Slowly she buried her face in her knees as she wrapped her arms around them, tightening her grasp as much as possible. She felt herself shivering once again, but no thoughts of the sun came to her. She felt strands of her hair becoming stuck to her cheeks because of the wetness she created within a matter of seconds. This wasn't fair…all of this…this wasn't fair that she had to cry when things were suppose to be this way.

**Unused Door**

Peering through the vaguely open door were four eyes, watching the princess ruin herself for something that they couldn't quite grasp. Soon enough both of them looked away as the door softly shut itself. Sighing in an annoying way, she leaned against the wall besides the door and folded her arms, continuously banging her head against the wall.

"We're hopeless hopeless hopeless," muttered Uotani. "Look at her? It's only a day and she's already breaking down! Come on Ghanjan get out of the way and let me in."

"No," said Ghanjan, keeping his hand firmly on the doorknob. "She says she wants to sleep, so I'm going to let her sleep."

"Didn't you just see her?" questioned Uotani with a look of unbelievable. "She was crying, or were you not paying attention and instead day dreaming your mind out?"

This time she grabbed the doorknob that Ghanjan was still holding and forced him to turn it, but with another tight squeeze Ghanjan was able to prevent her. Uotani glared angrily at Ghanjan, but he didn't bother to move away from her.

"I'm giving her what she wants," said Ghanjan. "You know how much of a relationship she and I have and if I couldn't even get connected to her, neither can you."

"There's a thing call "girl to girl," snapped Uotani. "It's when a girl and another girl see eye to eye, and I think Tohru needs it now so if you could step aside..."

"Uotani if Tohru wants to sleep, I think it would be better if our little Tohru did," said Hanajima. "Wouldn't you like Tohru to have a good rest before showing her cheerful smile at us once again? _And where did your rhyme come from?"_

"Hana, don't take his side!" whined Uotani, but even with her confusing complaint, she gave up and pouted. "…Fine. Come on I'm hungry."

Taking the lead, Hanajima and Ghanjan followed behind, taking a last look at the princess's door. It really was for the best that Princess Tohru Honda remained in her room and received plenty of rest and food and mostly anything a princess would normally need. All the servants and warriors; mostly every single being in the castle were ordered to listen to every command that Tohru might give out, for making her happy was a way to truly discover what had happen last night since she was somehow the only one that was able to go beyond the strange aura produced by the dragons…

Not only that, but the King was now in full anger that his rage clearly controlled the whole atmosphere of the castle. Kaxa would remained by his side incase if he gave out any strict orders, but mostly just to keep an eye on him so that he didn't go and do anything crazy. Not that she suspected him to on her account, but his reasons for acting the way he is…she couldn't blame him.

Hanajima—still remaining in her usual poker face style—watched Uotani about to take her first step on the steps. Ghanjan was already walking besides her, having his old worried face that he use to for ever and a day have when all the Zodiac prisoners didn't even exist. But still, tingling deep beneath her was a sign that something was going to take place at any moment, but also sensing something more dangerous that can backfire the one who wanted to charge inside.

And just like she thought, Uotani quickly turned around and dashed back through the somewhat halfway hallway, shouldering Ghanjan by mistake. Hanajima didn't make the slightest movement, feeling the strong wind made by Uotani's swiftness pass her. She turned around and heard Ghanjan bark at the Yankee gardener to come back, but she wasn't the type of person who listened to someone so easily.

She grasped the door with her hand and was about to pull it straight open when she felt something zap inside of her. Next thing she knew, she released the doorknob and backed away, bumping into a door behind her that belonged to the princess. Ghanjan eyes seemed surprised and show curiosity as he went over to her, wondering what had happened to Uotani as she held her right hand, looking at the palm. But looking at it, he saw a bit of a dark red somewhat rash, and just by looking at it, he could tell that it seemed burnt.

"That doorknob zapped me," muttered Uotani, shaking off her hand viciously. It seemed as though her hand would just fly off and whack Ghanjan in the face. "Dammit why I ought a give that a piece of my own mind and slam it down with my own two feet! That hurt!"

Looking back at the door, the tall blond noticed a wavy green aura surrounding the door she tried to open only seconds ago. Hanajima remained where she was, still having a good point of view at the cat leader's "use to be" room and the two gardeners she came with. The green aura was familiar to her eyes, peering out of the corner of her eye that Uotani was still shaking her hand to get rid of the sting it left.

"That's Tohru-kun's aura of her power…" said Hanajima. "You can easily state that it's a barrier."

"…You're right," said Uotani surprised. "…Why would Tohru-kun put a barrier around the door? Did she really think that we would try to come back in? Does she even know that she actually zapped me?"

"Tohru-kun is in…a difficult position," said Hanajima as she saw Ghanjan stepping up to the barrier. "She doesn't exactly know what's happening…or maybe she does. And now she's trying to put it all together and figure out what she has to do. Our precious Tohru just needs to have a little alone time for now. That's what she said she wanted, right Ghanjan?"

"Yeah…" said Ghanjan, reaching out his hand and feeling a light tingling sensation at the tip of his index finger. Hanajima then stood next to Ghanjan, also looking at the transparent green barrier. _"You don't even trust us about leaving you alone. Well…we didn't trust you for wanting to stay by yourself…"_

"…_Tohru-kun…this barrier didn't seem as an act of an order," _thought Hanajima. _"It was your emotions that created this. You didn't intend to place a barrier at all…you probably don't even know by the sense of your waves. Don't worry…we'll accept your forgiveness…"_

**Unused Bedroom**

She remained in the huddle position on the bed. No tears were streaming down her face, but it felt as though her heart wanted to come out of her throat. The pain was just too difficult to bear; she wanted the whole room to suck her living body away. It wasn't right to feel like this; no. It wasn't even right that she was keeping herself distance from her friends who just merely want to help her and make sure she was all right. But for once in her life, she didn't feel okay at all.

Making it worst, she was in the room where this whole confusion began. She had a feeling that her friends were still outside of the door or were waiting in her bedroom. And since she didn't want to run into them so that she could put up an act and pretend she was okay, it was the only remaining place to remain at. Hearing from Ghanjan, everyone in the castle was okay; physically. But emotionally…that was somewhat hard to actually figure out.

"_Tohru you have to get out," _she thought to herself. _"Nothing is going to happen if you remain sitting here. You're making everyone worried and you devoted yourself that you will make every single person happy."_

"_But getting out and meeting up with your companions would only make things harder on yourself," _argued the other side of her mind. _"You know that once you go out there, sooner or later you're going to break down and make them worry even more. It's better to remain here for now and continue to work out your thoughts so you can fight them back without having any difficulties or hesitations."_

Unable to decide what choices she would have to stick with, she didn't move; knees still against her chest with her arms holding them close to her. She could hear chattering outside of her balcony as once in a while she would hear swords clattering into each other; practicing probably being held. And as she suspected, she heard quiet chattering on the other side of the door, figuring out that it was her friends who wouldn't seem to go away since she has now made them concerned.

"_I'm sorry Uo-chan and Hana-chan and Ghanjan-kun," _thought Tohru. _"I'm a horrible person I know I am."_

By the end of that thought, her whole body shivered and soon the grasp against her knees weakened; her arms falling lifelessly against the side of her and laying on the sheets. She didn't know what exactly came of her, but she couldn't move and soon trying hard to make herself blink, her blue eyes continuing to remain wide open, staring into the nothingness of the room that once use to belong to a Zodiac; a powerful Zodiac.

_**The huge main battlefield remained in its lifeless structure; patches of dead grass, piles of rocks with some scattered everywhere and dried up mud. The whole place seemed too dead to be true that with the wind passing by, dust rose up and hovered around the whole environment; passing through beings who stood still in the territory that seemed to belonged to no one…at the moment that is.**_

_**A certain man, however, stood out from the rest of the crowds as he took the lead of everyone. They remained behind, watching him take the spotlight of the area with silence that brought a deadly feeling to every person. His tight long sleeve black leather shirt with the matching pants; it suited him so well…and yet it didn't seem to be suitable to a leader such as him. More of a…sophisticated or much more complex outfit might have made him even more noticeable. **_

_**But not even noticing, he wasn't the only one that was taking in all the attention. Someone also stood in the middle of the area; fists clench tightly that you could see his nails digging deeper and deeper into his own flesh, but he didn't show any sign of fear. The clothing he wore was made for battle, and even though he had more of a design than the all dressed in black man, he couldn't compete an appearance by the black haired man.**_

_**When the man finally approached the other who's orange hair stood out, he merely grinned and folded his arms, giving out a quiet yet stern attitude that could sent chills to anyone, but not this boy.**_

"**_And what do you plan on doing my dear monster?" he questioned so lethal anyone could have fainted by the glare in his eyes. "You dare to disobey my orders? Your leaders' orders? You can't possibly refuse to comply my orders for you are just like all the other cats. And you still suspect me to listen in to a monster such as you? Well then, tell me what you want to do, cat leader."_**

"**_What I should have planned a long time ago," snapped the boy as he grabbed the other man by the collar. "To send you to hell."_**

Everywhere became black…but soon enough a clear vision of a similar room came back to her eyes and this time she was able to blink. She fluttered her eyes to get use to herself, but then she started to feel weak, but she didn't fall against her bed. She remained in the same pose; however she could really tell that her skin was now cold. But it wasn't because of the feeling she had earlier; it was because she had a vision.

Looking down at the palm of her lifeless hands, she showed a stern curiosity in her eyes as she tried imagining digging her own nails into her flesh. But she wouldn't be able to do something that crazy…no…that wasn't crazy…that was just frustration. But what would be the reason? Surely doing that could be painful…but her hands were numbed. In fact, her whole entire body was numb to put it clearly.

"_I haven't had a vision in a long time," _thought Tohru. _"Is it because I'm not like myself?"_

The boy clawing his own nails into the palm of his hands…she could easily tell that it was Kyo Sohma, Lord Kyo, the cat leader of Zodiac castle. His orange hair was easy to spot out and detect who it belonged to. But still, the problem was, his back was facing a group of people that she was extremely familiar with, let alone spoken to. They were _her _people; her father's people. And instead he was facing the other side to populace who didn't seem recognizable to her at all except for two faces…one was Lord Yuki for his violet eyes surpassed everyone, but the other one…why did he look so proverbial?

But then there was the man who was dressed all black. There was a strange feeling that she felt from him. The cold icy voice that came from him…it didn't sound soothing. And the look in his eyes just gave off an intense feeling that you just want to hide your face from the sight. But mostly his grin…that wasn't a grin of happiness. It was…sinful.

"_I don't know who he is," _thought Tohru. _"…But he and Kyo-kun…there was something wrong."_

But knowing about what her visions truly meant, all the horrible feelings inside of her started to disappear as her eyes froze. She looked out of the balcony, the sun still shining inside the room. That urging pain in her throat cleared and she was able to breathe normally again. Her heart once wanting to get out remained inside and started to beat at an easy pace just like it should.

"…_It's telling me something," _thought Tohru. _"That vision…it's telling me that something…that will happen. That vision will happen…"_

She tossed her legs over to the side of the bed and finally stood up. She didn't staggered at all as she took even strides out onto the balcony, narrowing her bright eyes because of the raze the sun gave out. But ignoring that, she firmly placed her hands against the railing of the balcony and looked down at the garden below her, seeing only a couple of guards walking by. No sign of warriors practicing or simply dozing off as a few gardeners finished up trimming the bushes.

"_That's all in the past now," _thought Tohru looking up at the sky. _"…A new war is…a new war is going to begin."_


	33. Author's Note

Dear everyone,

This is NOT a new chapter. I am here just to remind everyone that part I for **"The Cat and the Onigiri Story Part I" **has ended and has now gone on to **part** **II**. At first I was planning that I could continue on the same story, but it would just make more chapters and people might think the story will never end. So if you like, head on to part II and see how the story ends!

**Part II:** Merey click on my penname (DarkKyo) and scroll all the way down. There you shall find my story. I couldn't put the URL onto the author's note...

**02nekofankanojo02**

**4everINdarkness **

**Amaya Saria**

**AmethystButterfly **

**angelrock08 **

**AnimeFreaks13 **

**Aria's star **

**ArcticSnowNeko **

**Arhu **

**Aspendragon **

**Aya Hinata **

**Black Witch of Darkness **

**Bonnythebunny **

**Boomishkittish **

**Chai Chai-chan **

**cherrystar7 **

**Chibi-Muse-chan **

**Chiratsuko **

**Damnitzsylvia **

**DarkAngel-68 **

**DarkAngelsHeart **

**DivineHell **

**EclipsedLight **

**EdxWinry **

**Eerie whispers **

**Emcronia **

**Emerald-Mistress **

**Enigmatic Eel**

**EverlastingKiss **

**Evilalternateendingstorywriter **

**eVilxSnare **

**FFchick **

**Frostychan12 **

**Furryfaux **

**gladecease **

**H3rsh3y K1ss3s **

**Half-demon628 **

**HardcoreKyoruFan **

**HellFreezer **

**Hermoniezclone **

**Hpfan4eva09 **

**ILoveFruitBasket **

**Inoniichan **

**inuyashangel **

**Invisible Love **

**Irrelevantmaverick **

**Josephine457 **

**Katherine Ford **

**Kaname7 **

**Kawaii-cat **

**Kcscooter **

**KittyCat918 **

**Konane Shadow Wolf **

**krnXplaya202 **

**KounPanda **

**Kyo's gal **

**Kyo-13 **

**Kyo-K40-Sohma **

**Kyo-Sohma **

**Kyokei **

**Kyoshiro'sFan **

**Lady of the Cats **

**LilCheekyAngel **

**Lunelle**

**Maisuki-chan **

**Majorkyofan **

**Merodi-chan **

**Midori318 **

**Miss Lady Marauder **

**Miss-yUnz **

**MoonlightHanyou **

**Novagirl89 **

**Ookami no Anubis **

**oneangredwarf**

**Pepper13 **

**Pie108 **

**Princess of Thieves **

**pvb**

**Que Bonita **

**QueenPan1295 **

**RavenxBeastboy **

**Restlessloner **

**Risu-sama34is17x2 **

**RoCkS **

**Sailorsakura-SAMA **

**Sakura12 **

**SakuraTamao **

**Sayuri-Hakucho **

**SesshyxKagura **

**Shade-Fox **

**Shooting Starlight31**

**Silver Eyes Bright **

**Singing Maiden **

**Skoushikuroineko **

**Stephanimegirl **

**Sujang Chunsa-sama **

**Taka of Egypt **

**Takumi4ever **

**Taiyoukai Lady**

**The great and almighty po **

**Thequietwriter **

**Tohruismyoneechan **

**Tomoyo star **

**Trinity Twilight **

**Tsubasa Kyo **

**Tsukiko**

**Turdle **

**Umeboshi23 **

**Unchained3011**

**Underneath-this-darkness **

**Vanni **

**Wauri neko **

**Wolf of Light **

**Xaien **

**xCHiNA-GiRL **

**vooso **

**yuumei-kun**

**ZodiacKitten**

Thank you so much for everybody who has followed me into this story that I seriously have no idea how I came up with XD. Because you know, without the reviewers there wouldn't be a story right? Well, like I said once again, this is only part I of the story. If you still want to follow along, go to part II and you'll know what to do from there on. The three r's ). If you just want to IM me for the hell of it (I love talking to people) IM me (on AIM) at** oohmyangiie**.

DarkKyo signing off…for now…(Or if you like, Angie)


End file.
